The wished away child
by PaisleyRose
Summary: What if it had been Jeremy who had given the book to Sarah... what if Jeremy had struck a bargain with the Goblin King years before... what if Sarah winning was not in Jeremy's best interest.this one is not going to be nice sex and violence & rape
1. Chapter 1

**The Wished Away Child**

**By**

**PaislseyRose**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Disclaimer:**

**You know the drill, I don't own it, Brian does…**

**One of these days' he'll open his eyes…**

**Or Auntie Paisley will open them for him!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Prologue**

_**London 1886**_

_**Jeremy Eden sat forlorn in his meager little room, a bottle of cheap liquor in his hand. He tipped the bottle to his sensuous sumptuous lips and drank of the dark liquid deeply. If he was fortuitous he could get good and stinking drunk before he was tossed out into the cold night air. He raised the bottle, silently mockingly toasting the powers that be that had brought him to this lowly state. **_

_**The surroundings were not what he had been born to, far from it. He had in fact been born the son of a landed gentleman a Baronet, the second son of a gentleman, much to his misfortune. His father had been a favorite among the peerage, and had high hopes for both his sons. Jeremy had been raised privileged and now barely existing in squalor. He was comforted his father had not lived to see this day, nor his mother. It was ghastly enough he was once more going to have to be dependant on his brother Phillip for aid, had his parents had to witness that it would have been dreadful. Phillip the eldest had turned out to be a dyed in the wool man of the peerage, if somewhat snooty. It seemed to give him great pleasure to lord it over his younger bother that he had all the success, even if it had not been earned. He also took great pleasure in the fact that he had a hand in making Jeremy fail. Phillip was a sadistic tyrant with it came to handling his brother. There had never been any love lost there.**_

_**He swallowed the vile swill in his mouth, and pretended it was a bottle of fine brandy from his brother's cellar. The very cellar that had belonged to their father, and where both boys had gotten their first tastes of fine spirits and wines and learned of love and life at the knee of a doting father. Jeremy placed the bottle on the rough sawn table that was his only piece of furniture in the room with the exception of the bed and his chair. He moved off the one chair and walked rather unsteadily over to the window sill where his one glass sat. He could not remember why he'd placed the glass on the sill, and at this moment didn't even care what the reason was anymore. Returning to his chair, he poured two fingers of the liquid from the bottle into the glass and sipped it as his father had taught him. He mused that he was a far better actor than he'd been credited with. After all, he was pretending to actually enjoy this swill….**_

_**Jeremy frowned when the last few amber drops in the bottle landed into the glass. He placed the empty bottle flat on the table. "That is so sad a sight," he mused aloud. Lifting the remains of his liquor to his lips, he toasted the darkness and the creatures of the night who dwelled therein; "To the Keeper of the night!" He stood up and walked to the window, throwing it wide open. Remembering a tale his nurse had told him when he was but a tot, he shouted out the window. "I wish you'd take me, right now…" **_

_**The wind rushed up the alleyway, and the dust of the street rose into the air like a hurricane spinning round and round. There was the cry of a night bird, a bird of prey and Jeremy stood blinking at the wind and sound. He stepped back into the dark room away from the window and held up his hands to protect his face, the only thing he still had that was worth something to him. The bird came into the window, wings beating violently on the air. A Owl, crying out and angry it appeared. It seemed to fly directly at the young man, and then there was silence… **_

_**Jeremy lowered his arms and gazed at the man standing before him where the bird of prey had been beating its wings at him. "You're him… aren't you? You're the Keeper of the Night the taker of souls." He was perhaps the most beautiful man he'd ever seen except for his own reflection. He was about the same height as Jeremy, and same build. But his hair was pale gold almost white in spots and seemed to float effortlessly on the least amount of air. His face was chiseled and shone like fine alabaster. He took Jeremy's breath away, and the young man stood in the dingy room with his mouth agape staring at this night creature. He was dressed in garments that were dark and yet looked slightly like armor, with strange emblems upon them and he wore an amulet that was compelling.**_

_**The man in the dark garments and flowing cape smiled indulgently, amused by the words spoken by the young man in dire straights. "Some call me that, others have other names for me. All that matters is that I am called." His voice was cultured and refined. He walked over to the table, lifted the empty bottle and gave it a sniff. He turned to give Jeremy a look of pity. "May I be so bold as to ask you what it is you are trying to forget? No man drinks like this unless he's trying to forget."**_

_**Jeremy sat down on his bed, dejected. "I've made a mess of everything in my life…I am dependant on my elder brother for everything… in a few hours they will come to cast me into the streets as I can no longer even afford this room." He looked ready to weep. "And once more my elder brother Phillip will have to come to my rescue… and once more I'll hear of what a waste I've made of my life…. How I've squandered everything, including my talent. How I should have taken up his offer and worked for him…"**_

_**The handsome man in the dark garments moved forward, placed a hand beneath the chin of the man and tipped it forward. "I would have thought that with a face as handsome as this you'd have been a grand success no matter what you'd undertaken upon yourself."**_

_**Jeremy looked up into eyes that were like stormy sea jewels. One pupil being larger than the other gave them the look of being different hues. Blue the color of the stormy sea, and rings of gold that seemed to flash out of the centers. The eyes were mockingly cruel, while his mouth was speaking words that were sympathetic. Jeremy knew there was no mercy in the being standing before him, but he no longer cared about mercy what he wanted was something less civil. "What good is a handsome face if no one sees it?" He swallowed hard the lump gathering in his throat. "My father had a letter of introduction for me; he gave it to my brother for save keeping whilst I was still away at school. My father died just before I finished my studies … my brother refused to give the letter to me. He insisted that he should make my choices for me and I should bow to him as he is now the head of the family. Now he sits in power, and I … here until they come to toss me into the cruel streets of the night. London is not a forgiving mistress… she is hard and cruel and harsh."**_

_**The Master of the Night stroked the face, the kidd leather fingertips felt like a lovers caress as they moved over the smooth skin under them. "And what would you do with power that could match or outweigh his?"**_

_**"I'd live!" Jeremy vowed with a vengeance. "I'd live fully with no regrets; the world would be mine…I would show him that I am every bit as good as he is! I'd have women, his women! And I'd take his friends… I'd live!"**_

_**"And what would you give for that power?" The beautiful man with the gloved hand stroking the mortal man asked. Fire danced in the heart of the jeweled eyes.**_

_**"I'd give my soul…." Jeremy whispered reverently wondering if he were about to make a bargain with the devil. He found it impossible to look away from the fiery gaze and he now craved this stranger's attention.**_

_**The glove tightened on the slender throat under it, "That is already mine… no you must offer me something else, think carefully." His words were a hushed threat.**_

_**Jeremy found his lips curling in the same cruel manner as the man holding his throat. "I would give you what ever you wished, man, woman, or child…Master." The title came as natural as breathing from him. He found he rather enjoyed the cruel grip at his tender throat.**_

_**The jeweled eyes danced with hideous delight. "I will make you a bargain, my handsome young friend," he crooned to the dejected mortal. "I will give you one hundred years of fame and fortune and youth… At the end of one hundred years you must give me a mortal soul… either yours or someone else's…" His face was only inches from that of the man who was renting the dingy room. **_

_**"How?" Jeremy longed to hear the voice speak to him and to feel the breath upon his face. **_

_**The man with eyes like stormy seas smirked, he knew of his affect on the young man. "Magic my boy… I can command magic…. I shall put into your hands the letter your brother has kept from you. I shall be your benefactor… and you my willing slave; you will be my eyes and ears in this realm. You will do as I bid you, and I shall protect you and allow you to live fully the life that has been denied you. I shall give you… your dreams."**_

_**"And all I have to do is give you a mortal at the end of one hundred years?" He asked guardedly, however his eyes never left the lips speaking. He looked with longing at the mouth, and began to crave the words spoken to him.**_

_**The tip of the Keeper's tongue, soft and pink, licked his lips suggestively. "The life you give me, if not your own, must be one that is innocent and unknowing… a child…"**_

_**Jeremy pulled back horrified that he had even listened to such a suggestion. "That's monstrous! I could never do that…." Guilt racked him for he was already thinking how easy it would be to do just that.**_

_**"But you have already offered me just that," warned the Keeper becoming impatient with the young mortal man. "Your own words! You said you'd give me man, woman or child…."**_

_**"It's not to be taken literally! It's merely a turn of phrase." Jeremy began to panic. The man was correct, he had not only offered his own soul but he had precisely offered the Keeper anything he wished, man woman or child.**_

_**"Your own words are your bargain…." He waved his hand and a crystal formed in the gloved fingers. "Here, look in this crystal, and see what your future could and should be…See your dreams Jeremy Eden."**_

_**Hearing his name filled the young man with fear; Jeremy didn't want to look but could not help himself. He saw himself on stage bowing to accolades and applause. He was more celebrated than he'd ever dreamed. Women adored him, and men listened to him, the orb showed him the power he not only needed but craved… HE reached for the orb and it was pulled back. He looked up at the man, "I will give you what ever you want." He said in desperation.**_

_**"A child?" Taunted the Keeper.**_

_**"Yes, Master." Jeremy said as he opened his hands to accept the orb. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"**_

_**"It matters not," The Keeper of the Night smiled cruelly, "Walk with me this night." He held a hand out to the young man who took it hesitantly. "I will now give you that which you crave." He pulled the young man into a close embrace. He could see the pleasure that young Eden was taking from the unexpected encounter. He mused that at this moment Eden would offer him the world, and would perhaps even try to deliver it.**_

_**The dingy room dissolved and they were now standing before a fashionable townhouse in the finest section of London. The garments that Jeremy wore were no longer rags; rather he was dressed in fashionable style as he had been when he was a boy. He was led up the steps to the townhouse. The door opened and a butler bowed to him, welcoming him home and addressing him as Sir. An attractive little housemaid rushed forward to take his top coat and his hat she looked up at him though dark lashes veiling her lovely doe like eyes. He found himself wanting to give her nicely rounded rump a good hard pat as he past her. **_

_**They acted as if he were the most important being in the world. Jeremy looked at the Keeper who walked silently past the servants. Jeremy knew the Keeper was invisible to the others and he told the servants he was going to sit for a bit in his study. He just knew there was a fine study in this fashionable townhouse. Just as he knew there was a fine wine cellar and a billiard's table in a room designed for men to congregate in.**_

_**The Keeper of the Night looked at him with a smirk, "Is it as you wished?"**_

_**"Very much so, but you already know that." Jeremy stated taking a seat behind his desk. The desk, the chair, the very room felt fitted to him. He loosened his suit jacket and leaned back, feeling like he belonged to the room as much as it belonged to him.**_

_**The Keeper waved his hand and produced a sealed letter, he handed it over to the young man. "Your letter of introduction… use it wisely. It will open doors for you, but you must prove yourself once the door is open."**_

_**"Thank you." He put the letter on the desk, looked up at the being before him. "I will not fail you, Master."**_

_**"See that you don't," Warned the handsome dark clad man. "Now, live a full and happy life… but don't marry… that is part of the price you pay… you may love as many women as you wish, that little housemaid for one seems rather obliging … but you may never give them your name…This house will remain yours… and you shall have servants… All the fame that you wished for will be yours… Enjoy your one hundred years, during this time you will hardly age at all and your face will remain beautiful. I have granted you a bit of magic to help you along… use it wisely." The man began to vanish, but his voice seemed to remain and echo. "Pity your father cannot see you now..."**_

_**Jeremy smiled a cruel smile, "One hundred years for the price of a child… a bargain!" He poured a brandy and toasted himself and the Keeper of the Night. It should be easy enough to find some child to turn over to him. He began to think of a way to go about trapping a child. He began to think of as story that would entice a child.**_

_**A tapping at the door drew his attention, "Enter." He said softly.**_

_**The little maid came in and curtseyed to him, "Is there anything you require, sir?" she asked sweetly.**_

_**"Yes…" an inner voice told him that the girl was called Nan, he smiled. "I require you Nan." He motioned for her to lock the door and come to him.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Chapter and reactions**

Jeremy bowed to the audience and then turning to the wing held out his hand. Linda Williams joined him in the center of the stage and curtseyed as he bowed. He held her hand tightly and then before the audience he turned to her and raised the hand, gallantly kissing it then stepped aside for her to be in the center stage and he joined the audience in applauding her. Linda looked breathless as she smiled at him. In one hundred years she was the first woman he'd truly cared for, as much as he cared for anyone. She had become his lover a few years earlier, and had even left her husband and young daughter for him. Linda was the first and only woman that he'd regretted not being able to offer marriage to. Together they had taken the stage world by storm. The heavy curtain closed, Jeremy tucked her arm in his and they strolled off the stage calmly as if strolling in a park. Life was good, he had power, fame and fortune and he had Linda and didn't have to share her too often with her daughter. The play had run its course; tonight it had ended its run. The next play would not begin rehearsals for at least a month. Jeremy planned on a nice vacation for them on the Riviera.

Entering his dressing room, he allowed his dresser to help him out of the period costume. He smirked at being free of the garments that were so much like ones he'd worn when he began his theater career. He put on the long silk dressing gown and sent the dresser away with the costumes so he could take off his greasepaint in peace. He looked in the mirror, in one hundred years he had aged but only a few years. He was more handsome than he'd been as a callow youth and even more soul hungry. Once the makeup was off he tossed the tissues with the cakey makeup into the trash and stood up to stretch. He mused that by now Linda's unknowing daughter had used the book he'd given her during her summer visit, and most likely that child her father had had with his second wife was in the arms of the Keeper of the Night the taker of Souls. He had felt it when the book had been used the day before. He smirked at the mirror and whispered, "Paid in full."

"Really?" A voice behind him asked coolly, "how is that?"

Jeremy spun around to face the Keeper. "Master… what are you doing here?"

The annoyed Keeper looked at the handsome actor and grimaced, "I'm here to collect my soul…"

"I gave you a child." Jeremy said quickly. "An unknowing innocent child… just as you demanded."

"I have no child in hand," mismatched darkened with foreboding and with malice as they looked at the man. "Just how did you procure this child you say you've given me?"

Pointing to the adjoining wall, Jeremy spoke clearly, without emotions. "The woman I am with, her daughter has a cruel and spiteful heart toward her baby brother, a child of one year of age… and that has to be as innocent as they come… it was the perfect set up… with the magic you granted me I created a little storybook for the girl, she lives for fantasy and loves fairytales and is ripe for the romance of the Fae realms. In it gave her instructions on how to wish away her baby brother… I put magic on the book so I would know when it was used, I felt the magic used…the child should be in your hands right now."

A gloved hand clenched into a fist and then relaxed. "You created that book? Where did you get the story?"

Jeremy picked up a book of folklore, handed it to his Master. "Most of it came from here… tales of goblins and their master…It belonged to the girls mother, and I used it for the basis of my tale…"

Jareth, the Goblin King pursed his lips as he read the text. "So this is how she knew of me…." He looked a Jeremy. "The boy is not in my hands…"

"But I was sure she'd wished him away…" Jeremy stated somewhat shocked.

"She did," Jareth growled, "But she also demanded the right to win him back."

"Impossible." Jeremy sneered. "That girl cares only for herself, thanks to her mother's callous need to be loved and adored… and her father's indifference! She would never come to the aid of that boy… never, she sees him as a rival."

"Alas she did." Jareth dropped the old book on the dressing table. "Seems the girl knew more of the old tales than you credited her with knowing, and I am out a child. Since our bargain states I get one soul it would seem Jeremy you are it."

Jeremy faced the master, "Why should I have to pay for your mistake?"

"Pardon?" Jareth raised a brow; incredulous at being spoken to in this manner by a minion.

The actor stood up to his master with a confidence he'd never known before. "I paid the price… you let it slip though your fingers…"

A gloved hand shot out and gripped the actor's throat. "Speak to me in that manner again and I shall forget how fond I am of you!" He lightened his grip. "And since we are both at fault here," his jeweled eyes warned the actor not to argue. "We shall work together to rectify this mess…"

"You want me to wish the boy away to you?" the uncomfortable actor asked trying to keep from choking.

The man in the dark garments paused, thought then smiled with an evil smile. "No… much as I want the boy… I would prefer you find a way to give me the girl….I have a score to settle with her." Evil thoughts danced in the light of the jeweled eyes.

Jeremy frowned; he had more or less planned on taking the girl himself later on when her mother was used up. "Sarah is but a child…" he hedged.

The Keeper of the Night, the Goblin King smiled as the tip of his tongue traced his lips. "I believe that was the price we set… a child, unknowing and innocent… Well she's not nearly as innocent as she once was, now that she's seen my realm and run the Labyrinth, but she is untried…. And_** she**_ is what I demand… unless you care to take her place." He sneered at the actor; he released the throat in his gloved hand. "And to show how… generous I can be, I shall grant you one more year in which to procure for me… Sarah Williams."

Placing a hand to his aching throat, Jeremy nodded, "I'll do as you ask…."

"Of course you will, Eden. You know who is master, and who is not." Reading the reluctance and knowing the plans the actor had made, Jareth raised a hand in warning. "I want her as she is now, actor! I want her pure and untried…if you take so much as take a taste of her, I shall add fifty years to your life and ruin you." He sneered thinking his evil thoughts. "I shall make that room I found you in seem like Buckingham Palace."

Jeremy looked at the mirror and envisioned himself with wrinkles, "She'll be as she is now… I swear I will not touch her." The thought of being returned to squalor didn't bother him as much as the thought of not having his face.

"Good." Jareth turned to leave.

"Master, a moment…" Jeremy moved to take hold of the Keeper's arm. "I've a favor to ask…"

Jareth looked at the hand on his sleeve and it was quickly removed. "What favor?"

"Procuring this girl goes above and beyond our original agreement…." He said carefully. "And I grow tired of this life I live." Jareth simpered, "I would like to ask of you this…if I find a way to get the girl for you…I would request, respectfully that you allow me to live out the rest of my life… to age… to be a husband, and father….that I may at long last marry…"

Jareth walked around the man and regarded him carefully. "You grow tired of your life of fame, of fortune and of being a pretty thing?"

Jeremy shook his head, "I am most grateful to you for all you did for me, Master…for giving me the power I needed to ruin my bother…"

The Goblin King, amused leaned closer, and whispered in his ear, "Admit how sweet it was taking your brother's wife from him, and then discarding her like a tissue, not to mention his mistresses."

"I admit I had my revenge." Jeremy sighed. "And I owe that to you."

Jareth placed his finger tips under Jeremy's chin. "I have kept you pretty, have I not?"

"Yes, Master, you have." The actor felt his skin thrill at the master's touch.

Jareth moved to the man's ear again. "I have given you many fine playthings, you still find Nan of use, do you not?"

Jeremy nodded, "But I want but one…one person to grow old with… and since you are hell bent on taking Sarah, allow me to have her mother…"

The Goblin King pulled his hand away, as if it were burning. "You want me to allow you to marry the mother of the girl you are about to betray? That is a perversion worthy of my considerations!"

"Linda completes me…" He said reluctantly. "She is my other half."

"Pity for her," Jareth mocked. "Well far be it for me to stand in the way of love, or lust or what ever it is you are afflicted with. Fine, you may by all means marry this woman, and you may even breed with her…if you care to…but you and she and what ever off spring you bear will belong to me." The Goblin King chuckled softly, as he pulled Jeremy's face to his. "Shall we seal this new bargain with a kiss?" He asked.

Jeremy gulped, "If that's what you want…"

Jareth released the actor. "It's not…" He said coldly, "I wanted to be sure you were willing to obey…" He securitized the man before him, "See to it that Sarah is handed over to me as I've stipulated…you have one year…you'd best start planning." He turned and walked toward the wall where he vanished.

Jeremy frowned, "Pity," he mused to himself. "Sarah would have made a tasty treat." The gentle tapping at the door told him Linda was seeking entry. "Come in…love." He said softly.

Linda Williams entered, still slightly mesmerized as she was after each performance. "I missed you." She cooed. Six years and she was still so susceptible to the magical effects that were now part of Jeremy Eden.

Jeremy sat on the cot provided by the management for his rest. "Come show me how much." He watched as she slipped out of the dressing gown and stood before him nude and wanting. She was beautiful, and he took delight in enjoying her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah felt the warmth of the sun as it caressed her face. She sat up in her room and remembered all of it, the wish, the Labyrinth, the creatures…and him… most of all him and the hurt and despair on his face in those final moments. She leapt from the bed and pulling on her robe raced down to her parents' room when she heard the first of Toby's cries. She looked in and saw that her father and his wife were still asleep. Quietly she padded on bare feet to the crib and lifted the boy out. She held him close and whispered softly to him.

A sleepy voice behind her alerted her. "Sarah…is something wrong?" her stepmother asked.

Sarah turned with the boy in her arms, "No, Toby is awake… I'll take care of him, you get some more sleep."

"Thank you," the woman said lying back down and closing her eyes. She curled into the body of her husband and drifted back to sleep even before the girl had left the room.

Sarah carried the boy out of the room and down the hall to the nursery where his changing table stood. She cleaned him up, changed his diaper and put him in a fresh set of clothes. She then carried him down the stairs to the kitchen where she gave him his breakfast. She was bowled over by the differences in her in just twenty four short little hours. Today she was a different person. Gone were the feelings of jealousy toward this baby, replaced by an overwhelming need to protect him. She smiled at Toby and he cooed back at her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth smiled as he watched the girl in the crystal. He sat, lounging in his throne while dozens of minions danced about the throne room wildly. "So you think it's over do you? Think you've won and that nothing can touch you like that again?" He crooned softly. "Think again my sweet… soon you shall be delivered over to me….my Judas is in place… ready to strike. Enjoy this bit of freedom, it won't last." He tossed the crystal into the air as he laughed cruelly. He looked at the dancing goblins and rose to join them.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah was dressed and preparing breakfast for her parents when her stepmother joined her in the kitchen. "Good morning," she greeted the woman handing her a mug of fresh coffee. "Did you sleep well?" Her voice was more respectful and congenial then it had ever been.

The woman looked at her, blinked and whispered softly; "Am I still asleep?"

The teen girl shook her head, "Nope, you're not dreaming…"

Karen sipped her coffee, "I had no idea you knew how to make coffee." She mused

"This is good."

Sarah ushered her stepmother to a chair. "I'm making breakfast, so you just sit and relax…Mom."

Karen placed the mug on the table, suspicious. "Alright young lady! What is going on? I usually have to beg you to do anything around here, and now you're making breakfast without being asked? What gives?"

Sarah leaned over onto the table and looked at the woman. "I'm turning over a new leaf, it's time, don't you think?"

Karen pursed her lips, "Sarah, I know I can never replace your mother…"

The girl stood up. "No, you can't… but you shouldn't have to even try…" she frowned deeply. "I haven't been fair to you… I know that now…" Sarah sat down opposite the woman. "Last night I had…an epiphany. And…I'd like to start over…I accepted Jeremy when my mother ran off with him, and I've been nothing but nice to him….but I've not been fair to you. You didn't break up my happy home…he did…I see that now… you came into broken home and made my father happy… and you gave me a little brother… so I'd like to start over with you give you the same chance I gave Jeremy… what do you say?"

Karen looked as if tears were about to spring to her eyes. "I'd like that…Sarah."

The girl nodded. "Ok…" she rose from the seat and went to the stove, "How do you like your eggs _**Mom**_?"

"Scrambled…" Karen watched the girl and let one tear fall. She looked over at Toby, changed, dressed and fed, his face glowing with joy. "You did a nice job getting our boy cleaned up."

"Thank you, I can't believe what he can get into sleeping… he wakes up a real mess! I understand now how hard you work at keeping him presentable." Sarah put a plate of fluffy eggs on the table and heard her father coming. She poured his coffee and handed to him as he entered the room.

"Thanks honey." He said not looking at who handed the mug to him.

"You're welcome dear." Sarah teased.

Robert Williams stopped in his tracks, gazed at his wife sitting at the table, and his teen daughter working on his breakfast. He thought about saying something and then decided against it. He took a seat, sipped his coffee and read his morning paper. He would do nothing to disrupt this peace accord. From time to time he looked up from his paper, as he read he listened with half an ear to the conversation going on. When Sarah offered to take Toby out for a walk he waited until she had left the house before looking at his wife. "What is going on?"

"You're little princess is growing up, Robert…She's offered me an olive branch and I'm grabbing on with both hands." Karen told him.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jeremy looked at his own reflection, knowing it was an illusion and enjoying the delusion. He had mirrors everywhere in the house. For no one enjoyed their own reflection more than he did. His favorite one had to be the one he'd had installed on the ceiling of the bedroom. He mused how often Linda had awakened to it and groaned. However he found it a great pleasure to look up while they were making love. He loved seeing her backside; it brought a smile to his face.

Linda was going over the post as she entered his study, "Oh a letter from Sarah." She excitedly opened the letter and smiled, "She says things are better with her stepmother… and she's even getting along better in school…" Quietly she read on, a sweet happy smile on her face.

Jeremy smiled wickedly then toned it down when he turned to his paramour. "I think we should have Sarah come here for Christmas break!" He suggested cordially.

Linda looked up surprised at the offer; "What a wonderful idea… we're not doing a play at that time, and we can show her London in winter… oh she'd love to go skating at that little park…Oh Jeremy, do you mean it? Can I really ask her?"

Turning away, the evil gleam in his eyes becoming a flaming beacon; "Of course I mean it… It will be the best gift for her… allow me to call your ex husband and make the offer myself."

Linda rushed to his arms and hugged him the way a child would when receiving the gift they'd dreamed of. "This will be the best Christmas ever…"

Jeremy looked down at Linda's head, and smiled wickedly. "Yes, it will…" Placing his arms about her, he let himself forget for a moment that he was going to send this woman's daughter into the hell he himself was working desperately to escape. "We will be like one happy family."

Linda settled in his lap, "I always feel so guilty about leaving her behind…but really Robert was the one with a house…and taking a child on the road seemed cruel."

"Darling," He soothed her softly, "Sarah is a bright girl, I'm sure she understands you did what was best for her…" to himself he added. 'And what was best for me, as well. Who wanted a snot nosed ten year old tagging along as I shagged her mother every chance I got.' He picked up the phone, and called the overseas operator and asked to place a person to person call. He kissed his lover and thought of how easy this was, he'd have his debt paid in less than the year he'd been allotted. The phone rang, and he waited patiently for the call to be picked up. "Hello, Robert? This is Jeremy Eden… no everything is fine, Linda and I are both quiet well… Oh I'm sorry, completely forgot about the time differences… see here old man, Linda and I would be thrilled if you'd consider allowing Sarah to spend her Winter Break with us."

Robert on the other end was silent for a moment. "That's a very kind offer…"

"Rubbish," Jeremy stated lightly. " Linda and I are not doing a play this winter, and we'd love to have her with us… after all we missed her sixteenth birthday…and Linda is missing her baby girl. You understand, don't you?"

Robert covered the phone and spoke to someone beside him. When he took his hand off the phone he said, "We think that would be fine."

"Good, I'll make arrangements and cover all the costs…" Jeremy said with self-confidence. "Good night, Robert." He turned to Linda. "All settled."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The actor watched from the sidelight window as Linda walked briskly down the street. He loved the woman, and felt slightly guilty that he was planning on giving her daughter to the Keeper of the Night, the Taker of Souls. Still better her than himself, he told himself. He looked behind him and Nan was awaiting orders. "Is everything ready for the girl's joining us?" He asked haughtily. He'd learned long ago that Nan was soul-less and lived only to obey orders.

"Yes, Sir," she watched him with pretty doe eyes.

Jeremy had used the pretty maid often over the years, even now while he was living with and loving Linda he found that Nan came in handy. Reaching out he slid his hand into the top of her uniform. "And the dungeon is it ready to receive her?" His hand massaged her breast roughly.

"Yes Sir," she smiled, "If you'd care to inspect it…I'd be happy to help you."

Jeremy smiled as he ripped the blouse open, "Nan, you always see to my needs." He began to nuzzle her breasts with his hands and mouth. "Yes, let's make sure the dungeon is in working order. Harper," He called out, "I'm taking Nan to the dungeon, if Miss Linda returns before I'm finished, see to it she does not come looking for me."

Harper, the butler that had been with him since the day the Keeper had brought him to the house bowed and watched with a leer as the master of the house took the willing maid down to play victim in the dungeon that was the Master's play room. He removed the little mirror he kept in his vest pocket, looked in and when he saw the face of his true master he spoke, "Sire, all is in readiness. The girl will be with us during the Yuletide."

"And Eden does not suspect anything?" Jareth asked, quietly.

"No, Sire. As far as he knows, this is all according to his plan." Harper stated.

Jareth nodded, "Where is he now?"

"Making use of Nan in the dungeon, Sire," Harper informed the King.

"And luscious Linda? Where is she while our buck plays with the whore I gave him?" Jareth asked.

"Miss Williams has gone shopping, some things she wishes to present to the girl to make her stay more pleasant, Sire." It was clear Harper had feelings for the woman.

"Harper;" warned the King, "I've already promised her to Eden."

The butler frowned, "Yes Sire."

Jareth calmly spoke to his minion, "Keep an eye on things, and make sure Eden does not get found out by the mother… I don't care if you have to cover for him for now… once Sarah is my guest, he can cover his own ass… but for now…we keep his secret."

"Sire," The Butler was pensive. "What happens to Miss Linda once Sarah is your guest?"

The King sighed, "Does it matter? You will stay with Eden and the house… no matter what happens… until he is old and his body dies…You will stay there to make sure I get that soul."

"And Miss Linda…." Harper asked again.

Jareth considered, "You have served me well, Harper… if you find the opportunity to have your way with the mother of my enemy, you are most welcome to use her. She too will be collected when the time comes."

"Thank you, Sire." Harper smiled lewdly. "I shall await your arrival, sire." The image of the King vanished, and the mirror was once again pocketed by the Goblin known as Harper.

Hours later, when Linda arrived at the townhouse with packages galore, Harper helped her carry the items up to the bedroom that had been made ready for her daughter. She thanked the Butler and asked if Mr. Eden was about.

"I believe he's having a bath, ma'am." Harper answered knowing full well the man was making an effort to wash the odor of his sexual romp with the maid off before his mistress arrived home.

"Oh, thank you." She said moving down the hall to where the mater suite was.

Nan joined Harper in the hallway, "I see she's back." Her tone was none too friendly.

"Mind your tone," Warned the man who was ranked above this goblin woman. "The master expects you to behave like a servant, not a love sick twit."

Nan growled, "I know my job." She leaned toward the man. "I also know you lust after that wench yourself!"

Harper glowered at her, "I said mind your tongue!" The woman snickered at him, as she sauntered saucily down the hall and toward the stairs. Harper cast an eye toward the room where he now heard the sounds of coupling. He resigned himself to his station and left the hall as well.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah watched as the English countryside came into view of her window. The flight had been uneventful, and she knew that was a blessing. She drew a long sigh as the landing gear began to be deployed. The elderly gent sitting along side her smiled, "You're first time in London?"

She nodded; "Does it show?" She asked cordially.

The older man smiled at her politeness. "Just a bit," he pointed out the window. "You're very lucky; we've got good weather to land in, and not a gale or snow storm." He had introduced himself to her upon the beginning of the flight as Mr. James Ellery. "Miss Williams, you never said why you're visiting England over the holiday season."

"I'm going to be visiting my mother, and her…gentleman." Sarah hedged.

"Williams… Williams…. Would your mother be Linda Williams the actress?" the elderly man asked; "I know her well!" He patted her hand; "Allow me to stay with you until you are properly picked up by your mother."

Sarah felt a bit at odds, "I don't want to be a bother."

"Not in the least," he mused, chuckling to himself. "Why I'd consider it a treat… you will be met…I on the other hand have no one coming to meet me."

Sarah looked at the white haired man with dancing gray eyes. "Well I'd appreciate it then, Mr. Ellery… I hate being in a strange place all alone."

Ellery nodded, "My feelings exactly…" he mused and said softly. "Nice young girl… all alone, no telling what kind of rascal you could encounter!"

Sarah looked at him, the words were different, but only slightly, "What did you just say?"

He looked at her with a gentle smile, "I said there's no telling what kind of rascal you could encounter."

Sarah nodded again and stared at him, 'for a moment he sounded like Hoggle.' She thought. 'Oh Sarah, your imagination is working overtime! You just talked to Hoggle just before you left the house… this is just a kindly old man who is being courtly." She relaxed and looked at the airport terminal coming into view. "My that's grand looking."

Ellery chuckled, "You should see it in daylight, much more impressive!"

"I'll see it in daylight when I leave at the end of two weeks." Sarah said over her shoulder.

"Ah a fortnight in England… I'm sure your mother has many wonderful plans for you." Ellery said kindly.

One of the stewardesses came toward them, her look toward Sarah was not too kindly, but she smiled sweetly at the man. "Sir Ellery, We'll be in the terminal soon, would you care to debark first?"

He looked up at the young woman, "No, I'm going to be staying with my young friend here….I'm escorting her to her mother."

The woman's facial features changed in looking at Sarah, "I was not aware." She pretended to be more cordial toward the girl. "Did you enjoy your flight, Miss?"

"Yes, thank you." Sarah said cautiously, when the woman moved on she looked at the man. "Sir Ellery?"

He chuckled, "I never bother with titles…" He sighed as they watched the rest of the passengers rush to leave the plane. "We'll just let the crush go, and then you and I shall debark looking very much like movie stars."

Sarah giggled, and didn't care that the stewardess was frowning at her. The man at her side wrinkled his nose and made her laugh even harder. When they finally stood up to leave the plane, Sarah noticed the stewardesses all painted sweet smiles on their faces. Ellery whispered in her ear it was one of the perks of being on the board of the airlines. She laughed again.

When they entered the airport terminal off the gangplank, Sarah saw her mother looking for her anxiously. She waved to Linda and said something to the man, who looked toward Linda and smiled.

Jeremy leaned in to Linda, "Is that Sir Ellery with Sarah?" He seemed disturbed.

Linda nodded, "How nice she had someone to sit with who was…kindly." Linda was fond of Sir Ellery even if Jeremy was not. She walked forward. "Sir Ellery, I had no idea you were going to be on that flight!" She leaned toward the man and kissed both his cheeks.

Ellery smiled, "Linda, lovely to see you again. As you see I've glommed on to your lovely daughter."

Sarah embraced her mother, "Mama." She whispered. "Oh mama, I'm so glad to see you."

"No hug for me?" Teased Jeremy; with an eye on the girl and one on the older man.

Sarah smiled and hugged her mother's lover. "Hello Jeremy…Thank you for asking me to visit."

Ellery raised a brow, "You invited Linda's daughter?" He was suddenly suspicious and protective of the child. "Sarah, dear, if you need me you know how to reach me…the number I gave you will reach me no matter where I am. If you need it, use it…" He looked at Linda. "Happy holidays my dear…" He looked at Jeremy. "Eden." He moved on.

Sarah watched him go, feeling suddenly naked and exposed. She looked at her mother and hugged her. Something was wrong, and she could not shake the feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **_**Yuletide hell.**_

Jeremy was silent on the drive home, he watched the girl sitting in the back from the rearview mirror with hawkish eyes. For the first time since her mother had taken up with the man, Sarah felt uncomfortable in his presences and he was aware of her discomfort. Linda sat in the front seat beside Jeremy, but she was turned so she could speak with her daughter, and seemed to be oblivious to the tensions. She asked about the flight, and school and other mundane questions that Jeremy found irksome. The girl was different; she was not the same child he'd seen only six months ago while the play he and Linda were staring in was on tour.

Sarah answered quietly, not wishing to disturb the driver. She looked up at Jeremy now and then, and once when their eyes met in the mirror she found herself fearful. Something in his eyes was not at all friendly, it was treacherous. Sarah had a feeling this trip had been very unwise, she was sure it would have been better to have stayed home and watched Toby while her parents went to all the holiday parties they'd been invited to. Something in the way Jeremy looked at her gave her the willies! Sarah wondered why it was her mother was so unaware of the look in her lover's eyes. When she looked in the mirror again, the look was gone. Sarah wondered if it were just jetlag she was suffering from.

The townhouse in the fashionable end of London was decorated in English style for the Holidays, which meant it was far less ornate than if the house had been in the United States. Compared to how Karen decorated the old Victorian they lived in, the townhouse was not decked out at all. Karen had lights and animated figures on the lawn, little pixie like figurines in windows and green boughs everywhere. The townhouse had a wreath on the door; Sarah looked at her mother and smiled. It was unpretentious and in that understatement, elegant. The steps were swept clean, and the brownstones of the façade had a Dickens like quality.

Jeremy left the car at the curbside and was the first up the steps when the door opened he handed the keys to the man in a dark and elegant suit and gave him orders. "Harper, see to it that Miss Williams' things are placed in her room… have Nan put her things away… and put the car in the carriage house we won't need it anymore this evening." He motioned Sarah to come to his side. "Sarah this is Harper my butler. Harper, this is Miss Sarah Williams, our guest."

Harper looked at the girl with more than a little interest. 'So this is she who bested King and Labyrinth,' he thought to himself. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss." He greeted his master's guest courteously.

Sarah smiled at him charmingly, "Nice to meet you, Harper."

The manservant seemed impressed; this young foreigner seemed to be most at ease in this setting. What impressed him was her manners, for he'd the idea that most of the children of America ran wild. If one took the news seriously, one was given that impression. He was relieved to see it was not entirely accurate.

Jeremy led the way into the parlor, "Sarah, you must be tired after your journey."

"I am a bit." She admitted, as she looked about the handsomely designed and decorated room. She could understand why her mother was so fond of this lovely home.

"Dinner will be served at eight, and we dress for dinner in this house." Jeremy informed her gently as he settled in his arm chair, without a doubt and unmistakably the master here. "I suggest that once your things are put away, you take a nice nap…and refresh yourself… we'll be expecting a few guests this evening for dinner, a few friends who wish to welcome you."

Sarah looked at her mother who was seated on the arm of Jeremy's chair. "Well that's exciting." She smiled and tried to relax. "I look forward to meeting your friends."

Linda smiled as well, mother and daughter resembling each other in their smiles. "I know it's a lot on your first evening here, but you have so short a time with us. We wanted to let some of our friends get to know you right away."

"How many of us will there be at dinner?" Sarah asked.

"It's only a small dinner party," Jeremy sounded like he was trying to bolster her confidence. "There's only the three of us and four other couples."

A maid came into the room, dressed in a maid's uniform that was hardly modern, yet not really old fashioned. It revealed very little, except that the woman wearing it had a very becoming figure. The woman appeared to be on the young side, somewhere between Sarah and Linda in age. She was average in height, and her coloring while not as fair as Jeremy was no where near as dark as Linda, her sandy brown hair was pinned up neatly under a maid's cap. She was pleasant in appearance and in voice and manner. "You called for me, Sir?" Nan asked sweetly.

"Nan, this is Miss Sarah… I'd like you to take her up to her room and after she's had a rest draw her bath and see to her garments for this evening."

"As you wish, Sir;" Nan smiled at the girl; "If you'll follow me, Miss." She was polite and welcoming.

Sarah giggled, "I've never had a maid before." She confessed nervously to Jeremy. "I'm not sure what to do with one…"

"It won't be hard to get use to, Sarah." He promised watching her with those hawkish eyes. "Run along now…" He dismissed her when she had left the room he smiled up at Linda; "Happy, dear?"

"Overjoyed;" She slid into his lap. "Only one thing would make me happier… to have a child with you, my darling…before it's too late to have another child."

Jeremy looked at her and his feelings for her softened yet again. "Perhaps we could…"

Linda cuddled into him. "It would be bliss itself!"

Eden held her close, not wanting her to see the trouble that was in his eyes. He had promised her daughter to the Keeper of the night, made a devilish bargain to keep his youth for a few years longer and keep her…. Now he was thinking of having a child with this woman, what kind of monster had he been turned into he wondered.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nan led the way up the stairs to the second floor of the townhouse and then up to the third floor where the room had been prepared to receive it's guest. "This is your room, Miss. Your mother sleeps on the second floor." The young maid was speaking factually without malice. "All your clothes have been put away…and your mother has bought you some lovely things to wear during your stay with us." She opened the armoire to show the garments to the girl. "I hope this room is to your liking, Miss Sarah."

Sarah looked at the room, it was larger than her bedroom back home and furnished in a style that was much older than she was use to. "It's lovely." Her voice breathed out in a tone that said she was absorbed by the beauty. The rose colored bedspread was satin, and there were matching satin drapes on the windows. Everything in the room was in tones of rose. Even the wood in the furniture was rosewood, very expensive and very old. It was a girl's dream room there seemed to be an enchantment to it; it could have come out of the pages of a Dickens Novel.

Nan watched the girl with cold eyes, even as she smiled friendlily. She had her orders and she would fulfill the orders given by the Goblin King. She wondered how this slip of a mortal could have bested the King, let alone the Labyrinth. "I shall return in an hour to draw your bath, Miss."

"Thank you," Sarah said taking a seat on a comfortable chaise-lounge. "I'm going to close my eyes now." She murmured, yawned and closed her eyes as she rested her head on the backrest.

Nan closed the door behind her and found herself face to face with Harper. "She's resting," she informed the man who stood looking expectantly.

"And your impression?" He asked without sentiment.

Nan looked back at the door, "I don't understand how that girl, who seems so…ordinary… bested our King. I mean, Harper... she's only a child. Hardly a match for a Fae let alone a Fae King… how could she have outwitted him?"

"Matters not," Harper stated coolly. "All that matters is he wants her returned to him and in the same condition as when she left him…innocent."

"She's a tempting little peach, just ripening." Nan nodded; "We'd best keep Eden busy or he'll forget his promise to the Master… she's too tempting for him not to want to sample in spite of her mother being available."

Harper nodded, "I agree, we tighten our reigns on Eden…the girl is never to be left alone with him if we can help it, and you had best make yourself availed to him when Miss Linda is not keeping him busy. We must also keep an eye out for his guests… especially Davis." Nan nodded as they walked away from the room.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jeremy left his bedchamber pulling his cuffs straight, and wandered down to the main floor where he went to his study instead of going to the parlor. He looked at his reflection as he entered the room, and adjusted his jacket once more, then raised hands to smooth his hair. He contemplated what to do about the girl, and when he heard her youthful foot falls on the stair he moved to his door. "Sarah, could I have a moment of your time, my dear?" He called gently.

Sarah nodded and joined him in the study. She was wearing one of the new dresses her mother had purchased for her and wanted his opinion. "Do I look presentable?" She pirouetted slowly, the full skirt moved attractively almost sensually.

Jeremy looked at the soft dress of crape in shades of green and gold. "Lovely," he assured her. "Please take a seat." He told her in hospitable fashion. He had to remind himself why he had called her into the study.

"Am I in trouble already?" she asked a bit worried. Jeremy had been acting oddly as far as she was concerned and she wondered what he was up to now. Before, when ever she'd seen him, he'd always been rather sociable. Affable, and joking with her good-naturedly. Jeremy was the only man outside of her father that she'd danced with…until… but she chased the thoughts of a certain Goblin King out of her mind. Jeremy had been even a bit reckless in his flirting with her when she turned fifteen… now a year later he was different, and it was a difference Sarah found baffling and somewhat alarming.

"No, not at all," he assured her as he took a seat at his desk and smiled what he hoped was a warm and winning smile, but he knew his eyes were on the verge of devouring her sweetness. "I only wanted to speak to you about Sir Ellery…."

"Oh, the nice gentleman from the flight?" She relaxed thinking Jeremy was going to giver her a bit of gossip as he'd done in the past about persons she'd met while in his and her mother's company. "What of him?"

Jeremy tried not to stare; he'd forgotten how lovely a girl she was. She had matured in the last year, and was no longer an immature adolescent. The dress was testament to that, in fact she had blossomed remarkably well in the last year. Her shapely figure was more than pleasing to the eye, and he knew he'd have to be careful. He wondered if this was the reason the Master wanted her, if so he could not blame the Fae, but he envied him the first taste of this lovely innocent maiden. "Sir Ellery is a very lonely old man, without a family." He began circumspectly. "He's very powerful and use to getting his way… he is also known to … be overly …nice… to pretty young ladies."

"He's a dirty old man?" Sarah asked suggestively raising one brow.

"Quite." Jeremy said quietly. "But it's kept very hush hush… now I don't want to make you worry, but do be careful if you happen on him again… be polite… but not overly friendly. Keep a safe distance… he's harmless for the most part. However..."

Sarah stood up, "I understand." She had a peaceful look on her sweet face. "Thank you for your concern."

Jeremy approached her; his hand went to her cheek softly. "Sarah, what else could I be, we are after all, nearly family." Something in his touch scared Sarah. She felt nervous and timid as she moved slowly away. Jeremy dropped his hand as if nothing had passed between them. "We best get ready to greet our guests." He opened the door and watched as she passed by. Her bottom had taken on a womanly roundness and he wondered if the master would notice a bite mark on her derrière cheek. He watched the sway of her gait and smiled to himself.

Harper was answering the door as they exited the study. He noted the heightened color in the girl's cheeks and wondered if Eden had done something. Linda joined them just as the first guests came though the door. She was dressed in a cream and brown cocktail dress and looked enchanting. Eden reached for her hand and became the attentive lover that all of London saw him as. Harper relaxed a bit, knowing that in Linda's presences the man would behave appropriately and the King's prey was out of harm's way and protected for the time being.

The guests greeted Sarah warmly, and they were mostly backers of the last play that Linda and Jeremy had stared in who'd been long time friends as well. There was Dr and Mrs. Langston, Mr. and Mrs. Devonshire, Mr. and Mrs. Browning, and last but not least Mr. Mark Davis and his date Miss Paula Clark. Sarah learned that in this crowd the men were addressed by their last names and the women by their given names, but she was expected to call the women Miss or Mrs. because she was still considered a youngster.

Mrs. Langston was seated beside her at dinner and she found the older woman to be very good company. Dr. Langston was directly across from his wife and he told racy jokes, slightly cleaned up during the meal. If Sarah had to describe him she'd have compared him in appearance and manners to the actor James Mason and his wife to the actress Clare Bloom. The Devonshire's were a nice couple in there middle ages and reminded her of Kirk Douglas and Lauran Becall. The Browing's were the oldest in the crowd and were likened to Charles Coburn and Helen Hayes. Davis on the other hand was of an age closer to Linda and Jeremy appeared to be. He was tall and handsome and as dark as Jeremy was fair. He was bold and brassy and didn't seem to notice that Sarah was but sixteen years old. His chocolate eyes flirted with her all through dinner shamelessly just to see her blush and it was not going over well with his date. Miss Clark watched the goings on with pursed thin lips that were painted way to red for her fair complexion and she kept twirling a lock of her blond hair nervously her pale blue eyes were cold and lacking any kindness.

When the dinner had been finished Sarah expected the men would stay at the table for port and cigars and the women would adjourn to the parlor for coffee and small talk. It came as a surprise to her when everyone gathered in the parlor. She tried to cover the surprise but had not managed to before Davis had noticed.

"Something amiss, Sarah?" he asked as he accepted a cup of coffee from her mother.

Sarah feeling all eyes on her knew she was trapped and had to make an answer. "I was under the impression that at an English dinner party, the men traditionally stayed in the dinning room for port and cigars…" she said taking a seat and trying to look casual.

Jeremy answered before Davis could; "In most cases that is still the tradition. However, this being your first evening with us we are forgoing the port." He too accepted a cup of coffee.

Mrs. Devonshire graced Sarah with a pleasant smile. "Been reading up on your English manners and traditions have you?" she teased gently.

Blushing slightly, Sarah nodded. "I'm afraid I have…." She confessed.

Davis took a seat between his date and Sarah, looked at the young woman and commented. "I rather think that's very commendable."

Paula Clark looked at Sarah with a hard gaze. "How long are you visiting?" she asked coldly.

"Only a fortnight," said the girl with real regret. "I doubt it's time enough to see all that I would like to… and some of what I'd like to experience is… well out of season."

Linda smiled at her daughter, "Sarah is thinking of coming here to do her freshman year at university." It was clear the mother was proud of her daughter.

The young blond stirred her coffee a bit too aggressively; "What do you intend to study?" She asked but was plainly not really interested.

Linda looked at the blond, "She's going to study drama of course."

"Actually…" Sarah interpreted her mother gently. "I'm thinking of changing my major focus… I've been thinking of studying literature… and becoming a teacher…" She could see the surprise in her mother's eyes, but watched as the actress covered by seeming to accept the change with a pleasant demeanor.

"Whatever makes you happy, dear." Her mother said.

Sarah worried that she had upset Linda. She'd have preferred to have told her in private that she was no longer thinking of following her onto the boards… however that had not been possible.

Kindly Mrs. Browning smoothed any rough waters. "What a fine thing to do… I've always maintained that there are far too few teachers who appreciate the written word…"

"Spoken like a retired teacher," her husband teased.

The old woman nodded, "That's true, tell me child, what kind of literature do you prefer? Prose, plays, or novels?"

Sarah sighed and looked dreamy for a moment, "I love it all…."

Mrs. Browning tapped her chin with knotted old fingers. "I think you should make an effort to see the Royal Library… They've some fine manuscripts on display…"

Paula pursed her lips; she could see that Linda was still somewhat disappointed by her daughter's new direction. "Pity you've chosen against the will of your mother's influence…"

"Hardly…" Sarah said, coldly. She didn't like the woman and could not hold back. "You see it was my mother's influence that gave me my love for the written word…. She is my guiding light."

Linda was set at peace by that proclamation. "Cake anyone?" Her voice was light and pleasant.

Davis made a point of monopolizing Sarah in conversation. No one was happier than Sarah when at eleven Jeremy suggested she might want to go up to her room. She quickly said her goodnights and raced up the stairs as quietly as she could and locked her door. A few moments later Nan called though the lock.

"Miss Sarah, I'll help you with your gown." Nan's voice was quiet and respectful.

Sarah opened the door a crack to peer out, "Are you alone?" she asked carefully.

Nan looked about the hall, "Yes Miss."

Sarah's hand snaked out of the opening, gripped the arm of the maid and hauled her into the room before slamming the door and locking it. "That Mr. Davis…." She began.

Nan nodded, "Yes, he takes liberties… and gets away with it because he's very rich." She moved behind Sarah and began to undo her zipper. "Not to worry Miss, he'd never go so far as to come up here."

Sarah looked at Nan, worriedly she was not convinced. "I'm still locking that door." She said flatly.

Nan smiled at the girl. "That is a wise precaution, Miss." She took the pretty party dress and hung it in the armoire before bringing a pretty new nightgown out for Sarah. "Your mother and the Master will be busy with the guests for a few more hours. Breakfast is served at eight in the morning, Miss." She ushered Sarah into a seat before the vanity and lifted a brush to brush out Sarah's long silky hair. "Your hair is like your mother's." Nan commented.

Sarah closed her eyes; the touch of the maid's hands seemed to be the only comfort she was going to get this night. "Thank you, Nan."

The maid kept brushing the long chocolate locks of hair, until it was smooth. "If there is anything you need Miss, there is a cord by your bed. Just pull it and I will come to you." She ushered the girl to the bed, and tucked her in. "Good night, Miss Sarah."

Sarah closed her weary eyes, "Good night, Nan." She heard the maid turn the lock before she left and heard it catch as the door closed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jeremy looked up from his morning coffee as the girl entered the breakfast room; "Ah Sarah! Did you sleep well, my dear?"

Sarah took a seat at the table, "Yes, thank you." She nodded to the man who most likely would become her stepfather. "The room is wonderful, thank you Jeremy."

"My pleasure, pet," He said cordially. "Your mother is having a sleep in today…poor dear… So I offer to you my services as a tour guide… I thought we would take in the exhibit at the Royal Gardens…"

Sarah at one time had entertained a very large crush on Jeremy, and at that time the idea of being alone with him would have been thrilling. However those days were past and the idea of being alone with this man only served to make her nervous. "Oh I don't want to be of any trouble," she said politely.

Ignoring her nervous state, Jeremy smiled at her with the same smile he'd used in her presences for years. "No trouble at all, Sarah."

Sarah wondered if his smile had always seemed so phony or was it only now… Why had she not been aware of his hawkishness she wondered? Sarah had understood it was Jeremy's idea for her to come for this visit, and she knew he had paid her way. She was pretty sure he had also covered the bills for the new clothes her mother had purchased for her. Sarah was beginning to feel less like a guest and more like a …. She looked at him and politely accepted his kind offer. "I'd love to see the Royal Gardens… I've read about them, of course, but seeing them will be out of this world. Thank you Jeremy."

He rang a bell and breakfast was served to them.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Royal Gardens Exhibit in the Palm House was extraordinary, and Sarah enjoyed it so much that she began to forget some of her apprehensions of being out alone with Jeremy. He was a very good tour guide it turned out. After the first hour or so she even managed not to jump out of her skin every time he tapped her arm to draw her attention to something he felt she should see.

They were looking at one of the showpieces of the exhibit when a voice called to them, it belonged to Davis. "I say, Jeremy! I had no idea you were coming here today." He strolled casually over to where they stood. "Good day, Miss Williams." He greeted Sarah, but the look in his eyes was thinking more along the lines of 'Good Night' and he noted the girl blush.

Sarah saw Jeremy's jaw tighten; he didn't look any too pleased to see Davis there. "Davis," even his greeting was unenthusiastic and reserved. He tightened his arm's clench on Sarah's hand.

Davis smiled smarmily at the pair. "And where is our lovely Linda?" He looked about for a glimpse of Sarah's mother.

Jeremy regarded the man with icy eyes. "Linda is resting; I thought that Sarah would enjoy seeing this exhibit before it closes. What brings you out to the Gardens? I thought you once told me you detested plants."

"Duties of a Patron," Davis sighed bored this conversation already. "Sarah, why not allow me to show you some of the more uncommon extraordinary points of interest here in the Gardens?" He openly leered at the teen.

Sarah reminded herself she'd faced bigger and better than this snake, and addressed him coldly. "Kind as that offer is, Mr. Davis…I prefer to stay with Jeremy as I am his guest. But thank you for the offer."

Davis looked at the pair, "Well at least allow me the pleasure of your company for some hot chocolate. They have very good chocolate here." He motioned to the little café that had been set up for the guests comfort.

Jeremy nodded, not wanting to offend this important man if he didn't have to.

Sarah would have preferred to leave and return to the safety of the Townhouse. The idea of drinking anything with this man gave her apprehension. If the choice had been hers she and her mother's lover would have turned heel and left. Instead she was seated in a chair at a very small table between the two men. She felt awkward and uneasy and found that she had nothing to say while the men conversed. She found that the chocolate was hard to enjoy with the eyes of the odious Davis upon her. When they finished Sarah thought that Davis would go his way, and they theirs, that didn't happen. Davis decided to see the rest of the exhibit with them. He planted himself firmly on the opposite side of the girl as the fair colored man. Sarah found being sandwiched between them very disquieting. Every now and then Davis tried to touch her, and she pulled away from his touch. At one point he went so far as to suggest something in her ear. Sarah fought the urge to behave brazenly and haul off and slap the man.

"Sarah," A friendly voice called out to her. "Sarah Williams."

The girl turned and saw it was Sir Ellery walking towards them. She noticed that Davis pulled back an appropriate distance. She also noticed that Jeremy had gone stiff. She looked toward the older man and suddenly felt he was safer than either of these two men. "Sir Ellery! How lovely to see you again," she greeted him warmly as he drew near.

Ellery was dressed to perfection; he was what everyone dreamed the proper English Gentleman should be. He held a silver knobbed walking stick in one hand and his hat in the other. On his hand were soft leather gloves in a doe color that went well with his expensive wool camel colored coat. His hair looked like a white cloud perched on his head, and his gray eyes danced with merriment. "I see you're taking in the sights. I'm so pleased you found time to see the Gardens before they close this exhibit." He looked at Jeremy and smiled frostily. "Good to see you, Eden…" He looked at the other man and added him. "Davis."

"Sir Ellery." Jeremy kept his tone respectful. He too appeared to be relieved at the old man's arrival. "How nice to see you again, won't you join us?"

Davis huffed some greeting and made an excuse to depart, quickly.

Sarah watched the dark man leave and felt an overwhelming sense of joy. She looked at Sir Ellery and said happily; "This is a wonderful place! So unusual and almost magical!"

Ellery nodded, "You know they have stories of little Fairies dancing in here late at night… they say that's what makes the plants grow..." He gently teased the girl. "Or are you too grown up to believe in Fairies?"

Sarah giggled, "I doubt I'll ever be too old for Fairies, Sir Ellery… I can well believe that they come here to spin their magic and dance in the dark among the blooms."

Ellery looked at Jeremy again, this time he was friendly towards the younger man. "I hear you've turned down two scripts… are you planning on retiring?" His manner of speaking was good natured and congenial.

The actor stiffened but only slightly, discerning that no offense was offered he softened amicablely. "Not at all…Linda and I simply wanted to take some time to spend with our dear Sarah… we were unable to spend her sixteenth birthday with her, and wanted to show her the very best time we could. Now we would never be able to do that if we were involved in a play."

The elderly man nodded in agreement. "Quite," he muttered softly before turning his eyes back on the girl. "Sarah, I find myself with two tickets to a concert at the Royal Opera House, could I entice you to being my guest? It's wonderful to hear the Royal Philharmonic in a proper setting… Something one should not miss." He could see Jeremy becoming alarmed and it pleased him to put the man on notice. "Tomorrow evening if you've nothing planned."

Sarah looked at Jeremy, "Is there any plan for tomorrow evening?" When he shook his head she smiled at the elderly Gentleman. "I'd love to."

"I shall come by for you in my car at seven tomorrow evening. I shall be the envy of all London Society by escorting the daughter of Linda Williams about." He looked over at the deflated Jeremy; "Eden, always a pleasure to see you." He strolled away with a happy expression on his handsome features.

Jeremy looked at Sarah, "I understand why you felt you could not turn him down, and I'm grateful to you Sarah… Ellery is more powerful than anyone knows. He could break your mother and me if he wanted to." He looked away, and didn't see the look Sarah gave him.

Sarah let him think it was to be accommodating, when in truth she had a feeling that Ellery was worlds safer to be with than even Jeremy. "I think you were right, he's just lonely… and I think he's just trying to be nice to me. He was very good company on that long flight over. I think he's fairly harmless…"

Jeremy was watching the direction that Ellery had taken and was now eager to leave. "I think we've seen all that is of interest, don't you?"

"I'm ready to leave," she conceded softly.

Again he was silent on the trip home, and this time with Sarah sitting in the front of the car beside him she didn't have to worry about his eyes wandering off the road to seek her out. She thanked him for the outing when they arrived at the Townhouse, and excused herself to go rest before dinner. When she arrived in her room, she fought the urge to break down into tears. She was Sarah Williams and she didn't want to be weak. She had fought a goblin King and won… these mortal men, Eden and Davis were nothing compared to that. She curled up on the lounge and wondered what her Labyrinthian friends were doing. Soon she found herself drifting into a gentle sleep. She didn't hear or see the barn owl that perched in the branch of the tree outside her window. It watched her for a few short time before it vanished.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jeremy paced his study, apprehensive, nervous, and fretful dreading what was coming. This was getting out of hand and far quicker than he'd anticipated possible. He'd no idea that Davis was going to be such a nuisance, he regretted having invited him to dinner… and then there was Ellery. Something about that man vexed Eden to no end…It was bad enough that he had to be pleasant to the man, but now he had to allow his attentions to Sarah. Although the attentions of the elderly Ellery were by far safer than those of Davis, it still vexed him. Jeremy resented that it had been Ellery's presences that had rescued them from Davis when he himself could not shake the man off. He was also vexed that he was turning Sarah over to the Keeper without so much as a struggle … He resented having to turn her over to the Fae at all, and was still wondering if he could at least set teeth marks on her sweet little ass…. He poured himself a brandy, raised the glass to his lips but before he could sip a voice ran in his ears. "I'll take one of those."

Jeremy turned to find himself face to face with the Keeper, whose face was showing seriousness. "Master," He dropped the glass and the amber fluid spilled everywhere as he stepped back quickly from the Fae. He wondered guiltily if the Fae had read his thoughts and now he was about to be punished for having dared to have thoughts of a cardinal nature towards the prey of the King.

"Careless," commented the Fae as he reversed the incident and now the glass, filled again was in his gloved hand. "Better." He sniffed the fluid in the glass and made an approving face. "I see your taste in libations has improved."

The actor quivered before the man; "Why are you here?"

"I felt your _**need**_…" the Keeper mocked.

Jeremy acquiesced nodding swiftly, "I do need you!" He paced again and spoke as he did so. His hand went up to smooth the hair on the back of his head dramatically. "I had no idea this was going to be so difficult! My friend, well he's not actually a friend, more of a professional acquaintance, is sniffing about the girl." he made a face of dislike and distaste thinking of Davis.

Lounging in an armchair, one leg hooked lazily over the arm, the Keeper sipped his brandy. "I suggest you find something else for him to sniff after and do so quickly. I want the girl as innocent of men as a rosebud. The only one who will pluck that rose is myself."

The actor scoffed, "Find something else? Have you any idea of how difficult a task that will be… Have you looked at her? I'm having enough problems keeping my own hands off her!"

Jareth snickered, "Keep it in your pants or I'll snip it off, Laddie. That would be both a waste and a shame…"

Jeremy winced, he was certain it was no idle threat. "Then there's the matter of Ellery…"

Jareth snapped to attention, "Whom?"

"Ellery… an elderly gentleman of the peerage who's taken an interest in Sarah," Jeremy explained. "She met him on the flight over and than again today at the Palm House. He actually came to both our rescue at the Palm House…"

Jareth downed the remains of the liquid in his glass in one gulp. He looked pale, more than ever, at the mention of the name Ellery. He also seemed angry. "Don't do anything to draw this man's attention more than you already have." He warned harshly as he stood up. "If he wishes to be kind and attentive to Sarah, you will damn well allow it!" Jeremy looked crushed by the harsh words, and Jareth beckoned him closer with a gloved hand. "Poor dear," he crooned. "Did I frighten you?" He began to stroke the pretty face of the actor.

"Master, I do what ever I can for you," Jeremy's voice rasped huskily. "I don't wish to displease you…"

Jareth was aware of his effect on those who had turned themselves over to him. He enjoyed the unbridled look of adoration on Eden's face. He moved the man closer with the gentle movement of his gloved hand on the young man's throat. "Nevertheless, I am displeased… can you think of anything that would… improve my mood?"

Jeremy opened his mouth to speak and found the other's lips covering his as a tangy tongue slid into his parted lips. He groaned longingly as his hands moved to hold onto the Fae. He felt his inhibitions, what few he had, dissolve like ice. His tongue began to dance with that of the Fae and he hungrily met each passionate thrust. It was devastating to him when the Fae ended the kiss.

"That will do for now," The Fae spoke remotely. "I expect you to see to your duties… Keep the girl chaste… and don't alarm Ellery." He mercilessly reached down and squeezed the younger man's bulging shaft. "And if you want to keep this, keep it in your pants when you're not with the girl's mother…" He vanished leaving the feeling of his hand on the younger man's throbbing manhood.

Jeremy sat down, his heart pounding so hard he thought it would break though his chest. He had never considered himself a pansy, nor a Nancy-boy; nevertheless the willingness to throw all sensibilities of sexual preference to the wind for this creature of the night and air had nearly overwhelmed him. He was aware that five more seconds and he'd have offered himself to the Fae. He could still feel the pressure of the Fae fingers upon his stiffened shaft. Closing his eyes he imagined the Fae stroking him and making good on the unspoken temptations. His own fingers acted as understudies for the missing fingers of the Fae. Slowly Jeremy gave himself over to the pleasures that could be had at the hand of the Keeper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **_**Music in the Night**_

Linda tapped lightly on Sarah's door an hour later. "Sarah honey, its mom;" She called.

Sarah rose and unlocked her door; she opened it up and sleepily invited her mother in. "I'm sorry, I must still be suffering jetlag." She felt a little groggy and wobbly.

Linda was dressed in a long satin dressing gown, and looked more like a movie star than a stage actress. She took a seat in one of the comfy chairs that were in the room. "Did you have a nice time today with Jeremy?"

"Yes, very nice." She looked at her mother, "You look tired, are you well?" Concern for someone else's well being was new to Sarah. She had years of self centeredness to overcome.

Linda nodded, "I'm fine, dear." She reached out a hand. "So you enjoyed the gardens?"

"Oh my yes," The girl knelt at her mother's feet, placing her head in the woman's lap as she'd done time and again as a child. "It was enchanting….except for running into Davis… didn't Jeremy tell you?"

"Jeremy is in his study and I try not to disturb him there." Linda confessed softly stroking her daughter's hair. "Davis," she frowned, "he can be a real problem."

"He's a jerk mom," Sarah looked up. "You can say it, there's no one where but us."

Linda sighed; "Yes, he's a jerk. Unfortunately, he's a rich and powerful jerk, so we must tolerate him." Sarah's mother agreed readily. Then changing the subject she looked at her child with delight. "So tell me all about home, do you have a boy friend, and how are you doing in school… this is your junior year…and that must be very exciting for you. There must be loads of parties and exciting events to go to…"

"School is fine; I'm doing well and getting good grades." Sarah said softly. "No, I don't have a boy friend."

"Oh I'd have thought that you'd have a dozen by now." Linda teased. "I had at your age."

'I'll bet you did.' The girl thought unkindly. "Well I'm not you, mom." She said a little rushed.

"Come on, Sarah, there has to have been at least one…." Linda badgered, she saw a change in Sarah's expression and immediately read it as an admission. "Tell Mommy!"

Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat, "Mom, it wasn't anything…"

"Come on, tell me." She insisted sounding more like one of the girls in Sarah's class when she'd shown no interest in the young bucks that were prancing down the hall the first week of classes that semester.

Sarah sighed. "There was this one… person…but he was not from school…"

Linda blinked, "Not from school…"

Sarah stood up and walked to the window and looked out onto the darkening London sky. "He was older… and it would never have worked out…we are too…different." It felt odd to Sarah, discussing Jareth with anyone let alone her mother. "He went away, and I've not heard from him since." She supposed it was as close to the truth as she dare tell. After all telling one's mother that you were the object of desire of a Goblin King could lead to being incarcerated in a mental institution. Even if your mother was as imaginative as Linda was.

Linda walked up behind Sarah and put her arms about the girl. "Sweetheart, you're still very young… and you've time to discover all that life has to offer…Don't give up just because this one time didn't work out."

Sarah whispered darkly. "Do you believe in what Granny called the Fated?"

At the mention of her mother Linda dropped her hands. "Sarah, I told you years ago your Granny was… eccentric …"

The teen kept her eyes on the braches of the tree outside her room. "What if she were right?"

Linda looked about, making sure they were alone and the servants were not listening to them. "Sarah, darling… you cannot tell anyone about the things Granny told you! It's too dangerous….For you…and for me…." She turned the girl to face her. "I'm serious…Sarah. Don't ever tell anyone about what Granny said about the Fairies or the Fairies Realm…Or about anything else…"

"But do you believe?" Sarah asked.

Linda looked panicked as she nodded. "Yes… I believe… I believe with all my heart and soul." Her voice was strained. "But what good does it do to talk about it? It's dangerous, Sarah, that kind of magic is dangerous and should be left alone…" Just as swiftly as the panic had arisen, was just how quickly it vanished. Linda shook it off and smiled. "Jeremy will be expecting us for dinner promptly at seven. You best freshen up and dress."

Sarah watched her mother rush off, and understood what it was that others found odd about her. She was not bi-polar as some would suspect, she was haunted and feared being hunted. Sarah knew her Granny had told the tales, olde Celtic Tales to her mother long before she'd told them to her. She could still picture her Granny in the odd old cabin in the mountains that she'd retired to. She could still hear the wind howling and smell the fragrance of wood in the old fireplace warming the cabin. Little wonder Linda had been so gifted an actress.

Sarah looked out the window and for a moment, just a moment thought she saw a winged creature fly past the window. Sarah stepped back from the window in fear, and then chided herself for foolish thoughts. So it was an owl…so what, the world was full of them! The skies over London were darkening, and creatures of the night would be about, wouldn't they?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jeremy joined the ladies in the salon before dinner. He had changed and looked calm and happy. "Linda, we ran into your friend Ellery…he's invited Sarah to a concert tomorrow, isn't that right Sarah." He took his seat in his favorite arm chair, looking rather regal and enjoying the attentions of mother and daughter.

Sarah looked at her mother, "He's very kindly asked me to the performance at the Opera House."

Linda handed an aperitif to her lover. "That's wonderful; Sir Ellery has been one of my strongest supporters since I relocated here to England. I'm so glad he likes you, Sarah." She handed a fruit drink to the teen girl before taking a seat on the arm of Jeremy's chair.

Sarah watched Jeremy as she sipped her aperitif, he didn't look glad… he looked worried. "I'm fond of him as well." Sarah stated.

Jeremy wound an arm about Linda's waist, "I'm famished, are you?"

Linda looked at him with loving eyes. "Yes." She allowed him to lead her toward the dinning room. Sarah followed with her fruited drink in her hand.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth transformed from owl to man with elegance and ease. His appearance drew attention from the minions that had gathered in the throne room. They cheered his return and he accepted the accolades in a relaxed manner. Spontaneously the Goblins began to sing and dance about the room. His appearance always meant amusement and entertainment were close at hand. Taking his seat in the throne he watched the revelry. The celebration drew a smile and he lounged lazily as he drew a crystal from the air and gazed into it. The image of the girl cleared and he watched her features with interest. Snapping his fingers a Goblin approached to hear his Master's wishes. "Perrin, do we have a nice cell free in the dungeon?"

The Goblin looked at the image in the crystal the Master held, seeing the girl he snickered. "No, but I can have one cleared up if you wish."

Jareth contemplated, "Perhaps I should house her in an oubliette… for old time's sake." The Goblin beside him cackled with wicked joy. Jareth pressed a long gloved finger to the side of his nose. "Or then again I could create a torture chamber just for her," he murmured darkly. "Fill it with whips and chains and …Damn I'm turning myself on!" he tossed the crystal into the air. "Perrin, I have reason to believe that Miss Williams will be our guest before the end of this fortnight."

Perrin nodded, "Yes, Sire."

The Goblin King looked at the others still dancing; "See to it that all three chambers are ready for my whims."

"One oubliette cleaned and prepared. One Dungeon ready to be occupied and one torture chamber set up for use…" The Goblin bowed delighting in his Master's wicked ways, "Any thing else, Sire?"

"New linens on my bed," Jareth suggested as he curled into the throne; "Can't entertain the lady in old linens."

"You plan on entertaining her before or after you torture her?" the Goblin mused.

"During," the snappy retort drew a new cackle.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah spent the second day of her holiday in her mother's company. Jeremy had left he house early and had not given any indication of where he'd gone. Linda took Sarah to some of the little shops not far from the Townhouse, and suggested she find a nice gift to mail home to Toby. While they shopped, Linda asked questions about home, and Robert. She also asked a good many questions about Karen.

They were passing a little café when Linda suggested taking lunch. Once seated and having ordered, Linda asked Sarah a troubling question. "Does your father miss me?"

Sarah crossed arms and frowned. "Should he?"

Linda appeared hurt by the harsh tone her daughter used. "I never meant to hurt him or you Sarah." She said a bit too quickly. "I hope you know that."

The teen frowned, "What do I know about anything…" she grumbled. "Mom, I was ten when you left. I don't know what kind of relationship you had with Daddy…"

Linda looked down at her hands, clasped on the table almost as if in prayer. "I loved your father very much, Sarah." She seemed troubled by something she couldn't understand. "I would have stayed with him…had…"

"Had Jeremy not happened along?" Sarah suggested with a maturity she found odd and hardly belonging to her. "What happened? Can you tell me? Help me to understand…"

"I wish I understood." Linda pursed her lips. "I loved being a wife and mother… and when I started in the community theater it was for a lark…" She huffed and made a face. "Then Jeremy… came…along…" She looked at Sarah. "I never meant for any of it to happen… I'm still not sure how it happened."

"That kiss, the one the photographers harped about?" Sarah suggested.

Linda nodded, "Yes…" she leaned toward Sarah. "It should never have happened…it should never have…changed me…"

"Mama," Sarah whispered urgently. "Are you unhappy?"

The actress shook her head, "I'm like someone who is obsessed, Sarah. I only feel happy when I'm with Jeremy…. But it does not remove the guilt I feel…especially now."

Sarah placed a hand on her mother's. "I'm ok… and Daddy…He's got Karen and Toby… and I think in his own way he loves Karen…"

"Does she love him?" Linda asked not really wanting to know. "I mean really love him?"

Sarah nodded, not wishing to hurt her mother further, but not wanting her to think there was still a chance if she changed her mind. "He's the center of her universe, Him and Toby."

Linda smiled as the waiter brought their order to the table. "Good… your father deserves to be the center of someone's universe." She looked at her watch, "We should have a nice lunch, finish up today's errands and get you back for a rest before you need to dress. I'm so glad you'll be with Sir Ellery…he's such a nice man. He's been very kind to me…and I know you'll be safe in his company."

Sarah watched her mother though the lunch, Linda had always been a picky eater and yet to day her appetite seemed even more off than usual. Sarah looked at her mother's face; it seemed a bit darker around the eyes than she'd noticed before. She made a mental note to keep an eye on her mother during the holidays.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nan was placing the dress for the girl out when Harper entered the room. "How does _**she **_appear to be getting along?"

The maid looked at him amused. "_**She's**_ only been here two days, what are you expecting? You think she's going to start speaking with an English accent?" The maid spoke with humor.

Harper snickered; "Now that would be amusing." He looked at the dress Nan had chosen for the evening out. "Rather a festive dress, don't you think something a bit more somber would be more appropriate?"

"No," Nan stated firmly. "She's a young girl, not some old hen…. And young girls dress festively." Her hands smoothed the skirt of the dress. "It's not like she's dressing like a street walker, Harper… besides, she'd think something were wrong if I dressed her in dark wool…And the King wants no interference from the likes of Ellery! Imagine what that one would think if she showed up dressed in dark wool and covered up."

"The King should have told Eden who Ellery really is," the Goblin man sniffed.

The Goblin Maid laughed coarsely. "Oh that would be rich, our King telling his human pet who Ellery is." She placed a hand on her hip. "It's enough King Jareth told the twit anything at all. Eden knows all he needs to know."

"Twit is he now?" the Goblin man mused with a smile. "So the luster has turned to tarnish?"

"He's an amusement that is all, Harper." Nan assured her partner in crime. "Ask the King if you doubt me. I'm sure he found Eden most amusing yesterday…"

Harper lost his humor. "What the King does is none of our business. He's a Fae."

Nan laughed softly. "He's more Goblin than we are!"

Harper looked at the dress. "Is the enchantments in place?"

Nan shook her head, "Not on this one… he wants nothing to give hint to Ellery that something is afoot…That one would only interfere."

The Butler nodded, "I suppose he's right. I still don't see how you got Miss Linda to choose the right things."

"Didn't worry about it," Nan pointed to the armoire, "I'm the one who places Miss Sarah's garments in there, and I put the charms in each one as I hung em… I know where the charms are and I can remove them as easily as placing them." She looked at the clock. "Miss Linda and Miss Sarah should be arriving soon. Best get things cleared up." She waved the man out of the room. "Go watch for Eden… he's behaving strangely."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah and Linda arrived only a few moments before Jeremy arrived home. He was pleasant and attentive to Linda and cordial toward Sarah. He explained he'd been out on business and had a surprise for both ladies. He told them he'd tell them more about the surprise in a day or two. He went into the salon for a drink with Linda sending Sarah up the stairs for a rest.

The girl kicked off her street shoes and curled up on the bed. The room was quiet except for the sounds of the wind in the tree outside her window. It was astonishing how musical the wind though the empty branches could be. The braches and boughs creaked, and seemed to keep a rhythm that was known only to them. The strange symphony played and lulled her into a troubled sleep. As she drifted into the depths of sleep the melody of the strange music started to become familiar… and she heard a voice singing in the distance. Abruptly Sarah sat up, she was frightened down to her core, she knew that song, and she knew the singer. She sat in the bed, rocking to calm herself. "You have no power over me." She kept repeating as if the mantra would protect her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Goblin King had been watching he had begun to instinctively hum and then softly sing. It had staggered him when the girl had seemingly become aware of him. He was instantly silenced; gladdened that he was in his own chamber and not in the throne room where chaos ran supreme. It would never do to have the easy target made aware what a sitting duck she was. He snickered softly when she began to say the words. "That won't work this time, precious thing." He leaned back, the mattress welcoming him. He let the crystal orb roll down the length of his torso. "I wager you'll be very put out when you find that out." He laughed softly. "Nothing can save you from me, not now."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harper came to the door, greeted the elderly man and bid him enter. He announced the man to the Master of the house. "Sir Ellery is here, sir."

Ellery entered the salon parlor looking very dashing, "Good evening Eden, ah.." he reached for Linda's hand, he looked more than pleased at seeing the woman. "Linda, my dear…how stunning you look. My dear you are just radiant."

"Thank you." She said softly. "How are you this evening, Ellery?"

"Fit as a fiddle," He teased the actress of whom he was exceddingly fond. "Thank you so much for allowing me to escort your lovely daughter this evening. I'm sure she'll enjoy this concert. The holiday concerts are always a big showy affair."

Jeremy nodded, "It's a fine opportunity for her to discover some of the finer things London has to offer." He pointed to Linda. "Linda has hopes of the girl doing her university years here on this side of the pond."

"Indeed?" Ellery smiled wistfully. "That would be pleasant for both mother and daughter I dare say."

Linda nodded, "Of course now that she's changed her focus from the stage to the written word…" Linda sighed making a slight shrug. "I will of course have words with her father about her university opportunities."

Sarah joined the group moments later, dressed in the pretty tea length russet colored dress that Nan had chosen for her. "Good evening," She greeted them lightly. Her evening wrap and purse were in her hands as she came into the salon. Her hair was pulled back into a simple chignon she wore no jewelry, and her make up was understated, allowing her youthful beauty to shine though.

Ellery moved forward to take her hands into his own. "My dear, I can only say how enchanting you look this evening…and I'm so flattered that you'd go to the fuss for an old man such as I."

Sarah blushed lightly; a pretty shade of pink flooded her cheeks. "Thank you Sir Ellery."

The older man turned to Linda, "I promise not to keep her out too late… after the concert there's a reception that we must attend."

Linda was smiling at the man, "I'm sure she's safe in your keeping Ellery… have a lovely evening."

Jeremy placed a hand possessively on Linda's waist, "Yes, do have a lovely evening. Sarah Harper will let you in when you return, and Nan will be waiting for you."

"Thank you," Sarah said as Ellery helped her into her wrap. "Good night."

Linda walked them to the door and watched as Sarah entered the limo that would deliver them to the concert. She kept a smile painted on her face until the car pulled away. Turning she found Jeremy standing behind her. "I've ordered a light dinner this evening, I hope you don't mind… I'm not feeling very well…must be fatigue from the wrap up of the play…"

The actor placed a hand under her chin. "Linda, I want you to see a doctor if this does not clear up… your health is very important to me.."

She nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sir Ellery kept a box at the opera house, and he rarely allowed guests to join him. Seeing the elderly statesmen with the lovely girl in russet was causing quite the stir. He smiled at the girl as he helped her remove her wrap to take her seat. "We are the talk of the town, my dear." He said in her ear as he took his seat, and he pointed out of the box.

"So I see." Sarah giggled. "This may not be good for your reputation." She warned.

Ellery winked, "On the contrary! I think this will make it." He teased. "I've been alone a long time. I seldom keep company with any lady."

Green eyes, the color of emeralds set in gold, looked at him with sympathy. "That's a shame… you're lovely company."

The older man seemed surprised for a moment, "That's kind of you to say, child."

"Not at all." She murmured as she turned her attention to the stage and the orchestra. "You're opera house is lovely."

"On behalf of London, I thank you." He said kindly, as he looked at the girl with the expression of an attentive escort. "I think you'll discover how really special it is once the lights go down and the performance starts."

Turning back to the man, Sarah gave him a pleasant smile. "Thank you so much for inviting me, Sir Ellery."

Ellery placed his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze, "My pleasure, Sarah."

The lights began to go down, and the chandeliers rose up to the heights of the opera house ceiling. The room went quiet as the Master Conductor came onto the stage, and then they politely applaud. Sarah sat quietly, listening to the program of Holiday Classics. She was thrilled when the guest choral group came to the stage to perform.

When the musical program ended, Sarah felt exhilarated; she turned to her escort and smiled broadly. "That was wonderful!"

Ellery returned her smile. "I'm so glad you enjoyed it." Rising to his feet, he extended a hand to her. "We've a lovely reception to attend, and there will be food and drink served… I suggest you stick to the fruited punch that will be served..."

Sarah nodded, "I'm allowed wine only on holidays, and only in the company of my parents." Sarah confessed.

"Wise," Ellery proclaimed softly as he tucked her hand into his arm.

The reception was not nearly as exciting as the performance, and although there were many famous and important persons attending, Sarah found it a bit of a bore. Taking a cup of fruited punch she found a quite little nook and took a seat. She watched as actresses, some of whom she knew to be rivals of her mother's, worked the room vying for attention from the few reporters who were covering the event. It amused her when one reporter stopped to stare at her, He motioned his photographer to snap a shot of her and she gave him a wistful smile. He moved closer after shooing the man with the camera off.

"Don't I know you?" He asked slyly.

"I doubt it." Sarah said keeping her polite face on.

He looked at her, studying her face and figure. "No, I'm sure I know you."

"Back off Benet," Warned Ellery as he came to find Sarah in the nook; "Miss Williams is not interested in your flirting." He wore a superior expression on his handsome face.

The young man's eyes opened wide, "Any relation to Linda Williams?"

"This is Miss Linda Williams' daughter." Ellery said extending a hand to the girl. "Sarah Williams, this sad excuse for a man is Richard Benet, a society editor."

"Mr. Benet." Sarah greeted him with reserve.

"Miss Williams…" He turned to the elder man. "You old fox…" He snickered and wondered off.

Ellery's face showed amused humor, "Ready to leave my dear?"

"Yes, thank you." Sarah tucked her hand into his arm. "My god they go on and on…" She waved about the room of people who were still trying to gain attention. The bodies in the room, gaily dressed reminded her of another function she'd attended, one in a crystal ballroom. Her expression showed disquiet and trepidation.

The man at her side noted the look; "Is something amiss?"

"No, I was just thinking of another room full of people I'd seen…" she murmured softly.

Ellery nodded, "I dare say as the daughter of a very famous actress you've witnessed more than your share of the feeding frenzy… the famous and near famous vying for the attention of men like Benet… and then you have here, the Gentry who also like to be headliners..."

Sarah found herself moving closer to the older man, "I don't like the way they look at me…"

Ellery looked about the room, there were faces here he'd seen before, faces that didn't belong here. "Sarah, let me take you away from here…it's getting late."The girl nodded, and followed as he turned them toward the exit.

In the limo Ellery tapped the window, "Eden's." He ordered the driver.

Sarah looked at the lights and holiday decorations on the street corners. "I still feel as if I'm in a dream, and I'm afraid I'll wake up and be back home in my room…"

"You equate your trip here with a dream?" Ellery asked quietly.

She looked at him. "Yes, I do…"

The gray eyes looked at her with interest. "You must have very vivid and wonderful dreams, Sarah."

"A mind too cluttered with fairy stories, my teachers have said," she looked back out the window. "But what a dull world it would be if not for fairy stories."

"Indeed." Ellery agreed. "Sarah, tomorrow is the Solstice… would you like to see the sunrise at Stonehenge?" He asked softly.

"Stonehenge?" she turned to look at him with wide eyes, "Are you kidding? See Winter Solstice sunrise at the Henge? I'd love it."

Ellery smiled kindly. "It will mean rising very early… and dressing very warmly. It's bitter cold there in winter." He warned as he extended a hand toward her face. "But yes, the winter sun should rise and shine on this face."

"Yes, please." She said almost mesmerized by the man.

"So be it." He murmured, lowering his hand he too looked out the window. "You'll need to be ready to leave the house at four in the morning… We've a little drive to reach the Henge."

"I'll be ready," she promised with growing excitement. "I'm so glad I came a few days early!"

Ellery walked her to the door, and watched her go in, he promised to see her at four. When he reseated himself in the limo the driver turned to look at him with concern. "What is it?" He asked.

"Sir, do you think it wise to bring that girl to the ceremony?" The driver questioned.

"Wise, no." The man leaned on the silver ornament of his cane. "Necessary… oh yes….if I am reading the signs right…very necessary…." He sounded troubled and uneasy. He felt irked, as if he were being watched by unseen eyes.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Gloved fingers held the orb up to the eyes of the Goblin King, his brow creased, and a frown on his lips. "What are you up to, you old Fox? I'll warrant it bodes no good for me." He muttered as he sat upright in the throne. The dancing and singing of the goblins halted as he moved and they awaited his orders. "Perrin," he called his minion to his side.

Perrin bowed as he came forward, "Your wish, Majesty?"

Darkening eyes like stormy seas gazed at the Goblin. "I want you at my side," he stood up. "We go to the Solstice sunrise at the Henge…." The Goblin King moved down the steps and was followed by the horde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**_** Solstice Maiden**_

Sarah found that Nan was indeed waiting for her when she reached the bedroom. She looked at the maid with excitement. "Nan, I need something nice and warm and not too showy for early morning." Sarah informed her maid, "Early morning! Really early say four-ish."

Nan raised a brow, "Oh really?" she smiled at the girl. "Now why would that be, Miss?"

Sarah giggled as the maid undid her dress. "I'm going to the sunrise ceremony at Stonehenge."

Nan faltered in her fingers, and covered quickly. "Are you? I had no idea that Mr. Eden and Miss Linda were planning such an outing."

"Oh no, I'm not attending with Mom and Jeremy…" said the excited teen; "I'm going with Sir Ellery!"

Nan finished helping Sarah out of her party dress and into her night gown. She helped her into bed and promised to have her garments laid out before she exited the room. She watched as the girl fell quickly asleep. Once she'd pulled a wool skirt and sweater from the armoire, and freed them of the enchantment charms, she placed them next to a pair of stylish boots. She took one more look at the girl before she left the room. If the girl had been awake she'd have not liked the look she was receiving. Nan moved swiftly down the stairs, silently as only Goblins knew how, to where she knew she'd find Harper. "There's going to be trouble!" she altered the Butler.

"I know," He sighed. "The girl is attending Solstice with Ellery." He was pocketing the mirror he had on his person at all times. "I've just been informed."

"What are we to do?" Nan asked dropping the glamour that hid her true appearance from the mortal world. "Does the King want us to prevent her from leaving the house?" Gone was the illusion of a pretty girl in her twenties. Replacing the illusion was the truth; Nan was a Goblin, taller than some of the villagers that the girl had encountered due to the fact that she was a hobgoblin. Her face was rounded with big puffy cheeks and her eyes protruded. They were a cold brown, and her hair was the color of straw, not the pretty brown of the illusion.

Harper dropped his glamour as well; he too was a hobgoblin and looked very much like the female goblin. "King Jareth says we are to do nothing, but to be aware. He is worried that Ellery could cause problems if he becomes altered to the master's plans." He took a seat weary of the tasks of dealing with mortals and their faux pas and foibles.

Nan placed supportive hands on his shoulders. "If that is all the King wishes us to do…" she sighed softly. "Then that is what we shall do." Her long fingers began to massage the aching shoulders of the man. "After all, the King knows best how to deal with these… humans."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah slept the blessed sleep of the innocent, and dreamed sweet dreams. She awoke at three and quickly showered and dressed in the garments Nan had placed out for her. She was watching her time carefully as she did. It was nearly four when she came down to the main floor to find Nan in the foyer waiting for her with a cloak like coat in rich burgundy wool.

"Nan, you didn't have to get up early just for me." Sarah felt guilty about depriving the hard working maid her sleep.

Nan smiled softly at the girl, "It's my job, Miss." Her hands placed the cloak over Sarah's shoulders. "Besides someone has to tell the Master and your mother where you went and with whom."

Sarah held up a note she'd jotted down. "I was going to leave this on the table here."

"I'll take it, Miss. I'll be sure the Master and your mother know you are safe and sound." The maid stated, as she turned toward the door, "That must be your ride now, Miss."

Moments later the door opened to reveal Sir Ellery in the entry. "Ah good, you're ready!" He said approvingly.

Sarah giggled, "I wouldn't want to miss this!" She said good bye to the maid and moved down the stairs swiftly with the older man.

Ellery settled her in the car and took a seat beside her, "It will take us about two hours to reach Stonehenge, but the roads are fairly clear at this hour."

"Thank you again for asking me." Sarah said breathlessly.

"My pleasure," the man smiled softly at the girl. He studied her face, and again was struck by the strong resemblance to her mother. He'd been fond of the American Actress, and worried over her. Now he felt those feelings being transferred to this younger version of Linda. "Would you care to listen to music as we travel?" He asked solicitously.

"That would be nice." Sarah nodded.

Ellery chose a very traditional venue of music playing on the radio. He leaned back and listened to the sounds and smiled to himself softly. "I hope the music isn't too old fogeyish for you."

The girl inclined her head, "Not at all, I'm rather fond of traditional music, especially during the holiday season." She looked out the window, "What is the countryside that we are traveling though, look like?"

"Bucolic," He teased.

Sarah laughed lightly, "I'm serious Sir Ellery."

"So am I." He laughed as well. "It's mostly pastures and fields."

"I'll bet its lovely in daylight." Sarah sighed, and yawned lightly.

Ellery patted her hand and gave her a paternal gaze, "You'll find that out for yourself once the ceremony is over."

Sarah turned in her seat; it was not difficult to see the man's features in the last vestiges of the night. His face could have been chiseled a thousand years ago, and had remained perfect in all its form. He had a wide and high brow, deep set eyes separated by a straight nose that had distinction and strength. High cheek bones and thick expressive eyebrows, it was a handsome face that had seen a good deal of life and didn't hide from it. He had been looking straight ahead, and she'd been studying his profile. Feeling her eyes on him, the firm full lips turned upward at the corners under his mustache and beard and he turned to look at her with wise gray eyes an old fox.

Sarah blushed, having been caught, and cleared her throat. "Tell me about this ceremony we are attending."

"What you will see is one of the oldest of rites," He smiled at her softly. "We will witness the Druids heralding the fall of the Holy King and the coming of the Oak and Ivy King." He reached for her hand and held it as he explained to her all that would take place.

"Sounds a bit like living history." Sarah said when he finished telling her what to expect.

"It is indeed," he agreed heartily. "A good many that will be at the ceremony have no idea of the importance of the ceremony. Some come merely to say they were there, other's to party hearty as they say in the towns. Some come because they are compelled to be a part of it, and some because they are pilgrims." His hand tightened on Sarah's.

"I feel a bit like a pilgrim…" she admitted hesitantly. "My Granny use to tell me tales of the Druids and Celtic pagans." She took an unsteady breath. "I feel like I'm taking part in something … to which I belong."

Ellery nodded, "I thought the blood of the Celts flowed in your Mother… and I see the mark upon you as well."

"That sounds ominous." Sarah felt her chin jet out just slightly, and she pulled it back before it was taken as a sign of defiance.

"You have fire," he said having seen the slight movement of her chin. "Fire to be proud of, lass." His voice took on an accent that was full of heather and highland mists.

Sarah blinked, "I thought you were English…"

"No," He said relaxing with the girl. "I'm a Scot, I've lived in England a very long time now, but I am not English." His grip on her hand tightened again.

"My Granny was a Scot… she was a war bride," Sarah said. "She retired to a little cabin in the mountains…said they reminded her of her beloved Highlands."

"What you are about to witness this sunrise goes to the heart and soul of we Celts, Sarah. It's important that you understand that."

She nodded and he squeezed her hand encouragingly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth stood cloaked against the winter wind; his eyes scanned the sacred site. Mischief brewing just behind the mismatched eyes, as he watched the faithful gathering and those who were here for reasons other than devotion. Pulling his cloak closer, he knew that Sarah had not yet arrived.

"Sire," a minion stood at his elbow. "We are scattered among the crowds as you ordered."

"Good, be watchful, but don't interfere with anyone." Jareth warned, as he saw the crowds thicken in the hopes of witnessing something important. He felt something, something familiar and turned toward the direction of the people coming up the roadway. "She's here."

The minion looked and smiled. "What should we do, Sire?"

"Just keep watch." He ordered pulling his cloak closer. "Just keep watch."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah walked respectfully up the lane with the Celtic Knight. Her hand was tucked into the elderly man's elbow as they walked slowly toward the stones of the famous monument. Looking at the dark stones rising out of the earth, Sarah had a feeling that she'd been there before. She looked over at the man who was escorting her; he looked back at her with a serene smile. Sir Ellery led the girl to the place he'd stood in for years. His place was established and it was accepted by the crowds who gathered regularly and by the Druids themselves.

The procession of the Druids began, at the head of the procession of white robed clerics stood a man who could not be anything but the leader…the Arch Druid. His face was enlightened and yet held an air of mischief about him. In his hand, a long crooked staff that looked as if the tree it had once belonged to must have been swathed in knots and gnarls. As he came past the pair, he paused and looked at Ellery in the eye. They seemed to have mutual private thoughts and indicated agreement with slight inclines of the head. The Arch Druid looked down toward Sarah with wise old eyes and a dour and serious expression. He pursed his lips, nodded and motioned to one of his attendants whispered something and moved on. The attendant motioned for Ellery and Sarah to join the procession.

Once within the ring of stones with the Druids, Sarah, Ellery and the few other's chosen made an inner ring. The Arch Druid raised his staff over his head and began the service.

"_**He who is known as Maponis, the Divine Child,  
He who is known as Belinus, The Great Lord of Divine Fire,  
He who is known as Angus Mac Og, Son of the Young.  
Known are you by many names by many peoples,  
Yet always the same in your countenance.  
'O Shining, Radiant, Lovely One,  
We behold your rebirth this day  
In awe and reverence.  
We make offering to you of gold,  
The shining tear of the sun.  
The Senior Druid makes the offering to the Cauldron of the Waters.  
We make offering to you of the sacred Holly,  
The ever green and ever growing."**_

The old man brought down the staff and tapped it on a stone three times. He nodded to the attendants who carried forward the _**World Tree offering bowl.**_ Another attendant moved among the participants, Sarah was handed a sprig of holly, and Ellery was handed a golden sunburst icon. They moved forward to the center of the ring, and placed the items of offering in the bowl. They then moved back to where they had been standing.

"_**We make offering to you of oil and incense,  
So your flame may grow in strength and brilliance.  
The Senior Druid makes the offering to the Sacred Fire.  
'O beloved, newborn son of the Great Mother,  
Accept our worship and our praise,  
And grant us your blessings."**_

The Arch Druid called out with out raised hands. Two more participants came forward to bring the offerings forward. He then faced the east, raised his staff and pointed it as he did the members of the Grove said in unison, "_**Grow strong, 'O newborn Sun.**_" As they did a man came to the center of the ring raised a long trumpet and heralded the birth of the winter sun. The sun rose in the horizon. A woman, The Arch Druidess, Sarah was later informed, moved to stand beside the Arch druid.

"_**She who is known as the Madron, the Great Mother,  
She who is known as Cerridwen, the Keeper of the Cauldron,  
She who is known as the Cailleach,  
The Veiled Crone of Stark Winter.  
Known are you by many names by many peoples,  
Yet always the same in your countenance.  
'O Shadowy, Hidden and Haggard one,  
We behold your great mystery this day,  
In awe and reverence.  
We make offering to you of Hazelnuts,  
The kernal of Knowledge from your sacred tree.  
The Senior Druidess makes the offering to the Cauldron of the  
Waters.  
We make offering to you of pork,  
The flesh of your sacred sow." **_The Senior Druidess placed the offering by the World Tree offering Bowl.

"_**We make offering to you of Apples,  
The fruit of the tree of the Blessed Isle of Death and Rebirth.  
The Senior Druidess makes the offering to the sacred fire.  
'O Great, Mysterious, Veiled One,  
Accept our worship and our praise,  
And grant us your blessings." **_Her beautiful, peaceful voice called out.

The Grove responded, and this time Sarah's voice joined them as Ellery whispered in her ear what to say. "_**Guard well the Mysteries, 'O Great and Hidden One.**_" Again the trumpet was sounded and a cup was passed. Each of the participants took a sip of the mulled brew that was steaming in the cold morning air. Sarah found it tasted of apples and other winter fruits. She passed the cup to Ellery and then looked back at the Arch Druid.

He tapped the staff three more times, "_**The Dark God has passed the Gate,  
He has been reborn through the Mother, With Him we are each reborn!"**_

The entire circle in unison recited, "_**The tide has turned! The light will come again! In a new dawn, in a new day, The sun is rising! Io! Evohe! Blessed Be!"**_

One by one the members of the white clad grove began to move out of the circle and moved to greet the people who'd been standing outside the ring of the Stones. The Arch Druid and Druidess came forward to speak to Ellery and Sarah.

"Blessing on you, Solstice Maiden," the woman said taking Sarah's hands in her own. "And welcome."

The Arch Druid drew Ellery aside, "This one, she is special."

Ellery nodded, "What do you see in her future?"

The man in white wore an expression that was solemn and unmoving. "I would tell her if she asked, but she won't."

Ellery sighed heavily, "Can I help her?"

The old man placed a hand on that of his friend the Celtic Knight. "You already have… she needed the blessings she received here today."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Unseen by the throng that had gathered, the Goblin King had watched with envy, as Ellery had stood beside the girl. When she had carried the holly to the offering bowl he had felt a dark yearning. The girl was food for the gods that was sure. He moved silently toward the cup that now lay beside the offerings. He raised it to his lips and drained it until there was nothing left but the dregs of the brew. Replacing the cup the Goblin King saluted the sunrise and vanished. With him he took the horde of goblins that were scattered thought-out the countryside.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah looked at the countryside in the brilliant rays of the winter sunrise. Ellery had been right bucolic was the only word to describe this place. She felt warm inside, and blessed.

Ellery watched her, "She's a child of the olde ways," he commented to the man at his side.

The woman standing behind them, also watching the girl in the center of the monument, spoke clearly. "She will have to be… for she will be dealing with something older than even our order…. She will be dealing with the Fae, and all that the other world has to offer."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**___**A harsh Master.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**This chapter contains some questionable sex. It is disturbing and if you are easily disturbed, don't read it!**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

It was past sunrise when Jeremy entered the breakfast room dressed in a tweed jacket over a cream colored turtleneck and gray slacks. He looked the picture of a man of leisure. He took his place at the head of the table and began to read the morning paper as he waited for his juice and coffee to be brought to him. As the maid began to pour his coffee he spoke softly. "Miss Linda will be joining us for breakfast today, and…where is Sarah? Have you awoken her yet?"

Nan withdrew the note Sarah had given her from her apron pocket and passed it quietly to the man. She stood back as he began to read the note. She could see growing fury in his eyes.

"Why was I not informed of this last night, or this morning before she left?" Jeremy roared at the maid.

Harper entered the room, putting himself between the angry man and the helpless maid he was raging at. "You were not informed because the King has said her attendance of this event was permitted."

Jeremy glared, openly hostile at the pair. "Did he? Well I'm master here!" He raised his hand into a fist and brought it down violently on the surface of the table.

"Are you?" a voice behind him asked; the tone of the question was frosty and indifferent.

The actor opened his hand and let it grip the edge of the table; he turned in some measure to look over his shoulder toward the direction the voice had come from. He opened his mouth to speak but before words could pass his lips he found his voice frozen in his throat.

"Are you indeed?" the taunt came, The Keeper of the Night moved forward, his eyes blazed with ferociousness. When he was within a foot of the actor he snapped his fingers, the servants departed the room swiftly. "Who is Master here?"

Jeremy swallowed the bile that had gathered in his throat. "You are," he conceded like a whipped puppy.

The Keeper moved closer, a hand stroked the cheek of the disgruntled actor. "That's right, laddie mine, I am the master and you are but a figure head for only as long as I wish. All that is here is under my command."

"Yes, Master."Jeremy felt the shiver that ran rampant though his being.

Jareth removed his gloved hand from the cheek, "I served my purpose for the girl to attend the ceremony at Stonehenge." He said smoothly.

"Still," Jeremy complained softly, not wanting to be reprimanded or chastised. "As the man of the house…even as just a figure head, shouldn't I have been informed?" He watched as the Keeper sat down in the seat he'd been occupying, unmistakably and obviously sending a message to Jeremy as to who ruled this roost.

Jareth looked at the man, "And what would you have done? Set up a fuss, denied her the opportunity to attend, given old Ellery something to ponder and need to investigate?" Jareth mocked the man with every word. "No, Jeremy Eden… in this case it was just as well that you received this note from the girl when things were already a done deed."

The handsome actor took a seat across from the Keeper. "What do I tell her mother?" He sounded exasperated and hell bent on pursuing this line of questioning.

Lounging in the Master's seat, the Goblin King mused as he examined the man sitting across from him. "You tell her the truth; that Sarah went with Ellery to see the sunrise at Stonehenge." His voice ridiculed and scoffed at the younger man. "It's not like she eloped, old man."

Disgruntled, and totally dissatisfied, Jeremy relentlessly went on. "But still, she's a young girl and she's just run off without clearing this outing with me or her mother… if I allow her to get away with this… if I don't put a foot down to the servants…."

"They are my servants Eden, merely on loan to you, or have you forgotten that all here is mine… including you." Jareth snapped heatedly.

The actor paused, wondering if he'd gone too far and feeling uneasy about the look in the Keeper's eye. Yes, everything here belonged to him, including Jeremy… and to some extent now, Sarah and even Linda. "I don't mean to question your judgments, Master…"

"Then don't." Jareth seethed.

Blue eyes filled with worry, "You are putting me in a position that I don't know how to deal with…" He was trying gentle persuasion.

The tactics used were amusing to Jareth, humans often used what ever they thought would work. Be it persuasion or anger or even begging. It never worked, for the King would never be budged. He was the law, he was the absolute, and he was the end all. However he found the mortal actor before him amusing and chose to play with him, and taunt him. "Eden have I ever allowed anything bad to happen to you?"

Jeremy stopped; there was a faint but undeniable threat in the question. "No, Master, of course not."

"Have I taken good care of you, pet?" He asked letting a gloved hand trace the grain of the wood in the table top.

"Always," Jeremy answered firmly, and it was true. The Keeper had been as good as his word. He had given Jeremy the letter his brother had held back, he had given him the key to his success and had applauded him. The Keeper had blessed him with youth, and had helped him shadow his lack of aging from the public.

"Have I ever asked anything of you that was not my right?" He was not even looking at the actor but could tell the man was hanging on his every word now.

Jeremy stood up, "No."

Jareth stood as well, "Yet you question me… you question my decisions where the girl is concerned." He clucked his tongue at him softly. "Still harboring some designs on her?" He reached out his right hand and allowed his thumb to caress the actor's smooth cheek while the rest of his fingers moved into the neatly combed hair. "She is mine, just as you are mine."

Jeremy looked into the mismatched eyes, "Master…." His voice faltered as he found his face being gently moved forward. He gasped softly as the Keeper pressed his lips to the cheek he'd just been stroking. "Master," He moaned softly, sounding like a love sick girl.

Keeping his wits about him, the Fae King used his enticing essences to befuddle the actor. He kissed him, gently at first, and slowly turned the man's face to accept his lips upon his, fully. He felt the actor nearly swoon, and slid one arm about his waist. His jaw moved insistently and the mouth beneath his opened to him. Jareth moved his tongue within to explore the moist and welcoming cavern that awaited his entry. He heard the dark throaty moan that was released by Jeremy Eden as he deepened the kiss.

Jeremy's hands now sought the solid, rock hard and steady body that was before him. He wound his arms about the Keeper, surrendering himself to the pleasures and delights that awaited his submission. His lips hungrily sought those of the Keeper's. He moaned and felt himself writhe like a maiden in the arms of a lover. Moving closer, wanting more contact with the Keeper he gently allowed his hands to explore as his tongue now followed the lead of the one in his mouth. Jeremy had not lived a monk's life, he'd had lovers, but they had always been women. He had always been in control of the sexual situations. This time he was not in control, and he found much to his alarm and his disbelief, he was delighted to be the submissive. There were no questions, no worries about gender or anything else. There were only the demands of the Keeper and the desire to answer those demands and enjoy the fruits of his labor.

Jareth slowed his evil kisses, kisses that had sparked dark fantasies. "Are you mine, Eden?"

"Completely," Jeremy admitted, sounding rather like a female heroine in some play. "I'll do what ever you ask…."

"When ever I ask?" Jareth questioned in a wicked sexual tone as he toyed with the actor, now backing him up to a wall and allowing his gloved hand to explore the man.

"Yes," Jeremy whispered in a voice that was breathy and husky with passion. "Anything, where ever…"

Jareth knew the man was completely lost to sensibility. "Tell me what you desire," he crooned.

"You, Master, I want you." Jeremy quivered as spoke the words.

The hand of the Goblin King took hold of the hand of the actor and guided it to the heat that was growing and bulging with need. "Is this what you desire, Eden? Do you wish to be my bitch?"

Jeremy felt the hard throbbing shaft that was beneath his hand, he drew in his breath. His eyes opened wide and he could not stop the trembling of his lips. Never had he'd held another man's shaft! Never had he wanted to, yet now it was all he could do not to fall on his knees and worship the Fae's manhood. "Master." He moaned.

Jareth found reading the thoughts of the actor amusing and telling. He enjoyed the trembling of the actor as he held the throbbing mass. "You are a poor substitute for Sarah," Jareth said callously in an icy tenor, as he unfastened his waistband. "But you'll do." He shoved Jeremy down to his knees. "Worship me!" he commanded. Jeremy let an anguished cry escape his lips as they opened to welcome the offered appendage. His tongue slid over the bulbous head of the cock as it slid forth. His mind screamed, demanded that he stop, but he could not, he was lost to sense and sensibility. His mouth welcomed the length and breath of the mass being shoved in. Jareth used the helpless actor mercilessly, enjoying the release, but also enjoying the knowledge that the man would never be able to question one of his orders again.

Jeremy was moving up and down the shaft as it pressed for deeper entry. He looked up at the Keeper, his eyes filled with submission and devotion. Jareth looked down at the man giving his royal cock a good sucking. "Don't stop, or there'll be hell to pay." Jareth warned the man as he appeared to be slowing down.

Jeremy heard Linda on the stair, his eyes turned again worriedly up to the Goblin King, begging for mercy.

A gloved hand stroked the face that was upturned. "Don't stop." He warned. Linda entered the room and the free gloved hand froze her in her place. Her eyes had registered shock and dismay just before the King had froze her in place. "Keep going." He sighed.

Jeremy closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look of victory on the face of the keeper. Nor did he wish to see the look of pain that was on the face of Linda Williams at this moment. He had betrayed her yet again, and he hated himself for it.

Jareth groaned as the man's mouth brought him to climax. "That will do, Eden." He pushed the actor back and pulled his breaches back up. He looked over at the frozen woman; "Ah Linda, how lovely to see you."

Jeremy grabbed at the King as he migrated toward the woman. "Don't! Leave her alone…." He was panicked.

Jareth's face lost the amused grin as he cuffed the actor like a stray dog. "Be still!" He ordered harshly. The actor cowered on the floor against the wall he'd been pressed against. Jareth moved to the woman, his hands snaked up her ribs as he stood behind her. His face over her shoulder watched the actor react to his molestation of the immobile woman who stood still as a statue. He cupped her breasts, "Sarah is blessedly like her mother in her lovely assets," He taunted Jeremy. "Of course I could have both…" He smirked over the shoulder of the petrified actress.

"Master," Jeremy whimpered like a whipped dog. Jareth dropped his hands from the woman and with a flick of his wrist the woman vanished. Jeremy cried out. "What have you done?"

"Reordered time," the Goblin King pulled his cuffs straight on his tunic. "You're lady will be down directly. Do remember what we've discussed, Eden… You are not the master… not now… not ever," giving the actor a simpering grin, the Goblin King vanished.

Jeremy rose to his feet and picked up the note from Sarah just as Linda entered the room. He moved to embrace her, feeling guilt that could not be measured. "My darling," he whispered softly in her ear.

Linda looked at him with tenderness and something akin to sympathy. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he kissed her gently and handed her the note. "Sarah has gone to Stonehenge…she's will Ellery."

The actress read the note, "Oh how nice," she exclaimed happily for her daughter.

Jeremy nodded and placed his head close to hers. "Yes, how nice." He then moved toward the master's seat once more.

With his back to her, he didn't see the faint look of despair and dismay that passed over the actress. She could smell something in the room that should not have been there. She looked at the back of the actor whom she was consumed with, and allowed herself one instant of pity. He had done something she was sure, and what ever it was it dealt with something not of the mortal realm. Something unworldly, something other worldly to be sure and Linda resigned herself to the fact that she was playing out a part in someone's game. Her mother's warnings to her as a youth came back clearly. She painted on a smile and looked at Jeremy with sad loving eyes, wondering if he cared for her at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**_**Tale told within the Stones.**_

Sarah had opened her arms to welcome the sun bathing her face and kissing it with the first golden rays of the day. She looked captivatingly charming in her innocents and delight. Ellery watched others who had participated in the ceremony move toward her, and invite her to join a chain dance that had begun. She linked arms with other young people as they snaked their ways in and out of the ancient stones. Ellery smiled softly watching the girl whom the Arch Druidess had dubbed Solstice Maiden. One young man, a young Druid priest in training came excitedly over to the Arch Druid, showed him the drained cup and ran off again. Ellery glanced at the cup and signed.

Sarah was moving out of the line dance, when her face blanched and she gave a startled yelp and turned to run the other direction. Ellery grabbed hold of her and she looked up and whispered in an apprehensive tone, "Goblins."

Ellery looked to where the girl had come from, his keen eyes spotted the vaporous trails of ethereal energy. He looked back at Sarah and pulled her to his chest to calm her. "Where in the world…" pausing he tipped her face to look at him. "Sarah, how do you know of Goblins?"

At first the girl didn't speak, but the power of the old stones and the protection she felt here gave her the courage to articulate the tale yet untold. She looked into the gray eyes that were upon her. "It's a very long story," her voice was unexpectedly calm.

The older man led her to a pair of stones and bade her to sit. "I've all day, lass."

"Do you believe in Fairytales?" Sarah smiled a bittersweet smile; the stones seem to encourage her to vocalize the events of her own experience with the Goblins. "_**Once upon a time there was a beautiful**____**young woman whose stepmother always made her stay with the baby. The**____**baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself, and the**____**young woman was practically a slave girl. But what no one knew was**____**this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given**____**her certain powers." **_

Ellery leaned forward on his walking stick, his chin resting on his clasped hands. "I know those words," He said in a deep breath. "It's the beginning of a tale told by the author Zaker….The story of the Labyrinth…." His beautiful and serene gaze of tranquility turned to the girl.

"I… lived that story…not so long ago." Sarah explained in hushed tones. "I said something for which I will be forever sorry."

Holding up one hand he hushed the girl. "You wished away a child?" When she nodded, he moved the raised hand to his bearded chin and began to stroke the whiskers. "Did someone come to you, and offer you …"

"I turned the dreams down…." Sarah said swiftly. "I never meant to make that wish…." She looked at the ring of stones that was giving her the bravery to broach the subject that had been unspoken for months. She'd not even repeated the tale to Toby, she'd put the red leather book safely away in a draw and closed her mind to what had happened. "He came to me in the form of an owl… but he had sent…goblins on before to herald his appearance."

The man with kind, and wise gray eyes looked at her with concern. "You met Jareth?"

"Oh I more than just met him," She stood up. "I turned him down."

'I'll bet that didn't set well,' the man thought but to the girl he said. "I think I want to hear your whole story. Start from the beginning, don't leave anything out."

Sarah nodded, telling him of how she'd been a lonely child since her mother's abandonment of the family. How she had become spoiled and selfish in part to her father trying to over compensate, and how she'd taken advantage of that until the advent of Karen. Karen who had become so devoted to her father, and had stabilized his world. Karen on whom she placed all the blame for everything even though she was in no way responsible for her mother's running off with Jeremy Eden.

Sarah paused, "It's hateful the way I've treated that woman… and yet here I have always been so devoted to Jeremy! Hanging on his every word, and enjoying when he's flirt with me in front of my mother and others….He's the one who caused all this, but do I blame him? No… I treat him…like a frickin' King!" Sarah was disgusted with herself.

"We often blame the one who stayed, Sarah." Ellery said calmly. "Go on…"

The girl looked at him, sitting calmly listening without judging. She told of how she had become reclusive, shunning the friendship of others her own age. How she had created a world of fantasy for herself and had dwelled there for months. She told the man how her only companion had been an old sheep dog that would accompany her to the park where she'd play dress up and act out the passages of the red leather bound book. "One day while in the park, I lost track of time… just before dusk….an owl… with eyes that seemed to know everything… landed on the obelisk near where I was playacting… Instead of reciting my lines to Merlin, my dog…I was speaking to this…bird….The clock in the tower…chimed seven and I knew I was in for it! I had promised my stepmother to be home by six so that I could babysit Toby while they went to a movie…I got home, it had started to rain… I pitched a fit because I was… miserable and wanted them to be as well… both my father and Karen…Poor Karen… at that time I could only find fault with her… and I refused to take responsibility for what was my fault." She began to pace. "I stormed to my room, refused to speak to my father or acknowledge his requests though my door….gods I was such a brat!" she moaned.

Ellery nodded, "You were young and hurting…."

"I noticed that something was missing from my room… and old threadbare teddy bear… Lancelot…he was something my mother had given me when I was… I don't know maybe an year old… about the same age as Toby was at the time…I went ballistic! They had barely gotten out the door and into the cab waiting for them when I stormed into the master bedroom where they had Toby sleeping until his room down the hall was ready…They had just had painters in to make the room nice for him…something else I was mad about… They were doing his room but not mine…." She paused and let the anger wash away. "I found Lancelot on the floor by the crib…and shouted toward the window confident they would hear me, I shouted that I hated them… then I turned on poor Toby and vented all my resentment on him…poor baby… he was teething and in pain already… he was crying and I was making it worse….I was sure Karen had come into my room, my inner sanctum and taken my bear and given it to _**him**_! It was sort of the last straw….So here I was, stuck at home, with a crying baby and I was angry and resentful and… I began to tell him the story…." She looked up at the heavens. "I said the words without thinking, without knowing….but it went quite… and fear welled up in me, not just fear but foreboding and knowledge… I knew even before I went back into that room that Toby was gone." Crossing her arms and biting but not chewing the nails of one raise hand, she continued. "The storm was now raging outside, and the lights in the house went out…. It was dark and frightening… and Toby was gone, but something was in the room with me… they scurried out of the shadows… darting here and there… dashing back into a shadow…." She dropped her hands. "Goblins… the room was filled with them… at the window backlit by lighten… a owl was beating his wings violently on the windows to gain entry… There was a flash of light, a gust of wind and the windows swung open… I raised my hands, trying to protect my face…. When I looked the owl was gone… and _**HE **_stood there…._**Jareth… **__**The Goblin King**_."

Pausing, the girl's eyes had gone glassy, she could see him still. The moment was etched into her memory and every fiber of her being. _**Silhouetted against the stormy sky was a man. He wore a cloak, which swirled in the wind. She could see that his hair was shoulder-length and blond. Something glinted about his neck. **__**More than that she could not see in the dim light.**__ Sarah could feel his effect on her even now, all these months later and her knees began to buckle. She took a seat before she fell. "Jareth…."_

Ellery slipped an arm about her shoulders. "Take a deep breath, girl. Let it out slowly." He urged.

Sarah nodded, "He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and yet at that moment the most awful."

"You knew about him only from that book?" Ellery asked patiently.

Shaking her head the girl whispered a dark secret. "I've always known about him… from the time I was a baby on… my Granny told me tales of him….and of his world and the people he comes from…"

"Linda's mother?" Ellery asked softly, already knowing but wanted to confirm.

Sarah nodded, "He was just as she said he'd be. And I had done the unthinkable… the unforgiveable…. I had wished away my brother." Her voice trembled and she swallowed the dry sob. "He stood there, proclaiming he'd done me a favor that he'd freed me… and to his mind I suppose he had…. But it was wrong…I told him I hadn't meant it! He scoffed and mocked me… told me what's said is said… when I demanded to know where Toby was he looked almost too pleased and laughed, telling me I knew very well where he was."

She closed her eyes, and the image was vividly playing in her mind, Jareth looking dashing and handsome in his Goblin King Regalia. _**His eyes were fixed upon Sarah's with an intensity she found compelling. When he took a step toward her, into the light shining from the doorway, she did not retreat. If his eyes had not hypnotized her, the golden chain around **__**his neck might have. A sickle-shaped ornament hung from it, upon his chest. His shirt was cream-colored, open at the front, loose-sleeved, with silken cuffs at the wrist. Over it he wore a tight, black waistcoat. He was shod in black boots, over gray tights, and on his hands were black gloves.**_ Little wonder she'd been rendered nearly speechless, he was a walking sex-dream of a man. The kind of creature girls just becoming young women envisioned coming to save or take them … Her lips parted slightly and she felt the thrill of his voice washing over her as it had that night. It had been all she could do to focus on Toby missing.

"My Granny… she warned me from the time I was little what the Fae were capable of… of the doubled edged sword accepting any off was. He wouldn't listen when I begged… instead he raised his hand…at first I was fearing he'd strike me… but in his fingers appeared a clear and perfect crystal orb…. He extended to me and said he'd a gift for me…." She could hear his words ringing in her ears even now.

_**"I've brought you a gift, Sarah," he said, holding it out to her. **_

_**She paused. She could not trust him. "What is it?" **_

_****__**"A crystal, nothing more.**__** Except that if you look into it ... it will show you your dreams." **_

_**Sarah's lips parted involuntarily. With a teasing smile, Jareth watched her face, while he spun the shining crystal around in his fingers. Her hand started to reach out for it. He smiled a little more, and withdrew the crystal from her. **_

_**Raising the cane with his other hand, he told her, "But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl, one who takes care of a screaming baby." His voice was quieter now, and huskier. "Do you want it, Sarah?" He held it out toward her again. **_

_**This time her hands remained by her sides, and she made no answer. Her eyes were fixed on the dancing, flashing glints of the crystal. To see her own dreams -- what wouldn't she give for that? **_

_**"Then forget the child," Jareth said firmly. **_

Sarah shivered violently at the memory, at the way his voice could still send chills down her spine. At the way he had awakened something within her that had been dormant until then. "He offered me my dreams in exchange for the child… and I turned him down… he was so… _**angry**_…" She remembered the moment he'd turned the crystal into a snake and threw it at her, tell her she was no match for him, and that she should not defy him. "When he had first appeared in the room he was so… intensely fixated on me….It was thrilling… and terrifying and oh god how he fascinated me. I was so close to accepting his gift…. Then when I said I had to have my brother back he…lost patients with me. He became sullen and angry and vengeful… When I demanded my brother back he reluctantly told me there was a way…"

Ellery watched the sun now blaze on the stones; "The Labyrinth?"

Sarah nodded, "He said I had thirteen hours in which to reach the castle and solve the Labyrinth before …." She closed her eyes tight, hearing a voice she would never forget. _**'"You have thirteen hours to **__**unriddle**__** the Labyrinth," Jareth told her,"**____**before your baby brother becomes one of us."**_' Sarah shivered again and stood up, looking around. The voice had been so clear she wondered if he were there mocking her yet again. __

"Sometimes, even now… I hear him." She confessed.

Ellery took hold of her hand and holding it softly urged her to be seated again. "Sarah, few remember their… encounters with the Fae."

"He took my brother! I had to save him….and so I began my thirteen hour journey though the Labyrinth…" She told of how she'd met Hoggle at the gate, how spiteful and mean the little man had been…she told of the fairy that had bitten her when all she wanted to do was protect it… how nothing was as it had seemed. She told of first running and not finding the opening… and of how turned about she'd gotten. How things kept changing, of the strange music that filled the air. She told of Ludo the gentle beast, of Sir Didymus and of___**Ambrosius**_ the dog steed. In the sunlight it seemed strange to tell this tale; it was far more appropriate a tale to be told in the shadows of the night. Ellery had sat quietly listening, his face composed and betraying no emotions or judgments.

He looked at her for a long moment as she paused to catch her breath. "So through the Labyrinth you trekked, with your noble companions… but you are leaving something out, I think… do you mean to tell me during this entire time Jareth made no contact with you?"

Sarah looked down at the ground. "Made contact? OH did he ever…"

_**"Hoggle," Jareth spoke levelly. "If I thought you were betraying me,**_

_**I would be forced to suspend you **__**headfirst in the Bog of Eternal **__**Stench." **_

_****__**"Oh, no, **__**your**__** Majesty." **__**Hoggle's**__** knees were wobbling. "Not that. Not**____**the Eternal Stench." **_

_****__**"Oh, yes, Hoggle." Jareth turned and smiled at Sarah. "And you, Sarah**__** -- how are you enjoying MY**__** Labyrinth?" **_

_****__**Sarah swallowed. Beside her, she heard **__**Hoggle's**__** feet shuffling.**____**Determined not to allow Jareth to**__** intimidate her, she affected a **__**nonchalance she was far from feeling. **_

_****__**"It's ..." she hesitated. "It's a piece of cake." **_

_****__**Jareth raised one elegant eyebrow. **_

Sarah took a deep breath, remembering how handsome the Fae King had been, and how intently he'd looked at her. Until she'd insulted his precious game board and that was what the Labyrinth was to him… A playing field, a place to strut his wickedly enticing stuff; "He asked me in a tunnel how I was enjoying HIS Labyrinth… and I said… it's a piece of cake…"

Ellery snickered before laughing heartily. "Ho by the Gods of the Seven Hills! I wish I could have seen that." He took a moment to compose once more and motioned her to continue.

"He didn't give up…he set traps, he found ways to separate me from my companions." She told the tale softly now, "And then… he set about to use a friend to betray me… Hoggle…" she paused, not wanting to sound accusatory toward her friend. "He forced Hoggle into giving me a Fae tainted peach…."

Ellery's face snapped toward hers. "Sarah, you didn't eat of that hellish fruit did you?"

She nodded, "I took a bite, just one…"

Ellery stood up, "Three little seeds was all it took for Hades to…" He halted. "What happened?"

_**She bit into the peach. **__**The sound of her biting made Hoggle tremble.**__** He wanted to put his hands over his ears. **_

_****__**Sarah's face was rapt. "This tastes ... so strange." She looked at the peach, and found that her eyes would not focus on it. She began to sway. Feeling that she might be going to faint, she took a step toward Hoggle, for support. She stumbled. With one hand she wiped her brow while, with the other, she held the peach out at arm's length, trying to look at it properly. Then she understood. Slowly, she looked at Hoggle. He was a blurred, shimmering shape. "Hoggle," she said quietly. "What have you done?" **_

_****_

_****__**In a strangled voice, Hoggle cried out, "Damn you, Jareth! And damn me, too!" Turning his face away from Sarah, he ran headlong into the forest. **_

_****__**Now Sarah was tottering. She managed to stagger to a tree, and leaned against it. She had already forgotten Hoggle and Ludo and Sir Didymus and Toby, and where she was and why. All her thoughts were for Jareth, and her eyes were looking up at the sky. **_

_****__**"Everything's dancing," she whispered. **_

She remembered the moment she'd fallen to the ground, leaning on the dead stump and fallen tree. How the crystals had sailed though the air toward her, and she could not look away from them. How she'd been captivated, and captured, and encased in the bubble and of the transformation to her garments and appearance. He had dressed her in a dress spun of dreams and of stardust. She had floated until the crystal opened unto the Ballroom. There amid the swirling bodies she had been compelled to go. "I felt out of place and yet… I also felt like I was without a doubt the most beautiful woman there… and that the other women were somehow jealous of me… of my gown… and of something I…I'm not sure what."

She could hear it still the strange and beautiful tune playing by minstrels that were unseen. "There was music… and dancing and strange reverie going on…men and women… and servants who looked like parchment…Masks… they all wore masks…but I didn't have one… and I was looking for something…for someone… though this sea of dancing… beings… who were coldly looking at me… and then… I saw him…" Her lips parted as she drew in her breath remembering the Goblin King in all his glory, standing on the stair gazing at her…..

_**Hidden behind another man's cape, Jareth had watched it all, but**_

_**Sarah had not seen him watching. His eyes were following Sarah wherever she went in the corrupt ballroom. **_

_**She was tense now, self-conscious, among people she could not understand but who behaved as though they knew something that she didn't know. She moved hurriedly around the ballroom looking for Jareth. She did not know why she wanted to find him, or what she would say to him. She just knew that it was vitally important that she should find him. **_

_**When she saw him, he was whispering something to his beautiful partner, who responded by smiling knowingly from beneath her mask and licking her lips, slowly, with the tip of her tongue. **_

_**Sarah blushed and turned away in embarrassment. She found herself looking into another of the tall mirrors around the room. Behind her she saw Jareth, standing alone. He was a resplendent figure, upright and blond, in a midnight blue frock coat, diamante at the neck, shoulders, and cuffs. Ruffs of p**__**ale gray silk at his throat and **__**wrists set off the pallor of his skin. On his legs he was wearing**____**black tights and black, shiny boots. **__**He was holding a horned mask on **__**a stick, but he had lowered it now, t**__**o look straight at Sarah in the **__**mirror. Behind him, dancers were whirling. He held his hand out. **_

_****__**She turned around, not expected that he would really be there. He**____**was, and he was still holding ou**__**t his hand to her. She took it, **__**feeling dizzy. **_

___****__**Her dizziness ceased when she went spinning around the ballroom in**____**Jareth's**__** arms. She was the loveliest woman at the ball**__**. She knew it, **__**from the way in which Jareth w**__**as smiling down at her. All his **__**attention was on her. The tou**__**ch of his hands on her body was **__**thrilling. To dance with him seem**__**ed the easiest and most natural **__**motion. **_

"He sang to me…" she was mesmerized as she told this portion of her tale, this was something she'd refused to think about. "He sang of love and the world and… placing the moon in my heart…"

Clouds covered the sun, and she was draped in the shadows now, as her voice droned on. "He was about to kiss me, I know it…as well as I know my own name… and I pulled away because I hear the clock strike twelve…Like Cinderella I awoke and cried out Toby!" Sarah stood up, "I took a gilded chair and broke the thin crystal of the spinning room… and dropped into reality… or as real as anything in his world is…." There were tears staining her pink cheeks now. "He had very nearly tricked me into forgetting my brother! But I made my way to the castle… I fought my way though goblin armies and town's folk alike…. And I faced him… and demanded he give me the child….."

She paused, thinking back on the sad face of the Goblin King as he offered her dreams one last time. "I rejected his offer…and banished him with one sentence….You have no power over me…." She let the tears fall freely. "The spell he'd woven was broken and Toby and I were returned to our home…." She sat down accepting the handkerchief handed to her.

Ellery processed all that he'd been told; "Sarah…why didn't you go to your Granny and talk to her about all this?"

"I couldn't." Sarah whispered softly. "Granny died that night, in her cabin about the time I was running the Labyrinth…."

The Celtic Knight looked at her with kind eyes. "Sarah, you have no idea of what kind of trouble you are in…."

"But I won." She said defiantly. "And I've changed…."

Ellery nodded, "I've no doubt you have…but dearest, no one…and I mean no one escapes the control and the dominance of the Fae once they have been… beguiled"

Sarah stood up, "Are you saying Toby is in danger."

Amused and fascinated Ellery shook his head, "No, I'm saying once you've danced with the devil you belong to him."

"I didn't dance with the devil…." She looked at the man blankly for a moment and then she gasped. "I danced with a Fae King…."

"You did a sight more than that, child." He intoned quietly. "You danced in the arms of a Fae King who was singing Fae song to you… you challenged him and insulted his Labyrinth, your own words, girl!" He pointed at her. "Sarah, you will never be free of him…"

"But I won!" She protested strongly.

"And if you had not taken a bite of that damned peach that would be the end of it." Ellery said just as strongly.

Sarah sat down. "But it was just one bite…" She equivocated. "One tiny little bite…"

"Persephone ate but three little seeds…" Ellery reminded her. "Did your Granny never warn you not to eat of Fae fruit or food and drink of any kind?"

Sarah hedged, "She may have….." turning to him she looked at him closely. He had not flinched, nor had he objected to anything in her story. "How do you know so much about the Fae? Unless…"

Ellery nodded, "I too am Fae Touched." He smiled thinking back to his youth of long, long ago. "I have lived a very long time, and I know things that have been forgotten to the world. Once long ago, I was a Knight and I came upon a maiden who was being beset upon by highwaymen….. I fought them off and to reward me she gave me drink and meat… and from that moment on… my life has never been the same…."

Sarah whispered, "How long ago?"

"More than a thousand years have passed." He said softly. "I take a different name every fifty or so years… sometimes longer… At first it was very easy to conceal my true identify…"

"Who are you…really?" Sarah asked.

The man with beautiful gray eyes smiled. "I was born Ellerous of the house of Fionn… long before Scotia was called Scotland. And having drunk from the Fae Cup…I shall never die…"

Sarah blinked, "That sounds more like a punishment than a reward…"

Ellery nodded, "Doesn't it." He rose to his feet. "Shall we," He extended his arm to her. "I think we should adjourn this to some nice little inn and breakfast."

Standing Sarah shrugged. "I'm not sure I'd be able to discuss this outside these stones."

Smoothing his coat, Ellery smiled. "We'll not be going all that far from their influence. And don't worry… the inhabitants of this area have heard it all…or think they have."

Sarah looked about the now clearing meadow. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Ellery looked at her, the Solstice Maiden, "You are so welcome, my dear." He took a step and she followed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth stood examining the cell, "Perrin, you've out done yourself," he praised.

The Goblin nodded, "It is a work of art." He pulled on the secured chain. "And everything is set for your… guest."

The Goblin King felt the hunger he'd felt gnawing at him for months now. "Soon the life force she commands will be mine!" He looked at the Goblin and smiled a toothy grin, the tips of teeth showed looking menacing. "Soon I shall have what she has resisted."

Perrin cackled lightly. "And should she refuse to give to you what is yours by rights?"

Jareth pulled violently on one of the shackles. "Should she not offer, I will take by force what is mine."

The Goblin very nearly felt pity for the girl who was Sarah Williams.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah sat beside Ellery in the car, "You were so right about this land…it is bucolic."

"I love the English countryside…." He mused softy. "Nearly as much as I love my homeland."

Sarah turned to look at him, and rested her head on the back of the seat; "Do you?" her voice was soft and melodic.

Ellery looked at her, "Little girl, looking at a man like is an invitation to be kissed." He warned darkly.

"Is it?" She asked not changing a thing.

Ellery bent his head to hers, softly placing his lips on the girls. "It is."

Sarah felt her heart flutter, as she blushed when he pulled back. "Don't stop." She pleaded.

Ellery tipped her face and looked at her with understanding. "Sarah, I don't have right… and I am far too old to play games."

"Who's playing?" she murmured.

Gathering her close the Celtic Knight sighed heavily. "Sarah, you are one very dangerous little girl…. And you are already Fae Touched…. By now… the Goblin King has felt that kiss and he's bound to be….angry…."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth's face had darkened and he snarled. "Get out!" He ordered all the Goblins who were standing about him. He drew a crystal from the air, and witnessed the end of the brief and innocent kiss. "Defying me still?" He growled. "Soon my servant will deliver you to me…and for this too you shall pay!" He smashed the crystal into the wall as he exited the cell.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ellery walked her quietly up the stairs of the Townhouse, "Sarah, happy solstice."

Sarah turned and looked at the man. "You too… Ellerous," she touched his face and entered the house as the door was opened to her.

He placed his hand where hers had been. "Solstice Maiden," He whispered as he turned to depart. "Gods and Goddesses protect her."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Author's note:**

**Parts of Sarah's tale come from the transcription of AC Smith's novel.**

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**_**Hell to pay**_

Jeremy heard the door, and knew Sarah was home. He was glad Linda had gone out shopping. He wanted no interference from her, as he spoke with the girl. He moved to his door opened it and called out, "Sarah?"

"Yes, I'm home." She said as she moved to the study. "You want to speak to me?"

He nodded and ushered her in, closed the door and moved to his desk. "I understand you had a rather early outing after your late night." He looked somber and imposing.

Sarah took a breath, "I'm sorry, Jeremy." Her voice was more mature than that of a ordinary sixteen year old. "I should have spoken to you or mother…I know… but it was so late when I got in…and I had to leave so early…I really thought you of all people would understand… the chance to see Stonehenge…at sunrise on Solstice…"

He softened a bit. "I do, Sarah…I understand…" He sighed trying to pretend that he was acting on her behalf. "But I am responsible for you. I am the one who brought you here." He moved to the front of the desk and took a casual pose as he sat. "I just want to know you are safe."

"Look at me," she said softly. "Do I look any different?"

Jeremy looked down at her face, "Yes…" He said in a dark note. "You do." He cleared his throat, "Did you enjoy Stonehenge?" he changed the subject skillfully before she could react to his comment.

"It was amazing." She said standing up. "The Arch Druid and Druidess even had me participate."

"An honor indeed," He looked at her, standing so near, and breathing like one who was in the thralls of passion. Seamlessly he placed his hand on her wrist, "I'm glad you enjoyed the trip, but do talk to us before you plan any others… I… I am responsible…" he murmured.

"I will and I'm sorry," She leaned toward him, to kiss his cheek as she'd done time and again for years. This time as she pressed her lips to his cheek he turned his face. His lips brushed against hers. It was not the sweet and tender kiss like Ellery had given. It was dark and forbidden. Sarah tired to pull back, but Jeremy held her pinned to him, and then suddenly he released her as if he'd been holding a hot coal in his hands. She looked at him in shock.

"Sarah," He drew back, "Forgive me… I forget myself…" He moved back to the safety of the seat behind the desk. He didn't dare look at the girl; he couldn't believe he'd just forced his lover's daughter into a kiss. He put his head in his hands, fearing retaliation by the Keeper, the one whose demands he'd meet. "I'm sorry Sarah… I don't know…" He took a breath. "Why don't you go rest?"

Sarah had been staring at him, for years she'd fantasized about Jeremy. But this was no fantasy. It had not been the pleasant experience she'd dreamed of, it had been dark and dirty. And she felt nothing but shame. "Don't you ever touch me again," she warned angrily staring at the man.

Jeremy looked up, the shame he'd been feeling, and the fear dissipating with swiftness at her words. He raked eyes over the beautiful young woman before him, soft ripening curves that he could not and for the hell of him would not ignore. He smiled at her, a lazy slow, sexy and serious smile, "Too hot in the Kitchen for you, little girl?" He stood up, this time he came round the desk and without touching her threaded her in ways he had never dreamed of. "Come on Sarah, darling," he sneered. "Let's not pretend that you haven't been asking for it for years." He looked at her lips. "I'll bet you even played kissing games in the car with that old fox Ellery."

Sarah blushed, "I did not!"

"Liar," Jeremy began to back her into a wall. "For years you've been teasing me… and I've been waiting like a good boy for you to grow up…. Well you look pretty grown up to me right now, little girl." He placed his on hand on her hip. "Oh the things I could teach you." He moaned in her ear. "And you'd like it too, you dirty little girl."

"No," Sarah turned her face, not wanting this kind of contact, not with Jeremy of all people.

All sense was lost, he wanted to hurt her, to shock her, and he growled in her ear. "Sometimes when I'm with your mother, I pretend it's you I'm fucking…" the hand on her hip moved to caress the roundness of her ass. He pressed her tight against the wall, baring any escape she could plan. His hand tightened on her bottom. "God I could fuck you all night long and still want more." His mouth moved down her throat, taking little nips at her skin. "I know you want it, the looks you've given me over the years…." He moved his hands to sharply hike he skirt up, moving like quicksilver he pressed the growing budge in his trousers to the satin panties she was wearing. He moved his hips so that he made sure she felt the hard length of him. One knee pressed between her knees separated her feet and he took advantage of the leverage. "What say we have a dry run, love…Mommy is not here to save you… and my servants could care less if I tup the little American teen tart." His hand now tore at the soft material that separated him from her. "Let's see if you're as good a slut as mommy is…."

Sarah struggled with him, and only the roar they both heard saved her. The room went black and faded out.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Unseen hands ripped the man back from the girl and cast him across the room. "Unhand her Eden." The voice ordered. Sarah had blacked out from the shock wave that hit the room or she'd have seen the enraged Fae King assault the actor.

Eden crumpled to the floor. "I couldn't help myself!" he screamed as the Fae neared. "She …she's taunted me…"

Jareth's eyes moved to the unconscious girl lying motionless on the floor. "Yes, I know how capable of that she is," He shot his eyes back to the man. "But you have been warned. She belongs to me." He growled like a primal beast defending territory from another predatory male. "That includes ever last inch of her, outside and in!" Cowering in fear Jeremy covered his head, fearing the worst. "That means you keep your hands and your lips to yourself!"

Jeremy cried out, "She's the one giving kisses away, Master! She came in here smelling of Ellery."

Backing away from the cowering heap on the floor, Jareth moved to the fallen girl. "Yes, I'm aware…and Ellery will be dealt with, I can assure you." The Fae King hovered over the young woman with burning coal eyes, "And I will teach this wench a lesson soon enough." He looked back at the man who was pulling himself up, "AS for you…"

Jeremy held a hand up, "I know, keep my hands off your woman." The Actor snarled back.

A dark smile played at the corners of Jareth's lips, giving him an even more sinister semblance. He became calm, much too calm. "Come to me, Eden." Jeremy feared for his life, what was left of it; however he knew there was no denying the orders of his Master. Moving toward the Fae he lowered his gaze and prepared himself for the worst. The gloved hand moved near, and he flinched in fear. Leather encased fingers stroked his cheek softly; "I will be… generous…to you this time, Laddie mine." Again he looked down on the unconscious girl, "I will reorder time, again… and you have a second chance…don't try my good nature again." He closed his eyes and the girl vanished from the room, as did he himself.

Jeremy heard the door open and reminded himself how close he'd come to disaster. He moved to the hall, "Sarah how was your outing?" He called seeing her coming in the entry and heading toward the stairs.

"It was wonderful!" she called back cheerily. "Have you ever seen the sunrise at Stonehenge?"

"Yes," he nodded, keeping a safe distance between them. "I'm glad you had a good time. Dinner is going to be a bit late tonight, we have company coming."

Sarah hesitated, but could not stop herself from asking; "Not that awful man that Mr. Davis?"

"No," Jeremy assured her with a smile. "If I can help it you won't see him again anytime soon."

Feeling a bit ashamed she came back down the stairs. "I'm sorry, Jeremy… I know you've tired to make my stay here as nice as possible…there's just something so smarmy about him."

Fighting the urge to step back the Actor nodded. "I agree… I'm sorry I ever invited him into my home."

Sarah moved to her mother's lover and gave him a familiar hug. "Thank you, Jeremy…I'm really have a good time!"

Pain showed on his face, "I'm glad." He placed his arms about her and held her as remotely as he could without alerting her. "Now go have a good rest, your mother is out shopping…again… Nan will be up later to help you dress." The girl released him, and joyfully raced up the stairs. Jeremy leaned on the wall for support, grateful he had held it together. He looked over at Harper who was wearing a tiny 'I've warned you,' grin. He pointed to his study. "I'm going to be in there until Linda gets home…."

Harper snickered but heard the Fae King lurking and kept the snicker sound down.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Linda sat in the public library reading over the volumes of lore. None covered what she was looking for. She knew her mother had said that the Fae were devious, and sly. That they would artfully use cunning in their scheming, and her mother had warned her of the signs to look for. The scent had hung so heavily in the air, and Linda even now could not shake it off. It had been rich and spicy and full of musk. Her mother had said when the High Fae were present their scent would be strong. Sadly she leafed through the books and found nothing to help her.

Turning the books in she pulled on her coat and prepared to leave, wondering to herself what in the world Jeremy had to do with the Fae. Her fingers went to the amulet she'd worn since she was a girl. It was just a tiny thing, hardly noticeable… Now she wished she had an iron rail road stake to carry around with her.

She walked slowly down the lane, she'd lied to Jeremy…and it wasn't the first time. The other times had been silly things. This, this was important. She had told him she was going shopping; she didn't want him alerted that she suspected him of…what? Foul play?

Barely a block from the townhouse she stopped and wondered if she should go on. If only there was some way to get Sarah on the phone without alerting the rest of the house. She was suspicious of the staff, more now than ever. Linda began to set in motion an idea. She would save herself and Sarah, she would take Sarah out shopping… but they would go to a hotel and register under assumed names.

She took a step and nearly fell, she held onto a fence that was decorating the house she'd paused in front of. The world spun for a moment, and Linda thought she was going to loose consciousness. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth looked into a crystal and frowned. "Plotting against me?" He asked in a tone that was not genial. He noted her stumble and smiled, "It's too late, Linda dear… you and yours are mine…" He turned the crystal to observe Jeremy. The man was seated at his desk looking frightened and worried. The Goblin King laughed, tossed the crystal in the air and prepared to leave his realm.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah sat up on her bed, and whispered something her Granny had taught her. Her voice barely a whisper, as she shivered on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**_**The Celtic Knight and his Honor Oath**_

Ellery sat in the back of the limo, tapping the walking stick to a rhythm that only he understood. The driver glanced at him in the rearview mirror once or twice. He had seen his master preoccupied like this before. The Driver had been with Sir Ellery a very long time and knew and understood his moods.

Ellery looked out the window, mulling over every word the girl had confessed to him within the circle of stones. He was troubled, and perplexed as to what he could do if anything. The girl was touched, no more than touched she was fated. Even the Arch Druid and Druidess had said it was so. In a world that had nearly forgotten its magical beginnings, this girl was an oxymoron. He was very troubled, and not sure he would find comfort anywhere. "Kean, we need to go to the well…Our Lady will know what to do." He sighed. "I must seek her counsel."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth moved about the Goblin castle freely, making sure all his arrangements had been seen to. Perrin stood beside him and gave orders to change what had not met with the King's wishes. The Goblins cackled as they worked for their King. Pleasing him was the only thing that they cared about at the moment.

The Goblin King reviewed the changes he'd ordered in his bedchamber. The new linens were delivered and replaced linens that had been in use for more centuries then Jareth cared to give credence to. His personal space had always been lavish and luxurious. His taste in the furnishings was a clear sign of his breeding and his status. The walls of the bedchamber while being the same color as most of the walls in the palace were decorated with rich tapestries that depicted folk lore tales from the Celtic countries, from Scotland, Ireland and Whales. The colors were still as rich as the day the threads had been dyed. The furniture was oak and holly woods, opulent, and heavy. The ornate carvings were well polished; everything in the room was luxuriant and well cared for. The room was definitely male in orientation, and looked as dangerous as its owner. It was a large chamber, larger than most others. Jareth valued his private time, and enjoyed his space. The castle like everything else in the Kingdom was in some measure linked to the Labyrinth. There was always more to it than met the eye. So it was with the rooms used by the King. He kept a private library, stocked with tomes from over the ages. His sitting room was elegantly appointed, and allowed him a gracious place to entertain.

Jareth had moved gracefully into the bedchamber to review the changes. The new curtains were of rich velvet and were dark burgundy in place of the black ones that had been there for over a century. "More candles, Perrin," he commented as he looked about. "I want the room to be alive with light when I bring Sarah here."

Perrin, whose intelligence among the Goblins was considered quite lofty, looked at his master with a perplexed expression. "Do you intend to romance the creature?" No other in the court would dare speak to the King with such lack of decorum and get away with it. Perrin had been the one Goblin that Jareth had always counted on, and so he often spoke to the King on a level playing field.

Jareth considered the question and then sighed, "Yes, perhaps I do… I know I don't have to," mused the Fae King. "In fact in some respects I rather hope the girl will object."

Perrin snickered; the sound coming out of him had a lewd and unsettling nature to it. "You are more Goblin sometimes than the Goblins, Sire."

The Fae man clasped hands behind his back, "Perrin, I'm not sure that's a compliment."

"It's not." The Goblin retorted as he looked about the renovated rooms.

In these rooms, even more so than the public throne room, Jareth appeared regal. His behavior in the surroundings was more in keeping with his Royal Fae status than the way he behaved in the public throne room. When in the company of just the Goblins, he had a tendency to lapse into a childish state. For him this castle was like a play-fort and the Goblins something between toy soldiers and playmates. Here, in the opulent bedchamber he seemed more… mature, and calculating than before. "Goblins and their traditions have become part of me." He agreed. "The way a Goblin retaliates has its… merit." One hand gently fingered the carvings on the bed post. "The way your race mates, has merit as well."

Perrin shrugged, "Survival of the fittest."

"Indeed," Jareth nodded now looking at the mattress and picturing the dark haired fiery little girl in its center. "I'm sure she'll survive, but I doubt she'll be very happy about it." He mused.

The Goblin considered the other quarters the King had ordered prepared, "Tell me Sire, do you really care if she's… happy about it?"

Cold eyes, still stormy and filled with anger mixed with lust, turned to the Goblin. "No, Perrin, I don't care if she's happy. I only care that_** I**_ am happy." He moved forward, clasping his hands behind his back once more. "And I intend to be very, very, very happy."

Perrin watched the King quietly as he exited the bedchamber. "One could almost pity the girl." He mused.

Jareth was already moving, "Has the bathing area been seen too?"

"Aye Sire, the changes in the bathing area have been seen to as well." Perrin answered and followed his Master to the area now in question.

The Goblin King smiled with approval at the masculine overtones in even the bathing area. "She will know who is master…." He mused as he inspected the opulent and lush surroundings of the new fixtures and the deep set bathing tub that was recessed and had to be accessed by steps in and out. Jareth looked at the columns that surrounded the basin and snickered. "You've made it look like a temple."

"The better for her to worship thee," Perrin quipped.

The King liked the sound of that, "More candles in here as well Perrin… I rather like the idea of being worshiped like a god by candlelight."

Perrin backed out an order to the lower-lings who were standing about waiting. He turned and noted the King had moved on. He followed him out of the Royal suite.

Jareth was in the hall corridor, waiting and thinking. "Perrin, what is your opinion of Eden?"

The Goblin exited the chamber and pulled the door shut. "I think he's human."

The King nodded, "Go on."

"Like all human's he has had his usefulness… and like all humans he's easily forgotten." Perrin's voice went cold on the subject of humans.

"Not all are easily forgotten," Jareth commented. "Sarah is not easily forgotten."

The Goblin guard agreed, "The girl is different, she is a believer…. A throw back to an earlier time… one could see knights vying for her, and saving her from the clutches of danger… even goblins fantasize about her, Sire."

Leaning on the wall, the King resembled more a boy than a man, "This all could have been so much easier…" He closed his stormy eyes and for an instant he saw the moment she'd left him in the Crystal Ballroom.

Perrin snickered wickedly. "YOU would not want her so desperately had she been easily had, and that is a Goblin trait as well as a Fae one." Moving forward, the Goblin's face hardened as he spoke; "The real question is will you still want her once you've…_**had**_ her?"

Understanding the deepest meaning, Jareth sighed, "She is a fire in my blood… a fever for which there can be no cure. Once I've had her, I will want more, and more and more… until we are both consumed." He motioned his guard to follow him. "Come Perrin, we must pay a call on the Lady of the Well."

The Goblin made a fuss and a face that showed his dissatisfaction at having to visit the Lady. "Oh must we? You know she detests the Goblins. Her court is hostile toward us!"

"I know," He sighed darkly. "She is however the only one who can reign in a certain Celtic Knight."

"And why should she?" the Goblin demanded to know.

"Because she is my mother, and she adores me." Jareth stated with confidence.

Perrin grabbed the King's arm. "You she likes us she hates." He reminded the young King.

"You'll be safe standing in the fallout of her love for me." Jareth assured him.

However Perrin didn't look convinced or thrilled. "Let us take the precaution of preparing an offering for your esteemed mother." He suggested thinking of his last encounter with the Fae Goddess.

Jareth thought the suggestion over and quickly agreed, "Let's stop in the treasure room, I must have a bobble or two that would placate her. I suppose she would expect a gift with it being Solstice…and then I'll have to find something to give her for Yule…. That is if I get what I want for Yule…." He began to express amusement wickedly with a chuckle that seemed to threaten to become a full fledged laugh.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Lady**____**Sulis**__was of the __**Tuatha Dé Danann**____the children of the Goddess Danu. She was a member of the Seelie court and the daughter of a King, all be it not the High King or even a major King…she was a Royal Fae Princess born and had risen to a Fae Goddess. She was also the mother of Jareth the Goblin King. For several centuries she'd lived in quiet in the shadow of the __**Chalice Well in Glastonbury**_. Here she watched over the waters as was her duty.

Sulis and her minions were celebrating the Solstice, and had been among the celebrants who'd come to the well for blessings this holy day. The Celtic Fae Goddess was fond of moving among the human populace and blessing the faithful. Dressed in the colors of the winter sky and the robes of office they now gathered in the cavern that no mortal was aware of in the garden of the well. She sat upon her throne as she was being served waters from the sacred well, and noticed a disturbance in the flow of the holy water. "We are about to have a visitor." She commented as she sipped the holy water.

One of the ladies of her court looked at the entrance hall and frowned. "So I see." She crossed her arms, not happy at the appearance of the Goblin King and his guard.

Sulis on the other hand stood up, stretched out her arms to welcome her son; "Jareth, my dear beautiful boy! How lovely to see you this holy day…" He hugged her handsome son, and then pulled free and frowned, "What do you want?" Her tone had gone very harsh and suspicious.

Feigning insult and injury, Jareth looked at her with what he hoped was a sincere face. "Mother, you wound me! Does there have to be something I want for me to come visit you?"

"No," she said looking at him with unmoving resolve. "But there usually is." She looked upon him with weary eyes. "What is it this time?"

"Really you are the most suspicious woman!" He protested, drawing back as if offended and insulted. "I come all this way…"

The woman looked threateningly at the cowering quivering mass of jelly that had been Perrin. "Either you tell me what brings you here or," Her hand rose from her side and she began to point a finger toward Perrin, "I'm sure he will…"

Jareth grabbed his mother's threatening hand and lowered it; "Here now, none of that Mother!" He motioned the goblin to hide. "I'll be happy to tell you the reason for my visit." He pulled an egg shaped crystal from his tunic. "But first allow me to give you my little gift." His voice had gone smooth as honey and alluring trying to entice his mother's thoughts away from her suspicions.

With appreciation she took the lovely crystal egg from her son's hand. "How exquisite, _**Tangerine Quartz**_, you know how fond I am of it!" She lowered the egg and looked at him, narrowing her eyes and looking down her straight nose at her son. "Good lords what have you done this time?"

"Mother," he exhaled exasperated that she was not falling prey to his charms. "How can you be so…."

"Because I know you, dear;" She patted his hand gently. "And I love you in spite of what I know of you." She motioned him to be seated in one of the seats of her throne room. "Now, tell Mother what brings you here."

"Solstice, of course Mother…I wanted to give you my best wishes on this the beginning of the holy season…" Removing his gloves slowly he placed them in his lap as he took a seat. "I do have a favor to ask of you."

"Here it comes;" She warned. Sulis was use to him using bribery and trickery to get what he wanted. He had been a spoiled child, and that she laid at the feet of his father.

Rolling his eyes to the heavens, he continued. "I need you to call off one of your hounds."

"One of my what?" She leaned on one elbow and watched him with feral eyes.

Jareth stood up and tossed his leather gloves to the chair he'd been sitting upon. "Your hounds… I need you to curb one of your precious human champions; he's interfering in my business."

Sulis clucked her tongue at the boy and warned him gently, "Jareth, you're manners…"

"If you were not so fond of Ellerous of the house of Fionn, I'd have blasted him with crystals already!" the boy shouted in a pique of frustration.

Sulis smiled, "Ellerous? Ah yes, I am fond of him… and you say he's interfering with something of yours? Now what could that be?" she watched him pout and pace. "Would it have anything to do with a certain human female by name of Sarah Williams?"

Jareth growled, "If you already knew, than why this cat and mouse game?"

His mother stood up. "Watch your tongue boy," she warned. "You are not your father…and don't have the right to address me in such a disrespectful manner."

The Goblin King sniffed, dug one toe into the tile, "I'm sorry…Mother." He truly was, and turned to her. "Just order him to leave my Sarah alone…. So I can…"

"Swoop down and what?" His mother challenged. "Jareth the entire Fae communion has been abuzz about your lack of discretion with this girl." Sulis watched her son. "I vowed to your father the last time that I would not give into your whims…."

"Sarah is not a whim," Jareth snapped, then dug his toe into the tile once more. "She's not a whim mother…and she belongs…to me…" His eyes began to burn. "And I will have her, completely."

"I see." His mother murmured placing a hand on his sleeve, she led him to a chair. "Sit, tell me just how it is that the girl who bested your Labyrinth….that game thing of yours… tell me how it is she…belongs to you."

Feeling more trapped than his Sarah, Jareth pouted. "She just is…"

"Jareth," his mother's voice was firm.

Sheepishly he looked up. "Oh alright! I gave her a tainted peach to eat…. And she was mine even before that!" He began to calculate just what he should admit to. "I had a Fairy bite her! She flirted with me in one of my own tunnels too!"

Sulis frowned, "What is it you're not telling me?" She looked at her son with an expression that told him she was not amused. "Just because some little girl wished away her baby brother…."

"I was watching her before that," He murmured quietly, and hooded his eyes with heavy lids. Hiding from his mother's shock.

"You what?"

Clearing his throat, he looked up at her with tranquility. "I'd been watching the girl… I was drawn to her like a moth to a flam."

"I see." His mother murmured, "I will speak to my Knight and hear his side. Then I will inform you of my decisions before Yule."

"That's not fair!" Jareth slapped his hand over his mouth as soon as the words had passed his lips. He could not believe he'd used her phrase and regretted it the moment the words had escaped from him.

Sulis snickered. "I see… and ambushing this young impressible mortal girl was?"

"I didn't ambush her!" Jareth growled, "I'll await your answer." Mustering all his dignity he rose from the chair walked to where Perrin now stood, he grabbed Perrin by the ear and vanished.

The mother of the Goblin King smiled a long suffering and tempered smile. She motioned a lady forward. "Corliss, we are to receive another guest…" She moved with the grace of those born to the highest states of the Fae. "Prepare a fine meal…I go to change…I should like to receive our guest looking refreshed." She walked to the passage to her chambers.

The ladies of the Chalice Well Court smiled as they did their Mistresses bidding; each giving a knowing look as they prepared the chamber for the evening's celebrations.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Few mortals had ever come down the path that Ellery had trod. They who were Fae Touched were a small community, and they had little to do with each other. Not all were gifted with long life as Ellery had been. Most were given what ever it was the Fae blessing them thought they needed. Often it was insight, or a talent. Ellery had been a King's Knight, a man of valor and one who could read and compose prose. Among the King's companions he was a favorite. He had lands of his own, and serfs who adored him as a good and wise master. He cared for the widows and orphans of his lands with a gentle hand, never asking that they serve his cardinal side. His father had been a landed Lord, and a good man. He had raised his sons to honor the codes of the olde ways.

Ellerous of the house of Fionn had been on the road alone, taking a message from his Lord and King to the King who ruled in Britain. He had been on the road for many days, and the roads were dangerous to all who traveled. He was a foreigner, but he could pass for a Briton, and he knew the customs. He was armed as were most knights of the old ways. It was barbaric times, and men needed to be able to defend themselves. The Legions were still present, but they were becoming fewer in numbers. No new troops were arriving from Rome, and the numbers of men here had begun to move into the communities they lived in. Instead of conquering Briton and the Celts, they had conquered the Roman Legions.

Pagans abounded in those days, freely practicing and worshiping the myriad of Gods and Goddesses. Even the Roman Legions had their Gods, and there were temples and grottos to be found everywhere. With the Legions had come the new religion, and the clerics trying to spread the holy word. In the wilds of Scotland, or Scotia as it was called then, there had been resistance and the old ways were still practiced.

Ellerous was a faithful man of the old ways, and devotee of the Goddess Danu. He wore her colors upon his person at all times and carried a river rock that had a natural hole in it strung on a leather cord about his neck as an amulet. He had been taught the old lessons and memorized them as did all who were faithful in that time. Few would dare to write down the lore, for fear of it falling into the wrong hands.

He was very near the Tor, which is where he had been sent by his Lord on this mission. The King he was bringing the communication to requested that they meet at the Tor on Beltane. He was within hours of arriving when he came upon the two highwaymen accosting a Lady and her servant who appeared to be pilgrims on their way to the Tor for the Beltane rites. Ellerous had drawn his sword and slain the men, and requested the right to escort the Lady to her destination. The woman accepted and having poured water from a strange skin, bade him to drink from her cup. Upon the moment the water touched his lips, Ellerous was changed. When the change in him was complete Sulis requested he pledge to her his oath of honor. He was never sure if it had been the waters in the cup or the magical changes, but he swore his oath willingly that moment. Over the centuries he had come to accept the changes. He didn't age at the same rate that others had. He had out lived most friends and family, and had seen the world change. The only thing that never seemed to change was the fact that he was now a Knight in the service of the Lady Sulis the Lady of the Well.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Corliss met the Knight as he approached the hidden passage that would lead to the cavernous home of the Lady of the Well. "Welcome, Sir Knight." She greeted him warmly, far warmer than she had greeted the Lady's son only hours ago. "She awaits you." Her hand motioned toward the direction of the main chamber of this cavern.

Ellery bowed to the woman, "Thank you Lady Corliss, Blessings of Solstice to you."

"And to you." She replied serenely as she moved on to the duties that awaited her.

These halls in this cavern were as familiar to him as the halls of his many homes. He stepped lightly, not wishing to disturb any of the Ladies of Sulis' court. He entered the main chamber, the chamber where the throne stood, and the waters ran into a sacred pool. The large chamber served as meeting place and dinning hall to the inhabitants of the Court. It was well lit by torches and was furnished in comfort. It didn't resemble a hole in the ground, but a lavishly appointed royal court, which is what it was.

Sulis was standing at the sacred pool, contemplating the waters flow from the opening in the rocks. She turned when she heard his foot falls, "Ellerous." She held her hand out in greeting.

Taking her hand into his owe, the ancient Knight from the past bent over her hand and kissed it reverently before placing it near his heart. "Lady Sulis, Solstice greetings."

She smiled at the man who to her was still young and vibrant. "I am so glad you came to call, you will sup with us of course."

Ellery gazed at the woman with tender eyes, "Of course."

"Come be seated and comfortable… and tell me all the news." She led him to a comfortable and padded lounge, and took a seat across from him in her throne.

Ellery removed his coat before taking a seat. "Thank you, my dear." He noted that they were alone. "No courtiers?" he asked.

"I see no reason for them to be present, do you?" Sulis' eyes were the color of the pale sea. "What is to be said is betwixt thee and me."

"You know why I've come." It was not a question, not a statement, it just was.

"Of course…" She admitted gently. "You seek counsel… but are you willing to take my recommendations?"

The elderly Knight nodded slowly; "As always."

The Lady of the Well rose and crossed to him, her hands went to his shoulders giving comfort and peace. "Bring her to me… bring the Fae Touched Mortal Girl to my holy well…It is nearly Yule… you may use that as your excuse. Not that you really need one, as she trusts you already with not just her safe conduct but with her secrets."

Ellery looked up at his Patroness. "You wish me to bring her here?"

"I want to see this young woman for myself." She admitted. "I want to see the girl who had captivated the Goblin King."

"You know that too, eh?" Ellery looked very troubled. "You know what is said of him!" His voice took on an edge. "You know that he is…selfish and brutial…."

"I know that he has marked this girl," finished the Lady.

Ellery drew a long sigh, "I can't say I blame him…"

Sulis took a seat on the lounge beside her Knight. "Tell me about her…"

"She is a believer," he said in an awed and reverent whisper. "Magic dances about her! She is like one from a time long ago… she is young and fresh, and oh so alive. Her eyes are like the leaves of summer in a rich and well watered forest… her skin is like cream and flawless… she is young and ripening…and has a wise and old look to her gaze… like she knows a magical secret and is dying to tell it to someone."

Sulis placed her head on his shoulder. "Bring her to me…"

"Aye, my Lady… I will." He promised.

Sulis sighed. "We will speak of this no more tonight; we will instead enjoy our Solstice dinner."

He felt peaceful, and nodded.

Rising she took his hand, "Come my good Knight, our dinner is even now being laid out."

He looked at her, "Thank you, my Lady…." Slowly he followed her. Ellery knew he would feast with the ladies of the Well and then bed with the Fae Goddess… It had happened before and would happen again and again…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**** The will of the Gods**

Sarah awoke on the morning of the twenty fourth feeling apprehensive and extremely uneasy. She told herself it was because she was attending a very large and important dinner party that evening. However it felt like it was more than that and she could not shake the feelings. She looked out at the cold gray sky that hung ominously over London, dreading the dinner party. She looked at the invitation that lay on her dressing table and groaned. Jeremy had worked so hard at obtaining the initiations and had looked so proud when he presented hers into her hands.

It had been the morning after Solstice; Jeremy had gone out even before breakfast. When he returned Linda was about to take Sarah shopping; He prevented them from leaving the house. He was practically crowing, he handed the invitation to Linda and one to Sarah. She opened the envelope carefully, but what was within she nearly dropped as if it were a hot coal instead of a paper invitation.

It was haled as a Crystal Ball…that title alone was enough to make Sarah not want to attend. The invitation was encrusted with tiny perfect little crystals. Had Sarah never encountered a certain Fae she'd have been not only thrilled but delighted in being invited to what was being haled as the event of the season and the party of the century!

Jeremy had insisted on the girls, both Linda and Sarah going immediately to a dress maker he'd contacted. He had even told the woman how he wished the women to be dressed; they had no say in what the gowns looked like. He only wanted them to go to be fitted so the gowns could be delivered. He was so insistent, and even had a car to take them and bring them back. Sarah had no idea of what her gown would look like, and didn't even care. This morning all she wanted to do was run away and hide.

After bathing and dressing she joined both her mother and Jeremy in the breakfast room. Harper entered with a note, which Jeremy mistook for a message for him. The Butler instead handed the note to Sarah. Jeremy looked slighted and frowned. "What is it, Sarah?"

A smile had come to the girl's worried face. "It's from Ellery…he wants to take me to the Tor this morning and will arrive in an hour…." She looked not to the master of the house but to her mother. "May I?"

Linda ignored the frown on the face of her lover; "Of course! Everyone should see the Tor and the ruins there…" She said happily.

Sarah, remembering she was Jeremy's guest as well, but having a nagging feeling about him, turned to him. "Is it alright?" She feared he'd object or refuse to allow her to go, Sarah was aware he didn't care for the older man.

"I'm sure it will be… I suspect that Sir Ellery is also attending tonight's festivities; he attends most of these important functions when he's in residence in town. He'll have you home in plenty of time to get ready."

Sarah, when he didn't she moved over to his chair and gave him a warm and familiar hug. "You're the best!" she cried as she dashed out of the room to get ready to go.

Linda looked over at her lover, at this moment having been so kind she had to agree he was the best. Something in him these days had changed, and he seemed bleak almost grim and if possible guilty. She felt compassion and forgiveness for him, and silently wondered if she'd ever really known him. "That was very nice of you." She said quietly. "I know Ellery is not your favorite person in the world."

"True," He admitted sipping his coffee. "However both you and Sarah are fond of him…and I imagine she's safer in his company than in anyone else's."

Needing a moment of truce, Linda reached out her hand to him. "Still it was kind of you."

Jeremy looked at the hand, took it slowly and kissed the long and expressive fingers. "Thank you, dearest." He whispered quietly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Upstairs Nan had already pulled out a decent change of garments for the winter weather for Sarah. She helped the girl change and watched from the bedroom window as the happy teen was escorted into the limo when it arrive promptly an hour later. She looked at Harper who entered the room and also looked out the window; "Tonight?"

Harper nodded.

Nan asked dropping her glamour; "All of them or just the girl?"

The Goblin Butler also dropped his glamour, "All of them…."

Nan looked at the enchanted room of the enchanted townhouse. "And all this will be but a memory?"

"Not even," Harper declared. "It will be as a dream… vapor and mist, and never have had happened at all." He took the maid into his arms. "And at long last, Nan, we shall be going home."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Home…." She sighed. Closing her eyes she could see again the land she'd left behind so very long ago. The windswept hillsides and the lush green and dangerous forests of the Goblin Realm.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah settled in the seat beside Ellery and gave him a warm and happy smile. "I'm so glad to see you! It's been days since I've heard from you."

"I've been away on business."He said gently taking her hands into his own. "How have you been?"

"Crazed," she admitted. "Are you attending that Crystal Ball this evening?" when he nodded she added. "Jeremy somehow obtained invitations for us… and even had gowns made for Mother and me… I've no idea of what it will even look like; he wouldn't allow any input from us. I have no idea of what kind of shoe he's had ordered either… I only hope I can walk in them without tripping and breaking my fool neck."

"You suspect him of something?" Ellery asked feeling the hair on his neck rise up.

"I do," she sighed, "However I don't know what it could be. Something in that house…is not right. His servernts…they give me the creeps…" She pursed her lips, and then looked back up into the gray eyes. "I'm so glad you called for me! Tell me about where we are going today."

"It is a very old place, the Tor… and we are making a side trip to the Chalice Well."

Sarah looked excited and pleased at her older friend and protector. "I've read about the Well! They say the waters are blessed by a Fae Goddess… are they?"

He nodded; glad she'd not asked him anything he had to lie about.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Corliss stood at her Mistresses side, watching her in the reflection of the waters she was gazing in. "We must greet our young guest when she arrives." Lady Sulis said calmly.

The lady at her side nodded, "As you wish, My Lady."

"Corliss," Sulis' voice was inquisitive and on the alert; "What are your observations so far of this mortal girl?"

The other shrugged, "She is young…" Slowly the maid turned from the waters. "I can not say I've observed more than that…however had you asked my feelings for the girl it would have been another matter."

Sulis also turned from the waters; "And what are your feelings?"

Hastily and nearly hostile the made turned to face the Lady of the Well. "Pity…I pity the girl." Her words were harsh. "For her to have to spend the rest of her life with… _**him**_…"

Raising one hand, the Lady of the Chalice Well demanded peace. "He is my son." She calmly reminded the fuming woman. "I know his faults…all too understand this… I would not have chosen a mortal for his… companion… The choice was never mine…. But it has been made. The best we can do is to meet the little creature and see if there is any way we can… compensate her for what she is to be denied."

"Compensate her?" Corliss gathered her skirts and moved toward the Lady of the Well. "Compensate? Lady, how can you be so…callous?"

With the tenderness of a mother she took the hands of the upset woman into her own. "Because, my child, I accept the will of the Gods… Sarah Williams is the will of the Gods… She is chosen…. By them… for him…." Hushing the other she smiled, "Were it not so, he'd have never been able to mark her… and he has marked her…" Seeing that the other was slow to accepting she waved a hand about the room, "I accepted the fate they pressed upon me… I am the Lady of the Well… and of Bath and of the river Severn…and so many others… there is not a spring or well or river or pond in all of Briton that I don't know… and bless…" Sulis placed the hand she'd waved under the chin of the other woman. "I also accept my son, faults and all, for all that he is and can and shall be. Sarah Williams is part of that, and it matters not what the rest of the communion thinks or says… The Will of the Gods, is all that matters."

Corliss, exasperated but accepting nodded, "Pity they didn't see fit to warn the girl." She muttered.

Sulis snickered; "They never do… Do you think anyone warned me about the one who fathered my son?" She encouraged her companion. "Come, let us dress for the outside world, and let us go together to greet the one who beat the Labyrinth!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Faery**__** King Gwyn **__**Ap**____**Nudd**_, stood upon the tower, looking down at the crowds coming to his holy hillside in the winter morning mists and fog. He wore a dark smile knowing that some would come away from the Tor, and the Spiral Castle changed. It happened every year, more and more as the world tried to kill magic… Magic was a harsh Mistress and she would not go quietly. His duty was to awaken the dormant seed within the human populace. A duty made easier by the willing who came to the Tor. Gwyn was King of the Fae who gathered in the mists of the Tor, those who could go between the worlds.

He looked down toward the faithful already beginning the trek though his Labyrinth. Those who were worthy would be blessed, their senses heightened and they would become vessels for the preservation of magic in the world of man. He could already make out the indications of who was worthy. He smiled, but the smile soon faded as he noted activity in the garden of the Chalice Well. He clearly saw the Lady Sulis and her handmaiden Corliss. He had known she had been out and about a few days earlier, and also he knew of her visit by her son and her Knight. Something was a foot, something important. He made his way down the tower and moved down the hillside, unseen blessing the worthy as he passed them by.

_"_Lady Sulis." He said as he arrived in the gardens that whose flowers were taking their winter naps. "What brings you out of your caverns before the festival of Yule?"

Sulis observed the man with an expression of amusement, "Lovely to see you as well Gwyn." She crossed her arms over her bosom and graced him with a soft smile and a raised brow.

Gwyn, his dark eyes dancing with daring smiled back. "Forgive me Lady Goddess…" He mocked her playfully. "I forget my place. Greetings Lady of the well, you look wonderful, what brings you to the sunlight?"

Corliss snickered; she had witnessed many such encounters between the Lady of the Well and the Watcher of the Tor Tower. They had a long and friendly association.

Sulis, her face glowing with pleasure, answered the man only because she felt his kinship. "My Knight brings the Champion of the Goblin Labyrinth here today for my…inspection."

Gwyn placed gloved fingers upon his lips. "The Champion is to be inspected?"

Nodding Sulis placed a hand on the arm of the Fae King. "She is Fae Touched."

"Indeed," Gwyn sighed, "So the boy finally fell under the spell of a mortal…" He smiled softly. "Well it was bound to happen…no Fae woman, noble or otherwise has ever captured his eye."

"I am told this one is… singularly out of the ordinary …" Sulis continued speaking with her fellow Fae Royal. "Even my good Knight finds her unique and exceptional."

"To have captured your son's attention she would have to be." Remarked the Fae man; "Come, I will sit with you while we await the entrance of the supplicant." He escorted both ladies to an alcove that was not in use.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Sarah watched the faithful as they trudged up the side of the hillside. "What are they doing, why don't they go straight up?" She asked Ellery.

"Tradition has it that the faithful who are worthy will be blessed by the hand of the_**Faery**__** King Gwyn **__**Ap**____**Nudd**_ as they walk his Labyrinth." Ellery watched as the girl stiffened at the word Labyrinth. "I take it you'd rather not trudge up."

Sarah looked at the path, well worn and cared for; she could see the energies it was concealing from the view of ordinary mortals. "No…" She pulled back from the beginning of the path. "I won't walk that."

Ellery was amused by her refusal, "You know Sarah, the fact that you know what the path is clearly means you are already… touched by the Fae." He extended an arm to the girl. "Come you must see the Chalice Well."

Sarah gave a sideways glance up the hillside and could swear she saw the light and airy apparitions of elementals moving about the faithful who were trudging. She followed Ellery as he led her toward a gate. Something about the garden they___ were entering, even in i_ts dormant winter state cried out Enchantment. She took a deep breath, and seemed to relax in the company of magic. The coble stones beneath her shoes seemed to greet her. And the archways seemed to embrace her with a warm greeting. Sarah felt as if she were coming home.

Ellery walked slowly, in courtly manner, and kept a sideways view of the girl. He knew she was at peace in the heart of the magic. He paused at the little gatehouse to purchase their entry tickets and a little bottle for Sarah. He then opened the **Vesica****Piscis** gate, and bid Sarah to enter. At the bottom of the garden was a _____vesica__ piscis_ shaped pool, waters flowing into the pool peacefully from somewhere within the rocks of the earth. Sarah gazed at it with tears showing in her eyes. Ellery led her past the pool to another gate. "This is the gate to King Arthur's Courtyard… and you must see what lies within." His voice was gentle. Sarah nodded. Moving down they came to stand beside the Pilgrims' Bath. Ellery spoke again. "Long ago, the waters were deep enough here to immerse a man. It was a very spiritual experience to many."

Sarah looked at the flow of the reddish tinged waters that were peacefully tripping down the spillway. "I can image."

Ellery knew that Sulis was near, he could feel her energies. "Come Sarah, there is more." He moved with the girl into the deeper recesses. Once more they were on the main path and Ellery led her to where he knew Sulis was waiting for the girl. He knew his Lady meant no harm toward the girl and so he never feared bringing her.

Sarah moved quietly at the Knight's side, reflecting as was the influence of the gardens. The worries of the evening were somehow dissipated like the fog that had gathered at the base of the Tor.

Ellery could see the images of the Lady Sulis and with her the handmaiden and a Fae King. He led the girl into the Holy Thorns. "This is the Holy Thorns… close your eyes, child and reflect."

As she did, Sarah got the impression she was being watched.

A hand rose, and passed over the girl stilling time. Sulis looked at her Knight who bowed to her. "Thank you, my Knight." She turned her attentions to the girl.

"She's a child," Remarked Gwyn with some trepidation; "What is Jareth thinking?"

"He's not." Corliss remarked hastily.

Lady Sulis ignored both of her Fae companions. "So you are the champion of the Labyrinth… how delightful. He was bested not only by a child, but by a woman-child…" closing her eyes she sniffed the scent of the girl. "Ah yes, she is an innocent… and ripe…" her eyes opened as she moved about the motionless girl that was standing like a statue in the holy place. "He has bitten off more than he can chew… and yet he will never relinquish his grip upon this one… for she is a fever in his blood." She looked now at her companions. "I will bestow a blessing upon the girl, any objections?"

"No," Said the other Fae in unison.

Sulis placed her hand on Sarah's head, her thumb resting in the center of the girl's forehead. "I bless the Sarah Williams, and grant thee a boon… wisdom will come with age, but I will give to you the courage and the strength of the waters of the world."

Gwyn moved forward as Sulis stepped back. "I grant thee the knowledge of magic. It will be there when you need it most. Blessed be, little changed human."

Corliss stepped forward and placed a kiss on Sarah's brow. "May the Gods and Goddesses protect you, Kindred, now and always."

Ellery watched at the Fae vanished and time returned to normal. "Sarah?"

The girl placed a hand to her forehead, "I feel as if someone just kissed me… and I felt a hand… I heard a voice…Was I dreaming?"

"No." Ellery extended a hand to her. "Come child, we've a long drive back to London."

Sarah looked at the gardens. "I could live here…" she said in a reverent and enthralled manner. "It's so peaceful… and perfect…."

"It is peaceful," he agreed then warned. "Nothing is perfect, not in this world."

"Or any other," Sarah said sadly as she left the holy thorns.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**_**To Pleasure the King**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**Heavy sex and domination here.**__** If you are disturbed, don't read.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Saying she had an appointment she could not miss, Linda had left the house, not stating where she was going or how long she'd be out. Jeremy had watched her leave, and began to feel overwhelming guilt. He paced the study, looking at the trappings of the prison he'd chosen. He poured himself a brandy from the expensive crystal decanter, and sipped it at a snail's pace. The weight of his decision, of his life, and of his sins began to trouble what was left of his moral fiber. He remembered how excited and happy the girl had been this morning when she'd hugged him, thanking him for consenting to her outing. Thinking about her, and her excited state, and her mother… he crumbled under the guilt. Guilt was new to him; he had not experienced it before, and it left a sour taste in his mouth that the fine cognac could not wash away. He'd had no qualms or guilty conscience when he'd bedded his brother's wife. He'd no self-reproach when he'd led his brother's daughter down the path that turned her into a trollop. There had been no shame, or remorse when he'd ruined his brother and broke the family fortune. Yet this girl and her mother had reduced him to a guilt complex over the simple task given him by the Keeper of the Night, the Taker of Souls… he was to deliver the girl, and that was that. He downed the brandy and poured another and paced some more.

Finally, in a fit of frustration he sent the crystal brandy snifter in his hands to the wall. "I can't do it…I can't just hand her over to him," he uttered in despair. He exited the study, rushed up the stairs to the second floor and the master suite. Once inside the room he locked the door and went to the closet. He pulled out a large suitcase, Linda's not his, he placed it on the bed and opened it up; it still held the scent of the gardenia scented pillows she kept in it when it was stored. It was her scent… and he loved it… and he realized he loved her as well. He had never allowed himself to admit it, but he would admit it now, and he would save her and he would save the girl…it didn't matter about him, he told himself. "I'll tell him no… I'll say… you can't have them… not either of them… You can't have Sarah and I will never give you Linda… not now… not ever…"

Jeremy moved to the dresser and opened a draw filled with frilly undergarments. He held one up and pressed it to his face. He would miss Linda, and her wonderful sexy ways, but he would live… more importantly she would live. He turned to carry the handful of undies to the suitcase, his fingers opened and the garments fell to the floor. On the bed instead of the open suitcase sat the Fae Keeper sitting in the center of the bed watching.

"Going somewhere?" he asked hostilely. Stormy eyes glared at the actor and his lips were set in a firm thin line.

Jeremy shook his head, and gulped. He hoped he could speak but was worried. "No….I…no," he looked down at the empty fingers on his hands.

Jareth leaned back on his elbows and stretched out his legs, feral eyes watching the actor squirm. "Oh, I'm mistaken… I thought what with the open case on the bed and … lady's undergarments in your hands…" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Jeremy looked down at the floor and the spilled contents that had moments ago been in his hands. "They're Linda's." He said quietly.

Jareth smiled, "So I see."

Stepping over the garments on the floor Jeremy moved swiftly to the bed, his face pained and his eyes threatening to tear up; "I can't… please don't ask me to…"

Jareth raised one hand and placed leather clad fingers to the trembling lips of the actor. "Hush," He said in a gentle and alluring tone. "You mustn't trouble yourself so." Slowly he began to stroke the handsome face. "Such a pretty thing you are…" his voice growling softly.

"Master, please don't ask this of me." Jeremy pleaded.

Jareth let his hand move to the other man's throat; he gently placed his fingers behind the man's neck and drew his face down to his. Turning his own face upward he began to kiss and entice the actor. The lips of the mortal trembled under those of the Fae King. Jareth found it easy enough to entice the man into the bed. He pulled the human into his embrace, pressing the helpless mortal into the mattress as he stroked him. "Such an appealingly attractive creature you are." He praised the actor; "So pleasing."

Jeremy looked into the stormy eyes and was lost. He no longer cared about anything in the world. He only wanted to please the Fae creature whose hands were roaming over him as his own had roamed over Linda. He tried to remember what it was he had wanted to say, 'I won't give them to you, not either of them,' his brain said, but his mouth would not accept the order to speak. The scent of spice and leather and something powerful filled his senses and overrode his nobler brain functions.

"My sweet," Jareth cajoled as he moved his hands over the man beneath his body. "I have not paid enough attention to you, I see."

Jeremy moaned softly as the hand of the Fae began to loving stroke his hardening organ. "I can't….give…you…" Jeremy protested lightly, sounding like a virgin being taken for the first time.

"Of course you can." Jareth encouraged his prey. "You want to please me, don't you?" Well aware of the effect that Fae pheromones had on the average mortal, Jareth allowed even more of the pheromones' scent to fill the room. He wanted Jeremy on sensorial overload, he wanted the man completely diverted from trying to escape or help the women to flee. The Fae King slid the tip of his tongue into the actor's ear and licked it softly.

Never a prude, but never a sexual deviant or a paraphiliac either, Jeremy's face registered shock, dismay and to his utter shame, lusty desire. "Oh Master, please…." He moaned weakening.

"Of course you want to please me," crooned the Fae as he began to undress the actor, "and you will please me, Eden… I can promise you." Jareth placed his lips to the bare skin of the younger man's chest taking a quick lick. "You will please me very much…" he wound his way up toward the actor's face, taking his lips and forcing his jaws to part to accept his serpentine tongue. He delved into the mouth as if it were a bowl of cream and he a cat.

Jeremy heard his own deep intake of breath and the sounds as the wind hissed though his lungs. He felt dizzy as he hungrily began to suck on the probing tongue. He was so enthralled he made no protest as the Fae began to disengage his zipper and free the throbbing mass of flesh in his trousers. Jeremy moaned into the mouth of the beguiling Fae as the hand of the Keeper began to stroke the released manhood of the actor. He'd had lovers, dozens of them over the years; young beautiful women who had pleasured him in countless ways, including this one. His organ was no stranger to the pleasures of stroking, nor was he a stranger to the pleasures of a woman taking him into her mouth and throat. On the contrary, he had enjoyed this and much more. Still, this was no sensual young female beauty giving him a hand job; this was the most beautiful male creature he'd ever laid eyes upon, but he was most definitely _**male!**_ Jeremy turned defenseless and susceptible eyes to the Keeper. His lips parted but words would not form.

Jareth let his eyes roam down the length of the fit body the actor maintained. "You look…delicious." He growled as he peppered the torso of the actor with butterfly kisses. Moving down he let his eyes drift back to actor's face. "Are you? Are you delicious?" He flicked out his tongue, teasing the rising cock with expertise few from Jeremy's past had shown. "Scrumptious," murmured the Fae as he fastened his mouth onto and over the bulbous erection. Jareth's eyes watched the actor succumb to the ministrations. "Mouth-watering," he uttered as he licked the length of the erection from heated scrotum to moistened glistening tip. Even if Eden had wanted to at first, he couldn't fight the sexual perversion and its pleasure. Jareth lay stretched out beside the actor's side, his face resting on the exposed hip bone of the actor as he continued to lick and tease the throbbing erection. He lazily gazed upward, "Yes, you will please me, now." He waved a hand and the actor's closes dissolved into vapor as did his… all but the leather gloves that covered his exquisite Fae hands.

Jeremy, completely at the mercy of the Fae, lay on the pillows he shared with Linda and watched as the Keeper devoured his entire shaft and began to suck hungrily away. His hands at first gripped the satin of the bedcover, holding on for dear life and for what remained of sane thoughts. But skin to skin contact with the creature festooned on his shaft drove him over the edge and Jeremy abandoned all efforts to stave off his own lust. "God!" he yelped, "Yes… oh God, yes…" his hips rose and began to buck, sending his hardened shaft further into the expert mouth. The harder he bucked the deeper he went and the more the Keeper sucked.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harper found Nan with her ear pressed to the door of the master bed suite and her face twisted in sadistic pleasure. He was about to reprimand the woman when the strength of pheromones too powerful to be human caught his attention. He too now smiled. Nan seeing him drawing near made room for him. Her lips curled as the glamour was dropped.

"What if the mistress comes home?" Harper warned.

"She's out… most likely shopping for something to wear to entice the Goblin King's pretty pet with…." Nan whispered sarcastically. "Be still… and listen…"

Harper knelt down and placed his eye to a keyhole, "Nan, you've got to see this!" The woman knelt as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Linda sat on the examining table, clad only in the paper gown nervously biting her lower lip. She'd made the appointment at this clinic rather than going to her regular doctor as she didn't want the paparazzi getting wind of this. She'd gone under an assumed name, her maiden name actually, and had stuffed her hair up under a cap and worn dark glasses. She had made friends with the doctor who ran the clinic when she'd donated some time a few years before.

Dr. De Caro came into the examining cubical and greeted her. "Miss Dunne, how nice to see you again." She pulled the curtain and took a seat across from Linda. "How are you, Linnie? She held a hand out to her friend in compassion.

"Terrified," she admitted. "Lara, I've never been so worried…" she hung her head. "I've been so careful…I don't see how this could have happened."

Dr. Lara De Caro placed her hand on Linda's knee. "No method is fool proof… only abstinence." She stood up and motioned her friend to lay back and shimmy down the table. "Let's have a look." She helped the actress to place her feet in the stirrups. "Didn't you tell me you were thinking this was serious? This relationship... It's been what… six years now?"

"Yes." Linda sounded unconvincing and knew it.

"Something happen?" Lara asked quietly as she examined the woman.

"More like someone…" Linda sighed.

Lara looked up, a bit startled. "You're kidding…"

Embarrassed and perhaps even a bit humiliated, Linda shook her head. "I wish I were."

Lara frowned; "The bastard has lousy timing!" she reached forward. "You're at least six to eight weeks along." Her fingers griped those of her friend's. "Honey, now comes the hard choice… do you want it? I mean we can…" she paused. "I'll put it down as a D and C…."

Linda released the fingers. "No, Lara…" she let a few tears fall and then dried her eyes. "No, I'll keep the baby."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jeremy's hips shoved harder and harder up into the face of the Fae. He groaned and arched his back, as Fae hands clad in leather gripped his derrière firmly. The mouth on his manhood felt as if it were sucking all the life out of him. He felt the jolt just before his hot seed spilled in a rush into the eager mouth that devoured ever drop as if it were honey. Spent, the actor fell back onto the bed, a sheet of sweat covering his body in glistening sheen.

Jareth licked his lips, as he knelt up. "Yes, you are scrumptious." He commented intoxicated for a moment. His hair was wild and he too was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Languidly he slid off the bed, and stretched, knowing that the Fae inebriated mortal was admiring his backside lustily. He looked down at his feet, and he saw he was standing on the discarded satin and lace undergarments of Eden's mortal lover. He allowed himself a wickedly amused grin. Bending over, knowing that Eden was still watching him with wide eyes, he scooped up one pair of the underwear. It was a bright pink metallically shimmering satin pair of v cut panties, with a wide band of pink lace that also had a shimmer to it. "How delicate, supple and silky these little drawers are…" He placed them on his index finger then pulled the band back with his other hand and released the back. The effect was like a slingshot and the panties landed on Eden's chest. "The color suits you," he said darkly to the still dazed and intoxicated mortal on the bed. "I should very much like to see if it does indeed complement your peaches and cream complexion when next we met." He flicked his wrist; once more he was fully dressed and sneering at the mortal. "Wear it." He turned to walk toward a wall. "Wear it tonight."

He was gone, but his scent lingered on, Jeremy looked at the panty.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Author's note:**

**I told you it was a sex chapter, but you read it anyway, didn't you? Well fine…**

**Thanks to ****Yodeladyhoo**** for her help…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**_**Crystals and masks**_

Sarah lay in the tub for an hour soaking. She enjoyed the peaceful feeling that had stayed with her when she'd left the Chalice Well. When she had arrived back at the house, Harper informed her that Jeremy was resting and her mother was still out. He asked if the girl were hungry, and when she told him no he suggested that she go to her rooms and rest. Lying in the tub of wonderfully hot water scented with expensive oils, Sarah pondered what it was about Harper that kept nagging at her something about that man just didn't set right with her.

The bath had refreshed Sarah, and she felt ready to take on the world. She wrapped her wet hair in a towel, and applied moisture cream as she had done for as long as she could remember. Hands, feet, arms and legs were all attended to with the cream, as was her face and neck. Six months ago she had thought it was part of a regiment that her mother had begun for her with the idea of her having a stage career and wanting to keep her looks for as long as possible. Today she knew that no longer was true, somewhere around the time she'd wished away Toby her focus had changed. Being a stage actress was all about her. Today she didn't think so much about herself, and she found she was happier for it.

Green eyes that had seen thing no other sixteen year old had cared to look at, looked in the mirror of the vanity. This vanity was not quite like the one she had at home. Hers was a replica of a French white provincial set that her mother had fallen in love with when Sarah was four. Linda had insisted that Robert buy the set and they put Sarah into the room that looked like a fairy princess' dream. The furnishings in Jeremy's home were not replicas, but true antiques and originals.

Sarah mused that if she were home, she'd be sitting in front of her own mirror trying to converse with Hoggle. She leaned forward and touched the mirror, gently and whispered. "Hoggle… I need you…" She had not expected anything to happen, so when the mirror began to fog she stood up quickly and looked around. Panic swept through her, she didn't want Nan or anyone else to see the mirror changing or whoever was on the other side.

"Sarah… Sarah…" a familiar voice called to her, but it sounded muffled.

Forgetting her fears, the girl leaned to the glass that was foggy. "Hoggle? Hoggle what's wrong? Why can't I see you?"

"Be careful…" the voice warned as the mirror reverted to its former appearance.

Sarah's fingers felt a tingle in the glass even after it had reverted. She pulled her hand back, looked at her fingers and frowned. She had no time to mull over what had just occurred as Nan was tapping at her locked door. She crossed the floor and unlocked the door. "Yes, Nan?"

The maid held in her hands a large garment bag. "Your dress has arrived miss."

"Has my mother returned?" Sarah asked watching the maid place the garment bag in the armoire.

"Yes, Miss. You're mother is in her bath now." Nan said without looking at Sarah. "Would you like me to bring you a light tray, Miss?"

"A light tray?" Sarah was distracted and Nan's words seemed to be confusing.

"Would you like something to eat?" Nan asked.

Sarah shook her head, "I don't know…." She looked in the direction of the mirror, wondering if she should try to contact Hoggle again. "Sure… I guess."

"Fine," The maid smiled and exited the room promising to return in a short bit with something for the girl to munch upon.

Sarah locked the door and moved back to the mirror, thought of what it was she'd said, and then feeling the same feeling she'd had before her leap of faith to save Toby, she spoke. "Hoggle…I need you…" The mirror didn't change, she touched it and even the tingle was gone. "Oh dear…something is wrong…." She muttered.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Jareth looked at the Goblin guards holding the gagged and bound figure between them. "Well, if it isn't you…." He said mockingly to the gnomish dwarf. He went to one knee, bringing his eyes level with the dwarf's eyes. "And just what was it you think you were about to do?" He smiled, but there was no warmth or friendliness in the gesture. "You were about to warn the girl, weren't you?" He stood up and pulled the dwarf forward to the crystal wall and the image of the girl that was still so clear. "Now really Hogsfeet, you know we can't have that."

The little bound man struggled, crying into the gag that prevented him from calling out to the girl. His eyes went to the King, wordlessly pleading for mercy for the girl, if not for himself.

Jareth was amused. "Still playing her hero? Still thinking of being her…_**friend**_?" He looked over the head of the struggling dwarf to the large hobgoblins who were standing at the entrance of the hovel Hoggle called home. "Have you rounded up the other two?"

"The beast is in a dungeon even now, Sire." One guard said with a wicked grin. "We're having difficulty in locating the other."

"Bother," muttered the King, as he remembered the canny little Knight who had left his post to champion Sarah on her last visit. "Don't hurt him when you find him!" he ordered. "He's getting on in years, and I won't have him harmed."

One hobgoblin frowned. "But Sire."

"No!" Jareth growled. "Sir Didymus is to be treated with respect." He looked down at Hoggle; "This one however is fair game." He shoved the dwarf out of his way. "Take him to the dungeons, and if he gives you trouble, beat him." Jareth the Goblin King watched as Goblins dragged the struggling Hoggle away. He paused, turned over his shoulder and looked at the girl on the other side of the reflection. Her face was clean and her hair wrapped in a towel, and she was wearing only a terry cloth bath robe. "Not this time Sarah, no companions, no champions…" He watched her and smiled; "Only you and I this time…."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Nan placed the undergarments that had arrived on the bed. She could hear the hair dryer blowing in the bathroom and knew that the girl was getting her hair prepared for being dressed. She moved to the vanity and placed out all the ornaments that had been designed for the gown and the girl. Nan remembered other ornaments that had been used on the mortal girl, and once more she marveled at the attention the Goblin King paid to details. These were not anything like the sliver and pearl wisps' that had dressed the long dark locks upon their last meeting. Yet in their own way they were far more enchanting… and enchanted. The magic they contained would remain dormant until the King triggered them. Until then they would be just pretty little hair bobs.

Sarah exited the bathroom, and saw the maid admiring the ornaments on the vanity. "What are you looking at Nan?"

The maid turned and smiled at the girl, "Mr. Eden ordered some jewels for your hair, Miss. I was admiring the workmanship." She motioned the jewel case now on the vanity.

Sarah looked at them with trepidation, "Are … are they real?" Her eyes turned to the face of the maid. She felt suddenly quiet foolish having asked such a question. "Of course they are," she muttered. "I can't accept them…" Sarah sat down swiftly and violently on the vanity seat.

Nan moved to stand behind the girl, meeting her eyes. "They are part of the gown you are to wear, and there is no question that you must accept them." Her voice was abrasive and unsympathetic to the qualms the girl was experiencing. "Your mother will expect you to wear them, Miss."

Sarah doubted her mother had any idea that Jeremy ordered these nor did she really believe her mother would demand that she wear them. However she knew Jeremy would. Not wanting to start a row, she looked at the case. "I guess, if I have to… I have to." Looking at the hair ornaments she could only image what the dress looked like. Then she shivered remembering another dress. 'If it looks anything like that thing, I swear I'll tear it up and not go!' She began to tap her fingers on the vanity nervously. "How long before I have to dress? I'd like to speak to my mother."

Nan shook her head, "I doubt you'll have time, Miss. Your mother is putting on her makeup and her hair dresser is in there with her right now." She looked at the girl. "I suggest you put your make up on as well, Miss. I will be happy to help with your hair. Mr. Eden requested that both you and your mother wear your hair up this evening."

"Up?" Sarah had worn her hair up only a few times; "Up, how?"

Nan took hold of the shoulders of the girl and firmly made her face the mirror. "Trust me, Miss I know what I'm doing." She reached for the items she'd placed on the table herself and began to work with the long think tresses of healthy hair.

Sarah watched as her hair was brought up and piled in carefully sculpted curls and tendrils, ornaments clasped and pinned in place the riot of curls. As the maid progressed the style reminded Sarah of a painting of Empress Josephine she'd seen in an art gallery.

Nan stood back, admiring her handiwork and said with confidence; "You'll be the loveliest young woman at the ball tonight. They won't be able to take their eyes off you." The complement had the opposite effect that Nan had thought it would have; the girl didn't look pleased or more comfortable. In fact she looked down right miserable. The Goblin maid wondered why it was that the mortal girl was so unhappy. She cleared her throat; "If Miss will not complete her makeup…."

"I can't," Sarah sighed. "I don't know what color my dress is….and…"

Nan was already bringing out a new set of shadows and pencils and makeup brushed for the girl to work with. "This is the palate you are to work with, Miss." She informed the fretting girl.

Sarah looked at the shades of the shadows, they were soft and shimmery and pastel… and in various shades of white and taupe. There was fawn and mushroom, and the lightest of light brown. Sarah looked at the palate and gasped. "What color is the dress, Nan…and don't tell me you don't know because I've a feeling you know a great deal…." The words were forceful and confident.

"White, Miss… your dress is white…" Nan stated coolly.

'White…' fear shot though the girl as she thought of the dress that had been in her nightmares for weeks. "Why white?" she asked, she began to think of an excuse not to wear the gown. "I don't wear white well….."

Nan looked at her with disbelieving eyes. "Miss Sarah is an unmarried young woman… and this is your first ball, is it not?" When the girl nodded, Nan went on. "It is a tradition for a young lady to wear white to her first ball, Miss."

Sarah was stuck and she knew it. "Nan," she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face; "Is the dress… poufy and frilly and looking like spun sugar?"

Nan, knowing what dress the girl was referring to feigned ignorance. "No… Miss… the dress you are wearing tonight is elegant and does not look like spun sugar."

Sarah opened one eye; "No full skirt?" when the maid shook her head, she opened the other eye; "No full sleeves?" The maid shook her head again and Sarah drew a breath, not realizing she'd been holding her breath. "Thank the Gods… all of them!" She blew out her cheeks and looked down at the cosmetics that were awaiting her, "I guess I'd better put my face on."

Nan stood back and watched as the girl worked with the soft colors that had been issued to her. Nan had often seen the way human women did their makeup, and laughed to herself that they looked more like Goblins than she did. Sarah's makeup looked soft and natural and only highlighted the beauty she'd been blessed with. Nan had to admit, for a mortal, Sarah was regal.

Sarah finished applying the make and used the bottle of makeup setting spray her mother had given her. It keep things from sliding off the face her mother had said. Then she sat back and looked at the finished product. "Well?" She asked the maid who was hovering.

"Very nice, simple and natural…" Nan said as she handed Sarah a bottle of expensive perfume. "Mr. Eden thought you'd like this scent." Nan knew that Mr. Eden had no idea that the bottle of perfume was being given to the girl as he had never purchased it. Nan's orders came from the King, and she obeyed him without question. The scent was soft and gentle and of course laced with a spell to be triggered at the right moment. Making sure the girl had spayed the scent, Nan asked if the girl needed help with the underpinnings.

Sarah looked at the garments that had been laid out for her on the bed, "I can handle most of it… except that thing." She pointed to the corset. Picking up the rest of the underwear Sarah went to the bathroom to wrestle with them. Moments later she exited the bath dressed in the long white muslin chemise, over the soft silky panties and silk stockings that had been provided by the dress maker. Taking a long breath she picked up the odd looking corset and looked at Nan. "I suspect you know all about this thing?"

Nan took it from the girl and put the vest like undergarment on her and began to lace her in. "This is copied from the ones that were in use in the Regency era." Nan informed the girl. "Count your blessings it wasn't Victorian." Sarah snickered at the joke the maid had made. Nan was holding the final layer, the petticoat which had a scooped neckline and was sleeveless, and was fitted in the back with hooks and eyelets. It was made of soft material, and was prettily decorated in front. "You look lovely." Nan assured the girl as she hooked the girl up.

Sarah turned to observe her reflection in the one full length mirror in the room. "My goodness." She remarked looking at the undergarments she wore.

Nan was already at the armoire opening it and getting out the garment bag, "Now the gown." She said.

Sarah winced, defiantly she pulled herself together. No dress was going to get the better of her, she vowed. "Ok, let's see this dress," she muttered as she turned and walked to where the maid stood. She halted her steps and gasped, in the maids hands was a dress of white silk with an over dress of sheer white that was transparent and decorated with crystal beading and_** diamante**_ and sliver threads that formed tiny delicate flower patterns and soft swirls. There were no sleeps only a decorative cap that went over the shoulders of the sheer material and crystal fringing. It was no fairytale sugar and spice dress. It was romantic, and elegant and sophisticated and it was moonlight. Sarah approached as if in a dream. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Nan nodded as she held the dress open and up, placing it over the girl and making sure she didn't disturb the girls coiffure. "The hair ornaments were made to resemble the flowers in the overgown." She smoothed the dress down over the girl and moved behind her to being fastening the tiny perfect crystal buttons down her back with careful fingers.

Sarah watched her in the mirror, "Nan, this gown must have cost a fortune." Her voice was low, breathless and almost reverential.

"Nothing but the best for Mr. Eden's ladies," Nan said.

Sarah heard a tapping at the door, "Are you decent?" Jeremy's voice called.

"Yes," Sarah answered.

Jeremy had a jewel case in his hand as he entered, he smiled at her. "You look wonderful, Sarah. I have something for you."

Sarah protested, "Jeremy, you've done too much as it is…"

He scoffed; "None sense." He held out the case. "Open it."

On a bed of red velvet sat a jeweled choker, "Jeremy! It's …it's…" she stammered looking at the sparkling work of art.

"It's crystal…" He sighed sounded deflated, "I couldn't begin to afford the real one…" He lifted the replica out of the case. "However, this being your coming out as it were, I thought I'd splurge and get good crystals and not cubics…" He fastened the choker to her throat. "You look even better than Audrey did…."

Sarah looked at the gown and choker, and saw they were reminiscent of the gown from the ball scene in _**My Fair Lady**_. "Of course…." She remembered telling Jeremy years before how much she loved that movie and that dress. "Oh Jeremy…. How sweet that you remembered."

He hadn't, but that was not the point. "Well a girl comes out into society but once…" he muttered standing behind her. "May as well do it in style, eh?" He gave her shoulder an affectionate pat, and turned to leave. "We'll be leaving in half an hour. You're cloak will be waiting for you down stairs. Don't dawdle, Sarah….half an hour."

Sarah looked in the mirror, the only thing she didn't have on were slippers and opera length gloves. She could see Nan holding both items watching her. Self conscious she turned an looked at the maid. "Ok, shoes and gloves."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth stood in his bedchamber with the valet; he looked in the mirror as the man helped him into the Edwardian styled tux. He grimaced when the tie was readjusted for the umpteenth time. When the valet stood back he pulled his cuffs and adjusted the vest once more, making sure the crystal buttons were fastened correctly. "Very nice, Renaldo." He commented looking in the mirror at his reflection. Seeing Perrin enter, he smiled; "Our pigeons?"

Snickering, the Goblin Guard took a seat, "Pigeons are in the hole, Sire."

Jareth looked satisfied, and then raised a brow, "Didymus?"

Perrin rolled his eyes, "Unhappy that we refused to do battle with him."

Looking at ease and in command, even in the mundane evening garb, Jareth took a relaxed stance. "He's getting on in years, Perrin…however I will not have him damaged. No one has ever been a truer knight to the Kingdom."

Nodding even Perrin acknowledged the feats of the little Knight. "Few could boast of the accomplishments that he himself ignores."

Jareth slid a hand into the trousers and looked thoughtfully at the guard. "And Sarah adores him, if she thought I had done anything to injure or impair him she'd most likely cause injury to me…."

"She's fond of the dwarf as well," warned the guard.

Jareth shook his head, his fine hair floated about him. "She expects me to be harsh with Hogsnose."

"Hoggle," Perrin corrected self-consciously.

Waving a hand as if it were an insignificant and inconsequential point, the King turned his attentions once more to his attire. "Well, Perrin… how do I look?"

"You could pass for human…" the guard began, and the King smiled. Perrin finished his thoughts; "With the exception of your hair and face that is."

Jareth whipped around to face the mirror; "My hair…" seeing the wild and ragged Fae cut he frowned. "Oh bother! I forgot all about my hair… and face… Well a quick glamour spell with take care of that…." He raised his hand and made a gentle wave motion over his face and hair. Gone were the shadows and the markings that gave his eyes an owlish appearance even when he was not in owl form. Gone too was the wild hair, replaced by a smooth hairstyle that was elegant and well styled. "Mundane, but still… striking." He murmured toward the mirrors reflection.

"Better." Perrin agreed, holding out a mask to the King. "I don't know how you pulled this one off. Mask at a ball…"

"I didn't." Jareth admitted. "They already had the masked theme, one must enjoy the irony." He placed the half mask over his face, covering his brow to just below his nose. "Wish me success Perrin."

"As always, my King." The Goblin bowed as the King strolled past him.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jeremy stood at the bottom of the stair, watching as Linda descended with grace in the gown of sea foam green chiffon that draped her goddess like figure. He held out his hand to her and placed her gloved fingers into the crook of his arm. Pointing upward, he instructed her to watch. An instant later Sarah stood at the top of the stairs her figure framed by the stained glass window that decorated the elegant hall. Linda held her breath for a moment and turned approvingly to the man at her side. Jeremy wore a look of admiration, touched with sadness.

Sarah, unaware of how the stained glass window behind her gave her an almost ethereal and otherworldly aspect, began to descend the stair with her head held high. Slow deliberate steps, her fingers having raised her hem to allow her feet free access to the stairs. She looked fragile, with the dress sparkling and shimmering in the light of the chandler of the foyer. Her face was pure, innocent and waiflike in expression. On her wrist was the sting that held an ivory fan. She paused upon reaching the bottom of the stair and dropped into a deep curtsey to her mother and Jeremy.

"How the little girl has grown," Jeremy said to Linda, he moved forward, hands extended to the girl. "You look enchanting."

Harper came forward with their evening coats. Jeremy helped Linda into her wrap and Harper held the red velvet cloak for Sarah. Harper then bid them good evening and watched from the door as they entered the hired taxi.

Nan joined Harper at the door, when the taxi pulled away both let the glamour drop for what they believed to be the last time. Nan looked at the spellbound townhouse and held a hand out to the man who'd been her companion for over a century. "Home?"

Raising her hand to his lips he kissed it with adoration. "Home," he agreed as he closed the door and led her to the passage not even Jeremy knew of that led to the Goblin Kingdom. They stood side by side upon a windswept hill overlooking the vast grandeur of the Kingdom. Both looked to the castle silhouetted in the night with the moon shining down upon it. Each wore a expression of peacefulness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**_**Enchantment under the **__**Chandeliers**_

The _**Savile**__** Club**_, in the heart of Mayfair, was one of the most prestigious private clubs in Britain. Established in 1868 and occupying a very fine 18th Century house, its distinguished history has made it famous within Britain's literary, academic and artistic circles. It was here the prestigious _**Royal**____**Society**__** of **__**London**_ was hosting the Crystal Holiday Ball. The sizeable old ___**Brook Street**_ house was the perfect setting for the gala affair. It was here that London's elite would gather to wish each other a Happy Holiday.

Sarah could not help but be impressed as they walked into the Club, French interiors and elegant salons would impress even the die hard. Sarah followed her mother and Jeremy with wide eyes and excitement. The grand staircase, leading to the Grand Ballroom made Sarah feel like she were back in time, she began to understand how the heroine of many of the novels she'd read over the year must have felt coming to her first ball.

Adorned with a lighthearted manifestation of the Louis XVI style, the room flooded with daylight from tall windows at both ends and at night the venerable chandeliers donated to the club by member, _Sir __**William **__**Orpen **_glittered in the profusion of mirrors. It was a glorious room of splendor in blue and white. The delicately vaulted ceiling, sprung floor and painted limewood walls give this room a wonderful acoustic. The Ballroom in conjunction with the Dining Room and the old staircase has been much sought after for film locations and Sarah could easily understand why. She recalled her mother and Jeremy having been part of a BBC period film that had used this Club for some of the scenes.

Having left their outerwear in the coat room on the lower level, they ascended the stairs, Jeremy with each of the ladies on his arm a striking trio. The white and blue winding staircase snaking elegantly upward, Sarah shimmered in her gown covered in tiny crystals and silvery threads. She heard more than one breath catch in a throat, and the whisper of 'who is that' rung in her ears. The delicate little lace and crystal mask that Jeremy had given her, hide her face from most. She schooled her face and put on her most poised countenance, think of it as a play, she told herself. Jeremy led them to the reception line where they were greeted by the host and hostess for the evening, a Lord and Lady Somerset. They took their places in a line and when the Guests of honor, Prince Charles and his lovely wife the Princess Diana entered. Sarah curtseyed and showed respect as did everyone else in the line.

Prince Charles paused, looked at Sarah and remarked to his wife. "She's charming, is she not?"

Princess Diana looked at the younger girl, smiled softly and agreed. "Very."

Sarah rose to her feet when they had moved on down the line and looked at her mother, Linda winked proudly.

Jeremy was giving Sarah some of the history of the historical building and the club it housed when they were joined by Mark Davis. "Well, you made it!" He said smugly.

Sarah found herself bristling at his brashness, but kept her feelings to herself.

Mark, in a black mask, looked at Sarah and smiled. "You look lovely this evening, Sarah."

"Thank you." She hoped the coolness in her tone would stop him from trying to engage her in further conversation. She failed miserably.

Mark turned to Linda, "You don't mind if I dance with this pretty little maid you've brought into this den of iniquity do you?" Before either Linda or Jeremy could protest or do anything that would not cause a scene the man gripped Sarah's wrist and led her to the dance floor. He smiled at the girl who was porker stiff in his arms. "Oh come now Sarah, relax… you'll have a much better time if you do."

"I doubt it," she mouthed. She remained stiff in his arms and resisting all his attempts to engage her in conversation. The song playing came to an end and the dancers on the floor stopped and politely clapped their hands. Sarah hoped that the man would be gracious enough to escort her back to her mother and Jeremy but he had other ideas.

"You are such a divine dancer, I'm sure you won't mind having another with me…" He started to move toward her.

"I'm afraid the next dance is spoken for." A voice said from behind Sarah, "Miss Williams mother has given her permission for me to have this dance."

Sarah heard the voice, but had not really paid attention to the sound of the voice. She was too relieved at having been rescued from the odious man whose face was now nearly murderous. She gathered what composure she could and spoke with poise. "Thank you Mr. Davis… please excuse me as I am spoken for." She turned to the new partner and accepted his hand as he moved to dance her lightly away from the man staring at both of them with daggers in his eyes; "Who ever you are, thank you!" She said timidly. "That rescue was so timely."

The man who was masterfully leading he about the floor, smiled softly. "My pleasure." He said gently.

Relaxing, and her feet moved with more skill and poise. Around the room people commented on the handsome couple in the center of the ballroom floor. The handsome man in the stylish tux with the golden hair, dancing with the vision of beauty in white became the talk of the room. He swept her past Lords and Ladies, even past the Prince and Princess. She was like a graceful swan in his arms and he seemed to be taking great pride in showing her off to the world.

Linda was dancing with Jeremy, "Who is that dancing with Sarah?" she asked seeing the handsome man dance with Sarah as if they'd been partnered for a life time. "They move so well together."

Jeremy didn't look, he knew who it was. "Oh I'm sure it's some young lord…" he tried not to think of what was happening.

"I don't recall seeing him before," Linda commented. "I would remember someone like that."

Jeremy spun her the other way and smiled, "You're not supposed to look at anyone but me." He teased.

Linda giggled, "Jeremy, jealous?"

His steppes faltered for a moment, "I could be."

Linda placed a hand to his face. "Dearest, my heart is true… can you say the same?"

Blue eyes lowered, "No…." He was ashamed and wanted to explain. "Linda…."

"No," she whispered in a sad sob. "Don't."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

At the end of the number the man dancing with Sarah escorted her back to the table she had been sitting at originally with her mother. He bowed to her and thanked her for the dance. Sarah watched him move away, thinking how his movement reminded her of someone… but she could not think of who, try as she may she could not place the mannerisms.

Linda, her face hiding the pain she was feeling, was glad to take a seat beside Sarah. "You looked very nice out there." She said to her daughter.

"Thank you for sending him to my rescue." Sarah commented.

Linda looked at the masked girl with quizzical eyes that showed though her own mask. "I didn't send him over, where did you get the idea that I had?"

"He said…" Sarah felt her heart begin to pound. "He said you gave him permission… he interrupted that hideous man…that Mark Davis…but if you didn't… how did he know who I was? He called me Miss Williams."

Linda hushed the girl with a gloved hand, she turned cheerily to Jeremy and he bent toward her. "Do be a dear and get some punch for Sarah and I, we are as parched as a desert." When the actor moved toward the dinning room where a refreshment table was set up, Linda stood up and motioned Sarah to follow her. Sarah could read the urgency in her mother's body language. She moved swiftly to keep up with the woman's long strides. They had almost made it to the grand staircase when Mark Davis Blocked their path.

"Not leavening are you?" He looked at them, his dark eyes filled with hideous images. "The night has just begun…"

Linda, always a quick on her feet thinker, snorted. "No, we're just off to the power room downstairs… the one up here is…full."

Mark looked toward the direction of the powder room and nodded, "Allow me to escort you both down there."

Sarah wanted to shove him out of the way, but Linda, seeing the trap looked at him with a face that was as innocent as a new rose. "Why Mark, how thoughtful of you," she placed a hand on his sleeve and allowed him to move down the staircase with them, but she firmly placed herself in the center keeping Sarah on her other side out of the man's clutches.

Once in the safety of the powder room she turned to Sarah. "We're stuck…"

"Mom, what's wrong?" Sarah knelt down as her mother took a seat in the sitting room of the ladies power room. "Why is it so urgent we leave?"

"Sarah, think…" She then used her index finger to make a sign in the palm of her daughter's hand. Sarah looked down at her hand and the finger making a motion that no one else in the room would ever notice. Her Granny had taught her the secret language passed down for generations when she was but a little girl. Her mother had made the sign for one word, FAE. As if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs in one motion, Sarah sat on the carpeted floor and fought to remember how to breathe.

Linda placed a gloved hand under her daughter's chin, "We have to find a way out of here."

Sarah nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Returning to the table, Jeremy found the ladies gone. He looked about, saw the line at the rest room and figured they'd gone down to the rooms on the main floor. He took a seat and tired to look interested in the festivities. He felt the movement behind him before he heard the words whispered in his ear.

"Are you wearing them?" the voice growled sensually.

Jeremy's head snapped around and he looked eye to eye with mismatched eyes. "You." He whispered.

"I love that reaction," snickered the King as he hulled the man from his seat, "But we don't have time for pleasantries. Your friend Davis has our pair of quail trapped in the ladies room beneath us. I say we go rescue them."

"Davis?" Jeremy moved with the man who was guiding his elbow toward the stairs. "What the hell is Davis trying to do?" Jareth gave the actor a hard look and Jeremy protested. "He wouldn't!" However even he knew better and made his steps down the stairs quicken.

Jeremy saw Davis standing like a sentinel over the ladies room door. He felt the hand of the Fae release and heard the words, "Go…I'll be here if you need me, but I don't want Sarah to know I'm here…not just yet."

Linda and Sarah came out of the room followed by three other ladies who walked past them hurriedly. Linda was just about to say something to Davis when Jeremy called out. "There you are!" he smiled and came forward with hands extended to Linda. "I was thinking I'd lost you both." He teased.

Linda took the hands, her eyes hiding her fears;"No, of course not."

Sarah, feeling as if the room were closing about her, wondered if they would notice if she ran out into the night. She never got the chance to test her theory. Davis clamped a hand on her wrist and said in a cold and cutting voice. "I believe this is my dance, is it not …Sarah?"

Jeremy looked at Linda, his eyes filled with regret and sorrow, he mouthed the word, sorry to the woman. Linda nodded, and they turned to follow Sarah and Davis back up the stairs. Helplessly they watched as the man dragged the girl onto the dance floor and swept her around the room. Linda winced, knowing she could not make a scene. Jeremy watched horirfed as the odious Davis pressed his body closer to that of the young girl.

"Have you ever seen a winter terrace?" He asked the girl darkly.

"No." her answer was cold and stark.

"I really think you should." He insisted.

"No…thank you." She said firmly. The only thing she wanted was for this dance to end.

Mismatched eyes watched, keeping track of where the girl was and just how far the man was going in his quest to conquer her. 'That will never work,' he thought to himself. 'You are only succeeding in alienating the girl.' Jareth knew from the way the man was moving that he was going to press his vantage and soon.

Davis leaned closer, "They have some lovely private rooms here, rooms the members use from time to time…"

"How nice for the members," Sarah answered coldly.

Davis leered at her openly. "I just so happen to be a member." He boasted.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Mark Davis looked down into her eyes and smiled a malicious and cruel smile that made Sarah long for a certain Goblin King's smile. "You don't like me." He snorted.

"Brilliant deduction," she announced. "Now if you are done, I'd like to leave this dance floor."

She would have turned to do just that if the man had not clamped a hand to her elbow and threateningly forced her to move with him. "Make a scene and I'll ruin both your mother and that fool Eden." He warned.

Sarah followed him but clearly was not happy about it.

Jareth came to the table Jeremy had returned Linda to; "Come." He said expecting to be obeyed by both. Both did just as he expected, after exchanging a look, they followed the man in the tux that was leading them toward the rooms used by members. Jeremy wondered where the security people were and why they had not been stopped. The man shoved a door open, and they could clearly see Sarah fighting off the advances of the odious and vulgarly rude Davis. Linda went to move forward, willing to save her daughter at the cost of her own life if need be. The man in the mask ahead of them placed a hand on her shoulder and she dropped into Jeremy's arm. The masked man looked at the actor. "You know what to do… say your right words… or watch as Sarah is ravished."

Jeremy held Linda close, "I…" He paused looking about desperately. "I…"

"Say your right words, and I'll take the child away…" The masked man now knelt beside Jeremy who was collapsed to the floor with Linda in his arms. He looked at Sarah, and thought perhaps he'd have to freeze time seeing how eager Davis was to have her. She cried out and Jeremy looked up at her.

"Sarah…" he sobbed, "I'm sorry…"

The Goblin King, in the Edwardian tux caressed the cheek of the actor, and whispered in his ear. "Say your right words…actor…"

Jeremy sniffed, and sobbingly said. "I wish the goblins would take her away… right now…" He bowed his head, thinking that Linda would never forgive him this transgression. He sobbed into the swooned form of his lover.

Jareth kissed the ear of the actor. "Good boy." He stood up and the lights flickered. Everything went black and Sarah screamed. When the lights came back on Jareth alone stood in the room with Mark Davis. He removed his mask and sneered at the shaken man who was trying to figure out what had just happened. "I think you're in the wrong room, Davis." He said calm and coldly. "I believe this is my room this evening."

Davis, feeling dizzy and disorientated looked about the room with confusion. "What am I doing here?"

Jareth shrugged, "I was about to ask you the same question."

Pulling himself together, Davis snickered. "I must have had too much to drink… so sorry old man… hope I didn't intrude on something."

"Not at all," Jareth smirked back. "My lady is awaiting my arrival at a very special place… I'd never be so tacky as to bring her here for something intimate… Half of London would know about it by morning." He walked the man to the door. "Good night, Davis."

The man, still disoriented, nodded. "Good night, old chap."

Jareth closed the door and locked it for good measure. He leaned on the door and took a deep breath, "I win… I always win…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah, who had her hands up in a defensive move, looked about the dark room they were standing in. She saw Jeremy holding her mother, and saw that Davis was gone.

"Where, are we?" Jeremy gasped as he held tighter to Linda who was coming out of her swoon.

Sarah looked at the circular room and stomped a foot. "NO!"

Linda looked up at Jeremy, then over at the girl who looked about to pitch a fit. Jeremy leaned forward and placed his forehead to Linda's. "I'm sorry…" he wept.

Linda placed a hand to his face. "Where?"

"I don't know," he confessed.

"I know!" Shouted Sarah with fury, "I know exactly where we are… we're in the Castle beyond the Goblin City, in the heart of the Labyrinth!" Her face showed more rage than either adult had ever seen. "I know damn well I didn't wish us here… so which of you did this?"

Jeremy shook his head, "I didn't wish us… I wished….you."

Sarah gasped, "You did what?" She looked as if she'd been hit by a truck. "You did what?"

"I had no choice…it was that or let …Davis ravish you…he said…"Jermey stuttered.

"Who said?" Sarah demanded.

"Him… the Keeper of the Night, the Taker of Souls…." Jeremy wailed.

Sarah began to back up, "Keeper of the Night…" she remembered the words and the old stories. And fear etched her face. "oh no… That's just another title of the Goblin King." Something hard prevented her from backing up further. She didn't look, she knew.

"Hello Sarah," he crooned in her ear as an arm snaked about her waist. "Welcome home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**_**Yule Underground**_

Linda's eyes opened wide with panic, "The Goblin King," she muttered darkly trying to rise from the floor, again thinking to protect Sarah.

Jeremy held her back; "No, don't!" he warned. "He'll cut you down in a second." He pulled her protectively to himself, trying to shield her from any retaliation that was coming.

"True," Jareth said unperturbedly with a cold sereneness. "Now be good, Linda and protect that sweet little bundle you carry."

Jeremy looked at her in horror. "Oh Linda, no… tell me…" he watched her hands go protectively to her tummy.

She looked up at him with teary eyes, "I was planning on telling you come morning…under the Christmas tree."

Jareth, possessing Sarah in his clutches smiled at the fear in Jeremy's eyes. "I really must thank you, Eden…you've been most useful." He placed his free hand to Sarah's shoulder, and felt her shiver beneath his touch. "Most of all in delivering to me the champion of the Labyrinth…."

Sarah, like a light that had been switched on, began to struggle. "Jeremy…there's still time! All you have to do is run the Labyrinth and we'll be free…" Her voice was stern and aggravated.

Jeremy shook his head miserably. "I can't, Sarah… I don't have the right."

Sarah stopped her struggles, "But you made the wish." She gasped.

"He's made several." Jareth said quietly in her ear, breathing on her as he had on the windswept hillside out side the Labyrinth. "His assignment was to deliver me a child…a pure and innocent child…" He growled darkly. "You qualify."

Sarah began to slump as the weight of reality came upon her like a mountain side. "You gave me the book…You meant for me to…"

Jeremy refused to look at the girl. "Yes."

"Oh Jeremy…why?" Sarah asked in a sad voice.

Jareth snickered, answering sarcastically. "For youth and fame Sarah…for youth and fame. He wanted… _**his dreams**_." His hand at her waist tightened as he whispered in her ear; "Just as I want mine." He turned her to face him, "Hello." He smiled viciously down into her bewildered eyes.

"You!" she gasped looking at the man dressed in an Edwardian tux. He had dropped the glamour and his hair and face were back to looking like the Goblin King. His gloved hands gripped her forearms forcing her to face him.

"Me," he growled.

"You!!" Her voice raised an octave.

"Established," He teased.

Fury was building and she now growled the word, "You!"

"We're getting redundant," he warned growling right back.

Jeremy and Linda looked at each other mystified by the banter.

"Bastard!!" Declared Sarah as she struggled to get his hands off of her. "Get your grimy, cheating Goblin hands off me."

"Now that was original," He shouted as he pulled her back into a grasp he knew she'd have difficulty in breaking. "How I've missed your rapier wit, Sarah." His voice mocked her as his lips claimed her ear lobe. "What a joy to have you back in my grasp… and this time my evil clutches will never let you go…."

"Jeremy!" Sarah screamed at him; "Do something!"

In a sinister way Jareth laughed in her ear. "Now what exactly do you expect that little creampuff to do, Sarah?" Struggling against him, but getting nowhere she raised her foot. "Try it and I'll break it off." Jareth warned her ruthlessly.

Something in his tone told her he was not bluffing and she lowered her foot. "Let me go." She said slowly, enunciating each word with gritted teeth.

"Never," Jareth moaned in her ear. "I'm keeping you…forever and ever, and ever." His hand moved so that it rested just below the swell of her bosom. "I will never let you go again…"

"Sire, we've got visitors!" Announced a tall goblin coming in; "unwanted ones at that." He was followed in by a horde of creatures, not all looking as humanoid as the speaker.

Jareth ceased his moves on the girl, he looked at Perrin; "Who dares come here uninvited?"

"_**Gwythur**____**Ap**____**Gwreidwl**_," the Leader of the horde stated with malice and clear distain.

Jareth tightened his grip about the girl and she felt his possessiveness. He looked over at Jeremy and Linda huddled on the floor, Linda seething, and Jeremy cowering. "Perrin, have guards escort our guests down to the catacombs…." He looked down at Sarah, who was turning her face up to him to protest being called a guest. "Shut up Sarah." He warned darkly. "I don't have time to argue with you." Sarah opened her mouth and then let it snap shut once more. The Goblin King looked at the guards, "If this girl gives you any trouble, make the man and the woman suffer for it." He held Sarah with one gloved hand to her forearm. "Take them." He shoved her into the grasp of two large Goblin Guards. He nodded at Perrin and the Goblin in charge barked an order. The three humans were escorted out of the throne room.

Jareth watched them go, his face showing satisfaction. Contented that his prey was in hand and being secreted away, the Goblin King turned his attentions to the unwanted guest awaiting audience. "Perrin, escort our fellow King in… keep a sharp eye on him though and don't let any of his minions wander about." Jareth moved to the throne and took his seat, leaning back and crossing his leg nonchalantly.

Within moments the assembled members of the court of the rival King entered the throne room escorting their King.___**Gwythur**____**Ap**____**Gwreidwl**_, didn't look happy at having been made to wait, nor with being here at all. He moved past his escort and extended an accusatory hand toward the Goblin King. "You've been trespassing again!"

Jareth yawned, "Hello to you too,_______**Gwythur**____**Ap**____**Gwreidwl**_," he smiled wanly.

The other King glared at the pompousness of the Goblin King. "I won't have it, whelp!" He waved at the garments Jareth was attired in. "What are you made up for?"

"I attended a Christmas ball above." Jareth said in all honesty, enjoying that he was beyond being tripped up by the Fae King.

"You know the rules," _____________**Gwythur**____**Ap**____**Gwreidwl**_, growled darkly. "I am to be given fair warning when you come above… unless there is a wished away child…."

"Which there was," Jareth interjected in the argument that his rival was making. He was completely relaxed on his throne, and at ease in taunting the other.

Long dark hair and eyes as black as coal gave the other Fae King a far more sinister expression than the Fair Fae wore. His dark armor seemed out of place in the throne room. "I shall issue a grievance, you can be sure of that, whelp."

Jareth nodded, "Nice to see, come again when you can spend more time." He coldly dismissed the man trying to intimidate him.

_________________**Gwythur**____**Ap**____**Gwreidwl**_, turned and motioned his minions to follow.

Perrin moved to the elbow of the Goblin King; "He will complain you know."

Jareth watched the throng following the Fae King in exit. "Let him, there is nothing he can do to me… I am within my rights to collect my own property."

The Goblin Guard snickered, "I'd say you got his goat yet again."

"The High King allows free travel; I can't help it if one of his little kings in the world above is territorial." Jareth rose from the throne gracefully and walked toward the door to make sure the other had truly gone. Looking back at Perrin he mouthed quietly. "I won't have him ruin my fun."

Perrin snickered yet again.

___________________**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Jeremy and Linda took seats on a rock ledge, Sarah paced furiously while the goblins sent along with them watched over them. It didn't seem that Sarah had any plans on cooling down, she glared at the guards and at Jeremy when ever she passed him. After a few moments she paused to speak. "What did he mean…. You made several wishes?"

Guiltily he looked over at the young woman in the white ball gown, "I wished myself away…"

Holding up a hand, Sarah halted his explanation; "When?"

The actor stood up, "I wished myself away in 1886."

Linda blinked, "That's one hundred years ago…but you…don't…"

"That was wish number two…" He said shortly. "For his own purposes the Keeper of the Night found it to his advantage to keep me young and virile."

"You're telling me…" Her voice rose and color flooded her cheeks; "That you have spent one hundred years helping Sarah paused, her hands clutching at the air. "Start from the beginning, how did you meet Jareth?"

"Is that his name?" Jeremy asked astonished. "I've never known it…" He sat back down beside Linda when she placed her hand over his; he looked at her and began to speak. It was as if he were confessing to Linda alone. "I was just hours from being tossed out of my hovel of a room… I had no money, no possession and no prospects. I had been drinking… I drank my last shillings worth in fact… It was a far cry from the life I'd been born to…. I was born the second son of a very well to do family… we had land and power and wealth… My father, while I was away at school had written a letter of introduction for me… however he placed it in my elder brother's hands for safe keeping…. Father died, and I expected my brother to honor our father's wishes… He refused. He said he knew what was best for me… I refused to bow to his will…" He looked over at Sarah, "I struck out for London with nothing but my good looks…and my good name… but without the letter of introduction…" He looked at Linda, "No doors would open… I couldn't even get in to see a decent agent….In a year I went though all the money I'd saved… I took odd jobs… I did unthinkable things… but it all came down to a moment of deep and dark despair…" He released the hand that had given him the courage to speak; he rose from the ledge and looked at Sarah. "I remembered an old story told to me by our nurse when I was a child… she spoke of the Keeper of the Night, the Taker of Souls… I raised my glass, my one and only glass in salute to him and offered my self up to him." He ran a hand though his hair. "I didn't really think he'd hear me… but there he was, standing before me… and he offered me my dreams."

Sarah's fertile mind supplied her with the vision of that meeting. She could see Jareth, in all his glory, dark armor, black as night cape fluttering in the wind. Most important she could see his outstretched hand with the crystal and she knew what he had said. '**A crystal, nothing more.****Except that if you look into it ... it will****show you your dreams.** **Do you want it**' The teen girl looked at her mother's long time lover and felt pity for him. "He offered you your dreams…" she repeated. Turning away she moaned, thinking of the cost to Jeremy, her mother and to her.

"I have no power to resist him." Jeremy bemoaned. "He came to me… demanding my soul… we'd had a bargain…one hundred years of success… in exchange for a perfect and innocent soul….or mine… You were such an easy mark… I didn't care at the time… I gave you the book knowing you'd read it and use the sentence at some point… you were so spiteful about the baby brother your father had with his second wife…." His face crumbled into pitiful tears. "I'd take it all back now if I could."

"But you can't;" Said a voice in the darkness, "You can't." The three mortals turned to look at the Goblin King as he came into the craven they were huddled in. Even in the Edwardian tux he was opposing, commanding and regal. He looked at Linda, "You must be tired after your long journey, and you are with child, we must take extra care of you." He snapped his fingers and Perrin came forward. "Perrin, take Mr. Eden and his… lady love to our guest chamber…"

Perrin smiled visisously, "Which one? We've got company in the one chamber, if you recall Sire." He shot a glance at Sarah, it was cold and calculated.

Jareth thumped the Goblin called Perrin to get his attention. "Not those, I mean the chambers in my private wing… Miss Linda is with child and should be treated with concentration and assiduousness… Now be a good Goblin and see to it for me."

Perrin motioned toward the young woman in the long white gown; "And that one?"

"Lady Sarah will keep company with me for now." Jareth said also looking at the seething young woman. He then looked at Linda, "Go with my guards and rest…I'll call for you and Eden in a bit."

Linda would not move, Sarah sighed, "Go with them Mother, I'll be fine."

Jeremy and Linda followed Perrin and his guards out of the cavern. Leaving Sarah alone with the Fae in the tux who watched with owlish eyes as the couple were conducted away from the subterranean room. When they were clearly alone Jareth moved toward the girl. She quickly stepped back. He smiled revoltingly pleased with this reaction of caution and watchfulness by the headstrong girl. He took another step and she moved back again. "You'll back yourself into a wall." He warned.

Sarah looked behind her and saw he was right, she turned. "What do you want?"

"Many things," He answered with a sneer; "Love me, fear me… do as I say…"

"We've gone over this ground before…" she moved to the side still trying to keep the maximum of distance between them. "So what am I doing here, I won and that was that…"

"Hardly," he snorted. "For look, here you are yet again…"

"You tricked Jeremy!" Sarah snapped.

"Did I?" Moving to the ledge that had been occupied by her mother only moments ago, he took a seat and regarded her with hooded eyes. He placed a finger along side his nose thoughtfully. "No, I don't believe I had to use trickery where Jeremy was concerned… I used other means of…persuasion."

Frustrated and worried about her mother the teen moved closer. "What is it this time? You didn't have enough of our battle? You want a second siege?"

Jareth sat casually on the ledge. "You look lovely tonight, Sarah. I didn't have the chance to complement you on your gown earlier." He was ignoring her temper all together.

Sarah looked down at the dress, her pleasure in its beauty vaporized with his comment. "You did this… I don't know how you knew about the dress, but you did this…"

Nodding he smiled smugly; "Of course."

"Well you can take it back," Sarah reached for the buttons on her back, "I don't want your gown…or anything else."

Jareth stood up and pulled her hands away from the back of the gown, "None of that you silly girl." He admonished. "It pleases me to see you dressed so beautifully." He had not triggered any of the spells, he was waiting for just the right moment, and as of yet it had not arrived.

"I hate you!" she spat at him as she pulled free and backed away from his touch.

"Are you so sure of that?" He taunted, seeing she was going to continue to dodge him, he decided to change the battle grounds. Simply flicking his wrist was enough to magically send them to another place in the palace.

Sarah was no longer under the palace in the subterranean catacombs that honeycombed the area beneath the kingdom. She was in a moonlit garden, and music was playing softly in the air. She gazed about her, night blooming flowers, some she knew some so foreign that she was sure they had never been seen in her world were in full bloom. The air was heavy with their heady fragrances. Shimmering little moths danced about them. In the air hundreds of thousands of fireflies swept in graceful motion. She looked up, turned about and was mesmerized, her lips parted in awe, and she was speechless. Movement at her said drew her attention and she turned. He was moving toward her; Jareth, looking tall and handsome, powerful and commanding and dangerous. Sexy and dangerous and full of lustful desires and demands and knowing he had won.

He wore the same capricious grin he'd given her when she'd first seen him. His hand slid to her waist as the other captured her hand and he pulled her into a dance. "You were saying my dear?"

Sarah had danced with him before, here and above, nevertheless this dance felt different. "What do you want from me?"

"Your company," He stated as if it were understood.

The music in the night, the fireflies and the sweet scent of flowers were working on her, and she had to admit this was a most romantic setting. "It won't work." She stated quickly; "This trick won't work, I'll find a way to escape and I'll take my mother and Jeremy with me!"

"No," Jareth said with mirth. "You won't… and with three down there's just one more to go…" He teased.

"One more wh…" She stopped, knowing to what he referred. "No… I won Toby back!"

Jareth stopped dancing, eyeing her with malevolence and true wickedness. "Oh come now, Sarah… you didn't actually believe I'd allow that beautiful boy to be raised in the world above did you?" He released her hands. "I'd no more leave him there, than I had any intentions of leaving you there…."

"You have no right!" She protested.

"I have every right, little girl." He was feeding off her fire and anger, and stoked the embers further. "I admit, while the boy was not my main focus, I am fond of the child… fond enough to wish to adopt him and make him my own…."

"He has parents, parents who love him!" Sarah stomped her foot. "I won him back and you can't have him."

Amused by her Jareth shrugged, "I will have him anyway; just as I will have you."

Sarah crossed her arms and faced him with what she hoped looked like an unswerving edge. "Oh and do you intend to take me by force, like that rouge Davis was trying?"

He thought for a moment and was smiling, "Sarah," he murmured threateningly. "When I take you… and never for a moment doubt that I will take you…over …and …over…and …over," his voice growled menacingly. He licked his lips enticingly. "When I do, it will be you who will be begging me to…" His words were more than a threat, they were a dark and dangerous and very arousing promise.

Swallowing quickly she tried to look away and found she could not. "You intend for me to be your…what…sex slave?"

Moving slowly he stood behind her, his hands sliding up and down her arms, with gentle temptation and inducements. He placed his lips to her right ear, as he had done on a windswept hillside not so very long ago. "I told you to turn back, and you didn't heed me." He caressed her cheek with his own. "I asked you not to defy me… you were and are no match…"

"Then why… why all this?" She shivered delightfully under his strokes. Her head quivered as his breath bathed her ear; "Why the seduction?"

He brought both hands up to her shoulders, turning her slowly, embracing her as he lowered lips to hers. "It pleases me." He said just before he captured her protestations in his mouth. The instant that their lips met he released the triggers and the girl in the white gown quivered as the spells shot though her. He had taken no chance; he had thousands of spells assault. Her knees buckled as she collapsed under the attack. Jareth swooped her up into his arms, his mouth turned up into a grim grin. "I win, Sarah…I always win…one way…" He kissed her again, this time with force; "Or another." He breathed in her scent.

Looking at him, she felt her heart pound, and her breath become labored. "No, not like this;" She begged.

Jareth snickered, "I will take what is mine any way I choose…You belong to me, just as Jeremy does… Your mother is mine and so is Toby…"

"Please," she beseeched. "Don't do this…"

His mouth on hers silenced her protest, when he raised his head he'd expected her to be fully under the spell. He was amazed that she was not, "Gods in the heavens but you are one stubborn female." He admired her; "What years of fun we have ahead of us, little girl."

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "No…"

The Goblin King's attention was drawn away from her. There was movement at the other end of the garden. "Perrin?" He called to the Goblin trying not to intrude. "What is it now?"

"More trouble Sire." The guard moved to where his King stood with the girl fighting the charms. He looked at her and then at the King. "It would seem the Seelie Court has heard a protest… they've sent an emissary."

Jareth took a seat on a carved bench, draping the spell doused girl in his lap, fondling her and seducing her senses. "Let them, it matters not, Perrin…there is nothing they can do to me." The girl moaned as if in pain, as she fought the onslaught of enticements.

"I hope she's worth it, Sire." Perrin muttered turning to leave. "What do you want me to do with the emissary when he arrives?"

"Give him rooms in the east wing…. And keep him from my pigeons and my quail." Jareth murmured as he enjoyed the girls weakening struggles. "I don't want Miss Linda disturbed." He looked up at Perrin. "See that I am not disturbed again this evening, Perrin."

Perrin licked his lips and cackled. "Enjoy your victory…Sire."

Jareth pulled the girls arms behind her, forcing her to hold them there, he growled in her ear; "Ready to surrender?" He could hear her heart beating rapidly; he heard the quickened breath and could smell the change in her pheromone scent. "Beg, Sarah….beg me…" he said persuasively. He pulled back to look at her face, he knew she could no longer resist.

Green eyes, with fire and blue gold centers met his stormy blue eyes. Her lips parted and her tongue moistened the dry patches of her lips. "I…" Her voice was a thing reedy sound.

"See here, you tell your King that I will see him and I will see him now!" A voice boomed.

Jareth looked up from his conquest, he frowned. "Oh bother," he muttered as he ended the triggers and brought about a quick finish to his spells. He had no desire to allow outsiders to know he was using trickery to get his way. "Sarah we have company." He said placing her arms over his shoulders. "If you value your mother's and Jeremy's lives follow my lead." He warned darkly.

Sarah looked the direction of the commotion. Upset at his words her face looked troubled. The Fae visitor barging into the romantic garden mistook her troubled face for something different. The Fae man in the long robes suddenly seemed embarrassed for his intrusion. He bowed to the King. "I am Fagin, the Emissary of the high court." He looked again at the blushing girl and felt mortified, "I pray you to forgive my intrusion."

Jareth made no move to release the girl, no did he motion her to stand, but kept his arms about her tenderly and glared at the man. "Were you not informed that I was… busy?"

Fagin blinked, he'd never been treated with such a clear lack of decorum. "I was told your Majesty was… indisposed…"

Jareth cocked his head to one side, "Are you a King?"

"No, Sire." The visitor admitted.

"I see…" Jareth looked at Sarah. "He's not a King but he feels free to interrupt one." He nuzzled the girl with his nose. "What should I do about him?"

Sarah blinked, why Jareth was putting her in the middle was beyond her. "Ask him," She paused and started again. "Ask the gentleman to go to his chambers and wait to be called." She said quietly.

Jareth gazed at her as a lover would, he smiled softly. "Wisely decided," he praised as he turned a cold eye to the intruder, his face hardening. "Leave us!"

Perrin snickered as he escorted the man out of the enchanted moonlit garden. Sarah looked at Jareth and when she was sure they were alone she whispered. "Why did you do that to me?"

"It was to my advantage to have that moron see us as a couple, loving and tender… blinded by devotion." Jareth said as he scooted her off his lap. He stood up and snickered. "You are nearly as adept an actress as your mother, Sarah, very believable."

"I wasn't referring to that!" She snapped angrily. "Why the spell shit?" her voice was harsh.

"Because I can…" He tapped her nose with one gloved finger. "And you best remember it, precious. Now…" He looked at the castle, frowning. "I was not set up for guests… not outside you and the family… well…" He flicked his wrist, and the castles appearance became more imposing and impressive. He snapped a finger and knew his goblins would be far more impressive as well. Looking at his captured quail he smiled. "I'm afraid our little game of seduction will have to be postponed." Sarah turned her back on him, trying to control her anger. It had been a mistake; he was in no mood for defiance. His hands captured her in an embrace that was by no means pleasant or welcoming. He heard her breathy gasp as he kissed the length of her throat. "I won't keep you waiting long, Sarah." He promised; "I intend to have a wonderful Yule unwrapping my gift." He tightened his grip on her and she moaned again, music to his ears. He ended the assaults as quickly as he'd begun. "Come, Lady Sarah," He extended his arm, expecting her to take it at once. "We've guests."

Seeing no escape, Sarah accepted the extended arm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**_**The Uninvited Guest**_

Sarah felt the space fade out and she was not surprised to find herself standing in front of a door in a corridor. Jareth opened the door and ushered her in with courtly manners. Jeremy stood up from the seat he'd been sitting upon with alarm. Linda was on a fainting couch looking very much like a lady of the Victorian age. Her pallor was slightly pale, and Sarah moved to her side. "Are you alright?" she asked carefully taking her mothers' hand.

Jareth moved closer, looked at Linda and decreed, "She's hungry."

Linda frowned at the Goblin King. "Yes, I am."

He looked at the man who was hovering near by. "We've another interruption, an unwanted guest from the High Court," with maliciousness he looked at Linda. "_**You**_ should understand what that means."

Sarah glared at the King, "Don't bully them!"

Ignoring the outburst he took a seat. "I am forced to entertain this guest, and you are going to help me."

"Why should they?" Sarah hissed.

Pointing to the actor, Jareth stated; "He'll do it because he's a spineless little coward and I've owned his soul for a century." Looking as Linda his eyes drifted to her center. "You'll do it because contrary to all evidence you _**are **_a good mother…and you've a nest egg to protect, don't you?" Linda's hands covered her tummy once more, Sarah glared at him. He made a little pantomime of blowing a kiss to Sarah who turned her back to him. "_**You'll**_ do it because if you don't…"

Turning back she fumed. "Don't threaten me, Jareth…"

He pulled her to her feet and held her captive, "You'll do it because if you don't I'll be hell to live with."

"You already are." She snapped.

"Sarah, if you want me to be generous…." His hand slid down her possessively ignoring the shock that registered on Linda's face. "I can be…" His face was still arrogant but even more than that he was looking at her with burning embers deep in his eyes.

Sarah groaned, turned her face away as he began to nuzzle her neck. "Stop it," she demanded. "What do you want us to do?"

Releasing her so quickly she collapsed to the foot of the fainting couch, Jareth cocked one brow up, "I want you to behave like holiday guests…" He looked down at Sarah, "Except for you… you will behave like a devoted admirer, and soon to be… lover."

"I'd gag first." She muttered.

"I can arrange for you to behave that way, without your… cooperation." He reminded her swiftly. "Choice is yours, if you don't cooperate, I'll make you…"

"Fine." She surrendered. "I'll be miss sweetness and light…"

"I've sent word for the ambassador of the High Court to join us for a little repast. So gather your wits about you." Jareth said pulling Sarah to her feet. He growled at Jeremy. "Follow my lead." Jeremy held his hands out to Linda, offering to help her to rise. She waved his hands off. He looked crestfallen as he walked at her side. She took a moment to compose herself, and then painted on the famous Linda Williams smile. She walked down the corridor with a pleasant demeanor and gave the impression to any who could see her that she was a happy holiday guest in the castle. Jareth saw that even Jeremy who was miffed that he was getting a bit of the cold shoulder from Linda had slipped into character.

"Game faces," the King warned as they stepped into the little dinning room.

Lord Fagin was standing in the room already, his robes changed to a festive green set, and his face a stony stare. It was clear he had not expected to be dining with Mortals. "Sire?" he asked with out words just by glancing at the three who stood with the King. "I was under the impression we'd be dinning alone." He said at last.

Jareth, his hand under Sarah's elbow directing her to a seat, looked at the other Fae with disinterest. "Fagin you interrupted our party… if you don't like the company… you may leave." He then turned to Sarah. "I apologize for his bad manners, you must forgive him he has never had dealings with mortals," Jareth placed his hand possessively on the shoulder of the girl in the shimmering white gown. "Allow me to make the introductions." He motioned to the irritated and annoyed Fae man; "This gentleman is Lord Fagin, ambassador of the High Court of the Fae. Fagin may I present to you, Mister Jeremy Eden, Miss Linda Williams and of course...Lady Sarah…the champion of the Labyrinth."

Lord Fagin's cold grayish blue eyes hardened even more at the title Jareth spoke when he introduced Sarah. His long face looked even longer when he frowned, his jaw seemed to lock and he glared at the girl. "This is the girl who ran your Labyrinth?"

Jareth's hand on the shoulder tightened a bit; "The very same."

Daggers in his eyes, he snapped. "Then what is she doing here?"

Sarah looked up at Jareth, he smiled down at her and she was tempted to laugh when he said softly. "She's my Christmas eve date."

Fagin didn't look happy or impressed. "Your what?" he demanded in a tone that was insolent and impertinent. "We were given to understand that you and this mortal parted badly."

Jareth snickered as he looked over at the fuming Fae, "You really should learn not to listen to rumors, old man," moving into his own seat beside the girl he motioned the two men to be seated as well. "We have just returned from a lovely ball above," he motioned to the attire he wore. "I invited Sarah and her mother and her mother's escort to dine with me… here."

Fagin narrowed his eyes on the girl, "I see."

Sarah didn't like Fagin; something about him just struck her as wrong. She may have had her differences with Jareth, and she might be furious with him, but she really didn't like the way this other man was addressing him. "Just who are you, Lord Fagin?" she asked suddenly taking control. Jeremy and Linda both looked at the girl, Jareth sitting beside her simply smiled. Fagin didn't smile; he was glaring at the importance of the mortal to question him. The glare didn't halt Sarah. "I really would like to know," she said giving him as cold a look as he was giving her.

"I am the ambassador of the Seelie Court…." He began coldly.

"You are not a King…" Sarah said pointedly.

Fagin paused, huffed and then responded. "No, Lady Sarah… I am not a King…" He rudely answered the girl.

"Yet you feel you are of a high enough rank in the Seelie court to speak disrespectfully to one?" she asked batting innocent lashes at him.

Jareth too seemed interested in the answer and leaned forward. His handsome features were deceptively calm.

Fagin cleared his throat, trying to find an answer. Not enjoying interrogation at the hands of a mortal.

Sarah went on. "And you show up, without an invitation, or without warning… and expect to be treated by a King as his equal….." She watched the Fae man blanch.

"It was to be expected when Jareth…" Fagin accused with a wagging finger.

"King Jareth." Sarah corrected the Fae Lord swiftly. "He's King…King Jareth."

Fagin looked as if he'd eaten something sour, "King Jareth," he repeated the girls words and they stuck in his craw. "The Goblin King should have expected retaliation…" he lowered his hand and considered his next words far more carefully.

"During the holiday season?" Sarah raised a brow, "Really… how…. Efficient."

"Our Holidays…" the Fae Lord began to argue.

"Coincide with ours." Linda interjected coldly.

Fagin was effectively silenced.

Jareth rang for the dinner to be served and raised his goblet to toast Sarah. Fagin declined the toast. Jeremy noted that Linda stiffened each time he moved toward her, Jareth noticed it as well. "Linda dear are you feeling well?" he looked over at Fagin and explained. "Our Linda has just given us the happy news that she's expecting. And I've asked for mulled cider to replace the usual wine I'd serve for dinner in her honor."

Linda raised her goblet and sipped. "Lovely, Sire." She looked at Jeremy and gave him a generous smile. "It's very good."

Servants in brightly colored uniforms began to serve the meal. Jareth began to regale he guests with stories of other holidays spent in the underground kingdom. He told of once having brought snow underground so his goblins could try sledding like the mortals above. "It was a total disaster, and yet I do believe they had fun." Jareth finished the tale.

Sarah shook her head; "At least you didn't freeze over the bog and expect them to go ice skating on it."

Giving her a side ways glance the King muttered under his breath. "Only because I hadn't thought of it…" He leaned closer to her. "Sarah, that's brilliant…" He flirted coyly with the girl.

Fagin ate his meal quietly, without a doubt upset that he had to endure the humans as dinner companions.

"Sire, do tell us the history of you castle." Linda said as she pushed her finished dinner plate back. "It's so amazing a place."

"Thank you," Jareth bowed toward his guests. "But I cannot take all the credit… you see the castle and the Labyrinth were here long before I was…."

"And they shall be here long after you as well." Fagin cut in with dark implications.

Jareth looked at the Fae Lord with annoyance. "Yes, I suppose it will be."

Fagin stood up, "I shall retire to my rooms now… I expect to have a private audience with you come morning…King Jareth." He turned not even awaiting dismissal. He strode off as if he were master here.

Linda raised her now refilled goblet and took a long sip, "So who did you piss off in the Fae hierarchy?"

"The question is more, who haven't I?" Jareth raised his goblet as well. He leaned back in his chair, "I want to thank you," he said letting some of his guard down. "You all played your parts well."

Sarah stood up and walked over toward the door the Fae Lord had exited. "I don't like him." She announced.

"You don't like me either." Jareth reminded her.

The girl turned to look at him, "If I have a choice between you…." She said in a warning tone. "I'll take you."

Linda raised her brow; "Would that be going with the evil you know?"

Jareth pretended shock, "Miss Linda! I am not evil…well not wholly evil."

Sarah came back to the table as Linda and Jeremy were laughing lightly at the King's humor. Linda waved her hand at the table. "Dinner was wonderful, Sire." She seemed to be relaxing and enjoying the surroundings. "And your castle is wonderful."

"You've only seen a small portion." Sarah said taking her seat again.

Jareth placed an arm lazily over Sarah's chair top. "You've only seen a small portion yourself, my dear." He said with over tones of blatant sexuality.

Linda sipped again from the mulled cider, "Sire, how much trouble can that pompous ass cause you?"

"Not nearly as much as he thinks… I've other more pressing problems." Jareth admitted. "There's been a problem with some of the refugees we've taken in… and of course the trouble of a Kingdom neighbor who would like to overrun my kingdom…" He shrugged lightly. "Makes the problems of being invaded by an unwanted guest like the Ambassador seem… like nothing." He called out softly. "Perrin…"

The Goblin came into the dinning room and bowed, "Sire."

"Have guards been posted on the Ambassador's door?" Jareth asked as he rose from his chair.

"Indeed." The Goblin bowed again.

"Good," Jareth looked at Linda, "I suggest you and Jeremy retire for the evening."

Linda rose from her chair, this time she didn't pull away when Jeremy placed a hand to her elbow. "I am tired." She admitted softly, grateful for the support Jeremy provided her.

"Everything you need will be in your rooms." Jareth divulged in a considerate tone. "Your servants from the tow house are here, and will continue to serve you." He motioned for guards to escort them from the dinning room. When Linda reached out a free hand for Sarah, the King shook his head, "Sarah will stay here with me."

Linda pursed her lips. "Sire, my daughter …is…"

"It's alright mother." Sarah said softly. "I'll be fine." She looked at Jareth and knew she was right. "Go ahead… I'll see you…come morning."

Jareth watched the couple being escorted out; his eyes went then to Sarah. "Sure of that are you?"

"You need me." Sarah stated. "I don't know why…but you need me…and it's not just my being the champion of the Labyrinth…it's more."

Smugly Jareth reached for his goblet, "I've always said you were perceptive, Sarah." He watched her with feral eyes as he drained the cup. "Yes," He nodded. "I need you."

"I'm going to figure this out you know." She warned.

"Most likely," he moved slowly toward her, his hand sliding to her slender waist. "However, until you do." One hand captured her chin, tipped it upward. "I don't have to give you more clues than you already have." His lips pressed down on hers.

Sarah closed her eyes, wondering if it were just him, or if being kissed by anyone else could make her world spin. She looked up into his eyes an instant later as he ended the kiss. "Promise me something, Jareth." She murmured softly.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"Promise me no matter what, you'll protect my mother and the baby she's carrying." Sarah's voice was full of raw emotions.

Jareth looked into her eyes; his own filled with approval at the maturity she'd achieved in only a few months. "With my life's blood." He promised. His arms wound about her in a tender embrace; "Now you make me a promise, Sarah." He murmured into her ear.

"What?" She asked back shivering as his breath bathed her ear.

"Promise to obey me…" he whispered urgently.

Sarah turned her face, studied his, and nodded as he lowered his lips to hers once more. When he ended this kiss he cradled the back of her head and placed her head on his heart. "I promise." She whispered.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harper and Nan were in the suite of rooms the King had provided Jeremy and Linda. Nan went into the bedchamber with Linda to help her out of the gown she was wearing. Jeremy sat down in the sitting room, looked at the male servant and rubbing his brow, asked for a brandy. Moments later the crystal snifter was in his hands. "That will be all Harper." He said in his usual tone.

Harper bowed, exited the room quietly.

Jeremy looked toward the room he knew Linda was in. He didn't have the heart to disturb her, not now. He felt he didn't have the right. Sipping the brandy he began to unfasten his tie. The sitting room was dimly lit, only the fireplace lit the room. Jeremy looked up as Nan exited the bedchamber.

"Miss Linda is nearly asleep sir." Nan said quietly.

"Thank you, Nan… you may go." Jeremy dismissed the maid with respect.

Nan watched him and for a moment felt pity for the mortal. "Yes, sir…Good night, sir."

"Good night, Nan." He poured another brandy and began to sip it down as well.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Taking Sarah's hand, Jareth led her toward the wing of rooms she knew her mother and Jeremy were in. "You will have your own rooms, Sarah." Jareth said.

Sarah looked at the door that was across the hall from the suite of rooms her mother was in. "Why?"

"It's… necessary." He assured her. He motioned to the next door down the wide hall. "That is my chamber." He said with significance. The implication didn't go without reaction from the girl. "This one is yours."

"They are next to each other…." Sarah whispered; "are they…"

"Connected?" he nodded. Opening the door he ushered her into the suite of rooms that were very like the bedroom in the townhouse. She looked nervous and stepped in circumspectly. He placed fingers under her chin. "Do you understand?"

"No." She whispered, "I don't."

"It will all become clear," he promised caressing her cheek. "Go to bed now, Sarah…we've much to discuss come daylight." He turned to leave.

"Jareth." She said quickly, he turned and looked at her. "Promise me, you won't go after Toby…"

Eyes of the owl within the Fae blinked, "I won't go after Toby…tonight." He said refusing to say more. "Good night, Sarah…sweet dreams."

Sarah watched the door close and she gulped down the lump that had begun to gather. "Right," she hissed. Turning toward the open door that was clearly her bedchamber she noticed a maid awaiting her. She nodded as she entered, and the maid began to unfasten the many buttons of the crystal gown.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth entered his own chamber and dismissed his valet; he lounged on a chaise calmly. Reaching up he drew a crystal from the air. "Jeremy." He said softly, and watched for a moment as the actor placed his snifter on the table beside his reclining couch, and closed his eyes. "Time for a reminder…." Jareth whispered and chuckled wickedly to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**_**Erotic **__**Demons**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**Yes again! You know what's coming…so if you are squeamish…don't read.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Needing to relax, the actor shrugged out of the dinner jacket and the cummerbund with his eyes still shut. He loosened the tie a bit more until the ends dangled down and unfastened the button at the neckline of his silk dress shirt. Jeremy opened his eyes, reached for the snifter and took one more long deep swallow. The fine cognac did little to ease his feelings of self abhorrence and loathing, but he kept dinking. Each mouthful numbed his tongue before it felt like fire going down his throat. He was filled with regrets and misgivings. He hated himself for having caused the capture of not only Sarah, but of Linda. He marveled at the performance she'd put on before the Fae Lord, the one called Fagin. Looking over to the closed door of the bedchamber he wondered if she hated him.

He stood up and paced a bit, his hand went to his perfectly styled hair. The instant he touched it, he withdrew the hand swiftly and grimaced. It had all been for youth and fame and his dreams. What was left, he wondered coldly all of it seemed so hollow right now. He walked gingerly over to the closed door, opened it softly and peered in.

Linda lay in the bed her eyes were closed and she looked like an angle. "I'm not asleep." She murmured.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Jeremy said soothingly as he entered the shadowy chamber.

Turning over she looked at him with sadness. "A bit late for that, don't you think Jeremy?"

Moving to the bed, he sighed. "Linda…" He sighed with remorsefulness.

"No." She shook her head, "don't try to explain…not tonight….I am just too tired…" She looked at him. "Jeremy, could you please just lie down and hold me?" Her hand patted the bed.

"I'm too wound to sleep…" He murmured as he lay down beside her, his arms taking her into them gently. "However, I'd be happy to lie here with you until you fall asleep." He kissed her forehead and held her softly. He closed his eyes and moments later he heard her breathing deepen as she fell into sleep. Having watched her sleep often he was familiar with the sounds. Opening his eyes, he watched her for a moment, his angel of a lover. Careful not to wake her, he removed his arms and rose from the bed. He returned to the sitting room, wanting and needing another brandy. He made sure the door between the two rooms was tightly closed.

As he poured his brandy, he wandered over to the glass paned doors that lead to a balcony. The night air of the Underground Kingdom was warm as spring instead of bitter cold of winter. He walked out of the sitting room and sipped his brandy slowly, snifter in one hand and decanter in the other.

"I could use one of those." A languid voice said from the shadows.

Jeremy didn't have to look, he knew it was the Keeper, the one Sarah had called Jareth. He poured more brandy into the glass and held it out to the man as he came out of the shadows. He watched the long gloved fingers accept the snifter, stood mesmerized as the Fae sipped the liquor. Like a moth, he was attracted to this flame.

Jareth licked the soft flesh of his lips glistening with the amber liquid, "Delightful, don't you find?" He smiled softly when all Jeremy could do was nod. He sipped again and looked down the length of the actor over the rim of the crystal snifter. "Thoughtful of you to…share…" He looked down into the glass, appreciative of the liquid it contained, and then back over at Jeremy with enticing eyes. "You do know what this means, don't you?" His voice was teasing and soft, as he spoke to the actor. "You've offered me… a lover's cup." He passed the snifter back. "Haven't you?"

"I…" Jeremy quivered down to his soul as the stormy mismatched blue eyes pierced though him. He stopped trying to talk, poured another snifter full and downed it. The fiery fluid slid down his throat and he felt it race though his blood. As the cognac went down, so did the defenses of the actor, his temple of self beginning to crumble to its foundations. He quivered again looking at the Fae King with admiration and adulation.

"Pour us another," Jareth suggested as he moved about the balcony with ease. He was still attired in the Edwardian tux, and looked incredibly alluring. His movements were graceful, like a dancer's, and he was comfortable with himself.

Fingers shaking, Jeremy poured nervously into the snifter. He walked to where the King stood overlooking the view; slowly he raised the glass his way. "Your drink," he murmured as he tried the forename Sarah had called him. "Jareth."

Jareth turned, resting lightly on the rail of the high balustrade. He accepted the glass with quietly spoken thanks. Sipping, he looked over the rim at the actor. When he lowered the glass he reached out his free hand to the loosened tie, "Allow me be of assistance with that." He tugged and the end of the neckpiece came cascading off Jeremy, Jareth allowed it to slip from his fingers to tumble the rest of the way to their feet. He slid one finger into the shirt, the button next in line slipped open with no effort. The shirt opened to reveal the long creamy length of Jeremy's neck. Gloved fingers moved gently over his skin, stroking and warming him more than the cognac ever could. The King moved closer pressing his lips to the ear of the trembling actor. "Are you wearing them?" he asked in hushed tones.

"Wearing them?" Jeremy repeated quizzically. Jareth smirked, sinfully and Jeremy could feel color flood his cheeks. "Oh…_**them**_… yes…I…" he found himself stammering like a virgin. He wished the snifter were in his hands at the moment, not in the King's. He knew drinking from the decanter would be a major faux pas.

Jareth raised the snifter to his lips again and drained the liquid. "Come with me." He softly suggested turning and walking toward the shadows he'd come from.

Jeremy looked over his shoulder; there was no sound or movement coming from the suite of rooms. He carried the decanter at his side walking toward the Fae who was waiting. "Where are we going?" He asked quietly. "Linda's asleep and I shouldn't really leave her…"

Jareth opened glass doors, much like the ones that Jeremy had moved though onto the balcony. He entered knowing the actor would follow. The actor, decanter in hand moved into the chamber, awaiting the King's pleasure. Jareth placed the snifter down on a credenza at the foot of his bed, and reached out for the decanter. This too was placed on the credenza after having another glass poured out. Looking at the actor in the glow of the candles that illuminated the bedchamber, Jareth took the face of the younger man into his cupped hands. He leaned forward to press his lips on the trembling human lips.

Jeremy closed his eyes, he was going to surrender and he knew it. He breathed in the heady and exhilarating scent of the Fae. It was thrilling and stimulating, with its pungent aromatic bouquet. Softly the mouth on his urged him to part his lips and allow the Fae King's tongue entry. His cognac soaked and numb tongue accepted the powerful thrust of the King's. He moaned softly, as his hands moved to encircle the King in a lovers embrace. Jareth placed a hand on the actor's derrière; playfully he squeezed the firm roundness. Jeremy's reaction was a loud lusty groan.

Jareth leaned back to look at the human male with lustful eyes. He reached down, took Jeremy's hands into his own and led him toward the bed. "We should get comfortable." He murmured darkly. Once seated, he began to kiss the actor, working his way from lips to cheek and down to the long throat that was visible in the opening of the silk shirt. "You've wonderful skin," Jareth whispered. "So soft and smooth," he kissed the hollow of Jeremy's throat probing it with his tongue and was rewarded with a new set of quivering from the actor.

Pressing the younger male into the mattress the Fae began to slowly roll until he was lying along side. His fingers of his right hand began to work the buttons free, until the shirt was totally open. Jareth moved gently over the exposed skin with his mouth like a hungry shark. He lay back on the pillows, stroking the quavering human male. Murmuring words of lusty passion, and enjoying the surrender of the actor in his capable hands. Smiling he motioned to the actor's feet and his shoes and socks were removed as if by unseen hands. He raised a brow as the younger man pretended to protest. He pursed his lips together, puckering in a mock kiss as his hand began to unfasten the other's belt and work the zipper to open his trousers. "I want to see you, all of you." Jareth's voice was husky with desire, he sat up resting his back on the head board and pillows; he motioned for Jeremy to remove the rest of his garments.

Jeremy sat up; shyly he discarded the silk shirt and with unsteady fingers guided his trousers down his slender hips and off his legs. He held the pants for a moment, insecure and timid surrendering them to the King as his hand moved forward. Jareth tossed them off the bed. Jeremy sat unprotected, and exposed to the King's observations clad only in the feminine undergarment. It was unmistakably obvious it had been made for a female figure and not a male. His engorging shaft was evident and the swollen head of his cock peeped out from the waist band demanding attention. Jareth having the benefit of pleasure in his power over the human man smiled and motioned him to kneel up on the bed for inspection. Jareth placed his index finger into the waistband, sliding it gradually at a snail's pace to where the swollen appendage was making its appearance. He heard Jeremy mewl delicately, almost melodiously as the gloved index finger began to caress and fondle his sex organ. Jeremy wondered how long it would be before the Fae removed his own garments and rewarded him for his obedience. His face showed he was expecting rewards, and he watched the Fae with expectations.

Jareth look at the panties thoughtfully, and said, "No, they don't suit you;too garish. Now, let me see..." Rolling off the bed he walked over to his black walnut valet, opened the top drawer and rummaged through his own collection of undergarments and fetish gear. He pulled out a pair of novelty undies that had four leg openings and one waistband.Returning to the bed he held the garment out to Jeremy nonchalantly. "This is what we need, don't you think?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Linda awoke startled to hear Jeremy moaning and seem to struggle with some demon in his sleep. "Jeremy… Jeremy!" she shook him gently. "Wake up." He whimpered and made a near begging sound of surrender as he moved in the bed. Linda frowned, knowing his dream was of a sexual nature. She could smell the influence of Fae, and it darkened her mood as she shook the man again.

Jeremy gasped and sat upright, he looked about…realizing he'd been asleep, he looked at Linda guilt written clearly on his face. "I'm sorry….bad dream."

"I'm sure;" She nodded, turned over and pulled the covers back over her shoulder. "I'm going back to sleep, you should try to get some as well."

"I think I will." He said turning over he rolled toward the edge of the bed. "I'm just going to remove this suit." As his feet connected with the floor, they connected with something else as well. Two pairs of underwear, one pink and girlish, the other…. Jeremy closed his eyes and shivered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Fae King holding the glowing orb smiled and twisted it in a different angle. "Sarah, what are you dreaming about?" He looked into the girl's dreams. His brow creased as the smile faded. Seeing the girl's dreams, he flung the crystal furiously smashing it to the wall saying one word through gritted teeth. "Hogwart!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**_**Invasion of the Dream Smasher**_

Seething with anger Jareth rose from the lounging couch and furiously paced as he began to utter obscenities and accusations aimed at the Dwarf imprisoned in a dungeon at that moment. Rage toward the little gnomish man filled him as it did every time he thought of how close the girl had become to the impish gardener. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his tux he paced, every now and again stopping to glare at the door that adjoined her suite of rooms to his. Looking from the door to the smashed orb he snapped his fingers, causing the shards and shattered splinters to come back together and rise up in the air as if nothing had happened. He motioned the orb to his hand. He turned it and looked back in on Sarah's dream. "So you are enjoying a little visit are you?" he muttered darkly, he looked at the door. "Well, how nice…"

Jareth moved closer to the door slid his hand though the solid door and cast a spell of deepening sleep upon the room's occupant. Once he was sure the spell was taking effect, he gripped the knob and opening the door entered Sarah's suit. He didn't bother with trying to be quiet, she was under the sleep spell and would not awaken even if a bomb went off he'd told himself. Passing though the sitting room, he went to the bedchamber.

Standing over the bed he glared down at the sleeping girl; "Dream of that insignificant pipsqueak will you?" He snarled taking a seat on the bed beside the sleeper. "Leaving me out in the cold yet again? No, Sarah…I won't have it." He placed his hand on the other side of her body, as if to trap her and force her to acknowledge his presence. "I try to be nice to you… I give you lovely things to wear… show you the best of my manners and you insult me by dreaming of… that little scab!" His voice dropped several octaves to dangerous levels. "You force me to remind you why you are here."

The girl lying on the bed, looking like an innocent, was showing signs of being troubled in her sleep. Her lips moved slightly as if to protest, and she shifted slightly. Jareth leaned closer, "Oh are you going to try and fight my spell?" He mused as he leaned over the face that disturbed more than just his dreams. He studied the features, enjoying that she could not prevent his nearness. "You belong to me, not to that little coward. Remember who he is, Sarah. Remember how he betrayed you… he only helped you because I sent him…"

She shifted her hands coming up and clutching at something. Soft moans of protest escaped her flawless little cupid's bow of a mouth. Her eyes fluttered but would not open. Somewhere in the depths of the dream state she was fighting to awaken. Jareth's hand at her side began to move closer to her body; once it made contact she gave a startled cry and gasped for air. She shifted, shaking her head and protesting. It mattered not; Jareth was determined to be the focal point of her dreams, her thoughts and her life. He leaned even closer until his lips were a breath away from hers. "You didn't invite me in, so I'll just have to invite myself…."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah frowned, the dream had shifted, and she was being interrupted. No make that she was being invaded by an unwelcomed presence. Sarah and her companion in her dream could feel the shift; they felt the ground trembled beneath their feet. Fissures opened up to the left and right of them, they began to run down the stone pathway they were standing on. This was not supposed to happen, she told herself. This was not how it had happened. This was where she was supposed to nearly slide into the bog, but something was changing her dream and she was sure it was not herself. A fissure opened under them, they descended into the depths of darkness clawing at the sides of the hole that had swallowed them. Sarah landed with a thud on top of the heap that had been her companion. Quickly she got off the little gnomish man beneath her, helping him to his feet. They were in what looked like a tunnel, the tunnel outside the oubliette. The open door of the oubliette still stood open, a candle kept the interior lit.

"Oh this can't be good," she murmured.

The dream Hoggle growled, "It's him you know it's him." His face screwed up in a grimace that was unpleasant to look at.

Sarah nodded, knowing she was going to have to face the demon of her dreams. Squaring her shoulders she began to walk the direction that would take her past the false alarm stone faces. Hoggle grabbed at her hand; "What are you doing? Don't go that way, he's waiting that way."

Turing to the dream version of her friend, she knew he was reacting just the way the real Hoggle would. "I have to…" she stated. "He won't let us go any other way, look…" she pointed behind them, what had been open tunnel was now a dead end wall. "He wants us to come to him, Hoggle."

The eyes of the dream Hoggle showed fear. "Don't go Sarah… fight him."

"I can't," she complained. "I can't." She looked the direction that was left open to her. Down the tunnel he had been sitting under a beggar's guise. He had known somehow that the dwarf was going to lead her that way. Sarah looked down at Hoggle, her face pinched with memories. What was it Jareth had said… what was it Hoggle had admitted to? "You were his little spy… his agent all along…" her voice saddened.

The Dream creature reached out a hand to her, "You've always know I was his subject."

Sarah nodded, turning her eyes toward the only avenue open to their movement. "He waits."

"Let him," growled the dream creature. "Don't go there."

"I have to." Sarah began walking, expecting the false alarms to boldly speak out. They watched her with cold stony eyes, but remained silent.

Reaching the point where Jareth was indeed awaiting her Sarah glared at him. He was standing holding the remains of the guise he'd worn. Seeing her and the dwarf enter the open chamber of the tunnel he cast it over his shoulder carelessly.

"What have we here?" he asked not bothering to disguise his voice as he had that first time.

"Nothing…" Hoggle said and placed a hand over his mouth. "He made me say that," he accused with one hand pointing toward the King.

Jareth had even dressed the same as he had the first time she'd run into him in these tunnels. "Nothing? Nothing, tra la la la?" his voice mocked the dwarf. He stood over the quivering form of the dwarf looking even manlier if possible than he had that first time.

Sarah had been aware of him, a stone statue would have been aware of him. The brown leather jerkin was fitted to him and looked casual and cavalier. The silky poet shirt underneath gave his skin a glowing quality, emphasizing his Faeness. The fitted breaches of dove gray and the equestrian boots, worn as if a second skin, finished the masculine picture of near perfection. If it were not enough that he looked enchanting there was also that scent that was present when ever he was. It was musky, and spicy and powerful in its assaults on one's senesces. She had been aware of all these distractions when he'd first invaded her life. Even more so now, a little more than six months had past and she'd dreamed of him often enough to know every little expression that crossed his face. He had startled her with his appearance in the tunnel the first time. This time she was not just startled, she was dismayed and annoyed. Beneath the annoyance was something she didn't want to feel…she was attracted to him…and even pleased he'd shown up to shift the dream. She fought to keep those feelings under wraps. For this was no dream version of Jareth, this was the man himself, invading her dreams and making his presence felt.

"Hoggle…" he addressed the dream dwarf with the same sarcasm he'd addressed him that first time; masked by what passed for a kindly conversational voice. "Can it be that you're helping the girl?"

Sarah looked at the dream companion; the image of Hoggle wavered and disappeared. She pouted, "What are you doing?" She looked at the King who was now advancing on her much as he had in reality. She found herself backing toward the wall just as she had before. Her lips opened in protest, but words frozen as he place his arm on the wall above her, leaning and leering at her with mocking eyes.

Jareth smiled at Sarah with those sharply pointed teeth that told her he was more dangerous than he appeared. The smile was not warm, but it was not cold either. It was the kind of smile that sent shivers though a young girl, or could make an older woman crumble in desire. "And you, Sarah, how are you enjoying the Labyrinth?" His voice sent a wave of sensation though her that was visible even if you weren't looking for it.

"What do you think you're doing? This my dream!" she protested, not going along with the script that had been preformed before.

"I'm being a good host," he suggested leering over her. "Seeing to the needs of a very pretty guest."

The hand holding him up on the wall was joined by a hand he placed at her hipline. She looked at it with alarm; "Stop it! This isn't your …."

"Isn't my what, Sarah…not my right? Not my place….?" He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "It's my Labyrinth!" The breathe that bathed her ear caused her to shiver, and she found it hard to breathe let alone think. Instinctually she turned her face slightly, knowing this had not happened before. He too turned his face, and captured her lips with his. The hand that had been near her hip went to her waist and drew her forward to him. He was surprised and pleased that she had not resisted his kiss. He smiled as he withdrew from the lingering kiss. "How are you enjoying the Labyrinth?" he repeated loftily.

Sarah looked up at him, scandalized by her own reactions. "What did you do to my dream?"

"I improved it," he suggested.

"You changed everything I was dreaming about… and where did Hoggle go?" She began to struggle to be free of the arm that was holding her so tightly to him. He was too close and she was too aware of him, all of him.

"I didn't do anything to your dream creature," he teased her, knowing he'd done something to the real Hoggle but was hardly going to admit that to her, at least not now. Hoggle and the other two companions she liked so much were part of what he would call leverage. "You dismissed him once something more… interesting came along…"

"You don't belong here!" she continued to struggle, but was getting nowhere.

"Don't belong here?" His voice turned harsh. "I belong here more than anyone else could!" He tugged her hair and forced her to look up at him. "You dare come into the Labyrinth and dream of anyone but me?" She gasped at the anger she read on his face and in his eyes. "It's my Labyrinth, remember?" He sneered.

"Jareth, what did you expect from me?" Her body tried to twist away, only succeeding in making firmer contact with his. "Hoggle was my friend…."

"Hoggle was my spy, Sarah." He wrenched her back, pressing her against the wall. "He helped you on my orders." His words were meant to wound. "Every thing he did was by my command."

"You forced him to give me that peach," she accused.

"I did." He admitted proud of the action that had sent her into a hallucination. "And I loved every moment of your… defeat.."

"Defeat?" she stopped struggling, staring at him.

Jareth smiled; "It should have been your defeat and my victory…" He gazed into her eyes. "You have more fire than most mortals… more… passion and fervor… Little wonder I am drawn to you."

Sarah thought and the thoughts brought her no pleasure. "It's a spell… Damn you! You've cast a spell on my dream."

He didn't bother with denials. "Of course."

"Why?" she demanded.

His lips move over hers, pleased that this part of her consciousness was already not only accepting him… but by the way she reacted, was craving him; "Because even in your dreams, you belong to me."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah opened her eyes; they adjusted to the dark quickly. She could see him leaning over her. "Cheating bastard," she accused.

"Yes." He said sitting up, with satisfaction.

Sarah stayed nestled in the pillows. "Get out of my room."

He smirked at her as if to challenge her to try and make him leave.

Sarah sat up and looked at him, eye to eye. "You heard me, leave." She pointed to the door. He made no move from the bedside; instead he looked down at the neckline of the very feminine night dress. Her youthful, but well developed bosom clearly outlined. She looked down at what he was looking at, and found herself blushing at the thoughts that suddenly raced though her mind. "You said I'd have to beg…" she reminded him.

Darkness filled the eyes of the Goblin King. "And beg you will, my girl." His words were laced with ice. "You've never been with a man, never been handled…" he looked down at her breasts, focusing on the hardening buds of her nipples under the linen of her night dress. "You want to be handled, though, don't you Sarah?" His hands moved to hers, raising them up to his shoulders. "You want me to teach you all the sweet temptations you've only enjoyed in dreams."

"No," she lied.

"Yes, you do… you're lips may say no…" He cradled her back with one hand as the other moved slowly up to her traitor nipple. She shivered as he made first contact. "But this says else wise." Sarah looked at him, fearful of the words that would come from her lips. Releasing the nipple he was pinching, he rose from the bed, "Sweet dreams…" he walked to the bedchamber door and towards his own chamber. "You know where to find me…if you need me." He said callously.

Sarah placed her head on her raised knees. "Damn him" she moaned aloud. "Now he's even invaded the sanctuary of my dreams." Her fingers began to trace where his had been, and she shivered again when the sensitive nub was touched. "Damn him."

Jareth leaned on the wall of his chamber, listening. "Damn us both." He whispered with a smile. "Hell will be most interesting with you at my side…."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**_**Fagin's Offer**_

Jeremy seemed agitated, more so that he usually was. He had been jittery the rest of the night, disturbing Linda and stressing himself out. When he had fallen asleep, out of pure exhaustion, Linda was treated to a litany of sounds coming from him she'd never heard before. The sounds she could live with, all men dream, the scent that was something else. She knew Fae scent, her own mother had warned her over and over what to watch for. Linda explored the suite of rooms while Jeremy slept and before Nan showed her face. She found that all her jewels had been brought here as had her books, and pictures and letters. King Jareth was not going to miss a thing, not a blessed thing.

Linda also found he had substituted her modern garments with period things that were in her exact size. She felt certain that the trip to the dressmaker had gleaned that bit of information for the King. She wondered how many spies he'd employed over the years to keep watch over Jeremy. Or how many he'd had watching her daughter, and just how long. Sinking into a tub of hot sudsy water she planned on finding the answers to these quires and others.

Nan was standing in the bedroom watching Jeremy sleep when she exited the bath. "Nan," she caught the maid's attention. "Is there some reason you're here?" her voice was icy.

Nan raised a brow, "I came to help you dress, Miss." She looked back at the man in whose house she'd been a servant for a hundred years. "Mr. Eden seems very tired."

Linda, protective of Jeremy for reasons she didn't care to explore, snapped her fingers at the servant. "Stay away from him, you… goblin." She hissed; "You're here to help me dress, then help me dress."

Nan dropped the glamour, the one power she had, and the goblin face that was hers glared at Sarah's mother with cold eyes. "Yes, Miss."

Linda, instead of being fearful or repulsed looked at the goblin woman who was nearly as tall as she was and frostily informed her; "That face suits you." She was unflappable and had no intentions of allowing Nan the upper hand. "Get my day dress, Nan."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah didn't feel rested, she felt anxious, nervous and on edge. More than that, she felt bratty. She was reacting to the King's interference in her dreams the way she'd reacted to finding Karen in her room back home. She was ready to pitch a fit. Rising she entered her bathing area and while it was lavish and well appointed, she didn't appreciate it. No, she didn't appreciate it at all. Opening the armoire was the last straw. Hanging in the scented wooden closet were dresses that were fit for a princess. All in hues that would complement her coloring, in fabrics that were beautiful to the eye and wonderful to the touch and it was the straw that broke the camels back.

Sarah glared at the pretty dresses, hearing a voice taunt her in her mind. '_**Go back to your room…play with your costumes and your toys….'**_ Every thing in the armoire made her feel that he thought of her as a sort of living_** BARBIE**_ doll. "I'm not dressing to please you, mister!" she growled aloud. She looked around the chamber, there had to be a way to summons the maid he'd foisted on her. Finding the bell-cord, she pulled it. Moments later the same goblin woman who'd helped her last night appeared.

"Yes, Miss?" The goblin looked at the girl courteously.

Sarah sat down on the bed, "What's your name?" she asked still fighting the urge to scream.

"You may call me Grimmarl," The female Goblin was pleased at being asked for her name.

Sarah looked at the garments that Grimmarl wore, "Where can I get something like that?" she pointed to the plain but functional skirt and bodice.

Grimmarl looked down at her clothes, not understanding. "Why would you want something like this? The King has provided you with such pretty things…"

Sarah grimaced. "I don't what those… things… I want something like you're wearing. Something I can go… out into the Labyrinth in."

The Goblin woman's big round eyes increased in size. "You wish to go into the Labyrinth?" When the human girl nodded, the Goblin looked fearful.

Sarah looked down at the Goblin's shoes, "And I need shoes as well." She hopped of the bed. "So where do I find the garments I require?"

Feeling trapped Grimmarl answered carefully, "I'll be happy to bring you any thing you require, Miss… I think I know your sizing… but you may find that our clothes are not…. To your liking…"

"Run and get those things for me Grimmarl," Sarah instructed with a smile. She was moving to the vanity and took a seat to brush her hair and begin braiding it.

Grimmarl exited the girl's chamber, wandered down to the store rooms full of garments for the use of the staff in the castle. She wondered how the King was going to react to this. He had chosen the garment that hung in the armoire himself. Grimmarl was certain that he was going to feel insulted at the girl's refusal to wear the pretty things. She rummaged thought the many garments, pulling what she thought would fit the girl. A long chemise of raw linen, a skirt of brown cotton with a matching bodice, Grimmarl placed all her finds in a pile. She included shoes that she hoped would be the right size for the human girl.

Carrying the bundle carefully she returned to the bedchamber to find that Sarah had braided her hair and it hung down her back neatly. Even in the plain style she was a beauty Grimmarl thought to herself. "I've the items you requested, Miss." Cautiously the Goblin female set them on the bed. "I will help you dress," she offered.

Sarah smiled over at her. "Thank you Grimmarl."

When they finished Sarah Williams looked like something out of an old Fairy tale book. Something like what she imagined the goose girl must have looked like. Grimmarl marveled at how the girl seemed to actually like the simple garments far more than she did the pretty things in the wooden closet.

Sarah looked at Grimmarl, "Please inform the King that I've gone to the Labyrinth in search of my friends."

"You're not going to speak to him yourself?" Grimmarl remarked in a pinched voice.

"No." Sarah opened the door to her chamber and stepped out. "I've nothing to say to the King."

"Ohhhhhh." Grimmarl shook her head and followed the girl. "Oh Miss, don't do this!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth was in his throne room, where he'd been for hours with Perrin and some of the guards. He was listening to the report being given, and frowning. The haughty appearance of Fagin was not what he needed, but he seemed to be stuck with. "Lord Fagin." He greeted him silencing a guard with a raised finger. "Is there something I can do for you?" He didn't like being interrupted while working.

Fagin looked down his nose at the gathered throng about the King. "I was under the impression that your meals were served in a timely fashion."

Jareth looked toward the window, seeing that the sun had raised his frown deepened. "I was not aware it was already morning, Lord Fagin. We've been going over something here, and I'm afraid that breaking my fast was not the top priority. If you'll go to the room we dined in last night my servants will see to your needs."

Fagin, cool as a cucumber and completely composed stood unmoving. "Will your Majesty not be joining us?"

"I've pressing needs here," Jareth excused him-self.

Darkness filled the eyes of the Fae Court official. "You don't mean to force me to have contact with those humans do you?"

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, the last thing he needed right now was a temperamental Fae Official. "Lord Fagin, are you under the impression that they are any happier about being required to endure your presences?" Before the official could protest or respond, Jareth raised his hand; "Fine… I'll be happy to have a repast…." He turned to Perrin. "I want to know the moment the scouts return."

Perrin nodded and motioned the horde to follow him out of the throne room. "As you wish," he said leaving the King alone with the fussy Fae Official.

Jareth motioned him toward the corridor that led to the private dinning room the King used when not giving a state banquet. Fagin seemed pleased that the humans were not in attendance as of yet. He took a seat and awaited the servants to wait on him. Jareth, who was something of an outcast amid the Fae Courts, had little use for someone who was there to spy on him. He ran for a servant and when the call was answered, he spoke quietly to the servant. "Where are the rest of my guests? Did they sleep in?"

The Goblin servant whispered back to the King, "Mr. Eden is dressing now, Sire. The human woman waits on him… and… the girl is not in her room."

Impatience was quickly giving way to annoyance, Jareth felt his jaw lock. He had expected Sarah to revert to being a brat, but not quite so soon. Nor did he like the fact that it coincided with the presence of the Fae Official. "Where is she?" he growled softly. The little servant shrugged. Jareth was aware he was being watched by the other Fae's eager keen eyes. "Serve breakfast." The King ordered.

Linda and Jeremy entered the room as the fruit was being served. Jareth rose from his seat, but Fagin didn't bother being considerate toward the couple. Jeremy held the chair that Jareth directed Linda too, taking his seat beside her when she was seated. Linda looked at Sarah's empty chair and gazed at the King. His eyes told her without words not to ask.

Loud voices filled the corridor, Jareth sighed recognizing them both. One was Sarah's and she was madder than a wet hen. The other voice belonged to Perrin, who was matching the girl in anger and guile. Jareth realized the voices were coming closer, and he braced himself. This was not what he needed or wanted, especially with the court official sitting there smiling at the goings on.

Perrin had an iron hand clamped on Sarah's arm and was dragging her to the room. "I don't care who you are!" He growled at her. "No one leaves the grounds without permission."

Sarah was trying to pull free of the grasp, but only succeeded in looking like a petulant child. "Let go, you baboon!" Seeing the King and his breakfast guests she ceased her struggles.

Perrin released her only when he had delivered her to the King. "Lady Sarah, Sire." He snapped crossly.

Jareth leaned back, observed that she was dressed in garments of a servant rather than those he'd graciously provided her. "That will be all for now, Perrin." He tapped fingers lightly on the table. "Nice of you to join us Sarah, did we interrupt you at some …task?"

Sarah could feel the eyes of the Fae Lord watching and waiting, she composed herself, took her seat beside the King. "Forgive my tardiness, Sire….I had hoped to be done with a errand before breakfast."

"I see." He said quietly now stabbing a cantaloupe with his knife. "Well, let us have this repast, and then I need to speak with each of you…individually."

Fagin frowned, none too happy at how well the King had handled the situation.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fagin demanded the first audience with the King, and would not be put off. He felt as a Fae he should be the top priory of the King, and refused to be upstaged by mere mortals. Jareth, rolling his eyes, gave in and asked his mortal "Guests" to be tolerant. He suggested they wait for him in the garden and ordered Perrin to escort them there. Though it was said before the High Court's official as a suggestion, it was an order that was not to be refused.

Perrin and Sarah glared at one another, and the Goblin stationed himself at the only entry point to and out of the garden. Jeremy sat down looking tired and troubled, and relieved he didn't have to wear a pleasant face as he had during breakfast. Linda motioned Sarah to follow her and they moved to the far side of the garden for private words.

"Sarah," her mother began. "You have to do something about your King."

"He's not my King, Mother!" Sarah denied. Linda gave her a raised brow, and Sarah crossed her arms akimbo. "What has he done now?"

"He invaded Jeremy's dream… and I don't even want to speculate what went on…." Linda stated adamantly.

"Seems to be a lot of that going on," groused the girl. Sarah looked over at the actor sitting on a bench; "However he did bring this on himself you know."

"Sarah, that's not fair." Linda said harshly. "You know as well as I do, Jeremy's actions aside this was preordained."

Sarah, not quite willing to let Jeremy off the hook, glared at her mother. "He wished me away Mother!"

"He wished us all away," Linda corrected. "It's something he'll be paying for in the days to come…" She looked over at her lover with sad if not forgiving eyes. "However your King is taking unfair advantage, and I won't have it."

"You won't?" Sarah mocked for a moment, pulling back she sighed. "Alright… I'll see what I can do about getting Jareth to stay out of Jermey's dreams." She wondered to herself how she could keep the Fae out of hers as well.

Linda shook her head, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?' Sarah asked distractedly.

"Why didn't you tell me the Goblins were after you?" Linda sighed.

"They weren't… aren't… they…he…He took Toby!" Sarah stammered.

Linda sat down on the bench beside them, looked at her daughter and frowned. "Sarah, I'm an actress but I'm not a dumb blonde! He can't just take a child…" she pointed to Jeremy. "They have to be wished away…"

"Alright," Sarah sat with a thud. "What do you want from me, Mother? A confession? Well here it is…Jeremy gave me that book, and read it, began to act it out…and in a fit of temper I wished my baby brother away." She sulked. "That does not mean the Goblin is after me."

"He instructed Jeremy to wish you away, Sarah, not Toby." Linda looked at her daughter with sadness. "So either he's in love with you, or…."

"Or?" Sarah looked worried.

"Oh he wants pay back." Linda stood up needing to walk. "No one messes with the Fae and gets off easy…You know the stories, Sarah… think…"

"I'm in big trouble." She whispered as her mother walked off.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Jareth had just taken his seat on the throne when Fagin began his litany of grievances. Topping his list was being forced to keep company with humans. Jareth after ten minutes of unending grousing held up a hand. "Fagin if you don't like it here, you can go back to the High Court."

Fagin glowered in answer. "I am here to report back to the High King… the Courts are tied of your… shannagins!" He pulled his robes on straight. "Now, you will dismiss these mortals from your court and you will…."

"I'll do no such thing." Jareth roared. "I'm the King here, Fagin and it's time you and the rest of the courts start remembering that fact." He waved a hand. "You are dismissed, be gone."

Fagin had the feeling that it would be judicious at this point to quietly leave the throne room.

Jareth drew a crystal from the air, "Perrin, bring Sarah to me. Have other guards watch the other two."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Perrin walked over to where Sarah was sitting, he looked down at her and quietly said; "The King wants you in the throne room." His voice was controlled and edgy.

Sarah looked up at him; "What kind of a mood is he in?" She asked not really expecting an answer.

Studying her face with his Goblin eyes, Perrin said at last; "Tense…he's just gotten though with Fagin."

Standing up the girl shook her head, "I almost feel sorry for him."

Perrin escorted the girl back into the castle and delivered her to the King. Jareth looked at him and nodded, "Perrin go back to the garden and see that my guests are not disturbed by… "

"I'm on it." Perrin said before the King could finish. He looked at Sarah and quietly made his exit.

Sarah looked at Jareth who was frowning at her. "What?"

"I don't recall having given you those clothes." He said tersely.

Touching the common and rough garments she wore a victorious smile on her face thinking she'd outsmarted the Fae King. "I think it's becoming." She dropped the skirt she'd raised slightly and advanced toward the throne. "Besides it's more durable and what I need to travel though the Labyrinth to see my friends."

"There not out there." Jareth said as he stood up and descended the stair to stand glaring down into her face.

Sarah stopped thinking of her self and of her being stuck in a castle with the Goblin King. She suddenly remembered how vengeful he could be. "What did you do to them?" she accused.

"Nothing…yet," he said calmly.

"Where are they?" She demanded.

"On ice," he hinted coldly. "Very, very thin ice, Sarah."

"It you hurt them…." She raised a hand before she'd realized it.

Jareth grabbed her hand and pulled her arm behind her back, twisting it slightly. "See here, little girl, I don't like to be threatened in my own castle!"

Sarah looked at him; a bit surprised he had grabbed her. "Let me go… or …"

"Or what?" he teased, "You'll scream? You'll throw something?" Slowly he pulled her until there was no space between them. Growling he spoke to her, "I've bigger problems right now, Sarah… so I need you to remember your promise."

"What promise?"

"To obey me," He hissed. "I don't want to have to lock you up as well."

Her eyes opened wider. He had locked up her friends and would if pressed lock her up too. "What kind of problems?" She shifted the focus off her quickly.

Jareth loosened his grip on her arm, shifting his hand to her waist and holding her close. "So many…where do I start? There's _**Gwythur**____**Ap**____**Gwreidwl**_, whom I've insulted… great fun it was too…. There's half the other Kings of the Underground… and oh yes… there's a little war brewing on my boarder…Then there's the matter of the Spy from the Fae courts up stairs making live one merry mess…." His sarcasm made both of them smile. He looked at her dress. "And then there's you…"

Sarah looked down at her clothes. "I was going out…I thought….and I didn't think the girly things would …stand up to the usual things that go on in the Labyrinth." She cocked her head to one side. "So just what is this _____**Gwythur**____**Ap**____**Gwreidwl**_'s problem anyway?"

"OH nothing…" Jareth scoffed. "He resents being stuck up in the above..he wanted a Kingdom down here!"

"This Kingdom?" she asked.

Nodding the Goblin King took a long breath. "Look, I don't have the time to play our usual games….much as I'd love to… there's bigger problems we have to take care of."

Sarah pursed her lips, "I'll make you a bargain."

"That sounds interesting," he teased, "go on."

"You release Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, stop invading Jeremy's dreams and I'll be a good little girl." She taunted back.

"What if I want you to be a bad little girl?" He murmured in her ear. "What if I want you to…"

She frowned, "Do we have a deal or what?"

Jareth looked at her for a long quiet moment. "I could use the extra help," he conceded. "I'll have them released, and I'll have them brought here to keep you company." His free hand cupped her chin. "Will that please you?"

Sarah didn't trust her voice and nodded.

His face had lost the troubled look; it had been replaced by unbridled lust. "Did you miss me after I left?" She tried to look away but the hand holding her chin was having none of it. "If we didn't have these distractions, I'd be only too pleased to take you down to a little torture chamber I've had prepared just for you." She opened her mouth, but again no sound emitted. "You've very pretty to look at, Sarah, but we both know you're no…_**good…****girl**._"

Something in the way he spoke started to excite Sarah; she looked up at him with eyes full of fire. "You'd be bored with a_ **good girl**_, Jareth." She said at long last. "You'll never be bored with me I can promise."

His eyes were smoldering, his body reacting to hers. He leaned to her ear and nuzzling he growled sexily. "Being bad will be such fun." Sarah giggle, delighted by this exciting chatter. Jareth released her a moment later, they both were glowing. "Go to your mother, and I'll send Hoggle to you. Remember Sarah, don't go anywhere without my knowing."

She nodded and turned to leave, pausing she looked over her shoulder. She wanted to ask him a question but seeing the concern on his features thought better of it. When she returned to the garden her mother was sitting with her lover and they seemed to be deep in conversation. Sarah left them to speak, she wandered though the garden admiring the plants in the King's private collection. Bending down to sniff a blossom she heard a voice that froze the blood in her veins.

"Lovely, aren't they?" it was not overjoyed, it was not elated, it was cold and malicious no matter how innocent the words were.

Sarah looked up at Fagin. His cold dead eyes held not an ounce of warmth, they held resentment and hate. "Lord Fagin." She addressed him formally if not respectfully.

"Lady Sarah." He said the title as if he were sucking on lemons. He looked at her clothes, "The King's idea of a costume?"

"My idea of garments to travel in the Labyrinth." She corrected him feeling very defensive of Jareth for some reason.

"I see." He snipped. "One has to wonder…you being the only mortal to have beaten the King… so just why are you his…guest?"

Sarah wondered that herself but was not about to tell this pompous anything he could use against her king. "What can I say…" she thought of Hoggle's words and used them. "I got his attention." Turning to walk by, a hand halted her.

"I can help you, young woman." He hissed. "I know you wish to leave. I can make it possible….all you have to do… is tell me what the King is up to…. Why he brought you here…"

Sarah looked at the hand baring her path, and let her eyes go up to the face of the Ambassador from the High King's court. "I told you… I got his attention…" She moved past him growling, "And you've lost mine."

Fagin watched the girl move by, he vowed to find a way to rid the Underground of her and Jareth both.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**_**Hoggle makes a confession**_

Jeremy stopped in midsentence, his eyes watching the trio of creatures entering the garden. One was clearly a beast, a great orange hairy beast. The second was a tiny being that looked something like a cross between a squirrel, a fox and a fox terrier. This one was dressed in courtly garments and walked with what could only be described as a swagger. The last was a gnomish dwarf dressed in leather and wool, and he hobbled as he made his way into the garden. They looked at the couple on the bench, and then their eyes moved to the other end of the garden.

"My Lady!" Called out the courtly dressed critter to Sarah; moving very quickly toward her.

Sarah moved quickly to embrace her friends. First Ludo who was largest but had the least ability to wait his childlike nature being what it was. She then allowed Sir Didymus to take her hand and bath it in courtly kisses. Last but not least she turned to Hoggle; they embraced as old friends have done throughout time memorial. She looked at her friends and words failed her.

Hoggle was the first to speak. "He hasn't hurt you has he?"

Sarah shook her head, "I was about to ask you the same question."

Sir Didymus, not wishing to speak of things he felt would distress Sarah, and place them back in danger of imprisonment asked her what they really wanted to know. "My Lady, how is it you are here?"

Taking a seat on one of the many little benches in the garden, Sarah addressed her friends. "It's a long story."

"Sarrahwww back," Ludo purred.

Hoggle pointed to where the other couple sat. "Who are they?"

"The woman is my mother." Sarah explained in a hushed tone; "The man with her is her… paramour…" She thought it sounded less offensive than blurting out he was her mother's lover. "They too are guests of the King."

Hoggle bristled at the use of the term guest, but didn't wish to upset the girl. "Do you know why he released us?"

"I asked him to." Sarah said, not wanting to explain more.

"You asked him too…" Hoggle repeated; he looked at the girls garments. "Yet he dresses you like a servant?"

Sarah heard the underlying tone of abhorrence that Hoggle felt toward the Goblin King. She also heard something else, she heard a bit of jealousy. "Hoggle, I dressed myself… the closet in the room he has me staying in is stuffed with beautiful dresses and gowns… everything a girls heart could desire….but I intended to go into the Labyrinth to find you three and felt the dresses the King supplied would not be… durable. I asked my maid to find me these."

Sir Didymus sat down beside her, "In silks and satins or in homespun, my Lady you are one of a kind."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth watched from a tower as the friends were gathered in his garden. "Perrin, have the three traitors assigned to duty in the castle… have them assigned to Sarah…." He said to his trusty aide.

Perrin looked out the window as well. "They will make a good line of defense for the girl." He agreed. "I'll see to assigning them at once."

Jareth nodded, stepped away from the window and walked to his desk. "The boarder?" he questioned a bit weary.

"Holds," Perrin muttered still gazing out the window to the scene below.

The King leaned back in his heavy leather chair. "Good," he picked up the day's itinerary, "We have a state banquet tonight I see. Is all in readiness?"

Perrin turned his attentions fully to the King. "Aye, Sire." He addressed his King with the respect he'd long ago earned. "The castle will glitter like gold from the torches."

"It's Christmas day above," Jareth said thoughtfully. "I'm sure that Sarah and her family would have been celebrating."

"Are you thinking of the girl or…"Perrin left his thought hang in the air, he sniffed. "We are being joined, Sire." He moved swiftly to stand at the side of his King.

"I'm aware," Jareth seethed.

Fagin made a great show of entering the King's office. "So this is where you run things from…" He looked at the books and the furnishings and wanted to find some fault but could not. "Impressive."

"Not all things in the kingdom are at chaos, Lord Fagin." Jareth addressed the other Fae icily. "May I inquire as to why you've come to my office without invitation or having made a request for audience?"

Fagin had never cared for Jareth, nor had he in fact ever cared much for the woman who had bore him. He had long ago refused to acknowledge the God-status of Jareth's mother. Fae Goddesses were banal and prosaic, and too numerous to count. As far as Lord Fagin was concerned it was a clichéd title with little significance and even less importance. He could not understand why it was the High King was so generous with this brash young Fae of dubious parentage. His cold gray eyes settled on Jareth with an expression that had frightened many Fae Fagin found of greater importance and value. The look had not fazed this young man. "I've come to ask about tonight's festivities. As we are celebrating the Yule season, I wondered if there were something I could do to be of help to you, Goblin King?"

Covering his mouth, Perrin coughed into the hand; "Bullshit."

Jareth, lounging back in his chair and looking unfazed and completely relaxed, shook his head. "My staff have seen to every detail of tonight's gala, thank you."

Fagin had moved to look out the window, "And what do you plan to do with them during the celebration?"

"Do with them?" Jareth asked as if he didn't understand but he could see Perrin tense and motioned him to stay.

Fagin was focused on the girl sitting with three Goblin subjects. "Yes," he said with distaste. "You can't actual have them running about freely as you entertain your peerage. Now can you?" His narrow-mindedness and intolerance thinly disguised. "Unless of course you mean them to perform like the trained monkeys most humans are."

Jareth wondered, not for the first time, how the High King could tolerate someone so narrow-minded and biased in an honored position in his court. King to King they had often discussed the human race, as both High King and Goblin King were fond of the mortal race. Oberon had often explained to Jareth that he had to learn to tolerate the opinions of others, even if he didn't have to take pleasure in those opinions. He was trying to keep the High King's words in mind every time he had to have any kind of exchange with Fagin. "Lady Sarah will be my… companion …at tonight's banquet… her mother and Mr. Eden will be honored guests….not part of the floorshow."

Fagin came away from the window so swiftly his robes fluttered wildly in the wind he'd kicked up. "You're not serious!" He voiced disapproval forcefully enough that the guards in the hall entered the office to be of service to the King.

Calm and composed, Jareth raised a hand to ward the guards back to the hall. Amused that it took so little to unnerve the ambassador, Jareth leaned on the arm of his chair to observe this High Court Official. "Lord Fagin," Jareth's voice, unruffled and composed filled the room even though he spoke quietly. "This is my Kingdom… Lady Sarah is unique even among humans… she is the only Champion to have ever… completed the Labyrinth. It is only natural that I, the King of this Kingdom would desire her at my side."

"She is human!" spat the official. "She has no place in the Fae communion."

Jareth raised a quill, playing with it. "Not all my guests or my nobles are Fae, Lord Fagin. A good many of the Goblin Nobility are…Goblins." He watched the words sink in. "Some are Fae, to be sure… Fae that sought refuge here… Some are Elvin… and some are even human…"

Fagin's face quavered from the tenseness of his rigid, his hands at his side clenched until the knuckles were white with rage. "I see." He snapped.

"I look forward to seeing you at the festival this evening, however," The Goblin King casually tossed the quill back to his desk; "I've a great deal of work to do… so if you don't bind," Jareth pointed to the door. "Leave." Fagin stormed out. Jareth looked at Perrin, "Double the guard about Sarah and her mother."

"And Eden?" Perrin asked nodding at the order.

"Eden is a Goblin… he is safe from Fagin," Jareth sighed.

Perrin scratched his chin, "Sire, has anyone informed Eden of his… status as a Goblin Citizen?"

The cocky smile returned to the King's handsome face; "No, Perrin, they have not."

Perrin snorted delighted with the King's witty way of dealing with the little difficulties of ruling.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah had ushered her friends over, introduced them and watched as Linda enchanted them with her wit and ability to mold herself to any situation. Even cynical Hoggle seemed charmed by her. He smiled over at Sarah, but each time he looked at Eden he seemed to become troubled.

Hoggle followed Sarah as she wandered off to gaze at something that was unusual among the blooms. "Don't get too close," he warned. "The blooms are fragile, not even a Fae hand can touch them."

Sarah smiled at her dearest friend. "It must be wonderful to know so much about all the flowers of this garden…to know so much about everything in the Labyrinth…"

"Not always," Hoggle confessed. "Sometimes, it's more responsibility and obligation then joy… some times the sense of duty is all you have… Sarah."

Sure he was trying to say something more she looked at him, "But you are the King's gardener…"

"One of his gardeners," Corrected the dwarf. "I'm not even head gardener." He shuffled and hobbled over to a bench. "I'm only a serf, I'm legally bound to the King, and obliged to serve him." He looked down at his gnarled hands sadly. "Do you know what others have called me for the years I've served him? They call me 'The King's little Coward,' Sarah."

The girl took a seat along side the little gnomish man. "And I called you a pipsqueak." She reminded him.

"I've been a coward, and a thief… even a spy for the King." Hoggle confessed. "It never bothered me… not until you." He looked up though shaggy thick brows. "You called me your friend."

"You are my friend." She affirmed, placing one of her smoothed hands over his knotted ones. "My first friend here…."

"I was the King's agent." He confessed. "I was to lead you back to the start… and keep you from getting to the castle."

"Hoggle…." She hated see his pain.

"NO," he protested strongly. "You need to hear me out, Sarah." He warned her with watery eyes. "You need to know…. I'm still the King's serf… I live here… this is my Kingdom as much as it's his…. I'm a subject to the King… and in many ways I'm a traitor to him and his rule…."

"You're no traitor…" Sarah protested.

The little man gripped her hand, forcefully to make a point. "Sarah, the three of us are traitors….and for this he would be within his rights to order our deaths… I'm shocked he hasn't…." Hoggle spoke harshly. "He's a King and he has to maintain order… you didn't think that armor he wears is just for show did you?"

Sarah realized she'd not given it much thought. "I…."

Hoggle could see she was still very innocent. "You still take so much for granted," he accused her. "Look around you Sarah, you've traveled though some of the Labyrinth… you've seen how wild and dangerous it can be… or you've gotten a small taste of it at least." She nodded and he narrowed his eyes. "It takes a strong King to rule this land; so much of it seems disorderly and boisterous. King Jareth is the first one to keep us united. He makes the Labyrinth obey, and stay contained. He does what no other Fae has… and because of it, his lands are now being looked at by others…"

Sarah blinked, "He said there was an uprising…" her voice was hushed.

"I may not be of the Goblin race," Hoggle tightened his grip on the girl's hand to get her attention. "But I'm a subject and therefore I'm a Goblin Citizen… I am a Goblin… and if my King orders me to give you another Tainted Peach… I will… I won't like it… but I'll do it…" Looking down he sniffed, "So you see, Sarah… I'm still a coward. I don't have to like him, to obey him."

"I don't see a coward." She said gently. "I see a loyal subject of a King."

Hoggle looked up at her, "You do?"

She nodded, looking up at the castle, "I see something else…" she said softly. "I see a King who is far more just than I'd credited."

Hoggle looked up at the castle as well, "You do?"

She nodded, "I'm not saying he's not cruel… but as you said, it takes a strong hand to rule this land. Sometimes, he has to be cruel to be kind…"

Hoggle looked at her, doubting she understood anything he'd said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**_** Flies in the Ointment**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**Portions of this chapter are graphic… not for the faint of heart.**_

_**You have been warned.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Ellery had risen early on Christmas morning; he'd left the gala at the Seville Club early. He rather liked the quite of the London streets on the Holiday morning. He thought that he'd just pop over to the Townhouse and surprise Sarah with a gift. Kean, his trusty driver was ready when the Knight wished to leave.

Ellery had a small trinket box he'd had one of his maids wrap for the girl, he held it gingerly in his hands. He looked forward to the girl's face opening it. His excitement quickly shifted as they neared the Townhouse. "Kean… do you feel that?"

Kean nodded, "A temporal shift in reality." The Fae driver said swiftly; "It gets stronger as we near our destination."

Setting the gift aside, the Knight leaned forward. "Good Lord…" The townhouse was a boarded up shell that was under construction and renovation. "He's altered reality." Kean kept his opinions to him self and awaited the Knight's next order. "To the Chalice Well!" Ellery settled back in the seat and grimaced.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sulis noticed the ripples; she moved closer to look at them and frowned. "Oh dear," she muttered as she turned to her ladies in waiting. "We've a guest coming, and I believe I'll be leaving soon after that. Prepare for an extended visit to the Goblin Realm."

Corliss groaned, "Extended?"

The Lady of the Well nodded. "We go where we are needed, in this realm and the others." She reminded her ladies, cryptically smiling she added, "I believe our Knight will be accompanying us."

Corliss registered shock, "indeed?"

Sulis moved toward her throne to await her champion. "Pack accordingly, Corliss. See to it that there are the proper attire for us all … that includes my lord Knight and his squire." She sat upon her throne smiling.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fagin paced his rooms, outraged by the treatment he was receiving. He, a High Born Fae, being pushed aside and forced to endure the company of the Goblin King was bad enough. But to be forced by that whelp to endure the company of humans as well, it was too much! Fagin had not wished to be the one to come and observe the Goblin King. He found the whelp unworthy of his time. He was insulted that the High King had not listened to his protests. He wondered if the High King were under the delusion that the whelp was his. Fagin saw none of the High King's attributes in the Goblin King. Nor could he understand why it was the High King had ever dallied with the Lady of the Wells…Fagin could only see he was being treated without regard to his station. In many ways, he told himself he was superior to this minor King.

He had heard the ruckus in the corridor before the breakfast meal. He'd heard that goblin that Perrin, say that no one was allowed to leave the grounds without permission. He doubted that meant him, after all he was an emissary of the High Courts and therefore above the rule of this Kingdom. He drew his curtain, which signaled his servants to keep outsiders away. He closed his eyes and focused on the kingdom that adjoined this one.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

There was a slight shift, almost so inconsequential it would go unnoticed by most. Perrin looked up, as did the King. Jareth drew a crystal from the air and looked deeply into the sphere. "Looks like Fagin is making an unscheduled visit to our friends next door." He said in a cocky manner. He sighed, and handed the orb to Perrin. "Have someone keep an eye on him."

"Of course," Perrin agreed. "I think we're in for trouble from him."

"Yes," agreed the King. "As if a minor war on our boarders was not enough, now we have pompous asses sticking their noses in and trying to upset the balance."

Perrin shrugged, "all in a day's work, Sire."

Jareth groaned, "I think it's going to be a long day, Perrin."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ellery and Kean were both ushered into the chamber. Ellery looked at Sulis with concern. "Did you give permission for the Goblin King to take the girl?"

Sulis shook her head, "I've yet to announce to him my feelings on the matter of the girl. Why?"

"They are gone." The Knight stated. "Every last trace of Sarah and Linda Williams as well as Jeremy Eden has been removed from memory. I didn't think he could do that without permission."

Sulis tapped her chin, "Someone must have wished away the child…." she muttered slightly amused. "Now who could have done that?"

Ellery was not amused, he was livid. "You said you wanted to see the girl, you didn't say you were going…. "

"Silence," Sulis said quietly. Ellery looked up, his face drawn with worry. "We go to the castle beyond the Goblin City…"

"Will we take back the child?"

"No," she stated calmly. "Why would we?" Her face was serene and unreadable. "We go to celebrate the Yule."

"Yule?" Ellery could not believe she was being so calm and nonchalant.

Corliss bowed; "All is in readiness, your Majesty." She looked at the Knight and sis squire; "Almost."

Sulis rose to her feet, "Go to the changing chambers." She ordered both men. "When you are properly attired, we will be off."

Knowing better than to argue both men followed Corliss.

Sulis looked into the waters, "So someone wished her away…now how did you arrange that my son?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fagin looked at the gathering horde of Trow on the grounds of the inhospitable boarder. Their odor assaulting him before he got near enough to speak to the one who was eyeing him as if he'd make a good mean. "I would speak to Glix, the son of Dovregubben."

The one who had been eyeing him laughed and drooled. "But would Glix speak with thee, Fae?"

"Do you know who I am, you filthy creature?" when he got no reaction he continues. "I am Lord Fagin."

"I will see the Emissary." A voice called out from the largest of the tents that were lined up.

"It's your funeral." The creature snorted as he led the Emissary to the tent of the son of their King.

Glix was not full Trow, but there was enough of the troll race in him to make him disagreeable and vicious. His mother it was said had been a Hobgoblin of some rare beauty. He had never known her as his father had her fed to a dragon moments after Glix was delivered. Glix never even knew what she had been called by her people. He had been wet nursed by a Trow, one of Dovergubben's many wives or concubines. That two was kept from him. Glix was not allowed to become attached to any of the females; his father saw that as weakness and would not have it in his son.

He was sitting in the tent enjoying the meal prepared for him by one of the many Trow who were at his command here at the boarder. Skewered on a metal shaft were items that would please any Trow palate. An eye of a sheep, an ear off a wandering elf two delicate little female fairies that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the testicles of a young goat. Glix was seated at a large table that held several of such skewers. He was dressed for battle, and still wore his helmet even though he was not on the field any longer. His eyes, like most of this tribe were yellow and saw well in the mists and darkness of the Kingdome. His tent was dim, and he saw the Emissary long before Fagin saw him. "What do you want?" He demanded rising the skewer to his lips and pulling the sheep eye off.

Fagin didn't bow, and that was a mistake, the Trow took rank seriously. "You are Glix?"

"I am." He said chewing the eye with an open mouth to enjoy the flavor.

"I am Lord Fagin," the Fae said expecting the Trow prince to be impressed.

Glix was not impressed, he was insulted and irritated. His yellow eyes raked over the Fae Lord. Glix was a good judge of character and ego, it was what had given his father the idea to place the prince in command of the boarder forces. Glix could read Fagin, and reading him he brought the skewer to his lips and bit one of the delicate fairy creatures in half, chewing her loudly. "What do you want?" he repeated watching with some measure of glee as the Fae went pale.

The sight of the half eaten fairy and the Trow mashing the other half was almost too much for Fagin. He hardened his face. "I'm here for the report on how your campaign is going."

Smiling at the Fae, Glix pulled the other half of the fairy into his mouth. "I report to Dovregubben and to Dovregubben alone."

"Dovregubben has an alliance." Fagin said controlling his urge to empty the contents of his stomach.

The Trow prince snorted, "For all the good it does us."

"When the throne is toppled, and the New Goblin King assumes the crown, it will do you a great deal of good…" Fagin reminded the impudent youth. "The accord will allow you free hunting and grangeing of a large portion of Goblin lands."

Glix sniffed the skewer; this next little female fairy was not quiet dead. He tugged at her wings and pulled them off as the little creature on the skewer cried out painfully. It pleased Glix to not only cause pain to his lunch, but it pleased him to scandalize and provoke the Fae standing in his tent. "May I offer you some lunch?" he asked knowing the offer would be refused.

Fagin pressed a cloth to his lips, "No."

Glix slid his tongue over the writhing little fairy. "You don't know what you're missing." He taunted. "These little fairies are most tasty…" he pointed to another skewer on the table. "I have plenty."

Fagin had been reluctant to look at the table, not liking the things Trows would think of as delicacies. He watched as the Trow prince tormented the little fairy before devouring her as he had her sister. "Thank you, no."

Glix swallowed the fairy and smiled, "You'll be dining with the soon to be late King I suppose." He didn't wait for an answer. "We will attack before the birth of the new year." He began to devour the goat's sex organs. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"My King will be pleased to hear that." Fagin choked out.

"One would think your King would be upset… we heard Oberon was fond of this Jareth…" Glix drank down the ale that had been served to him. "Jareth is said to be the bastard son of Oberon… something he and I have in common… being bastard sons."

Fagin growled, "I was referring to _**Gwythur**____**Ap**____**Gwreidwl**_," he was beginning to gag on the stench from the dead and dying items being eaten. "He who will be Goblin King hopefully the King who can unite the Underground."

Glix snorted again, "That may come as a shock to Oberon."

Gathering the cloth to his lips Fagin choked; "See to it you are ready, we may have a prisoner for you to… look after." He began to stagger out of the tent.

"Who?" Glix asked wanting to delay the Emissary's departure, enjoying the man's discomfort.

"Her name is Sarah, Sarah Williams." Fagin stumbled out of the tent, and Glix could hear him retching.

Glix leaned back and reached for a fresh skewer of half dead fairies. "The girl who bested King Jareth?" he licked a fairy until it responded and began to scream. "She may prove to be an entertaining …guest." He smiled at the terrified creature on his skewer as he curled back his lips to eat.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Perrin was giving his report to the King as they moved from the King's office to the main hall. "He arrived back a few minutes ago, Sire… he's totally so involved with himself he's unaware we have been tracking him."

Jareth nodded as he inspected the last of the decorations going up. "Fine, fine…Perrin, is the boarder quiet?"

Raising his brow in a mimic of his King the Goblin spoke loftily. "All the boarders are." He then cleared his throat and motioned to Sarah entering with her three friends in tow and Jeremy and Linda close behind.

Sarah was talking to Sir Didymus as they entered, the little Knight bowed to his King as did Hoggle. Ludo cocked his head to one side and kept moving. Sarah smiled over at Jareth, who smiled at her. He then looked at Hoggle and gave him a come here motion. Hoggle excused himself from Sarah's side and stood quietly at the side of the King watching the girl move up the stairs. "Yes, Sire?"

"Higgle…"

"Hoggle." The dwarf corrected.

"Yes, I want you to stay very close to the girl for now. I may even park the three of you over night in the hall outside her door." Jareth was thinking out loud. "I want you to keep a sharp eye on the person of Lord Fagin, don't allow him to spend too much time near the girl."

"Lord Fagin…" Hoggle's face hardened. "Jareth, if there's anyone I hate more than you, it would be him."

"Hocckye I'm touched…" Jareth pretended to be swooning with delight; "Such devotion." The gardener groaned, and Perrin snickered. Jareth put levity quickly aside. "Seriously Hoggle, Fagin is up to no good. There's too much at stake, and I have enough worries."

"Add one more to the list." Perrin grabbed the King's arm.

"One more what?" Jareth looked at the hand. Perrin, speechless pointed. Jareth turned and saw his mother's arrival. "Oh no, what is she doing here?" he grumbled under his breath, seeing the Celtic Knight at her side he turned to Perrin. "It gets worse by the moment!"

Sulis held open her arms as she walked forward, "Jareth, my darling boy, holiday greetings!"

"Mother what are you doing here?" He demanded as he was infolded in her arms.

"Spending Yule with my only son…" she said blinking at him with innocent eyes.

"Stirring up trouble!" he said disentangling himself as he pointed to Ellery, "why bring him?"

Sulis ignored the outburst upon seeing Hoggle; "Hoggle! How good to see you again…still employed by this rouge to do his dirty work?"

The dwarf looked at the King, begging with his eyes for help. This time Jareth placed himself between his mother and her helpless victim. "Stop that!" he bared her from touching the little gardener. "Hoggle, go to Sarah." He looked at his mother with darkening eyes. "I won't have you messing with him…he's my minion not yours."

Sulis smiled, "I know." She looked at Perrin. "See to it my things are taken to my suite of rooms."

Perrin walked over to a bell cord and pulled. He was not about to leave the king with the Royal mother.

"I'm so looking forward to the holidays, aren't you?" Sulis asked.

"You planning on staying the entire time?" He asked at her nodded he grumbled. The goblins arrived to carry her cases and casks, and she followed on the arm of her Knight.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. "It can't get any worse."

Perrin was about to agree, his eyes widened. "You spoke too soon…" he pointed to the foyer where another royal group was arriving.

"Just what I need," Jareth broke the riding crop he'd been holding in half; "The High King and his court."

Oberon watched as one of his favorite protégés came toward him, by the look of concern at his gaze at the High Queen he snickered. "Is your mother here for a visit as well, my boy?" he asked as he hugged the younger King.

"Yes," Jareth groaned. "Everyone is here for a visit it would seem. The only person missing is…."

"Jareth," a voice boomed. The voice belonged to ___Faery__** King Gwyn **__**Ap**____**Nudd**_.

Jareth turned to Perrin, "Tell cook to put on a few more potatoes. Looks like my entire family has decided to descend upon me…without an invitation!"

Perrin whispered, "Brandy in your office after dinner?" He suggested.

"I hope to be else wise occupied." Jareth murmured.

Perrin had his doubts for there seemed to be one too many flies in this ointment.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter ****20.**_** Dinner, conversation and torture**_

Jareth stood before his mirror fussing with his evening garments, he heard the light tapping at his dressing chamber door and answered; "Come in Mother."

Sulis entered looking divine in her long cream colored under gown and over robes in shades of green and blue. "Am I disturbing you, dear?"

"Yes," he muttered working on the cravat he had chosen, he looked at her reflection in his mirror.

Sulis took no offense; her face was calmed almost amused as she took a seat. Draping herself over the chair she watched her son. "I thought we had an agreement," she challenged quietly. "You were not to touch the girl until I gave my approval."

"Circumstances changed," He said continuing to ready himself; "She was about to be molested…and not by me." He tugged on his cuffs once he'd been helped into his evening jacket by his valet. "Did you expect me to stand by and allow it?"

"Did you set it up?" She asked her eyes narrowing for an instant.

Jareth turned, returning the icy glance; "No, Mother… I didn't… this time… I'm innocent. I didn't set it up. However I saw it about to occur and used it to my advantage." He walked leisurely toward his mother. "I'm not a patient man mother; I don't play the waiting game well…. Not with so much at stake." Menacing he leaned over placing a hand on the back of her chair. "You would do well to remember that."

"Don't threaten me," she warned in a frosty voice.

He smiled, showing the sharpened ends of canines; "Oh Mother, I would never threaten you… but I promise you… I'll not be impeded… Sarah Williams is mine…with or without your approval." He straightened up and walked back to the mirror. "You look lovely tonight Mother." He commented as he returned to finishing dressing.

Sulis sighed, "So do you, Jareth." She stood up and strolled over to the door, "I'll see you at dinner, dear."

"Yes, you will." He murmured watching her go. "You all will."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Oberon was the first person in the grand foyer, the chit chat his wife was carrying on with her maid was too much for him. He found that it was better to leave the women to their gossip and keep himself occupied elsewhere. He was admiring one of the art pieces on the wall when Jareth descended the stair to join him. Oberon watched the boy move, and felt the surge of pride he'd experienced each time he observed the young King. "Jareth, you look very handsome this evening."

"Thank you, my Liege." The younger King bowed and placed his forehead to the hand of the High King. "May I say; you look incredibly handsome yourself." He spoke to the High King with not only respect but fondness.

Oberon looked down at the garments he had chosen. "Well, I must admit after centuries of flowing robes it's a nice change of pace to wear trousers again." He pulled on the military styled evening Jacket and beamed a smile at this favored child. "I do apologies for descending upon you as we have… your mother insisted."

Clasping hands behind his back, the younger King nodded his face impassionate. "Yes, I rather suspected this was the handy work of the Lady of the Wells."

Oberon placed a fatherly arm about the younger man's shoulder. "It's not as bad as all that lad…Your mother means well."

Jareth sighed, "I know she does…" he let down some of his guard. "Sire, this business with Fagin being here… Am I to take this as a reprimand?"

The elder scrunched up his features a bit. "Take it as a gentle reminder…" He suggested lightly.

"Sire," Jareth hedged, "I don't entirely trust your… ambassador."

The elder gave the shoulder he was holding a calming and reassuring embrace; "Neither do I Lad, neither do I."

"Why send him?" Jareth looked sideways at his mentor. "You're up to something you old fox…"

The elder King nodded and motioned the younger to keep silent and not ask anything more at this time. He changed the subject as he lowered his arm. "So boy, when do I get to meet this enchanting creature you've captured?"

Jareth looked toward the staircase; "Soon." He saw movement, "Here is some of our supporting cast now." Coming down the stair looking like they had just stepped off stage were Jeremy and Linda. Linda's taffeta gown was the color of rich _**Dubonnet**_, the full skirt flattered as she moved down the staircase. Jeremy's evening jacket was in the same rich deep ruby red shade as her dress and they looked exquisite.

"Eden, Miss Williams;" Jareth greeted them both with ease at their approached. "Allow me to present you to the High King of the Fae, Oberon." He reached his hand out and Linda placed hers upon it, Jareth drew her forward. "Sire, this is Miss Linda Williams, formerly an actress and the mother of the Champion of the Labyrinth…" Linda curtsied to the High King and was given a warming smile. As she rose Jareth motioned Eden forward. "This is Jeremy Eden…Sire."

Oberon offered his hand in greeted, "I had the pleasure of seeing you on stage sometime ago, young man."

"You did? How kind of you to remember me," Eden looked pleased and surprised.

Tatiana, the wife of the High King was next down the staircase, in a gown of peacock blue silk. "I'm afraid I couldn't dress in the style you prescribed, King Jareth;" she announced as she made her approached. "It didn't suit me."

Jareth bowed to the High Queen; "No matter, you look enchanting, Queen Tatiana." He then introduced Linda and Jeremy to the Queen.

Ellery and the Lady of the Well were the next to come down. Ellery was chatting casually with the woman on his arm. His dinner jacket was of dark midnight blue, and he looked every inch a Knight. He bowed to both Kings, of whom he was well acquainted. He stood by quietly as the lady on his arm greeted the High King and Queen.

"Oberon," Sulis pressed her cheek to his warmly. "How lovely to see you again," turning to the High Queen she gave the other woman a pleasant sociable smile. "Queen Tatiana, you look well."

"As do you, Lady of the Wells." The response was sociable if cool. There was no mistaking that Tatiana saw Sulis as some kind of threat to her peace of mind.

Oberon's response was far warmer, "Sulis, we don't see enough of you…you've been away from Court too long."

"My duties keep me very busy." She assured the man who was gazing fondly at her. To sooth the High Queen she placed her hand back on the arm of her companion, Sir Ellery.

Clearing his throat, Jareth motioned his mother to his side. "Mother, this is Linda Williams and Jeremy Eden… Miss Williams, Eden this is Lady Sulis, the Lady of the Wells and my mother."

Sulis moved closer to Linda, "How pretty you are." She commented. She looked at Eden and accepted his bow to her. Slowly the Fae Goddess turned to her son, "And the girl?"

Jareth looked toward the stairs, "I've no idea of what is keeping her." He was exasperated. "I'm giving her two more minutes and then I'm going to march up to her chamber and drag her out even if she's in only her chemise."

Oberon scoffed, "You'll do no such thing!"

The impatient King of the Goblins growled back impulsively; "Watch me."

The High King held up one hand, it was a warning as well as a deterrent; "Give the young lady some time…"

Jareth muttered under his breath as he looked up at the vacant staircase; "Time is in short supply…"

Tatiana, never having seen Jareth behave so rash smiled at him. "I must meet this creature… this female who has given you a taste of your own medicine." She looked at Linda. "No one has ever gotten the young buck so fired up before. Your daughter must be something very… special."

Linda wondered if she were expected to comment. Movement at the top of the stair saved her the trouble. At the top of the stair stood Sarah, with her were her three companions dressed in uniforms of courtly positions. Sarah looked young, and fresh in the soft peach colored muslin gown. The squared neckline was low cut and discreetly showed she was a blossoming young beauty. Her hair was styled in long soft hanging curls, and tiny peach colored ear bobs dangled from her delicate ears drawing attention t her long slender neck. She looked at the assembled group in the large foyer for a moment before beginning to descend, all eyes were on her.

Jareth moved toward the stairs, when she reached the last stair he held out his hands. Reluctantly she placed her gloved hands over his. "You look… delicious." He murmured softly.

"Peach?" she asked tersely.

His eyes moved down to her revealing neckline, "Definitely;" Before she could retaliate with a retort, the King taking hold of her elbow forced her to walk at his side. "Come there are some people who wish to meet you, my dear."

Sarah moved at his side, having little choice; "How nice."

"Oberon, High King of the Fae, this is Sarah Williams." Jareth watched the girl; she knelt before the High King respectfully. When as arose, Jareth moved to the woman beside the High King. "Sarah this is Queen Tatiana, Oberon's wife," He watched as Sarah and the High Queen looked suspiciously at one another. Sarah curtsied to the High Queen, as she had for the High King. Jareth then led her toward a woman watching her with kind and sympathetic eyes. "This is Lady Sulis, the Lady of the Wells, and my mother… Mother, I present Sarah Williams."

Sarah was about to curtsey when the woman moved forward to embrace her and press her cheek to Sarah's. It was the man who was standing beside the Lady of the Wells that got Sarah's attention, Sir Ellery.

Jareth saw the recognition, and smiled coldly as he addressed the man. "I believe you are acquainted with Sir Ellery…my mother's companion."

Ellery stepped forward, "Hello Sarah, Merry Christmas." He held a small wrapped gift out to the girl.

"Oh Ellery, how sweet of you," Sarah gushed. "You shouldn't have."

"Yes," agreed Jareth coldly. "You shouldn't have."

Sarah ignored the Goblin King's words and opened the gift. "Oh it's lovely." She gazed at the trinket box with happy eyes. "You are too thoughtful."

Looking at the trinket box, Jareth cursed that he'd forgotten the importance humans placed on Christmas gifts. "It was very thoughtful," he agreed. "And it is a lovely gift." Jareth snapped his fingers and a goblin servant rushed forward. "Take this up to Lady Sarah's chamber." Sarah surrendered the box and watched the goblin rush up the stairs.

Perrin dressed in formal Goblin Style moved to the side of the King. "All are assembled."

"Including Fagin?" Jareth asked, when Perrin smiled and nodded the King squared his shoulders. "We are ready."

Perrin moved to the doors that would open to the state reception hall. He arranged the positions of the assembled royals. As Eden and Linda were not of the peerage, they would be the first of this Royal procession. They would be followed in by Lady Sulis and her escort, then the High King and Queen who were followed by Jareth with Sarah on his arm. Perrin motioned for the trumpeter to begin the fan fair. He told Jeremy quietly which direction to walk and where he was to stand. Perrin watched as the assembled guests got their first glimpses of the Royal Procession.

Fagin who was among the other guests in the reception hall seemed miffed at having been snubbed by the Goblin King, feeling he should have been in the procession instead of the mortals. At the appearance of Lady Sulis he raised a brow, at the sight of the High King and Queen the creases in his brow increased. He was so angry he didn't notice the entrance of the Goblin King with Sarah on his arm. He pushed forward to be the first in the receiving line. As he approached the Goblin King he demanded; "Why is it_** I**_ was not informed that the High King and Queen had arrived?"

Jareth looked at the man with distain. "Why should I inform you of anything, Lord Fagin?"

Fagin was on the verge of protesting loudly, but looking at the High King thought better of tipping what he thought was his hand. He moved quietly to stand at the side of the High King, thinking it was his place as an emissary.

Sarah felt Jareth bristle and quickly suppress it. He stood dispassionately as the guests were received. When the last one had bowed to him, he extended a hand to Sarah, leading her toward the banquet hall. Seating her in the place of honor at his side, he took a seat and watched as the room filled with guests. Sarah looked about the room, many of the faces she recognized. She looked at Jareth. "They are the same guests from the last party I attended?"

"Some," he agreed. "Others are not known to you… as yet." Jareth also watched the other guests. He could see that Fagin was insulted at not being at the high table, but having been sent to a lower table. Leaning toward the girl, he cautioned. "Keep your eyes open, and stay at my side." His hand moved across the top of the table to hers. "Understand?"

"Yes." She said but didn't really understand at all.

Perrin stood behind the King, "Lord Regis would like a word Sire."

"Not now," Jareth rejected the request and Perrin sent word with another Goblin to the man.

Fagin sitting at a lower table began to grouse and grumble. His dinner companions were not happy with his foul mood.

Oberon leaned forward; he looked down the table at the pretty girl beside the King. She was young, he could see that, but she was also fresh and full of life. He had seen a hint of the sassy side of her when she'd been on the stair before she was introduced. He wagered that the girl would be more than a handful; he almost envied the Goblin King. Seeing his wife's raised brow he smiled and leaned back.

Linda, seated at the far end of the table wondered if Sarah would remember any of the warnings her Gran had given her. She prayed she would, and she also prayed that the Gods would be with them.

Jareth stood up, "I bid thee all welcome, and wish you all the most joyous of seasons." He raised a goblet. "I hope you'll all join me in toasting the good health of our beloved High King and Queen." He turned, raised the goblet higher and then pressed it to his lips. He knew there were those in the Fae world who didn't wish well to the Royals…not any of them. He was thankful that in his Kingdom at least there were none who didn't love the High King.

Oberon accepted the toast, and returned the favor. "Jareth, The Goblin King…long may he reign."

Fagin grimaced, and though he placed the goblet to his lips, didn't drink.

Sarah ate lightly; she noted that Jareth didn't eat as heartily has he had the evening before. The Goblin King conversed with her quietly during the meal. "When this has ended we will adjourn to the ballroom." He saw the worry and concern in the girl's eyes. "Not that one..." he assured her softly. "Not this time."

Lady Sulis seated on the other side of the King smiled, "What was that dear?"

"I was telling Sarah there will be dancing after dinner." He said respectfully.

"Ah," The Lady of the Wells looked toward the girl. "Do you dance, my dear?"

"Not as well as some," Sarah answered.

"She dances just fine." Jareth interjected, gazing at her with amusement. "In fact I find her a charming partner."

"Then she must grace me with one of her dances this evening." Oberon said jovially. "You know how I love to dance."

"She's my partner," Jareth mused.

Feeling like she was a puppet on some stick, Sarah placed her fork down. She looked at the King and whispered. "Stop."

He picked up his goblet and handed to her. "Drink," he commanded. The girl hesitated, sniffing at the contents. "Drink," he repeated a bit firmer.

"I don't want to," she looked over the rim.

"Do it," his voice was quiet, but the unyielding command was there.

Sarah felt eyes shift from dinner plates to her, and she knew there was no getting round it. He was too close and she could not fake it, not this time. Lifting the goblet, and closing her eyes she allowed the liquid to fill her mouth and slide down her throat.

Jareth took the cup and drank deeply, "I wouldn't poison you in front of so many witnesses, Sarah." He teased. "But I've more or less just announced to the Fae world that you belong to me… in every way." Lazily his hand rested on the back of her chair, as he was turned to face her. His face looked like the cat that had eaten the canary, "Doesn't mean I wouldn't use potions to make you more pliable…"

Sarah had to fight the temptation to say chirp, she could not help but wonder if the room were about to start spinning. She worried about how she was about to behave. A few moments later, when nothing happened, she sighed and whispered. "You are such a bastard."

"Yes." He agreed.

Perrin smirked and coughed into his hand to hide the cackle.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The grand ballroom, filled with the sounds of beautiful music and bodies dancing to the songs, was lit by candles shimmering up in the chandlers that hung down from the high ceiling of the magnificent room. Shadows danced on the floor, walls and ceiling as the candle flames flickered happily away.

Jareth had led Sarah to the floor and swept her into a dance that reminded her of the first time she'd been swept into his arms. She watched his face; he was enjoying confusing the hell out of her. The cryptically smile that played on his lips was maddening, as was the lusty gaze he kept giving her.

Oberon interrupted and cut in, he moved with grace and style, but didn't have the same effect on Sarah. "You are a very pretty little creature." Oberon observed thoughtfully. "I can understand why he's infatuated with you."

"Infatuated?" She repeated, trying not to sound senseless.

The Fae High King smiled at her with consideration. "He has told the entire hierarchy that he's taken with you… he gave you a lovers cup to share at the dinner." He paused as the pace of the song shifted. "Surely you were aware when you accepted the cup."

"No… I wasn't even thinking about it." She admitted.

"I'm afraid you'll need to keep your wits about you, Missy…you need to think and be aware or …" Oberon stopped speaking as the song ended. "Thank you for the dance." He led her back to where Jareth was waiting. "She's a very good dancer, indeed." He told the younger King.

Jareth pulled Sarah to his side; he looked about the room as the music began to play again. Things seemed to be going well, and he felt a weight ease from his shoulders. He looked at the girl at his side and began to plot the next step in his campaign to bring her completely into his world and under his control. Seeing his mother and her Celtic Knight headed toward them, he swept Sarah into his arms and swiftly moved her into the constant swirl of bodies. Soon they were lost in a sea of dancing forms. He moved her though the swells, past the sea of bodies and swept her out of the grand ballroom without interference.

Sarah looked at him as he pulled her down the long corridor, "Where are we going?" she demanded softly.

"Where we won't be disturbed," He paused and looked around the grand foyer. He looked up, and shook his head. His mother was not one to stand on ceremony and would walk into his chamber without invitation as if it were her right. He looked toward his office, and discarded that thought as well, too many felt free to walk in there. Looking about him, his eyes went down, and a wicked gleam filled the stormy eyes. "Only one place we won't be disturbed," he pulled her into his arms, and ordered. "Hang on." He heard her gasp and cry out sharply as he allowed the floor to vanish under them and open a shaft that allowed them to descend into the bowels of the Goblin Castle. The shaft vanished from sight as soon as they landed.

Dizzy, disoriented for a moment, and vexed Sarah struggled to be free once her feet were again on solid ground. "What the hell was that for?"

Jareth seemed amused by her reactions; "For privacy, Sarah."

She opened her mouth to protest, but the room caught her attention and her mouth shut as she looked about. Swallowing she turned about and looked at her surroundings. "You brought me to a dungeon to have a private moment?"

"This is not a dungeon," he scoffed lightly. "It's a torture chamber." He moved past her to reach up and tap a pair of shackles hanging down, setting them to swinging. "There is a difference you know."

Raising her voice an octave she shook her head, "No, I didn't." She hugged herself very closely, uncomfortable with the surroundings. "Nice ambiance," she muttered.

"Yes, isn't it?" He looked over his shoulder at her, "I'm so glad you appreciate the trouble I went to… after all I had this room designed just for you Sarah."

"I thought you were kidding." She whispered.

He tapped the shackles once more. "I never kid about torture."

Sarah looked at the metal manacles, "You planning on using that are you?"

Coming around to stand closer he slid one gloved hand under her chin. "I don't know… do you think I have to resort to the use of ….this kind of violent persuasion?" Not waiting for an answer he gripped one of her slender wrists, "I say we try it on for size." His eyes danced with wicked pleasure and glee.

Pulling her wrist free she glared at him, "I say you go to hell…"

"I'm there Sarah, I'm there." He moved closer, herding her toward a chair with manacles on the arms and legs. He pushed her shoulders and she landed in the seat. HE slapped his hands down on the arms of the chair and leaned over her menacingly. "I didn't bring you down here to play… we've got important matter to discuss."

She looked at the manacles behind his hands. "I'm all ears."

He looked at her neckline, "Not quite, but I'll occupy the ears for now…" He knelt, bringing himself to eye level with her. "Sarah, let me tell you what we are up against." She looked at him and he began to lay out the difficulties at the boarder. "I have reason to believe that Lord Fagin is making alliances with the Trow."

"On his own?" Sarah shook her head, "He seems more a toady than a leader."

"He is a toady…" Jareth agreed. "A dangerous one… so I'm warning you to watch your step…I've instructed Hoggle to stand guard over you… I want your word that you won't go anywhere unless I call for you…"

"I give you my word." She said without hesitation. "I don't like the idea of Fagin having an upper hand over either of us."

"I don't want anyone's hands on you…." Jareth moved closer. "No one's but mine that is." He smiled, and looked about the chamber. "So, do you like the … play room?"

"You are a twisted fuck, you know that?" she leaned back, trying not to quiver.

"You've no idea how twisted." He teased as his hands moved up her silky gloves. "But as you promised I'll never be bored, I can promise you that you'll always be… captivated enthralled." He was only a breath away, "Sarah." Her lower lip quivered, invitingly. He tilted his head to one side and kissed her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**_**The girl and her King**_

Jareth's hands were at her elbows when the kiss broke off leaving both surprisingly taken aback. Rising from his knees, he pulled her out of the chair, his hands still at her elbows he directed her hands to his shoulders. Sarah looked at him with bewildered and hungry eyes. He caressed her cheek with his as his lips moved over her skin and back to her lips. His hands held the small of her back compellingly. This time when he raised his head and looked at her there was uncertainty registering in the green eyes. "Sarah," He breathed her name causing her to quiver with anticipation. "You seem… troubled, my dear."

The girl looked at him, searching his face for a glimmer of something tangible. "Why did you bring me back here?" She knew he was about to claim he had nothing to do with it, and she cut him off. "Don't tell me a lie! Jeremy told us everything…Why Jareth? Why bring back the person who… beat you?"

Clasping his hands behind her back, resting on open palm on her bottom, he simpered. "You belong here…" his voice was low, dark and filled with tension.

Shaking her head, she kept a keen eye on his face. "I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me."

The hand on her bottom began to move gently, "I am not telling you a great many things." He admitted.

"Why am I here?" She asked casting a look down at the hand that had begun to erotically massage her derrière.

"You are here because I want you here." He squeezed the roundness beneath his fingers. She squealed one soft squeal, and he patted the bottom. "Your innocence… belongs to me…."

For a moment she was perplexed, bewildered by his words. The movement of his hand on her bottom clued her into his intentions. She gasped and pushed at him, "No way, Jose!"

He laughed as she put distance between them in the room of torture instruments. "Oh yes, way." He taunted watching her look for escape. "Sarah, I've already told you… I will take you…"

"You said I'd have to beg," she accused. "Well I'm not begging."

He advanced, she backed herself up and when she was pressed to a wall he placed his hands on either side of her, leaning as he had in the tunnels outside the false alarms. "Not yet, but you will. It's a matter of time, dear girl, just a matter of time, until you will no longer fight the reality … and the certainty of your fate…. You belong to me Sarah Williams… as I belong to you." He made no move to kiss her, his face inches from hers. He gazed with purpose into her eyes. "We are a match…. And I will take great pleasure in teaching you all the ways to please me…."

"What if you don't please me?" She challenged defiantly, thinking to herself that was a dangerous and stupid move.

Jareth lowered his gaze to the low cut neckline of her peach colored gown. "Have you noticed how difficult it is to breathe when we are near each other? How you …pant and heave…. I please you … and I have yet to really touch you." His voice teased, tantalized and lured. "You want me to touch you… you have wanted me to touch you from the start." She closed her eyes, trying to block out his allurement. "Look at me," He commanded her with a gentle persuasively swaying tone. His voice had a slight tremble to it. Her eyes opened, her lips parted and she shuddered deliciously. "I so want to touch you." He moaned.

"I don't do this…" Sarah whispered emphatically. "I've never…"

Jareth raised one gloved hand, the fingers silenced her lips. "You never did, and you never will…with anyone but me." He let his fingers trace her lips. "Your innocence belongs to me." He repeated, his voice rasping with lusty desires. He leaned closer, placing his lips to her ear. "When your fruit has ripened, I will be the one to taste it."

Sarah heard the moan, and realized it was she herself who had made the sound. "That's… not… fair." She complained. "You're… not …playing fair…Jareth."

His lips had moved down from her ear to the base of her throat, his hands held her with just enough pressure to let her know there was no escaping him. "I don't have to play fair, Sarah." He insisted, keeping his lips on her shoulder and neck. "Would you really want me to play fair?" He raised his eyes, meeting hers. He knew she could not answer, and he began to inch over to the deep hollow of her throat. "Oh, Sarah," he moaned as his tongue slice into the depression.

Shivering, legs beginning to shake, she griped the shoulders of the man. "Stop, I'm not ready!"

Jareth's face was suddenly in front of her, his eyes dark with passion and hunger. "You are so near ready," he assured her. "But not to worry, sweetheart…I promise you… when I take you… and I will take you… it will be in my bed Sarah…" His eyes never left hers. "Do I make you ache as much as you make me?"

Sarah hated that he was right; it was hard to breathe… she felt as if her chest was behaving like a heat seeking missile and he was the heat. Things were happening, affecting her, and her body was reacting in ways it never had before. Did she want him, did he make her ache? Had he just confessed to aching over her? She licked her lips softly, trying to moisten their sudden dryness.

"You are on the verge of womanhood…" He said with sexual restlessness. "We are so close… to… you being ready… I can taste it in the air…."

"And once you've… tasted me?" she was fearful, not really wanting an answer, but still looking for an escape.

His lips came closer, there was so little space between his lips and hers she could feel the heat radiate off him. "One taste of you will never be enough," his mouth slanted, found hers, pressed lightly at first then deeper, and deeper. His hands pulled her body to his needing her to feel the heat she'd caused within him. His jaw worked on hers, parting her tender and swollen lips until his tongue slid into the warm moist welcoming cavern of hers. It played wickedly over her tongue, teasing and tantalizing the roof of her mouth. Thrusting in and out, mimicking what he intended to do to her lower sex lips with his engorged and swollen shaft that was pressing against her at the moment. "Sarah." He groaned. "Don't keep me waiting….let your hormones rage, give into the heat…."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Oberon had been listening to a conversation between two of the invited guests, he was interested in how they felt about the rule of their King. He caught the movement of the Fae coming toward him, and the scent he knew. It was Fagin, and he was agitated yet again.

"Sire, a word, if you please," Fagin's voice was respectful but cheerless.

The High King motioned the court official to come closer. "What has you in such a state?"

"You see how little respect this boy king has for your officials… I was not even given notification that you had arrived." He complained bitterly. "He has no respect for me….and flaunts his little play thing…."

"The girl is no plaything, Fagin… she is champion of the Labyrinth…"Oberon was working at keeping his temper. He reminded the Fae lord of the girl's status, only to outrage the man even more.

"Champion…" he spat angrily. "A mortal… and a female child at that!" He crossed his arms. "No one was supposed to be able to beat the Labyrinth I was told."

"No one should have," Oberon agreed.

"Sire, you must take this kingdom from Jareth before he brings ruin on us all." Fagin suggested strongly.

"Take the kingdom?" Oberon blinked. "Take the Kingdom?"

"Sire," Fagin motioned the surrounding room and its inhabitants. "Look about you! He's allowed things to become… decadent and decayed. He allows his subjects to… run rampant and be unruly…I have strong doubts as to his so called renowned ability to keep the labyrinth under control… if this is even control…."

Oberon had never cared for Fagin, but had kept him close because he had his uses. "Are you suggesting that the boy had no control over the creature?"

"I'm beginning to doubt there is a creature…" Fagin growled. "Sire, you must not show so much favoritism toward this… lowly King… even if he is as they claim in the Realm, your bastard son…"

The High King stiffened and the Fae Lord went silent. "They call him my bastard?" He didn't wait for an answer; he glared down at the man. "Do they?"

Fagin worried, he had pushed the envelop a bit too far. "Sire, I just think you need to take him in hand… and give this kingdom to someone who can…. Rule it… make it…civilized."

Oberon turned thoughtful, "Leave me," He ordered.

Fagin walked away, the moment he'd turned his back to the High King a sneer appeared. It was observed by two women, the High Queen and the Goblin King's mother.

"That can't be good." Tatiana said watching the man walk away from the now troubled High King. "WE'd best go to him." Sulis nodded, and followed the other Fae woman to the side of the High King. They didn't speak, they just flanked him.

"They call him … my bastard…" Oberon hissed.

Not looking at him, his wife spoke, "Were you unaware?"

"Indeed," He murmured.

"Does it matter?" Sulis asked.

"It may…" Oberon whispered tersely. "If they press the issue…it may." He raised a hand to his lips and cleared his throat. "Is he?"

"Sulis?" Tatiana looked at her with concern.

The Lady of the Wells smiled, but said nothing. She was looking across the room at the Celtic Knight who was conversing easily with some of the gathered men. He was tall, lean and handsome still. He had a quick wit, and a rapier tongue when needed. So many of the qualities she adored in him, she saw also in her son.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah mewled softly into the mouth that held hers captive. Her arms wound over the shoulders of the Fae King, her hands moving up into his hair. Her movements were tentative, unsure and delighting the man who's mouth was ravaging hers. He pulled away, but only are enough to be able to look at her. "I burn." He murmured. "And you?" She nodded, unable to find words; he pulled her to his heart. "Then for now, it will have to be enough… we've been away too long… and we must return."

Sarah clung to him, her heart pounding and the roar of blood rushing in her ears. "Go back?"

He nodded, "After we've… composed." He murmured happily.

"Oh yeah, that should be easy," she said mockingly.

"I don't want you to ever change." He said pulling her face up, "Stay fiery, defiant and disrespectful."

"No problem…" she slowed her breathing. "Now get off me you ape!"

Jareth took her lower lip in his teeth. "That's my girl." He growled before releasing her. He smoothed his perfect jacket, and held a hand out to her.

"Is that how you see me?" She asked thoughtfully; "As your._**.girl**_?"

A shadow of a smile crossed the handsome face; "I see you as many things," he offered. "Are you sure you're ready to know how I see you?"

Approaching him with caution, Sarah looked at him much the way she had in the crystal ballroom. Her eyes filled with trepidation, and wonder and just a touch of romance. "No, I'm sure I'm not… but I think I need to know."

Jareth cupped her chin, his fingers softly stroking her sculpted cheek line. "I see you as mine, Sarah. Every delectable inch and fiber is mine and mine alone. You are but a girl now, but you will grow into a woman… a woman I want at my side." He placed his head close to hers. "Does that answer your question, Sarah?"

She nodded, "I think it does."

The gloved hand that had been stroking her slipped to her long neck, and gripped her throat possessively without causing pain or harm. "Good." He said firmly. "We must now return."

Sarah reached up, "Why is it you don't wonder how I see you?"

Tipping her chin up, he smiled, leaned closer to kiss her longingly. He looked at her beautiful innocent face as he pulled back. "I see how you see me…it's in your eyes, my Sarah." He abruptly and unexpectedly turned cold. "Come, our guests have been without us long enough."

Sarah wondered if she'd ever understand her king. The significance of the thought hit her with a heaviness she had not expected. He was her King…her King…as she was his, he was hers. She moved to his side, and pondered when that had happened.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**_**Sarah's weakness**_

Jareth and Sarah reemerged into the foyer of the castle; he was not surprised to find Hoggle searching for Sarah. He handed her over to the dwarf without argument. Walking back into the ballroom, Jareth looked for and found the High King. It didn't please him to see his mother and the High Queen flanking Oberon and looking so concerned. He had a feeling this was Fagin at work again.

Oberon noticed Jareth first; he motioned the women to leave his side. Once they began to move away he motioned the Goblin King to join him. Pointing to the women who had moved away but not too far away, he commented to the boy King. "We need to speak you and I, frankly, man to man without the interference or good intentions of these women. Come, boy… walk with your Sovereign." Falling into step with the High King the Goblin King followed him out of the ballroom.

Sulis watched them move side by side. Her heart beat a bit faster, seeing her son at the side of the High King. Tatiana also watched them exit the ballroom, and turned to the Lady of the Wells. "It is easy to see how the rumors began… they are very much the same. It is easy to make comparisons between them, is it not Sulis?"

The Lady of the Wells nodded. "I never said they were not alike."

"You never said much of anything." The High Queen whispered. "You never claimed anyone responsible for your son…"

"Are you asking me now?" Sulis cast a sideways glace at the High Queen. "Are you sure you really want to know?"

The High Queen shook her head. "No."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Linda moved away from Jeremy and toward Sarah as she reentered the ballroom. "Are you alright?" Her motherly instincts heightened, she placed an arm protectively about her daughter.

Sarah nuzzled into her mother's embrace. "I'm just tired I think." She confessed.

Linda had seen the pair of Kings leaving the room, she worried about her daughter. "You were gone a long time," her voice trembled slightly and she lowered it so no one would hear her next question. "Did he….."

Sarah shook her head, "No, not yet…."

Linda's fingers gripped her daughter tighter. "Did he threaten you?"

"More like he guaranteed his intentions Mother," Sarah whispered back. Looking about the room at the groups of Fae here and there, Sarah groaned. "Do you think anyone would notice if I left? I'm tired…."

Linda moved at her side, "Then let them whisper their whispers and tell their tales… we're going to go to bed." She turned the girl and they began to make their way to the exit that would lead to the foyer and the grand staircase.

Jeremy saw them begin to move, he saw the dwarf and the strange beast thing and the little Knight surround them and move with them out of the ballroom. He also began to follow in their direction when a hand seized his forearm, a voice sneered. "A word mortal;" He steered the actor toward a dark alcove where no one else was. Jeremy didn't put up resistance, but move along with the Fae Lord.

Fagin pulled a cord and the curtain to the alcove dropped giving them privacy. "I've an offer to make you."

Jeremy blinked, not sure he understood correctly; "An offer?"

Fagin regarded the mortal as one would regard a snake or other slimy critter. "I have influence with the High King, I'm sure you are aware."

Amused Jeremy looked at him and nodded. "You were saying something about an offer, what kind of offer?"

The Fae Lord smiled, thinking the mortal was easy. "Surely you can see how out of place you and these mortal women are…. I can help you return to your own world."

'Sure you can,' mused Jeremy. 'And I can pull a rabbit out of my ass.'

Fagin pretended to be apologetic to Jeremy. "You and these women have suffered enough; it's time to allow you your freedom and to send you back to where you belong."

"And you can do this?" Jeremy, being the better actor was most convincing as he egged the Fae on.

"Of course I can." Fagin said with confidence. "I will be only too happy to see you returned to your own world… if you would do one thing for me…." Fagin said with gentleness.

"And what could we do for a Fae?" Jeremy asked innocently enough.

"You can help me find out what the Goblin King is up to…." Fagin, thinking he had the mortal on a hook dangled his freedom before him. "You can go home; all you have to do is keep me informed of the King's movements."

Jeremy nodded. "I'll see what I can do." He was glad the Fae hand not asked for a handshake on the deal. "I must be off now; the ladies are most likely on their way up to our rooms…" He exited the alcove and moved toward the exit that the pair of Kings had used. He found them in the garden and he cleared his throat so they would be aware of his approach. Jareth motioned him closer. "I do apologize for interrupting, but Sire," He looked at the Goblin King, "I think I've been propositioned by Lord Fagin."

Jareth didn't even blink, "What did he offer you?"

"Freedom, Sire… for myself and the ladies." Jeremy answered completely honestly.

Oberon huffed, "In return for what?"

"Information on the Goblin King's movements," Jeremy answered the High King respectfully.

"Were you tempted?" Oberon asked quietly.

"Not for a moment." Jeremy said turning an eye to the Goblin King. "But I let him think I was."

Jareth looked pleased. "Good thinking Eden." He praised the mortal man.

The mortal in the company of Fae shrugged and shoved his hands in his trouser pockets. "I don't know, Sire. That one is…." He hesitated, looking toward Oberon, not wishing to offend the High King. "He's… devious and unprincipled."

"He is totally corrupt." Oberon Corrected.

"I didn't want to… say." Jeremy looked at the High King with deference and esteem.

The High King inclined his head, "I appreciate the effort Eden; however in this case there is little reason to be so… conscientious." He stood, looked at the Goblin King and murmured softly. "Remember my warning."

"I will," Jareth assured the man as he strode away, leaving the actor with the Goblin King. Jareth looked at Eden, "I am surprised he didn't try to lure you away with sex."

Eden blanched; "On the matter of that subject…. I…. wouldn't be interested…" He became defensive.

"Now Eden," Jareth teased none too gently. "We both know you're a whore."

"No," Jeremy protested. "I've been unprincipled and unscrupulous… and yes you could even say debauched. However I'm no whore!"

Jareth looked at the man with a steady gaze. "Do you love Linda?" He asked at last.

Jeremy hung his head shamefully. "Yes… I do." The actor sat down in the seat that the High King had occupied moments before. "I don't deserve her... and she never deserved this."

Pity was not something the Goblin King knew a great deal about. It was not something that he used, and he found it ludicrous and imprudent to begin acting as if he intended to be pitying of the actor. "You don't know her very well, Eden…." He accused. "Her history with the Fae is longer than yours." He rose from his seat, snapped his fingers expecting the actor to follow suit. "Perhaps you should inquire of her my meaning." He smirked, placing one hand under the actor's chin. "You are dismissed, go to your rooms and have your sweet dreams…But remember this, my lad. You belong to me… you're only alive because I desire you to be. Your life is mine, and all that belongs to you is mine first. That includes Linda, and the baby."

Jeremy swallowed his pride, accepting the words hung his head. "Yes your Majesty." The hand cupped under his chin tipped it upward. He looked into the stormy Fae eyes of the Goblin King.

"I can be a good master," Jareth warned. "Or I can be hell… how I am, is up to you Eden. I have been very generous with you up to now. I'm willing to be even more so… I am willing to allow you and Linda to raise the child you've seeded." Before the man could react Jareth added. "On condition that neither of you interfere with my domination of Sarah."

Jeremy winced. "She's yours…."

"See to it her mother understands…" the King, releasing the chin under his fingers warned. "You shall have nothing to fear from me if you do."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah walked with her mother's arm supporting her up the stairs and though the long corridor that lead to the room the King had housed her in. The closer they drew to the door, the more the girl trembled. Linda wished there was a way to sooth and comfort the girl. However she knew what Sarah needed was not soothing, but preparing with knowledge and reminders. "Sarah, do you remember the tale of Fern in the dark woods?" Sarah nodded, and Linda paused in their advance to the bedchambers. "It was not a story…it was history."

Sarah leaned on the walk closest to her, "I don't understand."

Linda reached for her daughter's hand. "Sarah… Fern was the first of our line to have dealings with the Fae. She was already married and no innocent when she met the Fae Lord of the forest." Her grip tightened softly. "Do recall her promise to the Fae Lord?"

"That in a time of great need one of her descendants would…." Sarah began to repeat the words she'd heard since her child hood. "No!"

"You are that child Sarah, a child of prophecy," Linda stated. "I had thought it would be…then I met your father…."

"I don't want to be some fulfillment of some dumb prophecy that has nothing to do with me…." Sarah protested. "I don't want …"

"What you want does not matter," Linda said flatly. "It is what it is, Sarah. So start accepting your fate, as I accept mine and that of the baby."

"Baby…" Sarah repeated softly; "He's doing it again to get a baby!" She looked coldly down the hall the direction they'd traveled. "It's not me he wants…it's the baby…" Turning to her mother she sobbed. "It's not me."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sir Ellery stood at his Lady's side as the gala drew to a close. He noted that she seemed preoccupied about something; "My Lady, something amiss?"

"It would seem my son has more enemies than I'd supposed." Sulis murmured harshly.

Ellery looked at the thinning crowd; "Here?"

"No," Sulis placed a hand on her Knights cuff. "Here he is among those who know he is a good King… but there is one who has come… and is spreading rumor and innuendo."

"Fagin?" Ellery asked.

"Yes…." Sulis sighed deeply. "There seems to be little I can do to prevent what is about to happen." She accepted the warmth of her Knight's open arms she prevented tears from falling. The last thing needed was a crying woman.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had exited the hall, and was now sitting in the tower window. He was too restless to sleep, even though he was tried and really should have gone to his bed. He drew a crystal from the air, the clear orb filled with soft mist. His eyes focused in on the center of the mist; slowly it parted to reveal a sleeping child dressed in a colorful red and white striped all in one sleeper. The child's face was peaceful, the room was quiet. Jareth could see that the goblins he'd stationed there were keeping quiet watch on the baby in the crib. "Toby," He whispered softly.

Movement behind him alerted him that he was not alone, dark stormy eyes turned to look at the Goblin who was approaching quietly. "Have our guests left Perrin?"

The goblin came to his side, leaned on the wide window and looked not at the King but at the orb he was cradling. "Aye, Sire."

"Good." Jareth sighed.

Perrin looked at his King, "The bait is set, as you wished." The Goblin spoke with as little emotion as he could.

Jareth took his eyes off the orb for a moment. "Perrin, do I detect a hint of hesitation and reservation in your tone?"

Hedging the Goblin who was on good terms with the King shrugged, "She's only a girl… a child…really."

"She is the champion of the Labyrinth," Jareth extolled with a flourish. "She will play her part."

Perrin looked into the orb, at the sleeping child. "And if she fails?" He looked at his King and his friend. "What if she fails, Sire?"

Jareth looked at his Goblin with a haughty expression his lips pursed, he flicked his wrist and the image in the orb changed. No longer did it show a sleeping baby, now it revealed a girl sitting at her mirror brushing long chocolate locks of thick healthy hair. Her face was solemn, but youthfully beautiful. "She can not fail, Perrin. She can only be what she is… Sarah Williams, the girl who beat the King's labyrinth… and that will be her undoing." Jareth spoke with an icy tone.

"Do you care for her at all?" Perrin asked inquisitively.

"Of course I care for her… she belongs to me… and has since I brought her here the first time…" Jareth's voice was calm. "When she has preformed her service to the crown, I will reward her with allowing her to be my…" he paused trying to find the right term. "My mate," He nodded, with a grim acceptance on his handsome features. "Yes, I will mate with her, and give more sons to this Kingdom than any other Goblin King before me."

"If she survives;" Warned Perrin leaning back on the ledge of the window; "She is but after all a human and they are far frailer, so easily damaged. She will not have the three traitors to help her… she will be alone until you intercede. And Sire, she does not trust you entirely."

"Should she?" Jareth tossed the crystal into the air where it vanished. "Let her have her misgivings, and distrust. I count on them making her easy prey for our enemies… I count on her being stubborn and self-absorbed; I count on her forgetting her promise to obey me…."

Perrin smiled shaking his head, "You are more Goblin than I."

"There are times." Jareth admitted as he left he ledge, beginning to walk toward the staircase.

Perrin at his side mused. "What if she surprises you and … give in to you?"

Jareth smiled, "Then I take her…."

"Just like that?" Perrin mused. "You'd just take her."

Jareth paused on the stair; he turned to the leader of his personal goblin Guards. "Perrin, one way or another I will take her. I will finish what I started, and have done with it."

"Oh you may finish what you began during the time you played with the girl on her first visit," Perrin agreed. "But done with it, done with her? I doubt either of you will ever be done with one another…" Perrin smiled wickedly. "For though the girl may not trust you, or even like you… like a moth she is drawn to you… and you to she."

Jareth looked toward the top of the stair, "And that too works in our favor, Perrin…"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**_**Sulis' advice**_

The morning after the gala, Sarah awoke to find the King sitting on her bedside, staring at her. She awoke with a startled cry that was quickly muffled by a gloved hand. Her eyes opened wide, as his hand pressed her deeply into the pillows she was rising from.

"Silence," he ordered her. He sat with his hand over her mouth watching and waiting until the girl had composed herself. He released his hand, slowly, tentatively, ready to replace it if it were necessary. "We need to speak, away from prying eyes." He held his hand out to her.

"I'm not dressed." She whispered tersely, pulling the blanket closer to her in hopes of not revealing or exposing herself to him.

Mischief filled the stormy blue eyes of the Goblin King, "You're not naked either." He snapped his fingers, held out his hand and looked at her with such insistence that she knew it was no good to argue with him.

"Could I at least have a robe?" She requested looking toward her robe sitting on the end of the bed.

Impatient, the King stood up grabbed up the robe and tossed it to the girl. "There will come a day when I won't be so generous with you, girl."

"That I can believe," she'd found her self remarking as she rose from the bed, and slipped the robe on and fastened it.

Jareth watched her, "I should have refused you…" He murmured.

Defiantly she turned to him; she'd just slipped her feet into the sleepers at the bedside. Her eyes flashed her long hair she whipped back over her shoulder. "Where are we going?"

Moving closer he held out his hand, "Where we won't be disturbed."

Sarah looked at the hand, but didn't place hers with in its grasp. She remembered the last time he wanted to go where they would not be disturbed. "I don't like torture chambers for discussions."

Fire flashed in the eyes of the King, "I have no intentions of taking you there…. Too distracting," he snapped his fingers, this time her hand slid over his. "Good." He lifted his cloak, covering the girl with it. When he lowered the cape they were in what appeared to be a tunnel.

"The tunnel of the False Alarms?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, but it's a tunnel very like that one." He pointed to an outcropping of rock in the one wall. It had a ledge that looked like a bench. "Be seated." Sarah looked at the man with weary eyes, but took a seat as she'd been directed. Jareth stood over her, watching as she looked at him with defiant eyes. "Do you always wake up so… rebellious?"

Sarah crossed her arms; "I'm not accustomed to finding a man sitting on my bed, looking down at me."

"You'll get use to it I think." He mused taking a seat beside her.

"Oh do you?" she mocked.

The Goblin King leaned back to brace his back on the rock wall. "Such fire… but is it soul deep I wonder?" He lazily looked at her and smiled. "I think having you in the Kingdom will be… most entertaining."

"I'm not an entertainer, Sire." She warned.

"You're many things Sarah Williams." Jareth still wore the same arrogant mocking smile he'd worn when he'd first appeared in her parents' bedroom that fateful night not so long ago. "Count your blessings that I wish you to entertain me…."

"Blessings…" she laughed mockingly. "Right, I'm so blessed." Furious at his suggestive nature, she stood up and glared down at him, as she did she crossed her arms blocking his view of what ever it was that he was looking at so intently. "What was it you wanted to discuss?"

Jareth's eyes raked over her, his eyes fired with deep dark desires. His lips lost the arrogant smile, replaced by the same expression he'd worn when he'd removed the horned mask in that crystal ball room. A gloved hand shot out to grip her wrist; she was pulled off her feet. He settled her in his lap, gripped her chin with his free hand, and growled something she didn't understand. Then his lips were on hers, hot, fierce and demanding. She struggled against his assault at first, wrestling to be free until the instant his tongue snaked into her mouth. Hands that had been plummeting him and pelting him where now clutching him. He felt a surge of power as her protests had turned to mewls of passion. Her heart was beating faster than a bird, and he could hear her struggle now to breath. Raising his head, he looked at her.

Sarah stopped fighting, laying back in his arms and looking up at him. "Ok, you win…" she murmured. "But you cheat."

"Yes, Sarah I do." He nodded. "Yet in spite of all my obstacles and cheating… you beat the labyrinth…" he growled over her softly. "It sets you apart from all others."

"Big deal." She snipped.

The Goblin King frowned; "Mind your tongue," he warned hotly. Sarah was about to remove her hand from the shoulder it was resting on. "Leave it there." He commanded. He watched her reaction, and the inner battle she was fighting. Her hand remained where he'd commanded that she leave it. "Good." He praised after a few moments. "WE need to work on OUR rapport, this is a good start."

"Our rapport?" she questioned in a state of confusion.

Jareth nodded, "Sarah, I'm more generous with you than with any other. However," He sighed deeply. "I am King… and that means... my subjects are expected to behave in a certain manner."

"I'm not your subject." She protested.

"You most assuredly are," he corrected. "And you have been for a very long time."

"No." She shook her head.

Mismatched stormy eyes gazed at her with unbridled lust. "All who enter my realm become my subjects, Sarah. You've been mine from the moment you stepped though the window to set foot on the windswept hillside just beyond the gate of our labyrinth…"

"That can't be." She protested, "no one ever said…."

"You don't think we Fae tell you Mortals everything do you?" He mused.

Green eyes widened. "But I won….and we went home…."

Eyes that had seen more life than Sarah could guess at bore into her. "Even before you crossed that threshold, you were mine Sarah Williams." He gave her a simpering smile. "I was drawn to you, and you are drawn to me… we are a match… however, I am a King… and you must be taught how to behave in court…"

Sarah sat up, looking at him with slighted feelings. "Are you saying I don't know how to behave?"

Retrieving her arms, he placed them over his shoulders, holding her in a tender embrace he continued. "Not at all, I think for the most part your behavior is a far cry better than most of the young people of your world…. However there are court traditions you are not familiar with… I only wish to acquaint you with the practices that you will be expected to demonstrate." His lips moved to her ear. "I would not change your fire for all the world, Sarah."

The teen girl sighed heavily. "Court manners…" she murmured. "Am I expected to be at every function?"

"You are expected to be on my arm," he offered.

"In what capacity?" She looked at him with innocent eyes. "What am I?"

Jareth looked into the innocent eyes of the girl he'd been drawn to, the very girl who had not only refused her dreams but refused him as well. "You are the Champion of the Labyrinth."

"Is that all I am?" She questioned forlornly; "just the girl who beat your Labyrinth?" She lowered her eyes, dropped her chin and fought the urge to cry.

The Goblin King saw her pain, part of him rejoicing in having caused her the pain. However the Kingly part of him knew he needed her to be willing to fight for the Kingdom, he put his own feelings of rejection aside. "You were and are far more than just the girl who beat the Labyrinth, Sarah." He tightened his embrace. "You are going to be my mate. You will give me sons… perhaps even daughters… you will help me secure a line that will rule this land and keep it safe."

Sarah looked up at him, "Did you ever love me?" she asked on a breathy whisper.

"I love you," he admitted in a dark whisper, answering her question. "I hate you as well, and I can't live without you. I am the Goblin King, Sarah… and you are the other half of my soul…"

"I didn't mean to hurt you," She kept her eyes lowered as she spoke this time. "I just wanted to correct my misspoken words … I never meant to hurt you."

Jareth drew a long sigh, "You were and are a child… but you won't be a child much longer Sarah. Soon you will be expected to…" he paused, tipped her chin up and waited until she looked at him. "You will warm my bed." He growled, "You will comfort me…"

"I don't want to be a whore." She answered coldly. "Not yours or anyone elses!"

"What you want is of little concern to me." He replied just icily. "I didn't move the stars to be denied now."

Sarah shivered, "Am I expected to fawn over you?"

He snickered at the thought; "No, Sarah… No one would expect that." He stroked her chin with tender strokes. "There are far too many who are willing to fawn over me as it is… I prefer your…fire and grit…and your respect." Moving forward he kissed her again. Not as passionately as before, but still his lips held the promise of passion. Keeping the kiss short he smiled approval at her when it ended. "Let us begin. You are expected to enter a room when I escort you with your left hand on my right." He motioned her to scoot off his lap. He stood up and held his hand out; "Place your hand lightly on mine, good." He praised her lightly. "Now we must try to walk at the same steady pace, and we start off on the right foot… ready, go.." He walked a few paces, and then stopped. "No, Sarah, you are being escorted by a King… hold your head up, shoulders back, back straight… we'll try it again." He nodded as he lifted his right foot. She took a few steps and he stopped again. "That was much better." He spoke gently. "We must seem to be one unit, as if we've walked with one another all our lives."

"As long as you keep the pace slow…" she warned.

"Later on, when you're use to me…we can pick up the pace…" He said in an easy tone. "When we sit, you will always be on my right, unless we are hosting a dinner, then you will sit in the hostess seat. But we don't have to worry about that for now. When I enter a room, you will rise with the rest of the occupants and curtsey." He motioned for her to show him her curtsey. "Yes, very nice, good style…" He praised. "You're being mortal I was worried… they don't show this kind of respect in your world any longer…. For the most part that is."

Sarah rose to her feet from the deep curtsey. "The long skirts help hid flaws." She admitted. "Ok, so I walk with you, sit with you… what else?"

"When you talk to me in public, you already know to address me as King Jareth or Sire." He placed one hand behind his back. "You must keep your temper… you must fight the urge to say things that are… intimate."

"Intimate?" She raised a brow.

He smiled, "You and I are very familiar already. Our words have a tendency to be…familiar…"

"Why don't you just say I shouldn't snip at you in public?" she asked quietly.

Jareth placed his hand under her defiant chin. "Well said."

Sarah looked at his hand. "And are you going to refrain from baiting me?"

"Not a chance." He boasted.

The teen girl shook her head, making a face at the Goblin King. "That's not fair."

The hand under her chin moved swiftly, cradling her neck and head. His lips hungrily sought hers. "No, little girl, it's not fair." His other hand pulled her firmly against him. "Not fair at all, nor is this." He deepened his kiss, knowing she was responding. The girl's hands moved up his back, and he smiled as he kissed her. "Now, if you'd left that robe…"

"Jareth!" She shoved him away.

He laughed. "Come they will miss you if I keep you away much longer." He held out his hand to her. This time she placed her fingers within his without hesitation. An instant later they were back in her rooms. "Your maid will be coming in soon; I will see you down at breakfast." He bent over her fingers, kissing them gently. "Wear something fetching won't you?" Turning he swirled his cloak and was gone, leaving no trace, not even a bit of the glittery Fae dust.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Perrin was in the throne room when Jareth appeared in his throne with a satisfied grin. The Goblin looked at his King with an equally satisfied grin. "The lessons went well?"

"She is a quick study." Jareth assured his confidant. "It's almost a pity that I can't let her in on the real reason she's being… groomed."

The Goblin snickered. "Just what were you tutoring her on in that tunnel?" Jareth wiggled his brows in a suggestive manner as the goblin snickered louder. "Not that I blame you, but remember… her innocents is the bait for our trap… it won't work if you…start sampling the goods."

Lounging back lazily in the throne the Goblin King nodded nonchalantly. "I'll save the sampling for when she's preformed her little task. Then I shall reward myself with allowing myself to savor everything she has to offer." He looked at his gloved fingers and reached for his riding crop. "Until then, it's merely a matter of baiting her, as well as dangling her as bait."

Perrin took a seat on the steps of the throne, gazing back at his King. "I'm glad I'm no maiden you're interested in."

"No other maiden would receive this treatment, you know… and Perrin, you alone perhaps know the whole of it." Jareth sighed, as members of the Goblin court entered overjoyed at finding the King already there. "She's the property of the Goblin King… no more… no less."

Perrin chuckled softly; "But she's seen as the Wished away Child." he winked at his King. "Good bait, Sire."

Jareth drew a crystal from the air, "The best in the world." He murmured as he focused on the Wished away Child.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Sarah's maid was eager to please, and helped Sarah dress after having bathed. Her hands were nimble as she fastened the buttons on the girl's day dress. "You look very nice." She commented when she'd finished.

"Would you say I look fetching?" Sarah asked her eyes on her reflection in the long mirror. The regency styled day dress of muslin was in a soft shade of sage green and looked stunning on the girl.

"Indeed." The maid nodded. "The King won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"Thank you," she said as she headed for the door. "Grimmarl, do you know if my mother is up and moving about yet?"

"No, miss." The Goblin maid shook her head.

"Well, I'd best get to the breakfast room…" Sarah entered the hall.

The breakfast room was empty as she entered, but she was not alone long. Moments after her arrival the King's mother arrived, also alone.

"Ah, good, we are alone. I'd like a word or two with you, Miss Williams." Sulis said breezily.

"Yes, ma'am?" Sarah looked at the woman who was studying her.

"I would enjoy your company later, if you don't mind, child." The Lady of the Wells took a seat near where she knew her son would be seated.

"May I inquire as to why?" A voice from the door drew both women's attention, Sarah remembered what he'd said in the tunnel earlier and dropped into a graceful curtesy. Jareth stood with fists on his hips, imposing and physically powerful. His was a commanding presence, demanding notice. "Well Mother?" To Sarah he didn't even look, just held out his hand expecting her to co-operate. The young woman rose up and moved quietly to his side, placing her fingers over the outstretched fist.

"You are so suspicious." The elder woman commented lightly. She had watched the girl as she had moved to the King's side. Sulis was sure there was something afoot, and that these two had been practicing that little demonstration.

"Not without reason, Madam." He gave her a haughty glare. "Sarah will be too busy today to spend time with you." He pulled out the chair to his right motioning Sarah to sit. Once she was seated he seated himself beside her and placed his left hand over hers jealously guarding her.

Sulis wondered if it were for her benefit or the girls that her son was making such a show. "Jareth," she said quietly knowing walls in all the Fae Kingdoms had ears. "It is one thing to be controlling; it is another to be overassertive. I would suggest you… how do the mortals put it… dial it back a tad…"

The Goblin King gazed at the Lady of the Wells. "Mother, if I need advice or suggestions I shall ask for them."

Pursing her lips, his mother cocked her head to one side; "Really? You never have before."

Sarah wondered if this was the usual way they dealt with one another.

Jareth snickered, "Touché Mother." He tightened his grip on the girl's hand. "Sarah will still be too busy to spend time with you today. She will be accompanying me today."

"I see," Sulis sighed.

Sarah turned to Jareth to mouth the word; 'Where?'

He looked at her dress. "You look… fetching," he commented coyly.

Sarah felt the color rise to her cheeks. "Thank you." Quickly she added, "Sire."

Ellery entered with Linda and Jeremy discussing something, and dropped the subject as they entered the room. "Good Morning Sire." Ellery greeted the King, looking at Sarah he smiled, "Good Morning."

Sarah bobbed her head in return. Jareth wore a triumphant smile, he was sure the girl would not speak until he gave her permission. He leaned toward her, "You may speak to family in the breakfast room, Sarah… it's in public you must hold your tongue."

She looked at him, chagrined. "You could have said that before, couldn't you?"

He nodded; "Slipped my mind." He teased gently. He looked at the actor, "Eden I'm going to have some work for you later today… stay available." He rang the bell and the servants brought in breakfast.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sulis paced the hall outside the Goblin Throne room; her son was giving orders and warning Goblins of dangers near the boarder. One Goblin came out and told her the King was ready to speak to her.

"Mother, I told you Sarah and I are going to be busy… why do you insist on …"He began.

"Send your Goblins out of the room." His mother commanded.

Jareth raised one elegant brow, however he did as she bid. "Leave us." He leaned forward and placed his chin in his hand. "Yes?"

"A word of advice," Sulis moved toward the throne.

"This should prove interesting, go ahead, Mother…. Give me your advice." He looked at her with a haughty smile.

"Don't turn this girl into a performing poodle… you won't like the results." His mother warned. "I'd advise you to rethink what ever it is you've planned, my boy. This girl is not some empty headed, empty hearted human who does not know that we even exist! This girl is special."

"Yes," His face turned grim. "I know… she's the girl who beat the Labyrinth."

"More than that, I think!" Sulis snapped harshly. "Jareth, you were always a stubborn child… must come from your father's side… and don't you dare say a word to me about how generous you've been with this girl… I won't hear it… You my son are up to something and that girl is at the center of your… vengeances!" the Lady of the Well rested one foot on the steps of the throne. "Jareth, I'd advise you to stop acting like a sullen child. The girl refused you because she was young…. But as you are soul set…. Don't change her, you won't enjoy the consequences. What ever you've set in motion is going to have a domino effect… And you may lose more than you gain."

"Thank you for your advice Mother." He said with a blank face.

Sulis spun, turning her back angrily on the Goblin King. "I may as well be advising one of these walls!" she sputtered as she exited the room.

Perrin, who'd been in hiding, moved toward the throne; "Are you going to listen to her words?"

Jareth, amused, leaned back. "I always listen to my Mother's advice…" He smile showed a flash of sharpened teeth. "And than I do what I damn well want!"

Perrin nodded.

"Go get Sarah," Jareth ordered the Goblin. "It's time to dangle our pretty bait." Flicking his wrist he changed into a riding habit. "I want this resolved before the year has died, and the new one born."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**_**Baiting a Trap**_

Sarah found Grimmarl awaiting her when she returned. On Sarah's bed was a riding habit unlike anything Sarah had ever worn. It resembled the garments that Jareth had worn in the tunnel, except that instead of breeches Sarah had a long camel colored skit. Sarah looked at the outfit before turning eyes to her maid. "What is that?"

"Your riding habit Miss," Grimmarl answered as she moved behind Sarah to start unfasten the day dress.

"He's kidding…isn't he?" Sarah looked over her shoulder.

"You do ride, don't you Miss?" the maid asked concerned for the girl, not sure of the reaction the ridding habit had received.

"Well, sure… I mean yeah… but not… in that… I wear jeans…" Sarah frowned. "I've never ridden in a skirt."

The maid looked scandalized. "Miss, you mean to tell me you dress like a man to ride?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I'll be he expects me to ride side saddle as well." Pulling free of the hands undoing her dress Sarah waved off anymore help. "You can just go tell him I'm not going."

Grimmarl opened her mouth, shock on her face. "You want me to tell the King you're not going?"

Sarah, seeing the dismay and shock had second thoughts. "I'm going to look like a fool." She placed her face in her hands. "What the hell did I agree to…."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Perrin tapped on the Lady Sarah's door; her maid cracked the door open and peered at him. "Is she ready?" He asked the goblin girl. Grimmarl nodded and he placed the palm of his hand flat on the door. "Open."

"No." Grimmarl answered sharply bearing teeth at the guard. "You can wait in the hall, Perrin Darkwater…" The door was quickly closed.

Perrin, his hand still resting on the door, smiled darkly. The little maid had spirit, and fire… he liked that. He would speak to the King, and make arrangements to court the maid. He was still deep in thought when the door opened a moment later for Sarah to enter the hall. He lowered his hand and bowed toward her. "Lady Sarah, His Majesty awaits you at the stables; he asked that I conduct you there."

Sarah looked at the empty hall. "Where are Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Dydimus?"

Perrin raised a brow, "The dwarf and the Knight are in the stable awaiting your presences, Lady Sarah. I assure you, you are safe in my company."

Sarah blanched, "I was not questioning my safety…" She looked at the guard who was constantly at Jareth's side. "You're his personal guard, are you not? The King's I mean."

Perrin nodded, "I am also the captain of the palace guard. The King would send no one else to escort you, Lady Sarah."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth paced the stable, watched by the three traitors who were not back in his service. Sir Didymus cleared his throat, but the King ignored the little Knight. Hoggle was more daring; he placed himself in the path the King was pacing. "What are we doing here?" he asked brashly.

Jareth's face pinched and he grabbed the dwarf by the ear. "Courageous? Or just stupid?"

Hoggle howled in pain as the King pulled him out of his way. "Curious." He rubbed at the ear when the King released it. "Ludo is scaring the horses….a beast like him does not belong in the stables…"

Jareth sighed; he had not considered how the horses would react to the young beast. "Ludo, you may return to the palace, go sit in the gardens until we return." He watched the orange creature lumber off, and then looked at Hoggle. "Better?" he asked sarcastically.

The dwarf kept out of the path, "I would still like to know why we're here."

"We are going ridding…" Jareth said through gritted teeth as he continued to pace. "I'd have thought it was obvious."

Sir Didymus, already seated on his steed frowned. "Sire, you mean for me to ride one of those?" He pointed to the enormous beasts being held by the grooms.

"No," Jareth sighed; "You may ride your…usual steed." The King snapped his fingers and a groom brought a donkey from the back of the stable forward. "This is for you…Hogsfeet."

"That's an ass…" Hoggle felt his temper rise. "It can't keep up with a horse…no more than Didymus' Ambrosias can! What kind of game are you playing at? What are you up to? Why insist on going riding if we can't keep up?"

Danger and annoyance showed on the face of the King. "You will do as you are told or you will be neck deep in the bog quicker than you can blink one of those eyes, Hoggle!" Jareth growled at him. "Just do as you are told." He looked over the dwarf's head and a thin smile appeared on his cold lips. "Here comes Sarah now."

Sarah entered the stable, feeling the tensions between the King and the Dwarf. "I am sorry if I kept you waiting." She said softly.

"Not at all," Jareth moved around the stunned Dwarf. "You look lovely, Sarah…I'm glad the ridding habit fit."

"Was there a doubt?" she asked mockingly.

"None," he said cockily. Jareth snapped his fingers; the groom brought forth the horses for both the King and the girl.

Sarah looked at the saddle, sighed deeply. "Side saddle…."

Jareth looked down at her, his frown returned. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't ride side saddle." She said looking up at him, "I've never worn a ridding habit, and I really think this is an enormously bad idea."

An arrogant smile replaced the frown as the King used his riding crop to tip her face upward. "You will wear the habit, you will ride side saddle and you will do as you are told."

"And if I don't?" she whispered; "What are you going to do? Take a riding crop to my backside?"

The vicious light that burned behind the beautiful jeweled eyes told the girl she'd come close to pushing the man too far; "Tempting Sarah, but no." he pulled her toward the horse that had been chosen for her. "Put your foot in the stirrup." He ordered unsympathetically. She looked at him, worried and unsure; she also put her foot up into the stirrup. He helped her get settled into the saddle. "You look like a lady." He teased.

"I feel like an ass." She muttered to herself.

Perrin was already seated on his beast, and Hoggle was helped on to the donkey that Jareth had provided him. The Goblin King strode to his horse and mounted with style and grace. He urged his mount forward, and expected Sarah to follow him. Perrin watched with some measure of amusement as the girl's face went determined, and she also urged her ride forward. He looked at Hoggle and Didymus amused.

Sarah soon got the feel of the sway of the beast she was ridding. "Where are we going?"

Jareth for a moment didn't appear to be disposed to giving her information; he looked at her with indifferent coolness. "We are going to the boarder." He said turning away from her.

"You said a war is brewing there." She voiced disapproval and objection.

The man with stormy eyes nodded; "And I am the King… my people need to see me… to see that I have things in hand, that I am in control." Her expression of concern amused him. "Don't worry, Sarah… you shall be protected." The girl looked over her shoulder at the struggle her companions were putting up to keep up. Jareth smiled wickedly, "I'm here to protect you Sarah."

"That's supposed to comfort me?" she asked.

"No." He said slowing his steed until hers was flanking him. "I don't intend to give you comfort."

Sarah looked straight ahead, "I'm not afraid of you Goblin King."

He also looked straight ahead, "You will be." He promised darkly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Kingdom's boarder was different from the windswept hillside she'd first appeared on. Every part of the Kingdom seemed to have its own persona. This boarder was primitive and beautiful, lush forests and grassy glens. Sarah was awestruck by the magnificence and splendor spread before her.

Jareth gave her information about the area, and its few inhabitants. "We've a few orchards on this end of the Kingdom," he informed her. "One of our lumber mills is located here at the river that runs though our Kingdom."

Sarah looked at the orchard that was near the road they were on, her smile faded slightly. "Peaches." She turned to glare at the King. "That was spiteful and unwarranted."

"Was it?" He didn't seem affected by her ire; he looked behind them to see how far her companions were. Seeing they were a good distance away and could not possibly hear him he turned to the girl, eyes flashing, lips curled. "You've yet to see how spiteful I can be… you've yet to taste the full extent of my displeasure."

Sarah felt her heart begin to race; she wondered why it was she was not fearful, but excited. "Bring it on." She dared boldly provoking the man. "Hit me with your best shot, Goblin King."

Looking back toward her companions struggling, he gauged how long it would take them to catch up, he also looked to where he knew scouts from the enemy camp were likely lurking. He suddenly dismounted and pulled Sarah off her steed as well. His hand clamped about her forearm, forcing her to go where he was leading. He made sure she was in clear view of the scouts on a knoll overlooking the clearing and the forest. He spun her to face him, "I think I will take my best shot." He lowered his mouth to hers savagely, expecting her to struggle and protest. The girl surprised him, her mouth hungrily answered his. Instead of struggling to protect her maidenly virtue, she was enticing him with kisses that were fired with the inquisitive probing of an excited novice. Jareth's arms were like steel bands holding her in an embrace that without a doubt would be seen by any scout as that of a lover. He bent one knee, moving it slowly until she was straddling his thigh. His mouth became more savage, hers answered in kind. Jareth raised his head, looked at her, trying to discern if she were playing him. He saw the hunger and the desire in her face. Taking her lower lip into his teeth he teased her to be rewarded with a deep moan. He smiled as he released the lip. "Are you ready to beg?" He asked hoarsely.

"Very nearly." She confessed.

The strong arms moved away from her, as the King circled about her, like a wolf circling its prey. "I'm tempted…" He growled at her ear. "You're as tempting as a tree ripened peach."

"Am I?" She glanced coyly over her shoulder.

Jeareth's eyes looked down over her shoulder to the rounded swell of her youthful but generous breasts. "Round," he murmured, as his hand slid up and cupped the under side of one breast. "Firm… and so tempting," he well understood the awakened passions she was experiencing as his hand moved possessively over. "You're peaches are nearly ripened… and soon…. Soon I will take my first taste of them," he crooned into her ear; their backs were to Perrin and to the two coming up the road. "Soon you will loose all your innocents to me." He spun her about to face him, her eyes shone with lusty excitement. "Why Sarah," he teased. "I think you're looking forward to this."

"Jareth," she whispered as his mouth moved down to hers, this time the kiss was not rushed, nor was it punishing. She moved her hands up his back, clinging to him as her knees began to shake.

Sweeping her up into his arms the King buried his face in her neck, as she squealed with delight. He spun about, looking to the entire world like a carefree young lover. What no one could see was the calculations that were going on in the mind of the Goblin King. He lowered her to her feet, led her back to the horses and to Perrin who was watching with a strange gleam in his eyes.

Side by side they rode slowly back toward the castle. Jareth looked at her every now and then, boldly smiling and seeming completely satisfied.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Glix was in a foul mood when he returned to the tent he was using. He'd seen what the scouts had, and he was far from pleased. The Goblin King had a mortal female he was courting. Glix growled as he sent the items on his table flying. He could smell the innocents pouring off the female even at the distance from which he'd watched. The cries of the little fairies that were skewered for his snacking were ignored. "So he plans on taking a human lover." The Trow prince fumed as he flung himself in to his seat. "We'll just see about that." He looked at his aide de camp, "Send for that blasted Fae, the one they call Fagin… I must use his knowledge of the King's palace… we are going to take what the King prizes…. We will take his human woman."

The Aide shook with fear, "Sire, your father commanded us to do nothing but to keep this boarder secure!"

Glix drew his side blade, moments later the aide's head rolled to the ground; he turned to the others who'd followed him to his tents; "Any other dissenters?" None answered he tossed the bloody dagger to the table. "Get this carcass out of my sight, and call for that Fae."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**_**Fagin's dark **__**covenant**_

The Fae Lord was walking on the high terrace when the King rode into the castle grounds beside the mortal girl. He watched as the Goblin King gracefully dismounted and moved to the girl's side. He frowned as Fae hands, hands that held power unmeasured and in the opinion of the Fae Lord watching uncontrolled and undisciplined, took hold of mortal flesh. The girl responded to the touch of the King, Fagin could read that she was warming to the brash and irresponsible young King. He shook his head, Oberon's seed or not, he could not allow this to go on. He had to stop the Goblin King… and if he managed to destroy the human girl in the process so much the better he mused.

Jareth was aware of the watchful gaze from the man standing on the terrace. He held his hands to the girl's waist, "Did you enjoy the ride, Sarah?"

"Very much." She nodded.

"We shall ride again tomorrow." He said taking her arm and leading her out of the courtyard and toward the castle. "Go to your rooms and have a nice soak…I will come to speak to you later…" He said suggestively.

Sarah looked up at him, "Are we entertaining again tonight?"

"I'm afraid we'll be entertaining for the rest of this week," he sighed. "Had the High King and my mother not descended upon us it would be different." He paused looked about to see if they were being watched, he then swiftly pulled her into a dark alcove. "If we were not under watchful eyes I'd be spending time teaching you how to please your King." His lips seared her skin as they moved down her throat.

Shivering the girl whispered, "I was under the impression that I please you just fine."

Taking the lobe of her ear in his teeth, Jareth murmured. "The last game we played was a children's game…are you ready for something more mature Sarah?" Sarah closed her eyes; her breathing became short sharp gasps. Jareth observed the change and murmured darker. "Are you ready to play grownup games Sarah? Are you?" His hands cradled her back, as he kissed and nipped at her neck. His hands moved until they were pressing the wall on either side of her slender waist.

Looking at him in the shadowy light of the alcove he didn't seem quite as sinister more mysterious and secretive. Sarah knew her hands were on the wall, she could feel the stones. Her back was pressed into the wall as Jareth's weight pressed against her. His mouth had returned to hers, insistent but not rushed. Sarah took a deep breath as he pulled back. "I want to trust you…"

"Do you?" He mused as he studied her face, "I wonder why?"

"If I'm going to be here the rest of my life…" Sarah's voice was soft and unsteady.

Placing his gloved fingers to her lips, he hushed her. "You will be…" He went from steaming hot and obviously aroused to cool and distant in a heartbeat. "Go to your rooms, Sarah. I'll see you later." He moved away from her, held the curtain back and watched her leave. When she'd moved past him and up the stairs he let the curtain drop and he stayed in the alcove pondering the battle going on within him.

Perrin cleared his throat, "Sire, we've intercepted a message to the emissary."

Jareth left the alcove and his face was stony grim; "How long ago?"

"Moments ago," Perrin informed the King. He moved at the side of the King as he strode out of the hall and down toward the throne room. "As you've ordered the messenger was not disturbed. We are monitoring Lord Fagin as per your wishes. He should be receiving his message even now."

"Good," Jareth drew a crystal from the air. "Let's just see what he's up to…."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fagin heard scratching at the door, and opened it to find a creature from the camp of the Trow outside his door. Hurriedly he ushered the creature in. "What is it?" He asked. The thing handed him a silver cylinder with a large seal. Breaking the seal, Fagin opened the cylinder and removed the parchment note. It was a summons, and it was not to be ignored. Fagin smiled, he knew that soon the end of the Reign of Jareth the Goblin King would be at hand… he was sure he could smooth the waters with Oberon…after all the good of the entire Fae Realm was more important than the fate of one questionable King…even if that king were Oberon's bastard.

Snapping his fingers, Fagin silently ordered the creature to his side. Once they were standing side by side, Fagin used his magic to transport them to the Trow encampment. There he sent the creature away to await its next orders. He walked to the tent of the Prince and waited to be bid to enter. He didn't have long to wait, the new aide de camp lifted the flap of the tent and bid him to enter.

Glix was seated in a barrel cut chair that looked like someone was trying to make it look regal. It had purple and gold cloth draped over it in what was supposed to look like bunting. Behind him were hanging basket torches, giving light but also filling the tent with a foul smelling smoke. To some it would have seemed that the Trow Prince had been living the embattled life, but Fagin knew better. Glix was every bit as spoiled as was the Goblin King in Fagin's estimation. Neither was worth very much, and both could be easily lost to battle and save the Fae Realms a great deal of trouble.

Glix motioned the Fae Lord closer. "I have observed the Goblin King, and his… guest." His cold dead eyes watched the Fae Lord. "I want his guest."

"We are in agreement," Fagin nodded, "Taking the girl will weaken the King and he'll make mistakes…"

"I don't intend to ransom the female." Glix cocked his head to one side. "I intend to wound the King… I will take the innocence before he can."

Fagin frowned, "You're not thinking straight. Your father's accord with us states that you will follow my instructions. You are to kidnap the girl and hold her for ransom… and when Jareth comes to rescue her, you are to kill him…"

"Oh I will gladly run the bastard though for you, Lord Fagin…. But not before I force him to witness the girl lose her power to me." Glix growled. "I don't care what accords you hold with my father… he is not here, I am… and I want the girl… I will take her captive, as it suits me… I will kill this petty king and take over this boarder! I will then stand back while you and your puppet king take over… I know you plan on being the power behind the throne…. But I will not relinquish the Champion of the Labyrinth to you or your puppet… I know the law… she that vanquished the Labyrinth will bear fruit… it will be mine… and the Kingdom will eventually be Trow… I am warning you not to stand in my way, Fagin…. Or the iron knife that will go into Jareth's heart may have to feed on yours as well."

Fagin had never been threatened before, and found he didn't care for it at all. "Prince Glix, the land of the Goblins is to remain Goblin…."

"No, I think not." Glix said calmly. "I doubt my father would be against it becoming Trow… there is much we can do with this … land." He stood up, "And as I will be joining with the Champion, I have the right to claim the crown…."

The Fae Lord had underestimated this so called ally. "This is not the accord we set… you were to take the Champion prisoner and kill Jareth so that _**GwythurApGwreidwl**_ may rescue her and claim the throne…" He glowered angrily. "Without the Lady Sarah, he can not make the claim…."

The Trow prince smiled. "I am aware."

Fagin glared at the younger man. "You will not use the girl!"

"Can you stop me?" He approached the Fae. "Tell me Fagin, what did _**GwythurApGwreidwl**_ offer you to betray the bastard of the High King? Power? Lands? Or perhaps a Kingdom of your own carved out of some piece of the Kingdom?" He moved about the Fae taunting. "I can offer you more…. If___** GwythurApGwreidwl**_ had any power, he'd be able to take the throne on his own….He's lived in the above too long… his power is diminished by his exposure to the world above. I on the other hand am a Trow… a creature of here below… and I can turn the Goblins back into something to fear… I will have them breed with us… and we will create a super race…. A Trow Goblin hybrid something that will be feared for generations to come," he paused and saw the Fae recalculating. "I can give you power and riches… and a nice chunk of the goblin realm for your own…. And all you have to do is not stand in my way while I take the human girl that Jareth wants." He spoke with deliberate temptation. "We will bring her here; to our encampment…it is Trow territory for the Goblin King to rescue her means he will have to invade our space, an excuse for me to kill him… I shall wound him, and take the human girl by force...Before his dying eyes… his last thoughts and memories will be of me sinking into her."

Fagin raised his fingers to his chin, considering, and picturing the pain on Jareth's dying face. "It would be even better if you could take her willingly… for him to die, seeing her giving her innocence to you willingly, responding with passion to your… arousal…" He smiled widely. "Now that would be revenge. That the last sounds he'd hear be those of his precious Sarah screaming your name in passion…."

Glix himself saw the advantage of this scenario. "Do we have a deal?"

Fagin looked at the Trow Prince. "It will not please the Fae King who has employed me." He nodded, "I believe we do." He offered a hand toward the Trow.

Glix placed his hand into that of the Fae. "Once I'm done with the wench, and she has delivered me an heir… I shall feed her to a dragon as my father fed my own mother to one. It makes it easier…and my son shall have numerous Trow and Goblin wet nurses…. He shall grow on the breast milk of both…"

"And if the child turns out to be a girl?" Fagin asked not really caring.

"That will be fed to a dragon… none but a male heir will do… if she delivers me a female I will keep her alive until she can deliver me a male…" Glix returned to his makeshift throne. "Do you have a suggestion to make the wench pliable?"

"Once you have taken her captive," Fagin pulled from his sleeve a vial. "Make her drink this… and she'll be your willing slave."

Glix opened the stopper and smelled the liquid, "I know this… you are a crafty old dog, Fagin…. Does the High King know how well versed you are?"

"There is much the High King does not or chooses not to know." Fagin pursed his lips into a long thinned line. "I have a request."

Glix smiled, "What would that be?"

___"_To watch…"

"To watch Jareth die?" Gilx asked.

"That too," Fagin nodded. "But to watch you…take the mortal."

"I would not have taken you for a voyeur," Glix mused. "I would have thought administering was more in your line…."

"I have no desire to touch a human…" spat the affronted Fae Lord. "Nevertheless to watch as she willingly gives herself to you… and to watch you take her violently before the dying King… oh that is a pleasure I must not miss."

"Glix smirked back at the Fae. "It matters not to me how many watch… one, two… a thousand…I rather enjoy exhibiting my skills sexually. Who knows, Fagin… you may learn a thing or two."

"Just promise me I'll not be disappointed." Fagin said.

Glix ignored the comment. "How do you intend to placate___**GwythurApGwreidwl**_?"

Fagin tapped his chin, "I will have to give that some thought… he and those he represents will not be happy to find you have ripped the prize from them."

"We will find a way to make them happy… and richer perhaps…" Glix sighed. "You should return now… you've been away from the palace long enough… you don't want to be missed."

Fagin looked at the Trow Prince; "When will you spring your trap?"

"In four days time….I wish to be seated on the throne before the year___ dies and the new one is born." Glix stated._

Fagin bowed and smiled; "Good hunting… my King."

___**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Jareth lowered the crystal, feeling uneasy. "The bait is taken… he wants her, and thinks she is the key to the Kingdom…."

Perrin who'd been watching as well paced, "He'd be right too, if not…" Jareth cleared his throat, giving Perrin the silence motion with his gloved hand at his own throat. Perrin nodded, "I will see to it that the guard is ready."

"Fagin has betrayed Oberon for the last time." Jareth mused. He looked at his guard. "One could almost pity them, Perrin… they have no idea of what they are unleashing… Sarah will not be a willing victim for them… Not even the liquid in that vial is enough to turn Sarah."

"You are sure of her?" Perrin asked quietly.

"Yes," he nodded slowly. "I am sure of Sarah."

The Goblin pressed the question again. "How can you be… she has vowed to find a way to free herself… the entire palace heard her…"

"The entire palace didn't cup her breast on that hillside today… I did… and she wants me…"

"Humans want many things, Sire." Perrin reminded the King.

Jareth shook his head, "Sarah is different, she is after true love…and that is what I represent to her…"

"Then her image is faulty." Perrin leaned on the throne. "You don't love her."

"Not the way she believes," agreed the King. "I love my Kingdom first… and I am willing to sacrifice even Sarah for the good of the Kingdom…" He raised the crystal, focused and looked in on the Wished Away Child, "For the good of our Kingdom."

Perrin looked over toward the crystal, and smiled. "Glix will not be happy when he discovers you are on to him."

"Glix will answer for his sins;" Promised the Goblin King as he watched the Child with sad eyes. The King looked up. "Fagin is back in his rooms… Let us make the next few days a living hell for him… have the banquet room set up… and order our best minstrels to play… I will flaunt Sarah before him… and he'll report back to Glix that I am besotted…"

Perrin rose from his seat. "Best put that away before someone catches you." He warned. "The house is crawling with Fae! And they are a snoopy bunch…. I found that Celtic Knight lurking near the hall to your rooms."

"He's a pest, but he's a favorite of my mother's… so we'll just tolerate him for now." Jareth caused the crystal to vanish. He rose from his throne and stretched. "I'm off to my rooms… see to it I'm not disturbed… unless the trow are at the gate…"

Perrin nodded, "When this is over, I'd like a word with you on the matter of a certain Goblin Maid."

"Oh?" Jareth smiled, "Sounds intriguing."

"Man needs mate," Perrin stated matter of factly; "She's a good sturdy stock, and of good lines… and she's feisty… the way I like em."

Jareth patted the Goblin on the shoulder. "Then don't wait, Perrin… go, take her… you don't have to wait just because I have to."

"No," Perrin shook his head. "I want my mind on business right now, not on the legs of a Goblin wench or what's between them."

Jareth snickered, then walked toward the archway. "Wise words Perrin… very wise."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**_** Given enough rope**_

Linda watched from the upper terrace, watched the King walk in the garden with Sarah. He stood at her side, and for all the world to see he was acting like he was a suitor. Linda frowned deeply, he was acting. The Fae King was up to something, something that had not been spoken of clearly in the prophecy her mother had passed on to her, and also to Sarah. So intently did Sarah's mother watch the pair in the garden below that she was unaware of the woman who had joined her on the wide terrace. Here eyes were locked on the King, trying to read him.

"They make a handsome pair, don't you agree?" Sulis commented as she peered over the balustrade.

"No," Linda said quietly. "I don't agree." She looked at the mother of the Fae King. "They are not a pair….or a couple… He's using her." There was fury in the voice of Sarah's mother, controlled but present.

The Fae Goddess looked from the young people in the garden to the woman standing at her side. "Are you sure?"

Linda pursed her lips, "I'm not in a mood for Fae mind games, Lady Sulis."

Sulis nodded, "Forgive me, Miss Williams, I often forget that mortals are not found of our…ways." She looked back at the garden. "He is working at making everyone see what he wants them to… how is it you see though it?"

"I'm an actress, Lady Sulis…. I know when someone is putting on an act…" her face hardened. "Sarah isn't experienced enough to realize what's happening… that it's an act and nothing more…"

Sulis looked down, her son was saying something and the girl was giggling. "Oh it may well be an act… but it's far more and he's unaware of it."

Linda shivered. "He's playing some kind of dangerous game… and using my Sarah!"

The Fae Goddess' face saddened, "I fear you're right about that…and no, I have no idea of what he's up to." She placed a comforting hand on the other woman's arm. "Nor do I approve and I've told him so." She looked back down at the young man and very young woman in the garden. "I like your daughter, and I bless her…"

"But your blessing won't help her…." Linda thought of the words of the prophecy. "Nothing will stop what is happening." She turned from the terrace rail and walked sadly back to the castle.

Sulis now alone on the terrace looked down at the young man flirting outrageously with the pretty girl. "What a fool you are my son…. To use this girl… this precious thing…." She leaned over the rail and frowned. "Stop before it's too late." She whispered.

"Too late?" a voice behind her inquired. Sulis looked over her shoulder, coming toward her at an unhurried pace was the Celtic Knight. He looked over the rail she was leaning on and let go a very long exasperated sigh. "I thought you approved of the girl…"

"I do approve of her!" Sulis said quickly. "It's him I'm not too happy with right now." She pointed toward the Goblin King. "He's arrogant, brash, head strong and…."

"Sound a lot like Oberon," the Knight mused.

Sulis paused, "I suppose he does."

Ellery looked down at the handsome young Fae King. "He's still but a boy in your world… a King but only a boy King…." He found himself defending the young man. "From what I understand he's made quite the difference here in the Goblin Realm… the Goblins are devoted to him… adore him I hear…."

"Yes," Sulis nodded. "He's done well, proven himself to be a good and just King." Her eyes and voice remained sad. "As you know, Fae mature at a different rate than humans… And in my son's case, there seems to be a bit of arrested development."

"You fear he does not care for the girl? Sulis I know he danced with her, and sang Fae Song to her…." Ellery reasoned.

"And she rejected him…" Her tone was bleak. "Jareth has never taken rejection well…"

"You think he'll do something to her?" Concern for the well being of the girl sounded in the Celtic Knight's tone.

Sulis looked at the man at her side. "He's… fishing…"

Ellery looked at the girl giggling at the King's story in the garden; "Fishing?"

The Goddess nodded, "I'm afraid so…" She turned from the sight of the pair in the garden. "We will of course do what we can to safeguard the girl."

Ellery followed her back to the castle.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth finished his story and took a seat beside Sarah on the bench in the garden. "I swear it's the truth."

"I don't believe a word of it!" Sarah teased him, leaning lightly toward his shoulder. "You stretch the truth more than anyone else I know."

He pretended to be offended. "Woman you wound me."

She looked away to the garden, "I doubt that."

Jareth looked at her; she was blossoming here, becoming something more than just a spoiled girl. She was becoming even more lovely if possible. He knew they were being observed, and he slid his hand to her waist, pulling her closer. She looked up at him, with those damned wide innocent eyes, her lips parted slightly. He was once more awed by her, just as he had been in the crystal hallucination he'd created for her. He had not intended on being sucked into the hallucination. He had not intended to do anything more than stall her, and win the baby. But instead he'd dance, sung and lost his heart; 'Too old to turn, and too young to keep.' He'd told himself, it didn't matter than, and it sure as hell didn't matter now. His free hand gripped her chin as he lowered his lips to hers, feeling them tremble with anticipation and desire. "Sarah." He whispered her name. Her hand moved to his, her lips answering his with innocence. She was inexperience and her gullibility was what he'd counted on. What he had not counted on was feeling….A male throat was cleared, and the pair pulled apart abruptly, guiltily.

Oberon strolled forward, hands behind his back, a kindly indulgent smile played on his generous mouth; "Children."

"Sire," Jareth rose to his feet. Leaving the blushing Sarah still seated on the bench.

Oberon was in a good mood, "I see you're enjoying the garden."

Jareth looked at the girl still seated and color flooding her cheeks. "We were indeed."

Nodding the High King addressed the girl. "I do apologize, Miss Sarah would you mind if I had a few words with The Goblin King in private?" Sarah rose to her feet, curtseyed to both Kings and walked quietly away. "She's a lovely child." Oberon observed evenly as he turned to look at the boy king who many called his bastard. "What do you intend to do about her…when this folly is over and done with?"

Jareth was still watching her as she moved out of the garden. "I intend to keep her…she amuses me…" He looked at the High King. "And she owes me a debt that can only be paid by her warming my bed."

"You're a cold little bastard aren't you?" Oberon said in a praising tone.

"I'm a King… Father," Jareth called Oberon affectionately. "I'm the King you taught me to be… nothing comes before the Kingdom…" He looked toward where the girl was now on the stair. "Not even a leggy girl."

The High King snapped his fingers getting the attention of the younger King. "Jareth, you don't have anything to prove to me…" he cautioned.

"No, of course not;" Jareth agreed. "However Father, there are those who don't think I deserve to be a King of anything let alone the Goblin Nation. There are a few who'd gladly see me dropped into the Bog of Stench!"

"True." Oberon crossed his arms. "They don't know you… nor do they know how… devoted to your High King you are." He pursed his lips.

"I am devoted to you Father." Jareth agreed.

"Walk with your High King, son." Oberon invited the young man. Side by side they walked, looking very much like a father and son in any other realm. "The girl," Oberon began softly. "She has no idea of the role you've cast her in?"

"None… it's better that way Father, I want her to be completely unknowing…and natural…" Jareth also crossed his arms as they paced. "She has to believe she is the wished away child for this to work."

Oberon tapped his chin, "Pity…"

"Don't waste pity on Sarah Williams Father, she will most likely teach old Glix a lesson before I can 'rescue' her." Jareth sighed. He looked at the elder King with steely eyes. "Have you decided what to do with Fagin?"

Oberon frowned, "I was thinking one hundred years among humanity would do him a world of good… without powers of course, don't need an enraged Fae mucking things up."

Jareth smiled, "A stipulation if you please," he suggested softly. "Allow him to see the unseen…just not be part of it."

"No wonder they call you my bastard son, you're as twisted as I." Oberon scoffed.

"A title I wear proudly, Father." Jareth wore the same grim grin as the High King.

The High King continued to smile, speaking very quietly as he'd the feeling of eyes watching them. "What is your next move?"

Jareth winked, "I announce tonight, that I will wed Sarah before the end of this year."

"That may come as a shock to the girl, don't you think?" Oberon asked.

The Goblin King's haughty overconfident arrogant expression mirrored in his voice, "It matters not what the girl thinks, or feels… she is but a prop…in this little tour-de-force. She will be surprised, as she should be… as everyone else shall be… and that will be about enough rope, I should say. Glix will not be able to resist finding away to steel my bride to be away." Jareth snickered, "he's in for a rude awakening when he does. Sarah is no shrinking violet…nor is she a stupid girl; she'll have him begging for mercy."

"For the sake of the girl I pray you're right." Oberon murmured. "So, you are going to announce to the world that you are going to take the mortal girl for your bride… once you rescue her… will you fulfill this contract?"

"Yes," sneered the Goblin King, "a lifetime as my wife should be punishment enough."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah and her constant companions walked toward the great hall. Sarah looked at the festive decorations going up, "Looks like something special is planned for this evening." She muttered. "Wonder what is going on?"

Hoggle frowned; he recognized the state dais being set up, and some of the other decorations. 'These are only used for coronations or….' He looked at Sarah. "Find an excuse not to attend tonight's ball!" The dwarf warned swiftly.

Sir Didymus looked at the decorations, a slight grim frown on his face as well. "I concur."

"One of you wishes to tell me why?" She stood with her hands on her hips, staring at the closed mouth pair. It was of no use, they were locked jawed. She shook her head, turning toward the grand staircase. "I'm going to my room; I've got some reading I want to do."

The two vocal companions followed quietly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fagin observed his reflection, 'King Fagin,' he mused as he preened before the glass.

The Elf who served him bowed deeply. "The new robe is to your liking?"

"Adequate," Fagin said noncommittal, he tossed the green robe to the bed, "Where is the other?"

The spindly looking Elf moved to the armoire and fetched out the new blue and gold robe for his master. He held the robe open for Fagin to slip his arms into the rich fabric of the sleeves. He smoothed the shoulders, and then stood back so the master could admire himself.

"Yes, fit for a King." He mused as he gazed upon his reflection.

The Elf nodded, "It was from the same tailor who does the robes of the High King."

"Yes, I'll keep both, thank you Veldon." He addressed the Elf. "I'll wear the blue robes tonight… I'm sure the High King is going to remove the obstacle tonight."

"And if he does not?" Veldon asked.

Fagin sneered, "Then Glix will. Either way, I will so have a good chunk of this godless land to rule." His laugh filled the chamber and echoed though the halls of the Goblin Castle.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah smiled at Grimmarl as she fussed with the gown for this evening's gala. "Any idea of what we are celebrating this evening?" she asked the busy maid.

"No, Miss." Grimmarl mused. "However there are more guests expected this evening."

Sarah stretched out on the chase lounge, "I could get use to this pampered life." She mused.

Grimmarl smiled fondly at the mortal girl. "I'm sure that's what his Majesty wishes, Miss. After all you are his honored…" the Goblin Maid paused. "Guest." She finished wondering if that were indeed the right word. "Why else would he place you next to his rooms?"

Sarah shrugged, "I'm mystified by most of what he does… I gave up trying to figure him out months ago."

The maid nodded, "Would Miss like her bath drawn now?"

"Yes, thank you Grimmarl." Sarah began to undress knowing that by the time she was down to her scanties the bath would be ready.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Perrin was looking at the last minute security measures that the King wanted put in place. He understood his King, and more than any other in the service to the crown would stand by the King's wishes. "See to that detail," he ordered the guards under his command. "The King wants his guests to feel safe." He sneered his best Goblin sneer.

Jareth's voice unexpectedly filled the room. "Perrin, when you finish, come to me."

"Yes, Sire." He called into the air. He looked at the guards. "I believe we are done here, to your places… and remember… no one is to interfere with the girl."

One Goblin shook his head, almost sadly.

Perrin moved swiftly up the stairs to the chambers that housed his master. Without knocking he entered the King's rooms. "All is as you've directed, Sire." He reported. "The last bits of web have been weaved."

Jareth was dressing; he didn't look at his guard even though he was listening to every word. "Good Perrin, I want Fagin to think he's got the upper hand. Even though Oberon knows the man is a skunk we can do nothing until he makes a move against us."

Perrin lounged over a chair much as his master lounged in the throne. "I'd like it better if we could just cast him into a pit…or dismember him quietly… or perhaps draw and quarter him." The Goblin groaned loudly. "I detest the idea of having to use the mortal girl for bait."

"Think of it as part of her debt being paid." Jareth suggested. "We have yet to recover from her last visit…."

Perrin snickered, "We or you?"

"Both," Jareth placed fists to his hips. "She ran rampant, ruined a bridge, turned three subjects into traitors, ruined a perfectly beautiful ballroom, damn near devastated my city with rocks… and she took the baby…"

"Not to mention she left you as well…" Perrin interjected. "Nasty behavior," he teased.

Jareth cocked his head to one side and sneered at the Goblin, "Worthy of the Goblin King."

"Still… she may be damaged…." Perrin warned. "Glix is not renowned for his courtly manners, Jareth."

"Perrin," Jareth sighed. "I know the dangers…but to secure the safety of …" he paused and wondered if the walls indeed had ears. "_**the**__** Kingdom**_," he said strongly knowing his aide would understand. "I am willing to risk Sarah."

"She's going to be pissed." Perrin warned. "You know that don't you? She's not a fool, she'll figure it out even if Glix does not, she will."

"I'm counting on it, Perrin." Jareth stated in a blasé tone. He strolled over to where the Goblin lounged. "She's a remarkable mortal…I'll give her that…and she'll make a fine mate."

Perrin let his eyes scour his master's attire. "You fancy her still?"

Jareth snorted, "I have never not fancied her."

"Yet you use her as bait for this trap." Perrin pointed at him. "You've lived with us too long Fae Prince… you've become a Goblin King in truth." He laughed. "It was that way with the King's of old… long before your kind took over the reign."

Jareth smiled back. "I thank you, Perrin… high praise coming from you." He pulled the Goblin roughly out of the chair he lounged in. "Just keep her alive so I have something to mate to."

Perrin sneered. "Have no fear, my old friend… there will be plenty of her left for you."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jeremy watched Linda as she put on the finishing touches of her makeup. "You seem upset." He commented.

"I am…" she nodded. "There's something going down… and it has to do with Sarah."

"Linda…" He began and she held up her hand to silence him once more.

"Don't… not now… maybe not ever…." She warned.

Jeremy swallowed his pride and sat down to wait for her quietly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah looked in the mirror and frowned, this dress was very like the one she'd been wearing in the crystal ballroom, with the exception that this creation was of gold threads not moonlight silver. But in style and form it was the identical twin of the other.

Grimmarl noted the grimace on her Mistresses face. "Miss Sarah is not pleased?"

"No." Sarah said simply. "No I am not." She pulled on the little gloves that had been provided. She motioned the maid to the door as a tapping sounded.

Jareth entered, dressed in a long frock coat that was of the same shade of gold as Sarah wore, smiling he appraised her appearance. "You look enchanting." He then looked at the scowl on her face. "What's wrong?"

She crossed her arms. "Grimmarl, would you mind leaving his Majesty and me alone for a moment?" The maid looked about to protest, and then fled. Sarah gripped her skirt, "This is what's wrong!"

Jareth was amused. "But you looked so good in the other one….."

Sarah released the skirt and growled, "I don't believe you! Just when I begin to think you're really as charming as you pretend to be you go and do something like this." She turned her back on him as she raged.

The Goblin King seized her arms, standing behind her. "Shut up you silly girl." He ordered harshly. "You will wear this dress as it pleases me."

Sarah groaned, "I suppose if it pleased you for me to go naked I'd be nude."

Jareth pulled her back, until she rested on his chest, "I admit that gives one thought… but I think I'd prefer you nude to my self… or perhaps in a lovely little harness…" she struggled and he tightened his grip. "Stop," He warned, the girl ceased her struggle. "Now, you will wear this lovely gown and behave like a good girl."

Sarah looked up at him, "A good girl?"

Leaning closer he gazed at her with haughtiness and amusement; "You can be a bad girl for me later…" He released her arms and propelled her forward. "Right now we've guests." He watched her move away, his eyes raking over the back side of the girl. "You're a fine young woman, Sarah Williams… I'm a lucky man." He mused to himself as he moved past her to open her chamber door and offer her his arm.

Sarah looked up at him, "What are you up to?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"You'll see." He promised. "You'll see."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**_**Setting the hook**_

Jeremy and Linda were not in the hall, Jareth and Sarah stood alone. She looked about, not liking this feeling of being placed on display. "Where are my Mother and Mr. Eden?"

"They are in the great hall with the rest of our other guests." Jareth said taking her arm and hooking it though the one he'd offered.

Sarah shook her head, "I don't want to go down there." There was more than hesitation in her voice, there was anxiety.

"I don't give a damn." He mused patting the hand he had placed. The Goblin King pulled her the first step and looked at her with significance; there would be consequences if she didn't cooperate.

Sarah whispered, "I hope you don't expect me to look happy."

He paused as the neared the top of the stair. "I expect you to look ecstatic!"

Taking a deep breath, Sarah painted on what she hoped would pass for a look of rapturous bliss. The great hall was filled with guests awaiting the entrance of the King and his mortal girl, Sarah Williams the Champion of the Labyrinth. Joyous applause erupted upon their entrance. The King nodded at the crowd as they descended the stair. When they reached the bottom of the long staircase, Jareth paused, placed a hand behind Sarah's back, and one to her elbow. "We thank you for joining us this evening. The Lady Sarah and I have an announcement…" the room hushed as the King spoke. "We are pleased to announce that we will wed in three days time."

Sarah felt the air catch in her throat, and she fought to breath without anyone noticing that she had froze. A hand squeezed her elbow and she gulped, looking up at the King.

Jareth ignored Sarah's reaction as he was far more interested in that of Fagin. The Fae Lord looked ready to explode. "It is with great joy we share our happiness with all here." He looked at Oberon. "We hope that you will do us the great favor of blessing our union."

Fagin abruptly gripped the arm of the High King at the unexpected announcement. "You can not bless this ungodly union!" he spat angrily.

Oberon looked at the hand griping his arm in a vice-grip. "Remove your hand;" He warned.

The astonished Fae Lord quickly did as he was bid, looking at the High King he stammered. "Sire, forgive me." He looked over to where the Goblin King was accepting the well wishes of Lords and Ladies of the Goblin Kingdom. "Make no commitment to bless this union." He begged.

Oberon was amused, "Fagin… a wife could be just the thing to settle the scamp down."

"A Fae wife," Fagin glowered. "Not a mortal one."

The High King felt the corner of his mouth turn up slightly. He knew the Lord at his side would take it as a signal that he agreed. He was exceedingly delighted to see the untrustworthy Lord take the bait. He said nothing as he walked away from the Fae Lord glowering at the couple standing at the base of the grand staircase. Oberon and Tatiana made no move to join the throng but stood back until the young couple came forward.

Jareth went to his knees and he knew Sarah would do that same, he bowed his head. "My Liege…" he said with devoted loyalty. "I beseech you to bless our union."

Oberon looked over the heads of the young couple, and at the outraged Fae Lord. "If in three days time you are of the same mind, I will bless your marriage." He stated for all the assembled to hear. He placed a hand to Sarah's chin, "If in three days time you still wish to wed this mortal, I will not stand in your way."

Sarah looked at the High King; she fought to keep panic from her green eyes. Jareth pulled her to her feet beside him. "We will consider it an honor for you to officiate, My Liege." He looked at Sarah, "Won't we?" She looked at him and nodded, trying to keep her game face on. Jareth then before all the assembled, took Sarah into his arms, dipped her back and kissed her publicly. She wanted to kick him, but held her ire in check. Jareth, pleased that she was playing her part, drew her up and finished the kiss with a flourish. He smiled at her, his eyes dancing with merriment. Sarah, inexperienced, and shaken found herself leaning on him for support as her knees were on the verge of collapsing under her. Jareth called out, "Let there be laughter and song!" The minstrels began to play for the assembly.

Sarah didn't fight as he urged her to move with him. His arm was about her waist, publicly demonstrating his possession of her. He led her to the dais, seated her then took his place beside her. Sarah looked over at him; "Did I miss something?" she asked quietly as she leaned over the arm of the throne like chair he'd seated her in.

"I don't think so." He mused. "What do you think you missed?" His steps in the dance were well practiced and he never missed so much as a beat.

"A little matter of a proposal," she whispered trying to keep her face a mask that would not be easily read by the guests.

"What proposal?" He asked innocently.

"That's what I'm asking…." She said unaware she was being drawn into his game further than she'd expected. "Just when did you propose and when did I accept?" She looked up at him with such intensity that the room of guests felt it must be true love.

"I didn't and neither did you." He mused, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"You just expect me to…" She quickly lowered her voice. "You're taking a lot for granted are you not?"

Leaning closer he whispered in her ear; "Would you prefer to come to my bed without benefit of marriage?"

Sarah pulled back, scandalized. "I haven't agreed to come there at all." She forced herself to keep her voice down not wishing the room to know of the conversation taking place between them.

Jareth laughed lightly, rose to his feet and taking her hand pulled her to the dance floor. He spun her about as he had that night in the crystal ballroom, this time he didn't sing to her. He smiled wickedly. "Sarah," he addressed her calmly in a controlled voice. "I assure you whether or not you agree; you will come to my bed."

"You're an over confident bastard." She mutely whispered.

Jareth nodded, completely agreeing with her. He danced her though the room, in and out of other couples. Most everyone in the room was happy to see the King with the young mortal girl. Fae and others were commenting on how handsome this coupling was. Jareth could see that one Fae was not pleased, and he watched as Fagin inched his way out of the room. 'Perrin!' he used the telepathy he'd developed with the other, 'He's on is way… watch him, but don't stop him.' He received the acknowledgement from Perrin. He continued to dance with the girl now accepted as his chosen bride to be.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fagin moved out of the room filled with joyous celebration. He moved swiftly to a dark alcove and transported unseen, or so he thought, to the encampment of the Trow Prince. It was time to use the hatred of the Trow to bring the downfall of the Goblin King. He would have preferred if Oberon had dismissed the stupid boy publicly, as that had not occurred it was up to him to see the end of the boy's reign. He stormed into the tent and growled. "He has announced he will wed the mortal girl in three days."

Glix looked up from his dinner, "I see." He dropped the skewer full of little half dead creatures. "I take it this is not pleasing to you." He coyly insulted the Fae, whom he felt was stupid as well as vain.

Fagin crossed his arms. "Glix, if he weds the girl, there will be no way you can …achieve your goal…"

"We'll take her… tonight… and ransom her…" Glix said calmly. "When the King comes to save her, I'll force her to drink the potion, and let him watch as she succumbs to me. His last living thoughts will be of her betrayal…" He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "Now, how to get her where we can pluck her."

"I can help you there," offered Fagin. "I will send a message to her rooms, from Jareth for her to meet him… in a secluded spot… I know… the gardens have a gazebo, at the far end… I will but in that it is urgent…Mortals like to feel important."

"Go then… we will lie in wait." Glix said sneering. "Tonight the Goblin King will suffer the loss of his Wished Away Child."

Fagin bowed and left the tent.

Glix snapped his fingers. "Are the iron rods ready?" The new aide de camp nodded. Glix picked up his skewer, bit a little Fairy in half and smiled. "Good, make sure one is in place for that traitor! I will not allow anyone like him to set foot in the Goblin Kingdom once it's mine…. I want him dead this night…" He devoured the rest of the fairy on the skewer.

His aide sneered, "I should like to be the one who shoves the iron into him."

"I reserve that right for myself." Glix warned. "The turncoat Fae is mine."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sulis moved through the crowds to where Oberon stood, "A word…"

"No," he said shaking his head.

Tatiana gasped; she'd never seen the High King deny the Fae Goddess a single request; "My Lord?"

The High King looked at both women with firm and steady eyes. "I said, no."

Ellery had trailed behind the Lady of the Wells; he too heard the words of the High King; "My Lady?" He stood beside her to give support.

Sulis ignored him for the moment. "Oberon, I insist." Her voice was abrasive and she didn't care.

Eyes that had looked upon her with love now looked through her. "And I must resist." He walked away from the Lady of the Wells, her Knight and his own wife.

Sulis grabbed the hand of the High Queen. "Come with me before it's too late… find the girl's mother… this spell takes three women…Meet us in the King's Chapel! " she ordered her Knight who moved swiftly to find Linda Williams. The Lady of the Wells moved toward the door that led to the corridor to the King's private chapel.

"You would defy Oberon?" Tatiana asked in an alarmed and panicky tone. "Sulis, have you any idea of what he could do to us?"

"We are not defying him… he refused to hear me, so I must do what I can to protect that girl." She cast off her outer robe, and motioned the High Queen to do like wise. "Once Linda is present we shall have a full circle." She took her place upon one of the points of the triquita. "Take your place!" She ordered the High Queen; "Now!"

Tatiana struggled to remove her heavy outer robe; she tossed it aside and moved to the Celtic symbol worked into the stone tiles of the King's chapel floor. "So be it." She said banishing her fears and doubts.

Ellery ushered Linda into the chapel, as she moved to join the women, he stood guard at the door. Linda looked at the women, seeing the symbol on the floor she moved to take her place in the free point. "I'm ready," she said.

Sulis looked at her with the look a woman gives another who is about to do something very brave. "No questions?"

"None," Linda put her hands out for the others to grasp. "What ever this is, let's just do it."

Tatiana nodded, also gazing at her with understanding, "She's right, let's do this before we are stopped. "

Sulis griped both hands that had been handed to her. "We call upon the Mother!" Her voice was powerful and authoritative. "Oh great Goddess Danu, hear our plea. We intercede on the behalf of your child Sarah."

Linda closed her eyes, whispering under her breath, "We all come from the Goddess…" over and over she repeated the refrain of a long forgotten prayer.

Tatiana looked at the mortal they were holding hands with, swiftly she turned to Sulis. "And to her we shall return…"

Sulis felt the power rise, nodded and began again. "With me ladies; We all come from the Goddess and to her we shall return…Like a drop of rain, flowing to the ocean." Over and over the trio spoke the words. The room filled with a blessed presence, as the three kept the prayer going. Sulis let the two at her sides continue with the chant as she made the supplication. "Oh Great Mother Danu, Goddess of Women, take into your protection this our beloved Sarah." There was a shower of what looked like a sunbeam.

Tatiana released the hands she held to. "We must return…"

Linda looked at both women, "I want to thank you."

Sulis casually linked arms with the mother of the girl. "Not at all…" She smiled, " I know now the Goddess will look after Sarah."

Ellery bowed as the High Queen exited first, and hurried back to the ballroom. "I suggest Miss Williams return next."

Sulis touched the actress' face. "We must talk… you and I." Linda nodded then exited the chapel. Sulis turned to Ellery, "I've a feeling that entire family has been touched by our kind afore."

Offering the use of his arm, Ellery nodded. "I'm sure of it, from some things that Sarah told me at the standing stones…. I can only guess…"

Sulis looked toward Linda as she and her Knight reentered the ballroom. "I must ask Linda for the history of the family." Ellery nodded again as he swept Sulis onto the dance floor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fagin handed the parchment note to Veldon, giving him instructions to see that it was delivered to Sarah alone. He watched with evil pleasure as his servant sought out the girl who was speaking with some of the guests. He could see her open the note, read it and look for Jareth. The Goblin King was at the far end of the ballroom conversing with the High King. Sarah folded the note and quietly moved though the room on her way to the back of the gardens and the dark gazebo. Fagin raised his crystal goblet to his lips, sipped knowing the girl was headed into an ambush.

Perrin came to the King's side, whispered something into his ear. Jareth gave him a half smile and continued to speak with his guests. Perrin looked relaxed as if there were nothing in the world happening.

Sarah had gotten as far as the terrace, when Hoggle caught up with her. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

The girl looked at him and pretended to be startled. "I was looking for the power room."

Hoggle didn't believe her, "On the terrace?"

"I went though the wrong door." She said airily, in her hand she clutched the note. It had said to come alone and she wondered how she was going to get rid of Hoggle. "There is a power room on the main floor isn't there?"

"It's in the hall." He groused.

"Thanks." Sarah went back into the door, and down the hall. She stepped into the room that she knew Hoggle would not dare enter. The pretty little ladies lounge had a door to the other terrace. She went straight to it, and though it. She walked quietly down to the gardens and headed toward the gazebo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Perrin returned to the King's side. "The bird is headed to the gilded cage."

"Keep an eye on it." Jareth said sending the goblin to his station.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah, note in hand moved toward the gazebo, when the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on edge. It was dark, but she felt she was not alone. She looked at the note; he had told her he'd meet her there. Sarah shoved the note into the hidden pocket of her ball-gown skirt. "Jareth?" she called out softly. "Are you there?" She took one step into the darkness of the gazebo when a hand seized her from behind. The hand was not Fae, and she nearly gagged on the fingers that were shoved into her mouth as she cried out.

"So this is the fine little female that the Goblin King has chosen as his bride," the voice was harsh and ugly, and the breath was foul. "Too bad he's going to have to live without his Wished Away Child." The speaker snickered.

Sarah struggled, kicking her feet against the legs that were behind hers. The captor laughed lightly. "Spirited creature," He easily lifted Sarah off her feet. "I wonder how much of that spirit will linger when I've finished…" He laughed as he carried Sarah though the back of the gazebo and into the blackness.

Perrin watched from his hidden place, turned to the fellow Goblin beside him and whispered "Snap!" He motioned a female warrior forward. "Daisy Bookworm… follow them… keep out of sight but keep watch… if you need to… you know what to do…"

Daisy smiled, "I will keep watch… the Sarah is tougher than they think…. She will do the Goblin Race proud." The female warrior slipped into the gazebo and followed the magical trail the Trow had left behind.

Perrin looked at the other Goblins, "Lady Sarah should be happy… she gets to start a little war…" The goblins laughed and giggled, looking pleased at the thought of war. Perrin hushed them, "I best report this to our King…I wonder how long it will be until the ransom note arrives."

"Wagers?" asked one Goblin.

Perrin pulled a goblin coin from his vest. "Two hours." The others began to make wagers.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Perrin entered the ballroom; he located Jareth being amused by a few of the ladies of the court. He motioned to him and was motioned to approach. He whispered in the King's ear, and Jareth chuckled lightly. Oberon was standing near the King, he too smiled as if all the world were at peace.

Linda looked about the ballroom, "Jeremy, where's Sarah?"

The actor scanned the room, "I don't see her."

Linda moved to the Lady Sulis, here eyes filled with worry. Sulis shook her head, warning the actress to keep her game face on. They looked across the room to where the Kings were standing talking with Lords of the Goblin Realm. From her place across the room they saw the face of the High Queen, there was concern on her face.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah's mouth had been gagged with a foul tasting and smelling rag. Her hands were bound behind her and her ankles had been trussed so tightly together she could not even take a baby step. Two creatures were carrying her; one had her feet, the other hand rough hands under her arms. The two were none too gentle as they carried the bound girl into the tent of their leader and dumped her onto the floor.

Glix took his seat, the chair that he had made to look like a makeshift throne. "Welcome, Sarah Williams…" He greeted her dramatically. "Welcome, Wished Away Child…"

Sarah, lying on her side, looked at the male creature glaring at her with hateful eyes. If there had been no gag she'd have screamed. Sitting, looking like a King from Hell was something Sarah recognized and feared more than she'd ever feared Goblins… sitting there was a Trow!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**** Cat and Canary**

Glix saw the fear in the girl's green eyes; his soul devoured the girl's terror, wanting more. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said letting his voice fill the room. "I am Prince Glix of the Trow… Son of King _**Dovregubben**_." He sat in the barrel styled chair casually. "I bid you welcome… my Princess." Sarah struggled with the bindings, and made an unintelligent sound into the gag. Glix smiled cruelly. "We are most pleased to be able to welcome you."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Daisy had been trained to blend into the terrain, she had skills that qualified her to do assignments that few others could. Perrin valued her, and for that reason he'd assigned her to be the secret guard for the mortal girl. He would entrust her safety to no other goblin save himself. She was of a higher intelligence, much like Perrin himself. She was of the Hobgoblin Races, a hybrid, half common Goblin and half Elf in her case. Her father was one of the King's scribes and records keepers and librarians. Her mother was the daughter of one of the millers in the valley outside the Labyrinth. Daisy had grown up in the shadow of the Castle in a little house in the Goblin City. Her father had taught her to read, and to write. She had a quick mind, and a sharp wit. Both her parents were proud when she went into the service of the Crown.

Having proven herself a quick study, and a skilled fighter, Perrin saw something in the young female that stood out. He selected her personally for the special training that had hardened her body, and sharpened her mind even more. Perrin had even trained her in the art of tracking personally. Now all the skills and training were being put to the test.

Daisy had no trouble following the trail of the Trow, the foolish troll race didn't bother to conceal or obscure their path. She had known they would head straight for the boarder, a track of land she was very familiar with. She had spent time on the hillside, studying the Trow encampment. For a warrior race, she found them to be lacking. They had arrogance, and felt they could not be conquered. There security in the encampment was negligent and sloppy. Perrin would never have allowed such carelessness. The female Goblin easily secreted her way into the encampment and took a concealed station where she could see all that was going on, and if need be act to safeguard the mortal girl. Her face mirrored the mortal girl's when the Trow Prince referred to her as 'my Princess'. 'Not if I can help it!' vowed the Goblin from her hiding place.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yellow eyes observed her reactions; "You know what a Trow is?" he questioned. The girl lying on her side on the filthy ground nodded. Glix looked pleased; he gripped the arms of his barrel throne. "Good, then I don't have to explain to you what is expected, now do I?"

Sarah felt like her heart was pounding so hard it would break her ribs. She shook her head, trying to figure out what to do next.

Placing his long arms on his thighs he clasped his hands between his knees as he leaned forward. "You are the Wished Away Child, and the announced bride to be of the soon to be late Goblin King." He saw Sarah's eyes flash at the threat to the Goblin King. "Don't fear, little human, you shall still be the Queen… once I take the throne… you will become my wife… for a short time… once you've given me a son, I shall feed you to a dragon, just as my father fed my mother to one after my birth." Sarah struggled with the bindings. Amused, Glix laughed at her.

One of the Trow aides came forward. "What are your wishes Sire?"

Glix looked over at the officer with disinterest. "Bring a scribe to me; I suppose we should inform the fop his dolly is no longer under his care." He looked down at the still struggling young female and pondered. "What does one ask for in ransom for a female human?" Sarah winced when one of the other officers of the Trow army snickered and said there was nothing he could think of that was she would be worth. Glix shrugged, "won't matter… when they come to ransom her we will kill the King, keep the girl and take the kingdom… won't my father be impressed?" The rest of the Trow in the tent agreed with the Prince.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fagin stood close to where the High King stood; he'd been there for some time now. He was making sure he was seen. Tatiana watched through veiled eyes, her lashes covering the true feeling behind her eyes. She knew that he was unscrupulous, and yes even corrupt, however it was not until this instant that she had a glimmer of how truly evil and immoral this Fae man could be. She read his aura, something few Fae ever bothered to do, and she looked toward Sulis. Her eyes warned the Fae Goddess of danger.

Sulis looked toward Fagin, her hand reached for Linda's hand. "What ever happens next stay calm," she ordered.

Trying not to appear upset, the actress looked at the King's mother. "What do you think is about to happen?"

"Something terrible," Sulis said with quiet resolve.

Linda whispered one word. "Sarah." Her face blanched and her knees quaked. Jeremy rushed to grab her before she fell. His hand at her waist kept her from falling.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth was surrounded by a few of the Fae Lords who made their home in the Goblin Realm. He was discussing with them the little problem at the boarder when an alarm sounded. Perrin took his place at the King's side; a Trow dressed in battle armor was ushered into the grand ballroom. Jareth perceived the change in Perrin's stance; he'd gone from relaxed to protective in the moment the Trow entered. The High King watched from a safe distance as the Trow moved toward the Goblin King. Jareth, putting on his best haughty, arrogant face took on a high and mighty posture. "Why come you here, Trow?"

The solider didn't bother to bow to the Fae Goblin King, he had little if any respect for the man. His face showed nothing but contempt for all the Fae in the room, including the High King. He thrust out his hand and extended the parchment in it to the Fae.

Perrin held out a hand to stop Jareth from taking the parchment. "What is this?" He demanded.

"Greetings from our Prince to your… King," The Trow growled with disdain.

Perrin took the parchment and inspected it, to assure himself there had been on trick, and nothing attached that could harm the Fae King. "Sire." He handed the inspected scroll to his king.

Jareth opened the seal, the royal Seal of the Trow, shook out the scroll and read the perfectly written communication. He looked displeased, but not distressed and the Trow solider wondered at his control. Jareth crumpled the page, looked at the messenger, his eyes were as cold as the stones his castle were built from. "You may return to your master." He watched the Trow exit, once the creature was out of the Ballroom he announced. "The Trow have taken Sarah captive and are holding her for ransom." Hearing the collective gasps he suggested, "I believe now would be a good time to end this evening's festivities."

Oberon, as the room began to let out, moved to Jareth's side. "Is she still safe?" He asked quietly not wanting others to know he was aware of what was really going on.

"I've my best special guard on it." Jareth whispered back. "I'm not the fool some take me for, Father."

Oberon nodded, put a hand to the younger King's shoulder as if giving him comfort.

Fagin moved closer, "Perhaps I can offer my services as a go between." He said trying to keep the joy from his voice. It would not do to have the High King aware of his part in this little charade. "I'm well versed in Trow customs."

Oberon's back was to Fagin, he could not see the High King's face. Sadness unlike anything the Highest of the Fae had ever felt filled him. His hand, still on the Goblin King's shoulder tightened a little, so little that only Jareth was aware it had happened. In Oberon's mind Fagin had sealed his own fate.

Jareth handed the crumpled parchment to the Emissary; "What do you make of this?" Jareth saw Linda standing with the Lady Sulis and her Knight, with them was the High Queen. Their faces all reflected pain and anger; he looked away from them, not wishing to deal with them. He looked at Fagin who was reading over the crumpled parchment scroll.

"It is a reasonable ransom." Fagin said dryly. "However it does not state where they wish payment made, or by whom…. You will need to negotiate with them." He lowered the parchment, nearly smiling. "I offer you my services."

Jareth didn't look at Oberon, now his eyes were on the face of Fagin. "You may go to them, I will give you transportation."

"No need," Fagin said boldly. "I have my own…." He vanished from the ballroom.

Oberon lowered his head, "I fear he's a dead man."

"He will reap as he has sown, Father." Jareth stated placing a hand over the one on his shoulder. Oberon looked him in the eyes and nodded sadly.

Perrin was making sure the room was still secure, a Goblin on the stair handed him a leather purse. Perrin shook it and heard the jingle of coins, he looked at the other. "Two hours on the dot." He was informed; Perrin shook the bag, attached it to his belt and smiled.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Glix ordered another barrel chair for his guest; it was placed next to his. He motioned two of his men to get the human female off the ground and put her in the chair beside him. Still her hands and feet were bound, and her mouth gagged. Her hair, once coffered to perfection was now disarrayed; some of the pretty hair jewels had been torn out. Glix observed her as she was thrust unceremoniously into the rough chair. His yellow eyes began to glow with spirited and enthusiastic pleasures. "You are not at all bad to look at for a human," he commented huskily. "I can well understand why the Goblin King is interested in you."

Sarah winced as the bindings bit into her wrists, her arms were aching from the position they were forced to stay in. She glared at the Trow with revulsion and if the gag in her mouth had not been so foul she'd have tried to let him know how much she hated him.

Reaching out one hand he crooked his fingers and stroked her cheek as the two soldiers held her in place. "Too bad humans are so soft…" he mused; "and so easily broken…" His voice held a hint of pleasure at the thought of causing harm to the girl. The two Trow guards laughed as they held the girl still. Glix chuckled softly, "Easy with her, I want her intact when the King comes to collect his pretty dolly. Only when he's here can we… show him what we think of him and of his beloved humans." He leaned back in his seat. "Keep her hands bound behind her, secure her to the chair." He ordered.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Daisy kept her hand on her blade, in case it was needed. She was not on cloud nine about having to bide her time, however she understood that the King had to have time to complete the snare that would close in on not just this foul Trow, but on the Emissary as well. While she didn't like the idea of the Trow Prince pawing Lady Sarah, she knew it was best not to interfere. The mortal girl was in no immediate danger; Daisy felt the girl would understand the need to keep the Trow thinking they had the upper hand. 'Do your Goblins proud.' She sent the mental message to the girl. 'Stay strong, Lady Sarah, stay Goblin strong.'

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It had started out as a maddening little buzzing sound just outside her ear. Like the wings of a mosquito, it was bothersome and aggravating. The sound was not just at her ear, but within it, like something had gone into the ear cannel. Slowly the words formed. 'Stay strong, Lady Sarah, stay Goblin strong.' Sarah shook; a shiver ran though her, which she could not stop. She looked at the Trow; he thought that her being bound to the chair had caused the shiver. Sarah knew that the voice was in her head, and the Trow could not hear it. The mortal girl knew it was best to keep him unaware of the voice urging her to keep strong. 'Let him think you're afraid, it costs you no dishonor to play a part.' The voice was getting stronger, and Sarah felt fortified by the fact she was not alone.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth had known that Perrin had goblins on Fagin's tail as soon as the Fae Lord had vanished from the ballroom. There was much about the Goblin race that Jareth had learned that he had not shared with the rest of the Fae, not even the High King. The Goblin ability to follow a Fae trail without notice was just one of the many talents he knew of. He motioned to Perrin to join him in his private study. He left the High King to his thoughts and his laments of what could have and should have been.

As he walked toward the exit, Sulis stepped forward. He looked at her, but his eyes silenced her. There was more here then she knew, and he didn't have the time or patience to explain it now. He was stopped again before he reached the exit, this time by Linda. Her hand had clutched his arm. He turned to her, waiting.

"Tell me she's alright." She demanded.

"She's alright…for now…" Jareth said calmly.

"Tell me," Linda whispered tersely. "Tell me you are going to save her."

Jareth looked at her with cynicism; "Woman, do you really believe I'd allow anyone to have Sarah?"

She released his arm, "I don't trust you! I know you're kind use trickery and we mortals are but play things to you."

The Goblin King smiled, arrogant and haughty at the woman's words. "Calm yourself Miss Williams… it is not good for the little Goblin you carry if you are upset." He turned away from her as she placed worried hands to her barely swollen belly. He had dealt her a blow, but didn't have the time to take pleasure in his victory. He had far more important issues to deal with, and the most important was closing the snare about Glix and Fagin.

Linda looked at Jeremy with take the wind out of her sails. "What did he mean, the little Goblin I carry?"

Jeremy stood looking as if his world had suddenly ceased to exist. "I don't know…."

Sulis pursed her lips. "Did my son not inform you that once you gave yourself to him, you became a part of the Goblin Realm?" She asked the actor who shook his head no. "How else did you expect to live so long? You Jeremy Eden gave up your humanity one hundred years ago. The child you seeded in this woman is Goblin."

Ellery wished that Sulis could have put the information a bit more delicately. He sighed heavily watching Linda's reactions.

"Wait… I'm not a Goblin…." She protested.

The Lady of the Well, sympathetic to the woman, moved closer and held out her hands; "I fear that you are now, my dear. Not all who live here in the Goblin Realm are Goblin by birth…. You Linda Williams are a Goblin Citizen, except it… and you will live more peaceable within yourself."

Linda held her tummy. "And the child will be…will be a goblin?"

Sulis cupped the face of the worried woman, "I know your fears… but rest easy… your child will be a goblin citizen, but of human heritage… it will look in every way…human."

Linda drew an uneasy breath.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth found Perrin awaiting him, "Who is watching my canary?"

"Daisy Bookworm," Perrin informed his King. "She is the best I have, Sire."

The Goblin King removed his jacket and tossed it aside. "And who is watching over our other interests?"

"We've a squadron of Hobgoblins watching… "Perrin hesitated; some instinct told him not to say more. He used his hands to sign to the King that the boy, the golden child was safe as he was as yet unknown to the likes of Fagin.

Jareth began to pace, "I want this over, and I want no more threats to my throne or my holdings." He seemed irritated drawing a crystal from the air he looked into its depths. Seeing his little treasure, the wished away child, he seemed to relax for a moment. He turned the crystal and focused his vision again. This time Sarah, bound and looking ready to kill someone, filled the crystals center. Seeing the Trow Prince stroke her cheek with his gnarled gray hands, Jareth found himself filled with rage. "He dares touch my chosen?"

Perrin said nothing, nevertheless he made note of the fact that the King was showing marked possessiveness towards the girl. He mused, wondering if the King had yet to realize how much he truly wanted the mortal girl still.

Jareth motioned Perrin to come closer, "Fagin has arrived; I want you to listen carefully to his… negotiations…"

"Fagin is a traitor to you and to the High King," Perrin spit.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fagin smiled copiously as he entered the tent of the Trow Prince. "I see she's still alive." He sounded disappointed. "I would have thought she'd been in more distress by now."

Glix continued to stroke the girl who could not escape his touch. "She will be in distress soon enough," he looked dully over at the Fae Lord. "Why are you here?"

"I'm to negotiate the girl's release." He moved toward the prince feeling completely at ease. "I am to bring your demands of ransom to Jareth."

Standing up, Glix toyed with both the Fae, and the mortal. "What is the going price for a King's true love these days?" He moved closer to the Emissary; "What do you think she's worth?" He was nearly beside the unsuspecting Fae.

Fagin boredly placed one hand to his chin, "I wouldn't give you two kopecks for her."

Glix moved smoothly so he was slightly behind the Fae Lord, "I don't believe you know her value… look at her closely…" As the Fae looked at Sarah, trying to discern what it was Glix could mean he became more susceptible.

Sarah's eyes opened wide, the Trow flicked his wrist, an iron stake slid down his sleeve into his long gnarled fingers. His arm drew back, thrust forward with force that few knew the Trow possessed. Fagin's face registered surprise, as he turned to look at the smiling Trow Prince with his dying eyes. Sarah screamed into her gag, as the Fae Lord slumped to the ground, his life's blood spilling onto the dirt. The dying Fae's face questioned what had happened and why.

Glix knelt on one knee, smiling as he leaned on his knee. "I can not have a traitor like you wandering about, Fagin. You will deliver my demands to the King, I will attach my ransom demands to your carcass…" He spit on the dying man, rose to his feet and walked him to where Sarah was still screaming into her gag. He raised his hand and struck the girl across the face, silencing her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth smashed the crystal, turned to Perrin and gave orders. "Prepare our forces! We go to rescue Sarah." He stormed out of the room muttering to himself aloud. "Slap my girl will he well we'll just see about that… I'll dip him in the bog…no, I'll seal him in an oubliette, no! I'll flay him and serve him to the fierys for dinner…."

Perrin had moved out of the room calling to arms his best fighting goblins. "Our King goes to rescue his girl."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Author's note:**_

_**This will be the last chapter I post for a week or so.**_

_**I'm going to be away on family business…**_

_**But don't worry, soon as I return I'll post **_

_**The rest of this thrilling tale.**_

_**Until then,**_

_**Bright Blessings**_

_**Paisley**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**** The King's Marionette**

Daisy Bookworm stayed in her hiding place, she knew her King would not want her to upset the applecart just yet. However, seeing the Trow strike the bound girl made her want to leave the cover of darkness and try on his entrails for garters. 'Sarah, stay strong.' She sent the message to the whimpering young woman. 'I know this is grueling, but our King and his forces are on their way.'

Sarah had stopped her screaming into the gag, the sight of the dead Fae Lord sickened her, but she looked down where he lay and forced herself to remember what it was he had said before Glix had struck the fatal blow._** 'I see she's still alive.'**__** He sounded di**__**sappointed. '**__**I would have thought she'd been in more distress by now.**__**'**_ Although Sarah could not say she really regretted the demise of the Fae Lord, she had not enjoyed watching him die. And his last words had filled her with uneasiness.

_**'**__**I'm t**__**o negotiate the girl's release.'**__** He moved toward the prin**__**ce feeling completely at ease. '**__**I am to bring yo**__**ur demands of ransom to Jareth.'**_

_**Standing up, **__**Glix**__** toyed with**__** both the Fae, and the mortal. '**__**What is the going price for**__** a King's true love these days?'**__** He**__** moved closer to the Emissary; '**__**What do you think she's worth?**__**'**__** He was nearly beside the unsuspecting Fae.**_

_**Fagin boredl**__**y placed one hand to his chin, '**__**I wouldn'**__**t give you two kopecks for her.'**_

The girl looked bound to the chair next to the Trow Prince's makeshift throne looked down at the fallen Fae Lord. He had insulted her, had even been she was sure in some way responsible for her being here. Now he lay dead and Glix was smiling like a loon, pulled the metal blade from the deceased lifeless form and wiped the Fae blood off the blade and onto the side of his trousers.

"Don't waste your tears on this worthless insignificant slug, my dear." Glix said cheerily to Sarah. "I assure you in the total scheme of things he's of no value. He certainly would not have wasted tears on you." The Trow now moved back to take his seat beside the girl, he showed her the blade. "This blade will rid us of your beloved as well."

'My beloved?' Sarah thought to herself, a glint formed in her green eyes as they met the yellow ones now looking at her. 'You're a fool, Jareth is not as easy to kill.'

As if he could read her thoughts, Glix looked mildly amused for a moment. "Oh you don't think so?"

Sarah looked away from the Trow, down at the dead Fae and hardened her thoughts. Gone was the whimper she'd uttered upon being struck by the Trow Prince. Gone was the reactions that the quick death had brought about, gone too was any thoughts she'd had of negotiations with this fiend. There was a voice, a friendly voice, within her head and Sarah knew she was not alone, nor was she unprotected.

Daisy looked toward the human girl that was being used as bait. 'Stay strong Lady Sarah, remember you and you alone are the betrothed of the Goblin King.'

Sarah looked over at the Trow with disdain. She could wait forever now, Jareth was on his way.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Oberon stood on the rampart of the castle watching the Goblin forces ride out. His wife came to his side, standing silently as they watched the forces go off to defend their boarder and rescue the mortal girl. The High King's knuckles were turning white with pressure from being clenched so tightly on the rampart wall. "You wish to say something wife?" He asked in a tense tenor.

"Is this charade necessary?" Tatiana asked quietly.

The High King turned to face the woman to whom he was wed, "I wish I could say it was not, unfortunately it is."

"All because the Underground Kingdoms question the boy's birthrights?" Tatiana spat out. "You are High King Oberon! Yours it the will that should be followed….."

"I placed him here, on the Goblin Throne woman! I gave him a proving ground…. It did no good…No one wanted this unruly country! Not one of the Royals wanted to be Goblin King… the boy not only became part of the Goblin Nation, but he and he alone has managed the Labyrinth, keeping it under control…. And still they question his rights." The perturbed High King voiced his annoyance with the rest of his Fae subjects. "This is the only way."

"Surely not;" she moved closer, laying a hand on his sleeve. "This folly has cost us the life of Fagin…not my favorite Fae, but a Fae no less… it has put the girl Sarah in peril…and it will cost the life of either Jareth or the Trow Prince Glix…."

"You think I am not aware?" He growled at his wife.

"I think you and the boy are fighting a losing battle!" she growled back. "Until his mother states who his father is…."

"She will never do that." Oberon leaned forward on the rampart. "I've begged her to speak the name of the father, and she refuses."

Tatiana had also begged for the name, fearful that it was her husband. "But to start a war…"

"Sometimes woman, a war is all that will cross the t's and dot the i's….." Oberon abruptly retreated from the edge of the castle wall.

The High Queen knew it was useless to beleaguer the man further. She turned and watched as the Goblin forces marched out of sight. "The Gods go with you… Jareth."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Linda paced in the garden; she had not watched the King depart the castle. Jeremy watched as she paced, worried that she would do herself or the child she carried some unattended harm. He noticed the Fae Goddess' approach and bowed to her. Sulis motioned him to move back as she moved closer to the fearful mother pacing like a caged cat.

"Linda, stop." Sulis commanded.

The Actress turned and looked at the Fae woman with rage barely bridled. In a voice that sounded brittle, Linda spoke to the other. "He's using my daughter as bait."

"Yes, he is." Sulis said in a deadpan tone. "And no, I don't approve, but I cannot interfere."

"This is insane." Linda lamented loudly as she returned to her pacing.

"Surly you were aware that the accord struck by your line with ours would not be easy to fulfill." Sulis stated.

The mention of the accord drew Linda's attention, her neck snapped loudly as the cartilage between bone and muscle popped loudly when her head spun to face the Fae Goddess. "Excuse me?" she was ready to deny any and all knowledge of the accord.

Sulis, amused by the instinctual reaction, smiled thoughtfully. "So who was it in your line…. A grand mother, perhaps?"

"Great grand mother," Linda let the words slip before she pressed fingers to her lips to silence them.

"Irish, no doubt;" Fae memories were long and excellent, a respectable Fae kept the memory as sharp as they could. Sulis was superior to most, and she now dug into her memory as she looked at Linda with a discerning eye. "She was not as young as Sarah, but not nearly as old as you…."

"Stop that!" Protested the Actress; "I don't think you've the right to dig this up!"

Sulis for the first time ignored a protest, something within her told her she had to go on. "I can see her, but my memory is… inadequate… You will have to fill in the blanks."

"No!" Linda rejected the quiet command. "I'll not help you, and I'll not help him!" She turned her back on the Goddess and fled.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah was not surprised when the Trow Prince shied away from her unwavering gaze. It was Glix turn to squirm, and squirm he did. Sarah looked back at Fagin and wondered just what it was Glix intended to do with the corpse.

Glix didn't like that the girl had gone from screaming in fear to suddenly so self-possessed. It unnerved him to say the least. He shouted for an aide, and when the lowly Trow presented himself, Glix began to bark orders. "Bring the scribe to me! I want to send a message to the Goblin King." He looked sideways over at the girl, grudgingly he had to admire the woman, young though she may be, that the Goblin King had announced would be his bride.

Sarah ignored the Trow Prince's stare, she focused her thoughts and her vision on the fallen Fae.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth, with the aid of a crystal had seen Sarah go from whimpering ninny to stoic. "That's my girl," he commented smugly.

Perrin gazed at the crystal as well. "She does the Goblin Nation proud." He conceded as they rode toward the boarder. "One can not help but admire your choice."

"She's not my choice…" Jareth interjected swiftly. "She is the Labyrinth's choice… I would have preferred to have never taken a bride."

His Captain shifted in his saddle, "It was not the Labyrinth that sang Fae Song to the girl in the Crystal Ballroom, Sire."

"No," Jareth admitted guiltily. "That was me."

Perrin looked ahead; "It was not the Labyrinth that sent her a… tainted peach."

A sly, wolfish smile caressed the lips of the King. "No, I don't believe it was…."

The Goblin warrior smiled broadly now. "Nor was it the Labyrinth that went day after day for months on end to a park in the middle of the Above….just to watch the child at play." He snickered, turning to his King, and his friend. "So admit it old man! You are smitten with the girl, and taking her as a bride has a plus side to it."

"Her innocents will feed more than just my passion, Perrin." Jareth said coldly. "It will give me renewed powers. Innocents can be given but once… mortals have no idea how powerful a weapon it can be… More than just a weapon…it is the greatest gift they have."

Perrin sighed, "I still think you're hot for the girl, not just her innocents."

"I do want her," Jareth admitted sadly. "For that alone you should pity her…. She is my obsession."

"You wish to be hers." Perrin leaned forward, looking at the trial they were on. "So if you want her, why are we taking the long way? Why not just materialize our forces within the Trow encampment?"

Jareth hardened his face, "I know a thing or two about Trow, he would expect me to come in that way, all flash and fire power showing…. No, it's best to make him squirm… and a royal procession is most effective torture I can think of… he knows we are coming, and can not stop us… nor can he call our to his father for help… he brought this upon himself."

"It will also serve as a warning to others," Perrin observed.

"Precisely," Jareth looked again at the crystal in his hand. "No one takes what's mine… not Trow, not Fae… not mortal." The last two words were spoken in a low growl.

Perrin smirked; "Think of the pleasure you shall have in punishing her."

Jareth too was smirking, "I am."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The scribe entered the Prince's tent; he was bent with age, and had long flowing white hair over skin that looked like alabaster. His eyes were heavily hooded, and kept downcast. His long brown robes gave him the appearance of a monastic. And as dramtic as his appearance was it was his voice that caught and kept Sarah's attention. It was like a hiss.

"You sent for me?" the creature hissed.

Sarah fought the urge to wretch. Instead she kept her demeanor stoic, refusing to be intimidated by Glix and his tricks.

Glix pointed to the dead Fae, "A gift and a message to Jareth."

The monistic personage in the dark robes turned his head and for the first time Sarah saw his eyes. They were not yellow like Glix, they were blood red, and he looked at Sarah before turning his head back to the dead Fae. The hiss turned into a low growl, "You've lost your mind, Trow Prince!" came the eruption that was unexpected by Glix. "This is not the mission your father set you upon! You were to guard the boarder, nothing more."

Glix, very taken aback by the reaction, flew out of the throne like barrel chair. "You dare speak to me in that manner?"

Knotted and gnarled hands came up, one pointed to the girl. "This is the girl, whom the Goblin King has announced is to be his bride have you forgotten the prophecy? When mortal flesh and Fae do join, the Trow will weep the folly reaped." The old one sniffed, "She is mortal!"

Glix snarled, "I don't follow old wives tales you old fool…. I am Glix! I am the Trow Heir!"

The old man shook his head; "Give her back now, Glix or you will be the late Trow Heir."

Sarah blinked, she'd heard that sentence before; not quiet that way, but it was there…. 'When Mortal flesh and Fae do join,' it was part of the old tale of Fern that her granny had been telling over the years. Turning her face her eyes met with the ones of the old creature.

Glix had laid hands upon the person of the scribe; he shook the elderly creature vehemently. "Just do as you are told! I will send word to the Goblin King that I have his little bride to be, and if he wants her alive he will have to come get her, not send me inferior. Any one who comes that is not the King will meet the same fate as this idiot! Now write!"

The scribe looked at the girl still. "Her King is on his way." He said knowingly. "You are a fool Trow Prince, and you will cost your father more than the men who will be slain… you will cost him the very lands you've been set here to guard."

"I will cost him nothing!" boasted the prince. "I will kill the Goblin King, and take his lands, and his woman, his wished away child..."

Sarah felt like retching at the thought of Glix touching her in any kind of intimate manner. Her stomach turned, and just when she felt she'd gag on the gathering bile, a voice spoke to her deep in her consciousness.

'Sarah, he will never touch you.' The voice assured.

'Jareth? Is that you?' she thought back to the place the voice had come from. 'If you're watching in one of those crystals…'

'Of course I'm watching,' he teased. 'You didn't think I'd let you go so easily did you?'

'Stop horsing around, and get your tight pants here and rescue me!' she sent the angry thought as she watched the scribe scribble a message.

'In due time, my dear, in due time. Just be a good girl, and play your part.' The King advised.

Sarah frowned, 'I'm not a damned puppet you know.'

'No, you are more than a puppet… you're the King's _**Marionette**_, Sarah.' The voice teased.

Glix was barking out orders, other Trow came into the tent and after placing the dead Fae in a canvas like sheet, they wrapped it up and carried it out of the tent. Glix looked at the queenly girl sitting composed and poised. His yellow eyes devoured her, trying to set fear racing in her again, and failing. "I can appreciate Jareth's admiration of you, mortal girl. You are indeed a unique creature. Rarely have I seen any female who is so…self-controlled. Perhaps I shall allow your King to live long enough to watch me take you as my mate. What a fine heir you shall give me!"

'Jareth, I really don't want that to happen.' She thought.

'Not to worry, pet… the only royal you're going to be mating with is me….' The King's voice sounded perturbed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth looked at the crystal, then at Perrin. "We must keep this timed…."

"Daisy will keep the Lady Sarah safe, Sire." Perrin assured his King. "All will go according to your plan."

Jareth turned his attentions back to the crystal, "And my other…treasure?"

Perrin whispered. "Goblins guard all your treasures, my King."

Flicking his wrist the Goblin King looked into the crystal that now showed a sleeping child. "Sleep well my little prince…unknown and protected."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30.**** Child of the Prophecy**

_**Fern had been warned by her husband to keep to the path. Never stray from the path, especially at night. For the Night didn't belong to the world of man, it was the time for the spirits to roam free. It was the time of the Fae. Sean had warned her of the dangers on the road, but she'd had no choice, her infant daughter was ill and she needed the herbs from the apothecary. **_

_**The sun had set, and darkness was upon her. She could hear voices in the distance and fearful of being alone on the road at this hour, Fern hid in the wood. Highway men were known to be in the area… Fern feared what they would do to a woman on the road alone… She disregarded the warnings of her husband and all the elders who'd told her to stay to the road. The road was too dangerous, so she took to the wooded path… knowing it was shorter and she'd arrive home sooner. She prayed she'd arrive home in time.**_

_**Over the hill she roamed though the woodland path, and she was within sight of the cottage Sean had built for them, when she heard music. **__**Strange and wonderful music, music that filled ones soul and took away all other thoughts.**__** Fern followed the sound and soon came upon a group of men and women dancing around in a strange ring of lights. Fern wanted to turn away, but alas could not. She moved forward, **__**clutching the wrapped herbs close to her heart. **_

_**He saw her come forward, young but not too young; Innocent but not too innocent. He moved forward to greet her, but didn't speak. Rather he reached out his hand and took hers, as he pulled her into the arousing dance.**__** His touch on her skin was like the tingle of lightening. His eyes filled with longing, eyes like the chocolate portions of a pansy. His lips were drawn into a thin smile, helping to cast what**__** doubts and fears Fern felt vanish. He pulled her into the center of the circle of lights, his body molding to hers. They were surrounded by others also entangled in the dance. **_

_**He moved closer, but the wrapped package of herbs separated them. He looked down at the package, and so did Fern. A guilty cry escaped her lips as she gripped the package and fled the circle. Her feet took her back to the woodland path, and she was soon at the gate of her own little cottage.**__** Once inside the little cottage she brewed the herbs and gave the potion to her little girl. Her husband watched silently.**_

_**Fern stayed at her child's cradle the rest of that night, keeping watch over the ill child. Yet even her vigil could not drown out the song that was invading the little cottage from the woods. Voices called her to come and join. Music beckoned her to dance. Fern clutched the sides of the cradle to protect her from the enticements of the woods. **_

_**For three nights the child hovered in the throws of the illness that had taken so many other children in the little village. Fern never left her child's side, not once since her return **__**with the herbs. On the third night, as Fern bathed her baby's face with cool waters, she could hear the sounds of the wee people outside her own door. A voice called to her… the one who'd taken her into the ring was demanding she return to him. **_

_**Fern opened the door of the cottage, her eyes filled with sadness and longing. "Bid me not to join in your dance, I pray…" she looked over her shoulder. "For my daughter is ill and needs me more than you ever could."**_

_**The beautiful creature she'd danced with moved forward, looked past her shoulder to the baby, nearly white in the cradle, then at the young mother who had not slept in three days. He took pity on mother and child, walking past the **__**woman;**__** he entered the house and laid a healing hand on the child. **__**The baby's color returned, as she cried out for the first time in three nights, hungry. The creature of the wood looked at Fern and drew her to him. "I've saved your child, and in return one of your **__**line**__** must save one of mine."**_

_**Fern was filled with fear, how could one of her line save one of his? She spoke her fears. "Lord, forgive me, I am but a simple woman… how can a child of my line save a child of yours?"**_

_**"Day will come," the creature of the woodland magic spoke softly; "When a need will arise. Your line and mine are not linked. Your line belongs to me and mine… and a child of a child of a child of yours will be the price for the debt you owe me this night."**_

_**Fern went to her knees. "Lord, no, please… I fear your words…"**_

_**The creature looked down on the mortal woman with darkness in his beautiful eyes. "**__**Tis**__** the price for the healing…"**_

_**"You ask so much… from a child… ask me for anything… and I will give it to you." Fern wailed.**_

_**"Anything?" the Fae asked knowing she'd refuse him nothing to protect her child and the children of her line.**_

_****__**Fern looked up at the creature. "Anything…"**_

_**"For three nights I've stood outside your door, calling you to me, biding you to come and join me in the dance… for three nights you've refused to leave your child's side…." He said touching the woman's face. "I've healed your child and spoken my price… what's said is said… and a debt will be paid." He bent down and kissed her fully on her sweet young mouth, tasting her, and sealing the pact.**_

_**Fern cried out as he moved to leave her. "Will you not give me a sign that I can know the time by? A sign that I can pass on to warn my children?"**_

_**Her Fae lover turned and looked at her with amusement. "You wish a sign? Yes, alight, I give you the sign to watch for. The child who will be needed will be a child with skin like cream, eyes of green and hair of a raven…" he laughed softly as he vanished into a mist, however his voice lingered on. "She will be out of step with **__**the world around her, for she will be seeking us…"**_

_**Fern moved to the cradle looked down at the child now resting on its bedding. Her daughter, Margret… whose skin was like cream, whose eyes were green and her hair as dark as a raven's wing… Lifting the child to her breast, the woman wept. The Fae had left her with words that brought no comfort. The child had been saved; so on of its own would be saved later. Kissing her cured child, Fern promised herself to warn all of her line of the dangers of dealing with the Fae and the price that would one day be paid. **_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31. Trow fears, mortal tears**

Linda paced the strange room of stairs, with little comfort as she moved from level to level in the room. Sulis had followed, watched and now waited for the mother of the captive girl to tire out to the point of being reasonable. At last Linda sat down on the stairs and wept, her beautiful green eyes filled with tears.

Sulis looked at the raven haired actress and sighed. "Will you speak with me now?" The dark tresses of the actress moved up and down as she nodded. "Tell me who she was."

Linda cleared her throat, tears and more gagging her. "Her name was Fern and she was taken into a fae ring to dance..."

Sulis mulled over the information. "You say this was your great grand mother?" again the actress nodded. "How did she leave the ring?"

"Fern went to the village apothecary to get herbs… a fever had taken many of the children of the village, and Fern thought she could save her own child…. she heard highway men on the road and left the path… she was nearly to her cottage when she came upon the ring, and it's music and dancers." Linda sobbed lightly. "He was a creature of beauty and bid her to dance; she went willingly to his arms and would have stayed had she not remembered the packet of herbs. She fled his touch and ran all the way back to her cottage, brewed the herbs and gave the potion to her child… but it did little good… the fever had weakened the child… For three days and nights Fern didn't leave the babe's side. On the third night her Fae lover came to the cottage demanding she join him. She refused, saying she could not leave her ill child. The Fae took pity on her, or so she thought. He entered her cottage, and healed the child. Then told her that the debt for healing the child was that one of hers had to save one of his…."

Sulis sat down beside the mortal mother, an arm placed over the others shoulders for comfort. "Linda, try to remember… this is very important… did he give some kind of sign to watch for?"

Linda nodded, "_**The child who will be needed will be a child with skin like cream, eyes of green and hair of a raven. She will be out of step with the world around her, for she will be seeking us…**_"

The Fae Goddess frowned, "I assume all the women born of your line have skin like cream and eyes of green…" Both women nodded. "Oberon." She groaned. "It had to be him… he's got a thing for being cryptically. Is there more?"

Linda sniffed, "The village leaders shunned her and the healed child… Even the church would not allow her to set foot on hallowed ground. Saying she'd danced with a devil who healed the child. She left the village, and went to her family far from the village. There was a wise woman in the place where Fern was from… she went to Fern's father's farm and demanded to see Fern and the Fae touched child. She made a prediction, that it would be more than just one of Fern's line saving one of the Fae's line. '_**When mortal flesh and Fae do join, the Trow will weep the folly reaped.**_' Margret, the child was my grandmother…"

Sulis repeated the words. "When mortal flesh and Fae do join…" she stood up. "He meant for there to be a war all along…" She called out for servants. "See Lady Linda to her chamber and bring her some soothing tea." Looking at the actress, Sulis spoke gently. "I'm going to speak with Oberon… this foolishness has gone far enough."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah rose from the chair she'd been sitting upon, stared down the Trow prince. "You think you're man enough to take what belongs to The Goblin King?"

Glix had not expected the taunt; he'd expected the mortal girl to crumble in fear and loathing. "I am Glix!" he roared.

"Well," she was amused by his need to be loud to prove he was powerful. "that's very nice for you… do you know who I am?"

The Trow sat down, confused, and looked at her with trepidation. "You're the mortal girl whom Jareth declares his bride to be…"

Placing hands to her hips she strutted, "Well I really don't like to boast, but I am Sarah, the girl who beat the Labyrinth."

"The Labyrinth is impossible to beat." Glix laughed. "You are a liar."

"Really?" Sarah challenged, "Ask your scribe." Sarah had an impression that the scribe was a damn sight more intelligent than this Trow prince. "Go ahead, Glix, ask that scribe… he'll tell you."

The dark robed scribe was standing off to the side, where he'd remained even after the removal of the body of the fallen Fagin. Gilx looked at him, "Is what she says…true?" The scribe nodded, and Glix hissed.

Sarah looked about her, seeing the remains of half eaten fairies, and other things that looked like they came from her Labyrinth lands. "Glix, you've violated the treaty time and again… haven't you?" She pointed to the grizzly dinner. "You've been eating my citizens! I will not allow that to go on."

Glix sputtered. "You won't what?"

"I won't allow you to go on devouring my citizens." There was a surge of pride in the teen girl as she stood with her head held high, tears long dried. "There'll be no more of this!" She inclined her head toward the table.

Glix began to grind his gagged teeth, the Trow prince moved forward. Suddenly his way was blocked by the scribe. "No, my prince!" the voice in the robe growled, the scribe turned a blazing red eye in the direction of the mortal girl. "She is the chosen of the Goblin… do not fall into her trap… she may be mortal born… but she's Goblin as sure as the King himself is."

Sarah held her head up proudly. "You bet your boots I am." She looked at the Trow who was grinding teeth and eager to inflict pain.

Glix shoved the scribe aside moving closer to where the mortal girl stood. "I'll take great pleasure in bringing you to heel girl!" He roared. "I'll not only eat these insipid creatures," He sent a bowl from the dinner table flying across the tent. "I'll eat the heart of your Goblin lover!"

Sarah wondered why she wasn't worried. "Yeah, yeah." She said bored.

The scribe grabbed the Trow prince from behind and pulled him away. "Glix no, it's a trap you fool…"

Glix glared at the creature pulling him back. "No mortal shall ever tell me what I can and can not do…"

The Scribe looked over at the girl. "She is not just a mortal… she's a devil… and she will be your death!"

Sarah smiled.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sulis found the High King and his Queen still standing on the rampart. She approached with anger. "A word, my Lord." She addressed the man.

Oberon turned; he'd been expecting this show down and was ready. He looked at his wife's tense body. "Go, my wife." He ordered her. "This is a private matter betwixt the Goddess of the Wells and myself."

Tatiana looked at Sulis but could not read her. She gathered her cloak about herself and moved toward the stairs to leave the man and woman in private.

Oberon leaned back on the wall of the parapet, crossed his arms and pursed his lips firmly. "Sulis, my dear, you look… perturbed. It suits you my dear." He said in a darkly complimentary tone.

"Don't play your games on me, High King!" she glowered spitefully. "I'm not some simple maid gone astray from a woodland path!"

"No, you're not." He mused. "Much is the pity… I've had so many simple maids… gone astray..." He smiled at her. "I'm sure you're aware of my… history and my predilection for…" he gave a moments thought then smirked. "Dance partners."

"You knew who Sarah was from the start!" She accused hotly.

"I did." He sighed completely at ease.

"You are a bastard," she complained.

"I am." He agreed. "And so is my son."

"He's not your son;" Denied the Goddess in a shaky voice.

"You keep saying that he's not and yet…" Oberon boasted proudly. "Jareth proves himself my son more and more…. You care to explain that?"

Sulis placed her hands on the parapet and cried out. "You allowed all this to happen just to force my hand and make me state who the father of my child is?"

"I allowed this to happen so I can claim my son." He corrected her.

"He's not your son!" Sulis spat back. "He's mine."

Oberon smiled as he drew a sigh. "I love your fire, I always have… so delicious… and such an oxymoron… fire from the Goddess of water…." He mused. "Admit it, I loved you and got you with child… he's mine…" The High King gripped her wrist. "He's mine."

"No." The Goddess shook her head, "No." She pulled her wrist free. "You put that poor girl in danger and for what?"

"Jareth strengthens the Goblin holdings." Oberon stated coldly. "Once more there will be no question as to his rights to this throne or any other I choose to give him."

Sulis shook her head, "Bastards, the pair of you!" she turned to retreat.

Oberon was not willing to allow her the last word. "Like father like son." He called after her laughing lightly. He looked out over the landscape. "He is mine…I know it…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Leaving the castle grounds Sulis sought out a place to think she found herself standing at the edge of the bog of stench. It was strange that this place that was hated by so many gave her such comfort. She sat down beside the bog and thought of the words of her King. He had boasted that he had loved her, but it was not love that Oberon shared or gave. He was powerful and handsome and what he demanded was granted him. She had been young, new to her duties as a Goddess of wells. Staying on the good side of the High King made sense. There was much about him she admired, and just as much she found wanting.

Sir Didymus approached the Goddess, "Lady Goddess, welcome… is there something I can do for you?"

Sulis looked up at the strange little Knight. "No, thank you kind sir." She drew her knees up and rested her chin upon them. "I've come to reflect by these gentle waters."

The little Knight mused. "Aye, they are a good place to gather one's thoughts." He bowed and left her to her reflections.

The Goddess was reminded of another Knight, one whom she'd blessed with immortality. There were so many good attributes to the man, but a few flaws as well. Sulis sighed. Had the time come, was it time to put to rest whom the father of her son was… and if she did give voice to the name… would all accept the truth? She looked at the dark murky waters of the bog, and wondered if she had a right to keep the truth to herself any longer. Now there was not just Jareth to protect but his chosen Queen… Sarah. Sulis watched the living bog, wondering why she'd not put an end to this long ago… not that it would have stopped what was taking place now. Jareth was her son, and she adored him. However she was not blind to his faults, nor from where he got them. Yet his strengths and his faults made him the King he was. Sulis stood up, smiled softly and came to her decision as to what to do. She looked at the murky living waters of the bog with a accepting smile. She looked at the castle in the distance, the castle beyond the Goblin City, where her son ruled as King.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Linda sat in her chamber trying to drink the tea that had been brought to her. Jeremy entered and hesitantly came to sit near her. At first he was silent, but he clasped his hands between his knees and spoke quietly. "Linda, I'm sorry…" he said quietly. "I'm really a rotter, aren't I?"

The actress set her tea cup down, "I suppose you are… but then… I'm not much better am I?"

"Oh I don't know…" He mused. "You didn't give your soul to the devil…"

"Didn't I?" she sobbed. "I left the man I was married to… abandoning my little daughter…I loved them and yet I gave them up for you… I followed you all over the world…leaving poor Robert to raise Sarah…"

Jeremy reached for her hand. "That was my fault..."

"I could have refused you." Linda said softly.

"No, no mortal woman could resist me… it was part of the bargain… I made with Jareth." Jeremy explained.

"I could have… I didn't want to… something in you…cried out to me…" Linda squeezed the fingers in hers. "I could have said no, but I didn't."

The actor looked at her, "You love me, don't you?" his voice betrayed him. He was in awe of her.

She nodded. "Yes," there was sadness in the reply. "But you've never loved anyone…the only thing you've ever loved was fame…and it's power."

Exasperated with his own fallings, Jeremy rose, ran a hand though his hair and paced. "You don't know what it was like!" he stammered. "I was the son of a wealthy family! I was use to being taken seriously and then it was gone… held out at arms length by a brother who was cold and hateful…"

"So you sold your soul, and destroyed your family." Linda watched him with sad eyes.

"They were no longer my family…" Jeremy said defensively. "They were nothing to me."

"Why did you pursue me?" the raven haired beauty asked.

Jeremy looked at her. "You touched what was left of my soul," he confessed quietly. "I could not be without you." Coming to her side, he knelt and placed his head in her lap. "Forgive me."

Linda placed a hand to his golden locks of hair. "I do… but can you ever forgive yourself?"

"I'll try to be a better man," he promised as he kissed her knees.

Linda gasped, he looked up, their eyes met and she pulled his hand to her belly. The child they had created moved.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Glix pulled back, fear in his eyes. "My death…" he repeated the words.

The Scribe nodded, "She is the devil!" He shoved the Trow Prince back. "And you've brought her into your tents…"

The Trow feared little, they were powerful, hard to kill! But they could and did die; it was horrible to die a Trow death. Glix looked about the tents, "Call my guard." He said to the Scribe. "I want more guards."

Sarah raised one brow. "So the big bad Trow Prince is afraid of one little mortal girl."

"Silence you witch!" snarled the angry Trow.

The dark skinned, red eyed Scribe cautioned the prince. "She is baiting you! You should send her back to the Goblin… let him be beguiled by her."

'Beguiled,' mused Sarah. 'Jareth has never been beguiled by any one.'

Somewhere on a horse headed toward the Trow encampment the thought was over heard by the Goblin King. He guarded his own thoughts, she was wrong and he knew it within his heart. He was beguiled, and had been from the moment he'd set eyes upon her, skin like cream, eyes of emerald green and hair like a Raven's wing. He lusted after her, and her innocent eyes. Too young to keep and too old to turn… but turn her he would, he would not just make her a Goblin but his Queen. His Labyrinth wanted her and he would deliver her. He would feed on the essence and life-force of her innocence. He would renew his own strength by joining with her. He could not remove the image of her from his mind. She was standing before him, in a room of crystal and gold and silver. Dancers all around and he could see but her. Lips parted in surprised awakening, and eyes wide with new knowledge. She had been like feathers in his arms as they waltzed in the heart of the magical ballroom. He had sung to her, dug his fingers into her and ever since his fingers yearned for the feel of her. It was not enough, he would have to take her… join with her… make her his Queen… for he was beguiled…. By her, the mortal girl who'd taken one of his treasures from his Kingdom. He pursed his lips. "How much further?"

Perrin looked at the King, "We are nearing the ridge now, Sire."

"Good, send trumpeters ahead to herald our approached;" Ordered the Goblin King haughtily.

Perrin smirked, "As you wish my King."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Glix turned and glared at the entrance of his tent as a thunderous blast of trumpets were heard coming from the distance. He began to quake.

Sarah also turned at the sound, her face calm and triumphant. "Prepare Glix… your death comes."

Glix looked at her and snarled as he moved closer in spite of the Scribes efforts. "If I die, you'll be at my side…. If not a mate, a bride in death," He roared.

"Big talkin' man!" Sarah taunted. "But your words fall on deaf ears, Trow… I am not impressed." She laughed lightly. "In fact… I pity you."

The Scribes restraints failed, and Glix raised his hand brought it back and thrust it forward. The force of the hand striking the face of the little mortal female sent her hurling senseless to the other side of the tent where she lay unconscious. The Scribe drew back, fearfully and fled screaming something about death. Glix began to strip off his armor, tossing it aside as he strolled toward where the girl lay. Her eyes were open, but unseeing. He didn't care… he didn't need her eyes to satisfy the need that was building. He had planned on waiting until her beloved Goblin King was taken and could witness her defilement. As that didn't seem to be in the offering, he decided he's just mate with her and ruin her. No King would want a Queen who'd been had by a Trow… he laughed as he ripped his garments off leaving himself naked and unprotected. He stood, with his sex organ hanging out and growing, over the fallen girl. He reached out his hand, gripping the neckline of the girl's gown, tearing it from her and exposing her breasts to him. He laughed as he reached for her to open her legs for his entry.

"Glix!" a voice from behind him caught his attention.

He spun around to find no guard to come to his aid, only the Goblin King standing in the entry of the tent. The Trow growled and snarled showing his teeth, the Goblin smiled as if mildly amused, flicked a wrist and the tent turned to dust. The light of the sun filled what had been the chambers of the Trow prince. Glix looked up screaming obscenities and curses. His body, gray and corrupt, began to stiffen as the sunlight hit him and he became like a stony statute. The thing that was left behind as the sunlight blazed on it began to shake and hum until all at once it exploded into fragments of dust.

Jareth flicked the dust that had been the Trow prince off his regal Goblin Armor and moved to where the mortal girl lay stunned and speechless. He gently wrapped her in his cloak and lifted her off the dirty floor. Turning he saw Perrin enter the remains of the Prince's tent. "Gather the prisoners, distory this encampment, and return to our lands. Free any that the Trow have taken. Offer them sanctuary, or release. I will take Sarah back to the castle." He was calm, and his words were softly spoken.

"She's in shock." Perrin observed.

"She's going to be even more shocked before this day is done." Jareth warned. "Do as I order, Perrin."

"Yes," He bowed and looked once more at the little mortal. "A suggestion, my King."

Jareth had begun to walk away from the tent; he turned to look at his loyal subject. "And that would be?"

"Don't wait to make her your Queen…do it at once… take her to your chapel and speak what words you must… but don't wait another day to bind this woman to you forever… Take no chances… make her one of us." The Goblin's eyes blazed with fire.

"Wisely advised, Perrin," Jareth cocked his head to one side, looked down at the young woman, and nodded. "I shall not even stop to let the family know we are home." He mused pulling the girl closer. "Pity all the arrangements for a royal wedding have been made… I do hate waste."

"Have a public ceremony," Perrin shrugged. "But wed her in private, now." He waved his King off.

Jareth looked at the mortal girl. Laughed softly and vanished from the Trow encampment. When the Goblin King had gone, left behind was a swirl of dark glitter and echo of his laugh. Goblins gathering the Trow began to echo the laugh of their King. A dark skinned Drow clad in the garments of a Scribe was seen moving swiftly away from the encampment towards the shadows of the Trow lands.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32. **_**When mortal flesh and Fae do join**_

Jareth had focused his energies, and transported himself with the mortal girl in his arms into the private chapel he alone used. Candles of bees wax burned giving off a soft glow to illuminate the tiny space. He placed the stunned girl upon an altar and stroked her face with his gloved hand. "Sarah," he spoke melodiously, caressing her name as he always did. No other name sounded the same as it left his lips.

For a moment she was still unaware, the change was nearly unperceivable. The flicker of light in her eyes, a moment later she blinked, and moaned softly as the sensation of feeling returned. She ached as if she'd been mowed down by a truck. She moaned again as the gloved hand passed over her now swollen jaw. She was certain there were broken bones in her jaw, and perhaps else where.

"Lie still." He commanded her, as his hand went over her face healing bone and tissues. "You were very brave." He praised as he healed her wounds.

"No I wasn't," she whispered shaking her head from side to side under his glove. "I was acting."

He paused, she winced, and he continued the healing of her wounds. "Your act as you call it, bought us the time we needed, Sarah. You behaved like a true Goblin Queen."

"I was protected." She said feeling less and less like a punching bag. "Who was it you had hidden there?"

"Her name is Daisy… Daisy Bookworm, and she's part of a special unit..." Jareth continued his efforts to heal the girl's wounds. "She was with you even before you were taken… she is to be your personal guard, my Queen."

"I'm not your Queen…" Sarah shoved him away. "And you can stop calling me that."

Jareth smiled darkly. "Ah the fires are back." He teased. "You must be feeling better."

"You let that ape take me!" she growled at him as she sat up on the altar stone, then seeing her ripped gown, grabbed up the cloak to cover herself. "Did he rape me?"

"Sarah," Jareth leaned on his elbows on the altar stone, his face inches from hers. "I told you, the only Royal who is going to mate with you is me…. And in the face of our victory, that will be quite soon."

"You said three days…" she stared at his inviting mouth.

"I lied." He stated smoothly. "We are going to take private vows to one another right now… and then I'm going to march you down the hall to my bedchamber and …"

"Hold it!" she shouted, her head bobbing in disbelieve, and dark raven locks flew. "You expect me to just go along with this cockamamie plot of yours and blissfully take vows binding me to you? Well think again hot shot!" She gathered the cloak about her and hopped off the altar stone. "You can just fuck off!" she marched over to the door, found it unaffected by her yanking on the handles. Spinning around she found the Goblin King now sitting on the stone she'd abandoned with a comical quirk on his face as he began to peel off the armor breast plate he was wearing. "Open that door!" she pointed to the offending door, clutching the cloak to her with one hand.

"No." He said softly.

"God Damn it," she stomped her foot. "Open the door."

The quirk of a smile faded, replaced by a grim pursing of sensual lips. "No." his voice hardened.

Sarah, rashly and imprudently stalked over to where the Goblin King was watching her. "Let me out of here," her voice was shaking with anger and recklessness.

Serpentine, and fluid, Jareth gracefully slid from the slab took hold of the girl forcefully and brought his lips down on hers. She struggled against the assault, her hands trying to push him away and hold the cloak to her at the same instant. Jareth brutally placed his gloved hand into her hair, cradling the back of her head as the other hand dipped into the cloak, grabbing a handful of womanly flesh. He closed his hand around her breast, her mouth opened in protest, in shock and in pain. His tongue invaded the warm moist cavern forcefully, hungrily. When he raise his head, ending the kiss she was traumatized and dazed, and fighting for air to reenter her lungs. The Goblin King tightened the finger grip of her hair, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Now, we will take those vows or you'll find me a most disagreeable foe."

"I don't want to take your god forsaken vows." She gulped.

"Sarah," He growled darkly. "I'm at the end of my rope… I've been generous with you… but I can … and I will be cruel…. This is my last offer… take the vows, become my wife and my Queen or become my slave… I don't care which… but when you leave this chamber it will be to enter my bedchamber and consummate our union…. If you refuse, I will swoop down on your Father's house and remove Toby from his parents care…. And when I return I will still consummate our union… the choice is yours."

Green eyes stared into the darkening mismatched eyes of the Goblin King. Two shades of blue stared back at hers. "You leave Toby alone! I won him back," she blurted out. She had nearly forgotten the hand cupped about her breast.

Jareth had not forgotten and began to stroke her with his thumb. "Take my offer, before I remove it forever…."

Tears, hot and salty welled in dark eyes. "This is so wrong."

"Take the offer." He suggested again, he could see she was wavering. "You have to the count of three," he warned. "One… Twooooooo… Thre…"

"Fine!" she broke. "Fine." She wept placing her head on his chest the soft linen poet shirt caressing her face.

Jareth smiled, kissed the top of her head. "Good girl." He said sarcastically as he moved her toward a pair of cushions on the floor near the altar. "Kneel," he commanded her. "We will exchange our vows to each other privately… and have a public ceremony as planned."

Sarah knelt down on the cushion and watched as he mirrored her. He began to strip off the ever present leather gloves and she blinked when his hands were revealed. They were long, elegant and sculpted, they were damn near perfect. He tossed the gloves aside, and extended his hands out to her. Wordlessly she placed her hands over his; she was surprised at how warm his flesh against hers was.

"I Jareth, Goblin King do take you Sarah Williams as my wife, my mate and my Queen. I will protect you and honor you… I will provide for you and keep you for all time." He said seriously. Sarah's eyes opened, widely. He paused, waiting for her to speak. She looked at him and took a long ragged sobbing breath.

"I Sarah Williams, take you Jareth… for my husband… my…" she bite down on her lip now wanting to say the words but the look in the eyes of the man holding her hands would quarter nothing more than complete surrender. "My mate…my king…"

Jareth tightened his hand grip, and began the bonding that Faes had used on Mortal lovers through out time. His hands got warmer, and a tingling sensation was felt by both of them. "Repeat after me, _**capitis**_" Sarah repeated the word, "_**viscus**_," again she repeated the word. "_**animus**_," When she said the last word Jareth looked triumphant. "_**Una**_."

Sarah looked at him, through gritted teeth repeated the last word. "_**Una**_."

He released her hands, reached into the waistband of his breeches and produced a single ring from the little hidden pouch he wore. He didn't speak, took her left hand into his and placed the ring on her ring finger. Standing he yanked her up to her feet and gripping her arm directed her forcefully to the door. He waved his free hand and the doors that had refused to move for Sarah now flew open under his direction. He pulled her into the corridor, nearly colliding with the group of people heading towards them. Jeremy and Linda, led by his mother, behind them coming at a much more leisurely pace was the High King. Jareth looked at them frostily.

"Take your hands off my daughter!" Linda moved forward only to be halted by both Jeremy and the Goddess of the Wells.

Jareth callously and impersonally addressed the man holding her back. "Eden take that woman to your chamber and keep her there until you are both called for." He looked at the woman, "I would suggest you get out of my sight. No one tells the King what to do…not in his own castle… not with his own wife."

Linda gasped, "Wife?" Sarah was still holding the cloak up modestly, and Linda reached for her.

Jareth snapped, "Eden, do as you are told." Jeremy coaxed the woman to follow him. Jareth then turned to his mother. "Go back to your well, Mother. You may return only when the public ceremony is about to commence. Until then I have no desire to see you." The Goddess of the well drew a sad sigh and vanished, her entire entourage having vanished with her. Jareth pulled Sarah down the hall passing the silent and smirking High King. "Excuse us Father," he said as he motioned the door of his bedchamber to fly open. "We've a union to consummate." He scooped the suddenly unwilling bride up into his arms, legs kicking and hands pelting. She screamed, as he strode into his chamber.

"My best wishes." Oberon said striding off toward the throne room. A moment later there was a blood curdling scream that shook the very foundations of the castle. Oberon lounged in the throne much the way Jareth did.

Perrin found the High King reclining and musing. "The Goblin King?" he asked as he made his way forward.

"In his bedchamber, having his Queen," Oberon mused.

Perrin wore a triumphant leer. "Good."

"Yes," agreed the High King.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah lay curled in the fetal position one the King's bed, naked and sobbing quietly to herself. Jareth gave her a few moments to compose, when it didn't happen he turned on his side and breathed in her ear. "Is there a problem?"

Sarah pulled into a tighter little ball, sinking from him. "I had not…" she gulped the hot tears in her throat down, "expected it to be… so brutial…" She could not help the disappointment in her voice.

The King sighed and placed a hand to her shoulder. "Sarah,"

"No," she moaned pulling away as far as she could. "You've destroyed all my illutions….no more."

Gently he pulled her shoulder and she was now on her back facing the ceiling of the chamber, hot tears streaming down her face. "Sarah, it was not what you expected it to be, eh?"

"No," she clenched her fists at her side. "There was nothing ..." turning her face, she closed her eyes. "It was horrible, and I hurt everywhere." She sobbed anew. "It was not romantic or gentle or…loving."

"No, it was not." He agreed softly. "It was brutal, and raw… and obligatory… however…" He caressed her chin, and with his thumb wiped her tears. "It will never hurt like that again, I can promise you."

"I don't believe you." She hissed.

Jareth cocked one brow upward. "I don't fault you for that," He smiled at her coyly. "I shall be only too happy to provide you with an amorous and ardent rendering. What our first coupling lacked in… foreplay; I can and will compensate you for." His lips moved to her throat and began to administer soft moist kisses to ease her shattered illusions of lovemaking. "Allow me to kindle in you the flames of passion, little girl."

Sarah gasped as his rolled on top of her, his knees and ankles pressed against hers spreading her legs wide and his swollen manhood filled her aching vagina. His mouth covered hers to capture the first cry, his tongue moved over hers in a tango of passion. The warmth of his hands sent shock waves of heat into her long before he began to move his hips. Sarah arched, unable to resist his touch or his lips. His hands gripped her, pulling her until there was no space left to be had. She cried out as his thrusts began, this time she wasn't crying in pain, but in fevered delight, crazed and wanting more. Keeping his pace slow and steady, he began to teach his little wife, his willing student in the art of keeping this King happy. When he finished she lay quieted, with the King spooned about her. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless abyss of sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33.**** The ****Trow**** King's truce**

Jareth found Perrin and Oberon in the throne room, the High King occupying the throne. Perrin bowed to the Goblin King, smirking superciliously as he did. "Was she good, my friend?" He asked in a bawdy manner and tone.

The Goblin King draped an arm over his guard. "She was most excellent." His words were mirrored by the look of complete satisfaction on his handsome face. "And I feel as if I could live forever."

Oberon snickered, "Be careful what you wish for boy."

Jareth looked at the High King and pretended to be offended, "You're sitting in my seat, sir."

"I gave you this seat, sir." Oberon played along.

The Goblin King nodded and sat at the foot of the High King, reaching up for the elder's hand. "Father, she was… amazing." He looked up at the High King, his beautiful eyes filled with peace and contentment. "I'm half tempted to reorder time just to repeat that first moment with her over and over."

"You wish to hear her scream over and over?" Oberon asked looking at the lad, holding his hand.

"It was an exquisite scream," Jareth preened.

Perrin snickered, "You are more Goblin than some Goblins, Sire."

Jareth nodded, "That I am."

Oberon looked at his child, whether by birth or just by association, Jareth was his child. His adored golden Goblin Child and he felt a surge of parental pride. "You look happy."

"I am." Jareth agreed. "I've got my throne, my lands are intact, the Trow Prince is dead, and I bedded the girl who thinks she bested me. And I shall bed her for- forever." He looked at Perrin. "I have taken the bride the Labyrinth demanded of me, and I shall provide the Goblins their heir, Toby."

Oberon smoothed the wild hair on Jareth's head. "When do you intend to tell your wife the truth?"

Basking in the adoration of his beloved father, Jareth smiled softly. "Not for some time to come. I am within my rights to allow the boy to come to his majority in the mortal world. His birth parents love him, and will care for him. When he is eighteen he will come here, and remain."

"You've put in safeguards?"

"Of course, Father. You taught me very well." He stated firmly. "The boy is under protective watch at all times. No one even knows he's the wished away child, not Sarah. And we shall keep it that way. Should mortal danger befall him, he will be wisked away to the safety of the Underground."

Oberon, still lounging in the Goblin King's throne sat quietly thinking. "The Trow King should be receiving word of his son's demise even now."

"He'll be," Jareth looked unimpressed; "Upset."

Perrin rolled his goblin eyes to the ceiling; "He'll revolt and come here looking for revenge."

"Let him." Jareth rose to his feet, "Let him." He moved toward the door to the corridor and the stairs that would lead him back to his bedchamber.

"Where are you going?" Oberon asked with a leer.

Jareth paused at the door, turned to the pair still watching him. "I go to demand a command performance of my Queen." He bowed before exiting, the bawdy and vulgar laughter of the two in the throne room ringing in his ears.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Perrin called for the special guard unit to meet with him. He looked at them, the finest of all the Goblin forces. The best Dragon riders, the best swordsmen the best fighting unit he had. The face that stood out though belonged to a Goblin woman, Daisy Bookworm. Perrin addressed the unit. "By now news of our triumph over Glix has reached the Trow King." He said loudly. "Our King knows the Trow are not to be trusted. The Trow will want revenge for the stupidity of their Prince." He looked at his archers. "Ordinary arrows will be of no use to you. The Trow's hide is nearly impervious. Knowing this, our King has had arrows of sunlight fashioned. Use them sparingly and well." He turned to the swordsmen, "Likewise he has had special blades fashioned. Light is the enemy of our foe. Use it, if you can shove them into sunlight, all the better." He looked at the dragon riders, "You are our first line of defense, watch the roads, alert us the moment you spot the Trow. Most likely they will come under a flag of truce, remember they are not to be trusted, but don't interfere." Perrin nodded, "You've been given your assignments. You may now go." He looked at the Goblin woman. "Daisy a word."

The female warrior moved closer. "Yes, sir?"

"You have been chosen to guard the Queen personally." Perrin advised.

Understanding showed in her eyes, "He's taken her already?"

"As soon as he brought her back into the castle," Perrin admitted.

"How Goblin of him," Daisy murmured. She looked at her commander. "What would you have me do?"

"I'm going to ask you to take off your battle armor and dress as a lady in waiting to the girl." Perrin said. "Keep a light dagger on you, hidden in the folds of your gown. We are entrusting the safety of the young Queen to you, her personal guard. The Trow do not know that she is already the wife of the King. They will look to harm her, in revenge for the death of that fool Glix."

"I should have liked his balls for breakfast," Daisy growled; "Putting his hands on our Lady Sarah. I am only sorry the King wanted to dispatch him personally. I should have liked the honor of doing that deed.

"I understand," Perrin looked at her, his eyes blazed with the same anger as did hers. "We will protect our Queen."

"No harm will befall her as long as I stand." Daisy said coldly.

"Good." Perrin smiled. "A room has been prepared for you off the King's chamber. There is a change of clothes in there. Go, and when the Queen awakens, stay by her side."

"Yes sir." Daisy moved swiftly not needing or wanting to waste time.

Perrin watched the female warrior go, he mused if he had not already been interested in the Queen's maid, he would be interested in the Queen's guard.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Dovregubben**_ roared with anger when the few who'd escaped capture on the border arrived at his palace with in the mountain in the heart of the Trow lands. His wails and sobbing howls could be heard throughout the mountain. His heir was gone, and he was inconsolable. He looked at the few who'd escaped. "Take these cowards who allowed my son to die in their place to the eastern face of our mountain. Tie them to the rocks and let them face the dawn." He snarled. The Trow King then wept again for his lost son. "I have no heir!"

"The King of the Goblins, your sworn enemy has a mortal girl he plans to wed." A voice said in the ear of the King.

_**Dovregubben**_looked up to find the courts wise Trow at his side. "What say you?"

"Why should the Goblin beget upon this mortal an Heir? Why should you not take this chit of a girl from him, and seed her with your heir instead?" The old one's eyes were dark yellow and hateful.

The Trow King forgot his tears and his mourning of his son; the thoughts of taking a mortal prize from the Goblin pleased him. Better still to not only take the prize but to seed her. The King pulled on his chin, drooling at the thought of getting an heir, and watching the dragons feast on the woman once the child was born. "Yes," He said coldly. "We will take back again what the King thinks he's rescued." He smiled and his jagged teeth showed. "And I will once more have a son."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Sarah sat up and screamed, Jareth opened an eye and looked up at her. "What is it?"

She panted and shook. "A dream, I think."

Reaching up his hand to her shoulder, the King pulled her back to the mattress. "Tell me your dream." His voice was calm and soothing, the way a parent speaks to a worried child. He cradled her in his arms, knowing she'd feel his protection.

"It was somewhere, dark, and it smelled bad." She looked at Jareth. "There was a Trow, much worse than Glix." She moved closer to the man who'd forced marriage vows on her. "He said he was going to steal me from you and seed me with his heir to replace Glix."

"How long have you been clairvoyant?" Jareth demanded sounding annoyed. "Have you had other premonitions?"

"Not like this." She whispered trying to think if she had other feelings or visions.

A sound outside the castle drew the attention of the Goblin King and he signed deeply. "Of course, the Labyrinth," he muttered softly.

Sarah looked at him in the dimness, "I don't understand."

"Because you are bound not just to the King but also to the Labyrinth, you my dear have been graced with certain powers." He said softly.

"What no one knew," Sarah said as if in a moment of trance.

Jareth gazed at her with haunted eyes, "yes."

She looked at him, "Did you?"

He hardened his gaze, turning haughty. "Yes." He thought he saw a flicker of regret in her eyes, regret for any pain she'd caused him and the Kingdom. "I still do." He admitted in a low growl.

Sarah wound her arms about him. "Don't let the Trow have me."

The arms of the Goblin King wound about his Queen. "Never," he kissed her furrowed brow. "No one shall have thee save for me." He heard the movement of the living Labyrinth and thought to himself. 'And you old friend, with you alone I share this girl.'

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&,**_

Sarah's maid helped her to dress, when she was finished she found she was not alone in her dressing chamber. Behind her stood a woman, a Hobgoblin if Sarah understood the race breakdowns. Sarah turned and looked at the female; she was dressed in court attire, but didn't look totally comfortable with it. She gave the mortal girl a curtsey.

"I am Daisy Bookworm, ma'am." Her voice was rich and distinguished, full of culture and sophisticated. "I am to be your companion."

Sarah moved closer, looking at the Hobgoblin woman with knowing if young eyes. "You're to be my champion." She reached out her hands, taking the warriors' hands. "I owe you my thanks for being with me in the tent of Glix the Trow. Your encouragement kept me motivated."

Daisy tightened her fingers about those of the young Queen. "You are welcome."

Sarah smiled, "I'd like to explore some of the castle, you game?"

"Lead on," Daisy waved her hand and followed the woman into the hall where she took her place at the mortal girl's side.

Perrin nudged the King as the pair past the throne room. "Daisy already has her confidence."

Jareth nodded, "She'll need it."

Oberon was pacing the throne room near the large window, the very window used by the King to send Sarah her enchanted dream of the ballroom. "So_**Dovregubben**_ has sent word he intends to attend the nuptials? No recriminations, no threats, no demands for justice?" He was perturbed. "He's up to something, and the old bastard is getting tricky in his dotage."

Jareth looked over at the High King, amused. "Not tricky enough to out smart the Labyrinth, Father. It knew what he was up to and sent a dream of warning to Sarah."

Oberon shuddered; the thought of the Trow king mating with the girl was abhorrent even to him. "And he thinks I'll just stand back and allow this?"

"Vendetta," Perrin said without looking up from his battle plans.

Oberon looked out the window, Dragon riders in the skies, troops below, and god knows how many hidden guards in and around the palace. "Vendetta," he muttered. "I should have abolished that stupid tradition. It spills blood and gets nowhere."

Jareth now stood beside the man he called father. "I wouldn't say that. It will allow me to confiscate the lands of the Trow and bring them under Goblin Rule. It will expand my Kingdom and my power base. Not all Trow are happy about being ruled by_**Dovregubben**_, Father. Many would not only applaud his demise but would take an oath to our Kingdom."

"Pity the girl must be used as bait again." Oberon sighed. "Her mother is not happy, and neither is yours."

"Can not be helped," Jareth said coldly.

"You had this Daisy near the girl when Glix had her, yes?" Oberon asked, his son nodded; "Then how is it that Glix was able to lay a hand on the girl, he struck her twice I believe."

"If I had allowed Daisy to come out of hiding, I would not have had an excuse to cut Glix down personally." Jareth sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I assure you Father; Daisy is far more dangerous than even I when it comes to protecting my Queen."

"I hope so," Oberon said. "I hope so."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Daisy stood at Sarah's side in the open terrace of the parapet. "These are the Goblin lands," She said in Sarah's ear; "The land that you are Queen of." She pointed down toward the village and beyond to a farm. "These are your people."

Sarah looked with wonder at the Kingdom spread out before her. Over head she saw Dragons with riders patrolling the air. She heard the roar of the Dragons, saluting her, and she heard something else; A voice, claiming her. She looked at the Goblins scurrying about, at other creatures that were not of the Goblin Race, but Goblin citizens all the same. She looked at Daisy, and then back at the Kingdom, "My people."

"Yes."

Dragon riders called greetings down to the Queen and her companion. Sarah raised a hand and waved at them. She looked at Daisy, "My people." She said with delight. "I won't let them down." She promised.

"And we won't let you down, either." Daisy promised.

There was a rumble beneath their feet, but only Sarah felt it. Sarah looked blank eyed for an instant, then looked _at Daisy. _"The Trow come." She gathered her skirts and headed for the stairs. "The King will want us by his side."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Even before the first cries of the Dragon Riders, Jareth knew the Trow had entered the Kingdom. He too was attached to the Labyrinth just as Sarah was. He looked at Perrin, "They come." He moved to his throne and with a flick of his wrist decked the throne room with banners proclaiming the wedding. Sarah entered the chamber and moved to the King's side. Jareth provided her a smaller version of his throne. Daisy took her place behind Sarah taking on a demure demeanor, even lowering her eyes.

Oberon, in a gallery chose to stay out of what ever was about to befall the Trow King. He knew if Jareth was to be taken seriously, he had to allow him to handle these matters himself. Still he wanted to be near, just in case he was needed.

Sarah looked about the room, recognizing many of the goblin faces, including Didymus and Hoggle. She heard a roar, and knew that Ludo was just outside the gate. Looking up she saw Oberon positioned in the gallery above. His eyes met hers, but the look gave her little if any comfort. She heard the trumpet fanfare, and watched the procession that heralded the arrival of the Trow King.

___**Dovregubben**_ entered with his entourage accompanying him. He tried not to notice the young woman at the foot of the Goblin throne, however there was no ignoring her. She was mortal to be sure, but a tempting little morsel. Perhaps he'd hold off feeing her to a dragon he thought, he might even take a bite out of her himself. He looked at the Goblin King. "You've killed my son." He said.

"Your son took my property." Jareth fired back.

"Was she not to be ransomed?"_**Dovregubben**_ asked coldly. "Had he not sent you his price for her freedom?"

"He killed our emissary," shrugged the Goblin King.

___**Dovregubben**_ frowned, "I offer you a truce, Goblin."

"What terms, Trow?" Jareth lounged no longer holding back.

"Allow us to take part in your nuptials on the morrow,"_**Dovregubben**_said coldly in return. "And we shall be appeased."

"Is that all?"

"No," the Trow King said firmly. "Allow me to give you a feast in my tents this night, in honor of your marriage."

"You want to give us a feast?" Jareth was amused.

Sarah was not, "I've seen the Trow idea of feasting," she said loud enough for both men to hear. She heard Daisy snicker behind her. "I have no taste for Fairy flesh." The Trow King turned toward her, amazed she'd spoken at all.___ "_I shall not attend."

_____**Dovregubben**_ looked over at Jareth, raised his heavy brow and addressed the King. "She has sass and spunk, even if it's out of place."

"She is one of a kind." Jareth admitted, "Which is why she's mine."

The Trow looked at Sarah, "I demand the right to honor her with a feast."

Sarah looked at Jareth, his face was stony. "I don't eat Fairy flesh!" she said though grinding teeth.

"I shall supply you a list of appropriate dishes to serve." Jareth informed the Trow. "We shall be in attendance." The Trow bowed and made his exit.

Sarah stood up, glaring at Jareth. "Have you any idea of how they eat? It's disgusting!"

Jareth looked at her, "I don't care, and we won't be eating."

"Then why go?" She asked sitting down again.

"So the Trow can try what ever it is he's going to try," Jareth sighed. "Daisy, take the… Take Sarah up to her room to change." Daisy nodded, placed a hand on the young Queen's arm and bid her wordlessly to follow her. Jareth then looked up at the gallery. "How was that Father?"

"Not bad." Oberon said, leaning over the rail above. "However, Sarah is right. They are disgusting, and they do eat little Fairies."

Jareth sighed; "It's not their eating little fairies I'm worried about. It's___**Dovregubben**_ trying to take a taste of Sarah." He looked up at his father. "You saw the way he was leering at her."

Oberon shrugged, "I don't blame him for that, I leer at her as well."

"You are a dirty old man." Jareth sighed.

"I've had a taste of that line, my boy. I would love another go round with one of them." The High King placed his hands behind his back and strolled off.

"He's a pig." Jareth said to Perrin.

"oink," was the comment from the leader of the palace guard.

Jareth snickered.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34. The King and his poppet**

Holding her temper until they reached her dressing chamber, Sarah picked up the first breakable she could lay hands upon and sent it crashing to the wall. Daisy, seeing the temperament of the Queen picked up something and handed it to her. "Aim small, and you'll always hit your target." She directed.

Sarah sent the second item to the wall, and growled loudly. "If he thinks I'm going to be miss sweetness and light, he's got another thing coming!"

Daisy judged the Queen's accuracy and deemed the King in no danger. "Ma'am," she said judiciously, "I don't believe the King has requested you to be in your words sweetness and light."

Sarah turned on the feminine hobgoblin, words on her lips, but they never came out. Instead she placed the third object she's picked up back down where she'd found it. "You wish to counsel me?"

"As best I can, I am not human, nor have I ever been. I am however a subject of this King and I have an understanding of his methods." Daisy said eloquently, and noticed the expression on the face of her Queen. "You didn't really think we goblins were all dumb as the rocks, did you?"

Sarah moved to an arm chair, took a seat and motioned the woman to speak her piece.

"Our King is not without his problems, some he caused himself, others he did not." Daisy said factually. "He has battled foes without faces for centuries; those who would take his Kingdom from simply because his mother refuses to name his sire." The female guard clasped her hands behind her back, pacing, giving way to her military background. "That is her right; I don't fault the Lady of the Wells. However it has forced our King to sometimes do things that are harsh in order to protect his throne and our kingdom." She looked at Sarah, no expression in her face nor her eyes. "He is a King, he knows his duty. You are his Queen and like him it is your duty to protect the Kingdom. He chose well, you are strong, for a human." She complemented the girl.

"Thank you, I think." Sarah gripped the arms of the chair. "How is feasting with that Trow filth protecting the Kingdom?"

Daisy gripped the hidden hilt of her dagger. "Trow are known to underestimate their foes, and our King is counting on that. The Trow King will overstep himself and give Jareth a reason to," she thought carefully. "Eliminate him."

"Am I the bait?" Sarah asked through gritted teeth.

The female guard looked at her, her face was like stone. "Yes, my Queen."

"When this threat is over I'm kicking the King in his ass." Sarah stood up. "Ok, help me pick out the gown of a fine piece of bait."

A wicked gleam came into the eye of the Hobgoblin, "I'll hold him down for you," she offered wickedly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth and Perrin both paced outside the Queen's dressing chamber. One went west, the other went east, and then they would switch. When the door opened, Jareth opened his mouth to scold, but shut it with a snap when he viewed his Sarah. She was dressed in a soft sage green gown, with golden accents and little leaves and vines. In her hands a gold and sage fan, which she opened with a flourish. "Madam," the King bowed deeply; "My complements." He extended his arm to her, half expecting a protest or hesitation. He smiled at her softly when she placed her hand on his arm without as much as a bat of an eye.

Perrin looked over at Daisy; sure she'd been the one who'd spoken to the Queen. He began to wonder if he could ask the King for two wives. The Queen's maid was tempting, to be sure, and he wanted her. But Daisy was proving herself an asset that Perrin wanted to have under his personal control.

Daisy could read the desire and want in Perrin's eyes; she was not impressed and yawned at him. She followed closely behind the Queen, ignoring the attempts of the Captain of the King's personal guard at engaging her. Perrin at Daisy's side also followed the royal couple. Once they left the protection of the King's apartments, they were surrounded by the Goblin honor guards who would escort them to the encampment of the Trow King.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Dovregubben**_, readied what he felt would be the revenge on the Goblin King for the murder of his beloved son and heir. He knew the Goblin King could not refuse him a dance with the bride to be as he was the host of this feast. It would be easy to waltz her out of the sight of the King and plunder her he thought. He'd seen little in the girl that suggested she was very challenging. She was after all only a human. Once he'd seeded her he would drag her back before the Goblin King to gloat before piercing his hide with an iron rod.

The old wise one moved to the King's side. "Make haste they come."

_**Dovregubben**_, nodded. "I am ready for them."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah looked about, "Where's Oberon?" she asked quietly expecting to see the elder.

"He's not with us on this mission, Sarah. He must at least appear neutral." Jareth whispered.

"We're on our own?" She asked.

"I am a King," He reminded her coldly. "I don't need Daddy to protect me."

She looked over at him, knowing she'd insulted him, even if she had not meant to. "Of course," she agreed.

Daisy sniffed the air, "Iron." She whispered to Perrin. "They think they are clever, but I smell it."

"I do as well." Perrin nodded. "Be on watch," he ordered the rest of the guards. He tapped the King's arm. "Iron, as you thought."

"I smell it too." The Goblin King nodded, "Sarah be aware, do not take food or drink."

"I had no intentions of feasting." She reminded him, "I didn't want to come at all, remember?"

_**Dovregubben**_, stood in the entrance of his tents, looking what he felt would be resplendent. His garments were half armor, half rich silk and satin. He had the tail plumage of some strange bird formed into a collar behind his neck. He opened his arms wide, pasted a grin on his evil face and welcomed his honored guests. "Welcome, we bid thee welcome."

"We accept the hospitality of your tents." Jareth said keeping his face as schooled as he could.

_**Dovregubben**_ looked at Sarah, "I hope to change how you feel about my people good lady." He addressed. "And so I have for you a present." He clapped his hands once the bridal couple had been seated. A slave in chains came rushing forward and held out to the King a large wooden coffer. The lid was opened; _**Dovregubben**_ dipped his hand into the chest, pulling out an elegant necklace of rare and beautiful gemstones. He held it out to Sarah.

Sarah could not help but be impressed by the beauty of the workmanship that had gone into the making of the object. "It's very pretty."

"I ask you to wear it now, to show that we are no longer at odds with one another." The Trow King said prettily.

There was something in his eyes that gave Sarah a sick feeling. She turned to Jareth, who didn't look interested at all. "Well," she said carefully. "It is pretty."

_**Dovregubben**_ smiled wickedly, thinking he'd found the way to distract the mortal girl. He placed the necklace upon her himself not wanting the spell to affect any but the mortal who was to wed the Goblin King. Nearly at once, he could see the effects of the gems working on her defenses.

Daisy, placed her hand on her dagger, awaiting the signal. She had vowed to protect the young Queen with her life and would not fail.

Perrin watched Jareth knowing his friend and King was playing his hand of cards very close. He felt a wickedly delicious sense of thrill knowing how very Goblin Jareth truly was.

_**Dovregubben**_ called for servants to bring food and wine. "I've seen to it there is no fairy flesh served tonight." He told the girl who was looking with suspicion at the platters being brought out. He clapped his hands again and a troupe of minstrels, prisoners to the Trow, was marched in. They began to play music but didn't look happy about it. The Trow King then raised his goblet and offered a toast to the beauty of the soon to be Goblin Queen.

Sarah felt dizzy, and there was a buzzing in her ear. She didn't drink, as Jareth had warned her to take no food or drink. She placed a hand on the necklace and felt a bizarre vibrating in the stones under her fingers.

_**Dovregubben**_, absorbed in his plan had not noticed the young woman had not touched her drink. He had seen the Goblin King raise his goblet to his lips and assumed the King had taken the drink. He looked at Sarah, "Goblin King, allow me one dance with this your lady."

Jareth inclined his head, keeping his face calm. "Of course, you are our host, you must dance with Sarah." Perrin edged closer to the King and observed he had not taken the wine at all.

The Trow King held out a hand to Sarah, she looked at Jareth feeling a bit dizzy. Jareth nodded, Sarah rose to her feet and felt the Trow leading her. The room seemed to be swirling about them, and there were strange flashes of color. Banners fluttered from the ceiling of the tent, and seemed to dip down and become barriers to dance past. Sarah found herself faltering, and then with one quick turn she was not in the main room of the tent, but was in an alcove of fabric. _**Dovregubben**_, as he was about to lay hands on her, heard the commotion in the other room and cursed. He feared that some of his men had moved in and perhaps the Goblin King was already dead before he could see the ravaged body of the woman.

"Your Goblin King is dead," growled the Trow King, "And now you will replace the son that died because of you." He revealed his massive, hideous, foul smelling sex organ. Already it was showing signs of being aroused. He laughed as he growled at the weakened mortal. "Now I claim the wished away child."

Sarah struggled, "I'll die first."She snapped.

The Trow had been expecting something to happen, it didn't and he looked enraged. He had been tricked, but it mattered not, he would still take the woman but he would not be nearly as gentle as he had originally planned to be. Now he'd be cruel and vicious. "No, you won't die, impostor" _**Dovregubben**_ laughed cruelly. "But you will you had charlatan, for this will be painful and you will never be the same." Sarah gathered what senses she had, and spat at him, hitting him squarely in the eye. He raised his hand to strike the human. His hand never connected, as it was suddenly slashed off at the wrist by the light dagger in the hands of Sarah's personal guard, Daisy. The Trow cried out in pain and fury.

Daisy moved fast, she placed herself between the Goblin's Queen and the Trow King; her movements knocked Sarah off her feet and out of the way. She had heard the threat from the Trow toward her Queen. "You'll be seeding no more misbegotten vermin!" with one quick and decisive move she had severed the man's phallus and scrotum from his gray leathery torso. The screams from the Trow King shook the tent. "Never again will you or yours harm any who bear the title Goblin!" Daisy drove the light dragger deep into the heart of the Trow King. His body began to go ridged even as his shrieks filled the night air. Daisy moved to where Sarah lay on the ground the Goblin Guard shielded the Queen with her own body as the Trow suddenly exploded into thousands of fragments. When the rumble ended she helped Sarah out of the bewitched necklace and began looking for injuries or harm. "Are you alright, my Queen?" Daisy helped the young monarch to stand.

"That think thought he could…" Sarah paused. "Jareth, is Jareth safe?"

"I'm fine," a snide voice said as he tore down the flap of fabric that separated them. "Why should I not be?" He gazed at her with a sarcastic smirk.

Seeing him, standing and very much alive, Sarah moved swiftly to him, throwing her arms about him. She buried her face into his chest. "I feared I'd lost you." She murmured softly.

Jareth looked taken aback and even a bit scandalized by the outrageous actions of his bride. He had never in his wildest dreams expected her to care. He would have preferred if she'd been cold and sarcastic, even insulting. Caring he could not deal with. He looked down at her, holding onto him as if her life depending on staying connected. "Sarah." He said with a measure of pain he had not expected. "I was never in any danger."

She didn't look up, just held to him. "He said you were dead…"

Daisy, wanting to cover for the young Queen raised her hand holding up the necklace. "Her majesty is still under the effects of these accursed gems, Sire." She tossed the vile object away and moved to Sarah. Placing hands on her shoulders she pried the Queen away from the King. "Come, my Lady. I will escort you to your chambers. You need to rest. Tomorrow will be a very important day." Daisy eased the young woman away.

Perrin watched the pair of women walk past what was left of the Trow forces that had come with _**Dovregubben**_. He turned to look at his King, who had an expression on his face that Perrin had never seen, remorse. "You didn't know?" He asked the man who was watching the young Queen be led away. "Surely you must have suspected."

"That she still bore me love?" Jareth sat down heavily. "No… I never suspected." He looked at Perrin with unmasked guilt. "I wanted her because she'd refused me…"

Perrin moving closer shrugged, "Is that the only reason, my friend?"

Jareth sighed heavily, his heart in turmoil. "It is the only one I will at this moment admit to."

Perrin pointed toward the path the young woman had been taken to. "She was a good choice."

"She was not my choice," the King denied again. "She was the Labyrinths."

"Was she?" the Goblin wondered aloud. "Why would the Labyrinth, a creature of great magic not unlike you yourself, sire… Why would the Labyrinth choose a lowly human to be your mate?"

Jareth stood up, schooled his face. "It matters not," he said having recovered his attitude. "See to it the prisoners are freed, give sanctuary to any who needs it. See to the wounded, and have the Trow who are not dead brought to me. I am about to claim their lands, and appoint a Trow governor."

"Goblin to the end," remarked Perrin sassily.

"To the end," Jareth agreed. He stole one last glance at the path, and knew that Sarah was already safe in the Castle and on her way to her own bed. He vowed not to disturb her this last night. Tomorrow he would have her crowned Queen in his own Chapel, tomorrow he would take her to his bed for good.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35.**** Overdue explanations**

Sarah lay in her own bed sleeping a troubled sleep. She could not get the vision of _**Dovregubben**_, out of her mind. Or his words, he'd called her impostor and charlatan. Over and over she heard him say the words, over and over she saw the meaty hand of the Trow King go up and she feared its downward strike. She sat up in her bed and cried out. Daisy was at her side, giving comfort and calming the young Queen. It was hours to dawn and Sarah could sleep no longer. She rose from her bed and allowed the guard and maid to talk her into a warm bath to relax her. Sarah wondered how many baths it would take until she felt the filth of the Trow washed from her.

Daisy motioned the maid, Grimmarl. "See to it that the Queen is not disturbed before the coronation." She warned the maid.

Grimmarl nodded her understanding and looked over at the Queen soaking in the deep tub. "Was it is as bad as some of the maids have said it was?"

Daisy knew too well of palace gossip, she would have chided the other, however she saw that the maid was not looking for thrills or excitement, she was concerned with the state of mind of the young Queen. "It was worse." Daisy placed a hand on the maids are. "Stay at her side, I will return."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jareth paced the turret of his tower, alone with his thoughts and his guilt. He leaned on the wall and withdrew a single crystal from the air, "Reveal." He commanded. In the center of the sphere was the face he longed to see, the face that smiled and was safe. Jareth tossed the crystal and watched it disappear. "Safe." He assured himself.

Perrin cleared his throat as he neared the King, knowing it was impertinent to enter the King's private space without warning. "Sire, the hour draws near."

"Perrin," Jareth motioned his captain closer. "Is all in readiness?"

"The word is spread, _**Dovregubben**_ is dead and you lay claim to his lands and property." Perrin informed his King. "There is the matter of his harem…"

"His what," asked an incredulous Jareth?

"_**Dovregubben**_ kept a harem," Perrin explained. "He had hundreds of women of many races."

"He seeded them? " The Goblin King didn't like the idea of shedding innocent blood. But no seed of _**Dovregubben**_ could be allowed to live. "How many?"

"None Sire," Perrin said in a calm tone. "Seems he didn't deem any of the slave women worthy of his seed; he only used them to appease his appetites. However, some of the women are of high rank."

Jareth understood what the captain was saying without saying it out right. The families of the high ranking women of the Harem were refusing to accept the women back into their families. "I see," he sighed heavily. "Give the women sanctuary… there's an estate near the lagoon of Venus… it would make a nice safe harbor for the women. They may have their own community there. Whoever wishes to leave is free."

Perrin leaned closer, "Some fear you are going to…"

"I've no desire to force myself on anyone…" He said strongly, and then added. "Save Sarah."

Perrin shrugged, "I will let the woman know, I fear some will be disappointed."

"I'm sure," Jareth smirked. "Come Perrin, I must change my attire for the ceremony… has my mother arrived?"

"Aye, Sire." Perrin pursed his lips. "At her side is that Knight."

"Matters not who is at her side, today she will answer me!" Jareth led the way out of the turret.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarah stared at her reflection, and didn't look pleased. Grimmarl, standing behind her asked timidly. "My Queen is displeased?"

"Not with you, Grimmarl, never with you." Sarah looked down at her gown. The King had demanded she wear the same gown she'd worn in the Crystal Ballroom. "It's this dress and these." She pulled the sliver ointments from her hair.

The maid fretted, "Oh my Lady, don't… it took me so long to get it just right."

Sarah ripped all the ornaments from her hair and tossed them onto the dressing table. A voice from behind her called out to the maid. "Let the Queen be." Sarah turned to look at Daisy now attired in Goblin armor and looking fiercer, more severe more Goblin. "You are the Goblin Queen… what would you deem proper for your Coronation."

Sarah ripped at the gown, "Not this, this is the dress of a china doll… I'm Sarah!" She growled as she pulled the seams of the gown's sleeves apart. The delicate fabric rent and tore apart. "Take me out of this thing!" she ordered the maid.

Daisy smiled, she knew the King was about to get far more than he'd bargained for. He had wed the girl in a private marriage. This public display was merely to give the crowds reason to celebrate the addition of the girl to the King's household. But this moment she was behaving more like a true Goblin Queen and less the china doll the King was dressing her as. "What would you like to wear?"

Sarah moved to the armoire containing all the garments the King had presented to her. "None of this is right!" She pulled everything from the rods. "He thinks I'm some kind of frekin' Barbie doll!" She turned to both the maid and her guard. "I'm not a doll; I'm Sarah Williams, the girl who beat the Labyrinth!" Her eyes blazed with anger, she was seeing a truth and not wanting to admit she'd seen it, not just yet. "He wants a Goblin Queen, but God and Goddess that's what he'll get." She ripped another gown, "Daisy, get me some Goblin Armor! Find something with Goblin emblems on it, and a Goblin cape!" She turned to the maid, "I need something that says Queen, not something that says pretty baby." The maid was staring at her as if she'd gone mad. Sarah turned back to the armoire; certain she'd seen a riding habit. She found the midnight blue habit toward the back of the clothing cupboard. She pulled it out, "Grimmarl, find the boots, now!"

The maid jumped and began searching for the boots that matched the riding habit. Meanwhile Sarah was searching for the proper undergarment to wear.

Daisy returned with her arms full of armor and two female goblin lackeys also carrying armor. She looked at the items that the young Queen was assembling and understood what she was doing. "Rook," she ordered one of the lackeys to her. "Go down to the laundry, see if the King's poet shirt with the French lace cuffs is ready, if it is have it brought here to the Queen."

Sarah looked at Daisy, "Thank you."

"I've a stake in this as well," Daisy said lounging on a chair, watching Sarah strip out of the rest of the gown's finery.

"What would that be?" Sarah asked.

"Keeping Captain Perrin at bay." She said, pointing at Grimmarl, Daisy went on. "He's asked the King's permission to court your maid with the goal of wooing her to his bed and becoming his wife."

"I didn't know that." Sarah now fastened on the new undergarments she'd chosen, a corset made of fine linen instead of the lacy thing she'd been in before. "What does that have to do with you?"

"Captain Perrin wants his cake…" she rolled her eyes heaven ward. "He wants two wives. One that is a fine buxom bedmate, and I've no doubt that Grimmarl would be that and more…" she teased seeing the maid come into the room and blush. "However he wants a second wife, one with and understanding of the military and a devotion to the crown."

Sarah frowned, turned to her maid, "Are goblins polygamist?"

The maid looked at her with calm; "From time to time."

Daisy turned the Queen and began to pull the corset strings, "I however have no desire to be Perrin's trophy."

Sarah nodded as they helped her to don the outfit she was fashioning, "I understand that completely! That damn white dress declared me just that, Jareth's trophy."

"The King does not understand," Daisy said working her fingers along the corset. "You are far more than just a pretty girl with big green eyes and dreams that feed his soul. You are his match."

Grimmarl, nodded in agreement. "That is why the Labyrinth helped you to win against its own King and master."

Sarah looked at her reflection once the riding skirt and poet shirt were on; "Let's get me into the armor, and fix my hair. Let's show Jareth just what it means to be The Goblin Queen."

Daisy smiled, "As you wish."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Linda and Jeremy were seated in the King's own chapel. One the opposite side of the isle was the King's mother and her Knight, also the High King and his Queen. Behind Linda and Jeremy were seated honored guests and dignitaries from the Goblin Court. On the other side were dignitaries from other Fae Realms and the five Kingdoms of the Underground.

The Dwarf Hoggle was seated behind Linda; he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and patted her. She placed her hand over his and let him know she appreciated his concern. Sir Didymus, seated between Hoggle and Ludo found himself misty eyed at the thought of his Lady Sarah becoming his Queen.

The Arch Druid led the procession of the King and his retainers entering the chapel. He was dressed in a long white under robe and an over robe of blood red. His long beard was born by two goblin Pageboys.

Jareth entered the chapel in full Goblin King Regalia, looking dashing and dangerous and more then merely regal. He was knightly, romantic and forbidden. His face was haughty, thinking he had the upper hand. Perrin in his best armor entered at the Kings side. Together they stood before the Arch Druid. Jareth, arms crossed and that cocky smile on his lips Perrin mirroring him. Neither turned when the trumpet announced the arrival of the King's bride until the saw the surprised smile form on the lips of the Arch Druid; both King and Captain turned as if they were one.

Sarah stood in the entryway of the King's Chapel, as a gust of wind seemed to burst in announcing her presence. Curtains that had been parted to allow entry now fluttered on the wind that had come out of nowhere. In the entryway stood a woman, not a child, not dressed in the white confection of lace and gossamer wings. Rather a woman in dark Goblin Armor that mirrored that of the man she was publicly taking as spouse this day. Her hair was not adorned with sliver leaves and vines and pretty bobbles, but rather it was held in place with pins with crystal heads that shimmered in the lights of the chapels' candles. Amused Sulis turned to look at her son, his face delighted her.

Sarah accompanied up the isle by her person guard, moved slowly, deliberately and proudly. She didn't hurry her pace, but moved like a Queen. Upon reaching the front of the chapel she bowed, not to the King but to the Arch Druid.

"That's not the dress I picked out for you," Jareth said tightly as they knelt when directed by the Arch Druid.

Sarah gave him a haughty sideways glance. "No," she agreed. "It is not."

He fought to keep the corners of his lips from the upward climb into a smile, but lost the battle. "Nice armor." He growled softly.

"Thank you," she growled back no longer looking at him.

The Arch Druid raised a brow, inquiring if they were finished with their conversation. He saw that they were, "We come together this day to bless the union of King Jareth, and his Mortal."

Jareth bowed his head, praying that Sarah would do likewise. He didn't wish to tarnish the solemn ceremony. Sarah knowing how important this was didn't make an objection or balk, but rather also moved into a position of prayer. The Druid placed one hand over each of them, and began the blessing. Bells began to peal outside the chapel proclaiming that the land had not only a bride for the King, but a Queen.

Sarah took her place at the King's side on the baloncy as he presented her to the Kingdom. She waved to the cheering crowds.

Perrin took hold of Daisy's elbow, pulling her slightly aside from the royal couple and their families as they waved to the happy crowds cheering; "Was this your doing?" he asked coolly.

"Not at all," Daisy said in truth. "But I do approve." Her eyes were just as cold as Perrin's.

"You're telling me that girl came up with this; on her own?" Perrin asked in disbelieve.

"How little you men know of her." Daisy said in a disappointed sounding sigh. "She is no trophy, Perrin; she's the girl who beat the Labyrinth. Both you and our King would do well to remember that."

The Captain looked at the woman at the side of his King, his new Queen and he narrowed his eyes. "What does she know, Daisy?"

"Everything," the woman said firmly. "She has yet to admit it, or acknowledge it, but she knows everything. God help you and the King when she confronts him." She pulled her elbow out of the grip of the Captain and moved to stand behind the Queen.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The dignitaries gathered in the Crystal Ballroom, and began milling about awaiting the entrance of the Royal couple. Sulis with Ellery at her side was making light conversation with Linda. "I must say, your daughter has the most delightful sense of drama and flair."

Linda saw the less than amused look on the face of the High King. "I hope everyone finds her so."

Sulis looked at the High King and patted the Actresses arm. "Don't worry, he but ate a sour grape."

Ellery covered his mouth, faking a cough rather than be caught in a snicker at the High King's expense.

Linda nodded softly. "Yes, I fear he's about to get an entire bunch." She looked at the Goddess of the Well, "I would not antagonize him were I you."

"Ah," Sulis sighed, "You are not me." She moved slightly to the side. "And I've waited years for him to meet his match. How fitting it should be a girl from the line of the maid who refused him."

"Refusing the offers of Fae Kings seems to run in my family." Linda admitted quietly.

A fanfare announced the Royal couple, Jareth, his hand extended out with his bride's covering it, descended the winding staircase acknowledging the thunderous applause they were being given. Sarah made little acknowledgment, with exception to an occasional inclination of her head. When they reached the bottom of the stair, Oberon was awaiting them. Both went to their knees before the presence of the High King. He in turn placed his hands over them and gave his blessing. None now could object to the Goblin King's rule or to the choice of bride. They stood up and moved toward the dais with the seats that were awaiting them. Jareth lounged casually in the throne like seat provided by his minions. Gazing at his bride and Queen with a darkly approving gaze, Sarah sat rigidly at his side, ignoring him.

He smirked, and pulled a riding crop out of the seat of the chair, he tapped his boot with it as he appraised the woman at his side. She was not a child, nor was she still too young to keep, he was sure. No, this was a woman with a fiery core that would melt his icy heart. He watched her as the music shifted and a waltz began to play. "We dance to a waltz here once before." He reminded her.

"Did we?" she responded coolly.

"You know we did," He tossed the riding crop down as he stood up; extending his hand to her he didn't bother to look at her. "Dance with your King." He commanded. Sarah rose to her feet, her hand in his. Once on the floor, dancing in the company of the assembled guests he looked down into her eyes. "You still dance well, my dear."

"I don't dance to the same tune, Sire." She addressed him coldly.

"I thought you were fond of _**that tune**_," he teased knowing she was about to erupt into a torrent of words that would begin a battle that would be amazing.

"You used _**that tune**_ to tempt me, and make me forget my purpose in being here." She accused keeping her voice monotone.

Jareth was surprised, and pleased by her restraint. "Your purpose in being here, was to please me Sarah, nothing more, nothing less." He pushed the envelope.

"My purpose was to take back my brother," she disagreed softly, demurely and looked up at him, her green eyes fired with knowledge. "You thief," she mouthed.

"Indian giver," he mouthed.

"Cheat." She whispered.

"Tart." He alleged softly.

"Lying bastard," she pulled her hand free of his.

"Spoiled brat." He said louder. As her hand came up he grabed the wrist, pulling her forward and as their faces came closer he taunted. "What's said is said, pet. You gave him to me. And I was only too happy to take him for you… remember... Everything, everything I did was for you."

"That's a lie," She spat at him. "I know the truth Jareth."

"Truth, pet? What truth?"

"I'm not the wished away child as everyone assumes…. Toby is… and you never intended to give him back… you still intend to take him away. Don't you?" she pulled free of his grip.

"Toby is my heir," Jareth said coolly. "On his eighteenth birthday, he will come here to begin his training and on his twenty-first birthday, he will be crowned the new Goblin King."

The room had hushed; all eyes were on the royal couple.

"You used me as bait with the Trow prince and King to protect Toby…" Sarah said crossing her arms looking very much like Jareth.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Would you have even cared if I had been killed?" she didn't wait for him to answer, rather she turned on her heels and began to climb the stairs. "I've had enough of your party." She announced leaving the ballroom.

Jareth watched her go, a smile on his face. "Damn she's beautiful when she's furious."

Oberon moved to his side. "My boy, don't let her go to bed mad."

"She'll keep," The Goblin King said turning to look in the direction of his mother. "This won't." He glided forward. "Mother, confess. Who is my father? Oberon or one of your other lovers?"

"Other lovers?" she asked amused, "My dear boy, I've had but two loves in my life…Oberon and Ellery."

Ellery and Jareth looked at each other with horror and disdain. "No," they said in unison. Oberon stood beside the High Queen, his mouth agape.

Jareth recomposed himself quickly. "Which of these is my father?" he demanded. "It is my wedding day mother and it is my right to ask."

Seeing no reason to give a quick answer the Lady of the wells asked her son, "Which do you think it is? Which of these do you see yourself mirrored in?"

The three men looked at one another and all three were frowning.

"Oberon," Tatiana said sadly.

"Ellery," whispered Peasblossom from behind the High Queen.

"A Goblin," Perrin offered. "He is his own man."

"Lady," Oberon turned to the lady of the Wells. "Which of us fathered this boy?"

"You both did." She said taking a stance that was stronger than any King's.

"What," a trio of voiced barked.

"Here me out," said the Lady of the Wells. "I have had but two great loves, the High King, and this noble Knight. But I'd a vow never to wed… and the High King was already married to my friend and sister Tatiana. Still I'd a hunger in me to have a child. And so I took from each of you aspects I admired, and created this my son… who developed aspects of strengths that are only his own… You both are his father."

Jareth began to snicker and then laugh, while the High King and the Knight looked horrified; "Mother that is truly twisted!"

"Thank you son," Sulis crowed.

Ellery shook his head, "I don't see it… I see Oberon, but I don't see me."

"Matters not," Oberon said at long last. "I am proud to claim him." He placed a hand on the shoulder of the Goblin King, "My son."

Tatiana gave a wistful smile, "Fitting… very fitting."

Jareth looked about himself, his mother, his fathers both of them, and his court and guests. "Mother, thank you," he kissed the brow of the woman. "Gentlemen," He addressed both the High King and the Knight. He looked over at the Captain of his guard who was smirking at him. "Pray stay and enjoy yourselves, I've a bit of unfinished business with my Queen." He turned and stalked off toward the direction that Sarah had used to escape the room.

Ellery moved to halt the boy and give him advice, only to be stalled by the High King. "Let him go, Ellery…" he suggested softly. "He must find his own way where the Queen is concerned. Advice from either of us at this point would be… aimless."

Ellery pulled back, "I suppose you're right." He watched the young man mount the stairs and turn into an owl. "He's his own man… and always was."

Perrin looked at Daisy, "Not going to protect the Queen?"

An expression of mock surprise covered her face; "From the King are you mad? I like my goblin hide far too much for that kind of foolishness." She turned to move away.

"I'm rather fond of your hide as well," he quipped.

Daisy halted her steps and looked over her shoulder, "I castrated a King, and you think I'd do less to you?"

"I'd take my chances." Perrin moved closer. "You're worth a few stitches here and there."

Daisy laughed, "Go to your willing little maid, Grimmarl, Perrin. I have no desire for a fickle cad like you."

Perrin, unaffected by her words teased. "You've no idea of what you're missing, Daisy."

"I'll live," she said walking away briskly. "I'll live."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36. Uneasy truce**

Sarah stood at the highest point of the castle, the parapet that was above a turret. She looked down on the Kingdom she'd been crowned Queen of. A Queen whose rule was to be short lived the Kingdom that would go to her brother, the wished away child. Leaning over the balustrade she pondered what her place in life was. The soft sound of a bird behind her alerted her that Jareth had arrived. "How did you find me?" she grumbled in foul humor.

"An owl is a night hunter," He reminded her softly coming to lean on the balustrade beside her. "I can smell your scent in this Kingdom or any other."

"Go fuck yourself." She said coldly.

"I'd much rather fuck you." He teased.

"I'm sure; you've been doing that since I made the mistake of saying those God damned words." She closed her eyes and swallowed her bitterness. "It was all lies, right from the start wasn't it?"

"No," He said forcing her to stand straight and face him. "Not all of it was lies Sarah."

"You never cared about me, you only wanted the baby." She looked away, even as he held her steadfast, her eyes threatening tears she was refusing to allow to fall. "You never wanted me."

"I wanted you." He said coldly. "You refused me, I begged you to think but you still chose to say those words… ending our… game."

"Game?" she sobbed gulping air. "It was only a game?" She pulled away, turning her back on him. "Hate you right now, Jareth."

Jareth looked at her, fighting to keep control. "I've hated you since you crushed my heart." He said moving to stand behind her. "Yet," He placed his hands on her shoulders, "I was never prouder of anyone, than I was of you at your crowning." He turned her. "Damn you woman, I want you so much it is killing me." He forced her face up with his hands raking into her hair. Her lips opened in an angry protest as his mouth took it savagely; her struggles only kindling his desire. His body molded to hers, as he held her, raising his head, breathlessly he confessed. "God help me, I love you."

Sarah, tears shining in her eyes and her lips swollen and bruised by his assault, stared at him. Could she believe him, she wondered. "Why should you?" she asked trying to find common ground.

"Your eyes," He said pulling her to his heart, "Can be… so cruel." He sighed feeling her breathing matching his own. "Just as I can be… so cruel."

Sarah buried her face into the shoulder of his armor knowing it didn't matter if she believes him or not. For better or for worse, she was his Queen, and his wife.

"_**I'll paint you mornings of gold,**_" He whispered as she shivered feeling his arousal._**"I'll spin you valentine evenings," **_He promised devoutly, drawing her face up, to read what was in his eyes and written on his heart.

"Move the stars for me," she whispered back.

Jareth swooped her up into his arms, "With pleasure, my Queen… with Pleasure."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Authors note:**

_**Well, that's it… I hope you enjoyed this tale as much as I did. For those who don't feel it's a fitting ending… remember with this pair there is never a real ending…they go on forever… **_

_**So now, like a good little scribe, I shall go off and finish another tale and begin a new one. **_

_**To my readers who review. Thank you all for your words, good and bad. And to Bookworm, happy castrating!**_


End file.
